


Break this bittersweet spell on me

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Feels, First Meetings, GP!Kara, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara/Reign brotp, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena/Lexa brotp, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamorous Character, Pregnancy, Reign is scary but also soft, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, cheesy weddings, flirting fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 161,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena receives bad news and it sends her in a downwards spiral. In a frail despair for some sort of fix, she sleeps around, but then something she least expects happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I had to write it.
> 
> Also, once again a reminder (and it's disappointing people still need to be reminded of this), don't post any of my fanfics anywhere ever. I don't give permission for that and I never will. Posting my fanfics elsewhere is stealing. Have some respect. A lot of time goes into writing fanfics and sharing them with the fandom. I'm not posting all of this just to have someone else copy paste it. Be a decent person and don't do that to any fanfic writer ever. It's really discouraging and it has happened so often, and is still happening to the point where I have considered to stop writing fanfics if they're just going to get stolen anyway. So really, stop. Write your own fics and if you can't, so be it, but don't take what's not yours.

“I’m sorry, Miss Luthor,” the doctor said, giving Lena one of those pitied smiles she had come to know all too well. She loathed it, resented the kind of look that she saw more than she ever bargained for. “Your fertility percentage is less than one percent. This is why the past three inseminations have-”

Lena zoned out. This was her second-second opinion. It was real, it was final. She could not get pregnant. Her eyes hardened, refusing to weep. She had wept enough. It was time to accept reality, time to accept she was alone. Her body didn’t function properly, something was seriously wrong with her and it made her feel less; less of a woman, worth less somehow. What was the point of having a period if she couldn’t have children? Useless, pathetic, though her period was often flaky and tended to be late or even skip a month altogether. 

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena snapped her eyes towards the doctor. “Yes?” she asked, voice void of emotions, aside from a twinge of bitterness she couldn’t help because bitter was how she felt. She had no energy to fake warmth and kindness, no energy for a smile that was anything but genuine.

“If you wish, we can discuss alterna-”

“No,” Lena abruptly cut in.

Lena was adopted when she was younger and she didn’t want to adopt. What she wanted was her own flesh and blood, a child that could not abandon her and was bound to love her unconditionally. It was selfish, yes, but not one-sided. She would have fought tooth and nail to be a good mother.

As weeks and eventually months went by, her heart grew colder and everything tasted and felt bitter. She built her walls higher, refusing to let anyone in, refusing to reveal what a broken mess she was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena snarled at the woman who was sucking a spot on her neck close to her pulse point. “No hickeys,” she reminded the woman sharply. “I am not yours to mark,” she bit out, angered having her boundaries crossed.

She wasn’t anyone’s to mark, not ever. This was nothing but a casual, meaningless fling, one of many. Hell, she didn’t even know this woman’s name and she didn’t care. Names were useless information, spoken one day and forgotten the next. All of this was fleeting as she ached for a temporary fix.

This was the third woman she was having sex with this week, perhaps the fourth. Or was it the fifth? It was a different number each week. She couldn’t be bothered keeping track.

“Fine, suit yourself,” the lean, tall brunette scoffed.

Lena sighed, she did so not sign up for this. “Get out,” she said sternly, bobbing her head towards the clothes strewn on the floor of the hotel room. She never took anyone back to her place, not once. The benefit of arranging a room was she got to kick people out whenever she pleased.

“Are you being serious?” the woman asked, looking at Lena incredulously. “You’re kicking me out?”

“Yes,” Lena answered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You’re the worst,” the woman grumbled while she put her clothes back on. “Nobody is ever going to love you.”

Lena almost smiled at that. It was nothing she hadn’t heard before. “Tell me something I don’t know,” she replied, face impassive. It didn’t hurt, the words were empty and void, matching how she felt.

“Don’t bother calling me,” the woman hissed, curling her fingers around the doorknob.

“I wasn’t going to,” Lena stated calmly. She never hooked up with the same person more than once. This wasn’t a friends with benefits kind of ordeal she was building. In fact, she wasn’t building anything. It was purely physical and a one-time no feelings attached kind of thing.

The woman flipped her off and slammed the door shut behind her. Good riddance. Petulance wasn’t attractive, maturity was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I must say I appreciate seeing you naked, dollface.”

“You don’t have to compliment me, I’m already hooking up with you,” Lena replied coolly. She didn’t need people talking their way into her pants. Once she had set her eyes on someone for the night, there was no need for pointless small talk, the less information, the better.

“I’m surprised you’re showing your face in Gotham.”

Lena pushed Ivy against the wall and kissed her to shut her up. Humans, meta-humans, aliens, it didn’t matter. She knew precisely who Ivy was and she couldn’t care less. Good, bad, heroes, villains, didn’t matter. She was down for pretty much every woman who was down for some temporary fun and she didn’t hide it. Everyone she hooked up with was warned she wasn’t seeking anything serious.

She was no saint, not even close, but she didn’t string people along and toy with them. Perhaps she could have been passed off as a player or a womanizer, though she made her intentions clear. Anyone who asked her out got turned down without being spared so much as a single glance.

Ivy wove her fingers into Lena’s hair and tugged. It was rough and when Ivy bit her lip, it was done with the intention to break her skin. Their kisses were bruising and their roaming hands gripped and squeezed.

Lena found herself in Ivy’s bed moments later when plants were strapping her down. Surprise was written in her eyes when another familiar face entered the room. Harley Quinn, Gotham’s bubblegum-chewing-bat-swinging troublemaker.

Ivy had a wicked grin on her face. She swept Harley’s hair aside and kissed her neck while she looked directly at Lena. “Do you mind, dollface?” she asked, lowering her hands down Harley’s body.

“Red texted me ya were here,” Harley said to Lena. “What d’ya say?”

“Less words, more actions,” Lena said, beckoning them over. A threesome was new, but she wasn’t going to pass up sleeping with two women. “And get these plants off of me.”

Ivy chuckled and grasped Lena’s chin. “You have no power here,” she said, sharing a look with Harley.

Harley kissed Ivy right in front of Lena and then turned to Lena. “This is our playground, yer gonna do as we say,” she said, leaning in to kiss Lena.

Lena bit down on Harley’s bottom lip, grinning smugly when Harley pulled back with a gasp. She licked her lips, tasting a hint of copper from Harley’s blood, just a little drop. It was a warning, if anything. She tended to keep kisses limited because kissing was a different kind of intimacy. Lips were very sensitive to touch, very sensual. Locking eyes with Harley, she noticed a devilish glint in her eyes.

The plants tightened, the few thorns left marks she didn’t mind, so long as it was in places where she could hide it in public. Her neck was always off limits.

Within minutes, Ivy was between her legs while Harley was riding her face and it was fine. She didn’t feel anything, other than her building orgasm. It was as if she was deader inside with each passing day, but it was fine.

She tasted pineapple as Harley came with a shudder and a loud moan, and it pushed her over the edge, coming on Ivy’s tongue. They offered her a round two and while it was tempting, one orgasm for the night sufficed. The plants released her. She got dressed and left, leaving Harley and Ivy to fuck each other.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena dragged her nails down pale skin, remarkably paler than her own. In turn she received a jolt of electricity that had her gritting her teeth, bordering somewhere between pleasure and pain, dangerously on the edge of being too much.

“Sorry, did that hurt?” the villain asked with a grin and a chuckle. “You ought to toughen up, Luthor.”

Lena hated it when people called her by her last name, but it was whatever. Voicing that thought aloud would merely result in being taunted more. She grasped a handful of blonde hair that was leaning towards white and tugged, scraping her teeth over the exposed skin of Livewire’s neck.

Livewire hissed when she bit her, which served her right. She helped the villain out of her clothes, tossing them to the left and the right. They fell onto the bed together in a heap of limbs, rolling around, claiming each other’s lips fervently.

Their teeth clicked together and their kisses were sloppy at best. Livewire wasn’t a bad kisser per se. It was more of a hot mess as to who was in control. She groaned when a spark of electricity touched her lips.

“Bastard,” Lena muttered, pressing her finger to her lips. “Watch it, will you?”

“If you wanted innocence, you picked the wrong woman to sleep with.”

“Screw innocence,” Lena scoffed, because she certainly wasn’t looking for innocence. If anything, she actively avoided innocence, which meant she didn’t sleep with women who were younger than her and she didn’t sleep with virgins or pillow princesses either.

Livewire smirked as she shocked her again and that did it. Without further ado, she dragged the villain under the shower, challenging her with the raise of her eyebrow to dare be an asshole again. A smile adorned her lips when a light shock escaped Livewire and then the villain hissed as it made contact with the water.

“Well played,” Livewire grumbled, wrapping her hand around Lena’s throat, pressing her against the cold tiles. She trailed her hand lower, eyes black and boring into green ones.

Lena cupped the villain between her legs, making her pant within seconds. She had fucked plenty of women. She knew what she was doing. It didn’t fill the emptiness in her chest, but it was fine. So long as she was young and beautiful, she could always lure women into bed. She couldn’t get love, so she settled for desire instead. Plenty of people desired a night with her and leapt at the chance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was a dull ache, hollowness inside of Lena’s chest where her heart used to be. She was nothing more but a ghost of who she used to be. Sleeping around was like a drug, but the dose was never high enough. Her need to be held wasn’t fulfilled, though she never let it. She didn’t do morning afters, didn’t spent the night with anyone. No cuddles, no hugs, none of that. It was purely sexual and in the heat of the moment.

No feelings, no attachments, just a warm body pressed against her own as they made out. Months went on, spent sleeping with women whose names she forgot. Here and there she remembered some, those who weren’t necessarily the most memorable, but those who had a reputation to their name. She remembered Sara Lance, a time traveling legend she had a wild night with after one too many drinks. Catwoman was rather memorable as well, such a scratcher. It took well over a week for the marks on her back to heal.

She was sitting on her couch, sipping her wine when a thud against the glass of her balcony caught her attention. Setting her glass down, she walked over to her balcony and well, that decidedly wasn’t some unfortunate bird. She slid the glass door open and stepped out onto her balcony.

“Supergirl, to what do I owe this pleasure of you dropping by?” Lena asked, voice full of mirth. She extended a hand to the caped hero, masking her surprise as the Super took it. Either Supergirl had no idea who she was or she didn’t care.

“I err, I was flying and I got distracted, so I wasn’t watching where I was going and then I just kind of sort of totally flew into your glass door? I tried to stop, really, but I was a beat too late so I bumped into it, but um… it’s not broken.”

Lena felt Supergirl’s warm hand slip away from hers. She raised a curious eyebrow as the Super fumbled with her cape. Was Supergirl actually flustered? “Not broken indeed,” she noted, glancing over at the glass. There was no damage to it, not a single crack. It wasn’t regular glass. It was bulletproof.

“Did you bump your head?” Lena asked, stepping closer. She cradled Supergirl’s cheeks in her hands and looked her over, and the gasp she heard definitely wasn’t imagined, right? “Hm, I think you’ll live,” she said, and yes, Supergirl was undoubtedly smiling at her. There was no mistaken the way the Super’s lips curled up. “But to be on the safe side,” she trailed off.

Supergirl gasped as she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“There,” Lena said, winking. “All better.”

“Um, thanks- thank you,” Supergirl replied, cheeks reddening just a little.

“Since you stopped by, it would be rude of me not to invite you in, no?”

“I guess?”

“After you,” Lena said, making a gesture with her hand. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze as she watched Supergirl enter her loft. By inviting the Super in, she was breaking one of her own rules, but rules were there to be broken anyway.

Several minutes later, they were sitting on the couch together, right next to each other. Supergirl was drinking water, because she said no to wine and Lena had a hand on her knee, leaning in ever so lightly as they talked.

She realized with a start she was having small talk and not just with anyone. The thought of taking Supergirl to bed was particularly distracting.

“You’re sitting really close,” Supergirl said, tapping her fingertips against her glass.

“Too close?” Lena asked, smiling when Supergirl shook her head. “Something the matter, Supergirl?”

Supergirl’s eyes dipped down to Lena’s lips. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” she asked, averting her eyes, blushing before meeting Lena’s eyes.

Lena was taken aback by the shy request. “Yes,” she answered, observing Supergirl curiously as the hero put her glass on the table.

Supergirl lifted a hand to Lena’s jaw, thumb caressing her cheek. It was such a soft gesture. Supergirl shifted a bit closer, nose brushing hers, breath ghosting over her lips. “I kind of wanted to do this the moment I laid my eyes upon you, which must sound really cliché, but it’s the truth,” Supergirl confessed, thumb still caressing her cheek.

Lena pushed down the feeling of how it didn’t sound like a regular compliment from someone trying to get into her pants. “Before you say anything else,” she said, covering the Super’s hand with her own. She felt Supergirl’s thumb still and found she missed that gentle caress. “I don’t date and I don’t do relationships, I’m not emotionally available. Any relationship I have, if it can be called such, is purely physical,” she said, putting her cards onto the table.

She didn’t string people along, didn’t toy with people’s feelings. That rule always stood. She wasn’t out to unnecessarily hurt people, didn’t want to make anyone feel used. The ball was in Supergirl’s court now. It was up to the hero to decide if she wanted to leave or stay.

“Oh,” Supergirl whispered, and that sounded a lot like she was about to leave. “Okay.”

Lena pulled back a couple of inches, eyes widening a little. That ‘oh’ didn’t sound as if it was going to be followed up by a simple, neutral ‘okay’. “Are you su-” Soft, insistent lips cut her off and wow okay; she couldn’t help but melt into it.

A Luthor and a Super, kissing, in her loft out of all places. Their kiss was languid and deepened as their tongues met for the first time. The way Supergirl was kissing her burned right through her, making her skin all tingly, causing goosebumps to erupt. Supergirl kissed her the way nobody else ever had, in a way that felt like she meant it. It almost made her forget this was just a possible hookup and not the actual start of something magical.

Almost, but reality sunk in, forming a pit in her stomach. This wasn’t a fairytale, there was no happily ever after. As a Luthor she was lucky if she had the opportunity to sleep with a Super. It was nothing but raw sexual desire. She already shut the chance of more down before it could start.

Supergirl moaned when she moved her hands down her body, but then the Super abruptly backed away.

Lena held up her hands, as if to surrender. “Too much?” she asked worriedly, and wait a minute, since when did she care that much? Supergirl initiated a kiss and could have halted her any second when her hands began to roam.

“I um… no, but there’s um…,” Supergirl said, crossing and uncrossing her legs repeatedly. She bit her lip and tilted her head down, looking something akin to embarrassed while her hands were desperately trying to hide something.

Lena caught a glimpse of Supergirl’s crotch, noticed how her hands half hid something straining against the fabric of her suit. With a start, she realized what the Super was hiding. It made her heart race a little and Supergirl must have heard, because the Super looked at her with parted lips.

“I don’t mind,” Lena said sincerely. “It doesn’t matter what you have in your pants.”

Supergirl visibly relaxed and then she was kissing her again. Their lips flitted together with ease.

This time when she touched the Super, she found no resistance or hesitation. Clothes wound up on the floor while she led Supergirl towards her bedroom, shattering another one of her rules and since when did she kiss someone like her life depended on it?

She pushed Supergirl down and straddled her waist, feeling a surge of pride at having a Super at her mercy. “This is a one-time thing,” she reminded Supergirl, who nodded, and well, Supergirl couldn’t say she didn’t warn her.

Lena leaned down, lavishing Supergirl’s neck and chest with wet kisses. She swirled her tongue around a nipple, curious as Supergirl tangled her hands into her sheets. She had a feeling her sheets weren’t going to survive, but that only aroused her. A hand grasped her raven locks, tugging her upwards.

She smiled against Supergirl’s lips, surprised to discover she must have been really into kissing. While their kiss grew heated and intense, she skated a hand down the Super’s toned stomach, reaching lower, wrapping her fingers around her member.

“Oh Rao,” Supergirl whispered, eyes screwed shut.

She gave an experimental pump, drinking in the moan falling from Supergirl’s plaint lips. “Does that feel good, baby?” she found herself asking, the small term of endearment escaping her before she could think better of it.

“Y-yes,” Supergirl choked out, gripping the sheets harder.

Lena pumped her hand a few more times until Supergirl was painfully hard and damn, that had to be seven inches, give or take. She was impressed and curious to find out if she could take it all in, she surely wanted to.

Supergirl gasped when she closed her lips around the base of her member, swirling her tongue around the tip while her hand moved up and down.

“Oh Rao, that’s… wow, oh… oh yes,” Supergirl moaned, writhing a little underneath her.

Lena released Supergirl’s member with a wet pop. She rolled her hips against the Super’s, grinding their centers together. She was ridiculously wet and turned on. “Like what you see?” she asked, catching the hero staring.

“Yes,” Supergirl answered, eyes zeroing in on her breasts.

Lena grasped Supergirl’s hands and placed them on her breasts. “You can touch me,” she said, surprised the Super was still shy when they were entirely naked.

Supergirl’s hands were soft as they palmed her breasts and kneaded them. “No pain?” she asked, giving another hesitant squeeze and a pinch to her nipples.

Lena shook her head. “I’ve had worse,” she answered, which was an understatement. “I’ll tell you if you do something wrong,” she said, and that seemed to satisfy Supergirl.

Supergirl surged up. She encircled Lena’s neck with her arms and pulled her down into a kiss. It was strong and demanding, causing heat to pool low in her belly. Her whole body felt as if it was set on fire as the Super kissed her all over. She moaned when Supergirl kissed her neck and she said nothing as the hero sucked at her pulse point.

There was no doubt there was going to be a visible mark later and with that, she let another one of her rules shatter. Her nails scraped at skin she couldn’t mark, much to her frustration. The idea of possibly marking a Super was exhilarating. It was a shame she couldn’t, but she was the only Luthor able to say she fucked a Super, at least after tonight. Not that she was one to gloat or share her sexual adventures.

Lena pressed a hand against Supergirl’s chest, urging her to stay down. She reached her other hand down between the Super’s legs, lining the base of her member up with her entrance. “I bet you’ll feel so good, baby,” she whispered, deciding it was fun calling Supergirl that and it was harmless. It didn’t mean anything special just because she wasn’t prone to using any term of endearments at all.

“Not as good as you’ll feel,” Supergirl replied, eyes wide and filled with hunger. “Oh Rao, I want you _so_ bad,” she whimpered.

Lena bit her lip, turned on by the fact a Super desired her, a Luthor. The low sultry tone of Supergirl’s voice crushed the last bit of her patience. She lowered herself on top of the Super, gasping as she stretched around her member.

“Fuck,” Lena moaned, because fuck that was a lot to take in. She needed a moment to adjust, stilling once every inch was buried inside of her.

Supergirl wasn’t of much better, gasping and moaning. “Oh Rao, oh Rao,” she chanted, panting, screwing her eyes shut, opening them and screwing them shut again a second later.

“You okay, Supergirl?” Lena asked, chuckling when the only response was a throaty moan.

“You’re so tight around me,” Supergirl moaned, just as she started moving on top of her. “Oh Rao… Oh… wow… fuck.”

A sheen of sweat coated Lena’s skin as she rode Supergirl like it was the last thing she did. Her hips rolled into the Super’s, aiming to milk her for all she had. Fucking Supergirl was a golden opportunity and she wanted to leave her spent.

“Fuck,” Supergirl moaned, tearing the sheets. “Oh Rao… yes.”

Lena stilled, smiling when Supergirl whined. “Do you want more, baby?”

“Yes,” Supergirl answered, a little out of breath. “I… I want more, please, I… something is building. Oh Rao. I need to...”

Lena couldn’t resist a devilish smirk from spreading onto her face. She rocked her hips into Supergirl’s, _hard_. “How does it feel to be fucked by a Luthor?” she asked, thrusting harder and harder as she rode her.

“G-good,” Supergirl choked out. A sob escaped the hero. “P-please,” she whimpered, meeting every thrust just as hard.

“A Super begging a Luthor to come,” Lena taunted and it was a little unlike her, but the pull was too strong. She wanted her words to really sink in, wanted Supergirl to realize who was fucking her. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you off. You can come for me, Supergirl. All you have to do is let go.”

Lena was close, so fucking close, but she refused to come first.

“Fu-fuck!” Supergirl moaned, heat vision burning a hole into the ceiling as she came.

Lena was too busy riding Supergirl and too busy tipping over the edge to be bothered by the damage. Her toes curled as she came. “Fuck, Supergirl,” she moaned, collapsing on top of the Super.

She didn’t get long to recover, because Supergirl flipped her onto her back. “Oh fuck,” she whimpered, gasping as those inches slipped between her legs once more. She was so wet and sensitive, and she usually didn’t go for a second round, but she wanted it.

Another rule broke while Supergirl thrust in and out of her with such a strong intensity. She wondered for a moment if the Super was going to break her in half. Fucking a goddess was one thing, but being fucked by one was another thing entirely.

“You’re so beautiful,” Supergirl whispered, kissing Lena’s jaw. “Beautiful,” she murmured, capturing her lips. “Are you really a Luthor?”

Lena chuckled, because that was a new one. Nobody had ever questioned if she was truly a Luthor. Most people knew on sight who she was and those who were told didn’t doubt her for even a second, but who in their right mind would lie about that?

“Yes, I’m really a Luthor.”

“You’re not like them.”

Lena scoffed. “You don’t even know me,” she pointed out. She wasn’t better than the rest of them, if anything, she was worse. Okay, she didn’t hate aliens, so there was that, but she was cold-hearted and ruthless.

Supergirl slowed down. She moved inside of Lena while she kissed her. It was all soft and tender, everything she used to run away from, but instead she pulled the Super into her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Was that okay for you?”

Lena chuckled, but she stopped when Supergirl didn’t even spare a single smile. Oh, it was a serious question then. It sounded a bit couple-y or date-like for her taste. “I’d say more than okay,” she answered earnestly, because this was without a doubt the best hookup she ever had, the most memorable one.

She tried to ignore the odd sensation that spread inside of her chest as Supergirl toyed with her hair. It was such a foreign gesture. She had her hair pulled and tugged before, and had fingers woven through her locks, but nobody had bothered playing with her hair.

“Really?” Supergirl asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Why are you so surprised, Supergirl? You must receive compliments all of the time,” Lena replied, able to imagine women all over the world fawning over the caped hero.

“It was my first time,” Supergirl revealed.

All of the color drained from Lena’s face. Fucking hell, she took Supergirl’s virginity. Oh this was bad, this was really bad. She didn’t hook up with virgins and she had been so certain the Super couldn’t have been one.

She stiffened when Supergirl curled up against her. “What are you doing?”

“Cuddling,” Supergirl answered, as if it wasn’t painfully obvious. “Is this not okay?”

“I don’t do sleepovers,” Lena stated calmly. “You should go,” she said, and despite having kicked out women from hotels and such multiple times, it never felt as bad as it did to kick Supergirl out.

Supergirl’s eyes fell before she recovered. In record time, she had her suit on again. She kissed Lena’s cheek and just like that, she was gone.

Lena sat up in her bed, running a hand through her hair, regretting some of the decisions she made in her life. Having sex with Supergirl had been…well, super, but kicking her out left a sour taste in her mouth. The open window sent a cool breeze inside and it had to be the reason why she shivered. She didn’t shiver because she made Supergirl leave when they could have cuddled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her body hated her. That was the only logical explanation as to why Lena had felt queasy for the past six weeks or so. Her mornings were the worst, spent clutching a toilet seat. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, but she found herself dreading it.

She sat in the doctor’s office at the hospital, awaiting the results of her blood work. Today she was going to find out what the hell was wrong with her body this time, why it was malfunctioning now. She wasn’t a robot, though with the life she lived on autopilot, she might as well have been one.

“I have wonderful news for you, Miss Luthor,” the doctor said with a genuine smile.

Lena raised an eyebrow, thinking how there was no way the doctor had good news for her and if this was some kind of twisted way to soften the blow, it wasn’t going to work. “If you could get to the point, I would appreciate it,” she said icily.

“You’re not ill,” the doctor said with a smile that was becoming ridiculous. “You’re pregnant, Miss Luthor.”

Lena’s eyes widened because she was what now? Pregnant? “This has to be a mistake. I was told I am more than 99% infertile, my chance of getting pregnant is less than one percent.”

“I assure you this is not a mistake. You are almost two months pregnant. Congratulations, Miss Luthor.”

Lena was speechless. If she was pregnant, then it meant she was carrying Supergirl’s child. Well, fuck. Was the universe mocking her? A Luthor and a Super…creating a child. She shook her head, this couldn’t be. She needed a second opinion.

There was no way she was pregnant and she wasn’t going to let anyone give her false hope. Less than one percent, she was told. Could this be real?

“If this was unplanned or if this is unwanted,” the doctor said suddenly, apparently taking her silence for her not wanting the baby. “I can discuss options with you, such as abortion.”

“Are you out of your mind!?” Lena snapped, sighing while she tried to calm down and regain her composure. “I have no intention of interrupting this pregnancy. No, I…I want this child,” she said, and half Super or not, she meant it. She wanted this child, _her_ child. “I want my child.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, rolling unbidden down her cheeks. She was going to be a mother.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tears rolled down Kara’s cheeks unbidden as she leapt from Lena’s balcony and shot up into the sky. The Luthor’s words played through her mind like a recording stuck on repeat. She was warned this was a one-time thing, so she somewhat knew what she was getting herself into, but at the same time she didn’t quite get it. The fact cuddling afterwards was denied felt like a slap in the face, a slap of kryptonite. She was wrong to think cuddling was a part of it all when apparently it was just sex.

Cuddling was her favorite part of intimacy because it was soft and loving and affectionate, everything she yearned to have. Tonight she had needed cuddles more than ever. The only reason she even ended up on Lena’s balcony in the first place was because she was distracted. She was distracted because she wasn’t paying attention when she went out flying. It all happened in a rush.

One moment she was at the dive bar and she was being told by Mon-El he rather drank liquid lead than go out with her again, all because he had discovered she was different. Why did it matter so much whether she had a vagina or a penis? Having needed a distraction, she flew around to clear her mind. Mon-El was trying to get into her pants way too fast, although that was kind of ironic now, given how she made no point of getting intimate with a woman she just met tonight.

She had no idea it was a Luthor’s balcony she wound up stumbling onto. It was quite the shock when she learned she was being intimate with a Luthor, but in the moment she didn’t regret it. She couldn’t regret it because Lena hadn’t cared she was different. Lena said it didn’t matter what she had in her pants. She knew better than to dive into bed with someone so fast, but Rao, she was aching for affection, aching to be held.

There was comfort in touch, so much comfort. In particular cuddling, but Lena wasn’t open to it and that hurt. The Luthor was honest, though she had hoped cuddling was okay. She was stupid, so stupid. All Lena wanted from her was sex. She kept seeing Lena’s surprised face when she revealed it was her first time. It seemed to set something off in Lena, something that meant she had to leave.

With her teary-eyed vision and caught up in her thoughts, Kara didn’t realize someone was nearby until she collided with them rather roughly. “Oh Rao,” she whispered, sighing deeply. “Imra?”

Imra touched a hand to her temple. She wasn’t bleeding, but that must have hurt, colliding with someone made out of steel.

Kara met Imra at the same time she met Mon-El. Shortly after they met, Mon-El had asked her out, though that quickly fell apart. Earlier tonight at the dive bar, before she left, she heard Mon-El asking Imra out on a date, but she didn’t stay long enough to tap into the rest of their conversation.

“I’ve been looking for you, Kara. You were gone rather fast,” Imra said, gesturing at a nearby rooftop.

Kara nodded and followed Imra onto the rooftop. It was kind of impressive how Imra had a ring that allowed her to fly. She wondered what the Saturn girl wanted from her, unless Imra intended to talk about dating Mon-El.

“Mon-El is a jerk,” Imra started with a sigh, grasping one of Kara’s hands. “Don’t take what he said to heart. You deserve far better than him anyway, he’s nothing but manipulative and his intentions aren’t sincere.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Kara replied, releasing a slow breath.

Imra cradled Kara’s jaw with her hand, thumb brushing her cheek. “Are you okay?”

Kara’s lip quivered. She shook her head, exhaling when Imra wrapped her up in her arms. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she whispered, frankly not knowing Imra well enough and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk about it at all with anyone.

“I’ll take you home,” Imra said, taking a step back. Kara immediately missed the contact. She wanted – _needed_ – another hug or two, maybe ten.

Kara didn’t say a word as they flew to her apartment. It was unlike her, but all she wanted was to curl up in bed and cry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took only a split second for Kara to put on her pajamas, but she ended up spending a solid five minutes in her bathroom, splashing water into her face. The curls in her hair were a little messy and tousled. Great, she had bed hair. She fixed it and exited her bathroom. Imra was still in her apartment, sitting on her couch.

Imra looked up at Kara and patted the empty space next to her.

Kara sighed and plopped down. She leaned her elbows onto her knees, chin resting in her hands. She was taken by surprise when Imra reached out to caress her back. The touch was soothing. She closed her eyes and relaxed, appreciating how Imra wasn’t pushing her to talk.

She wasn’t sure how long she kept her eyes closed, but she felt Imra’s eyes on her the whole time. Imra’s heartbeat was steady, unlike her own, which was nowhere near steady. She wasn’t crying, so that had to be progress. When she opened her eyes, she turned her head to the side and stared at Imra.

Kara held her breath when Imra’s fingers neared her cheek, but then she realized she was crying and Imra was brushing her tears away. “Oh Rao,” she said, tilting her head away from Imra. “I can’t even keep it together for a little while.”

“You can let it out, Kara,” Imra said and she wondered why Imra was being so kind to her.

“I’m sorry.”

“For crying?” Imra asked, frowning when she confirmed with a nod. “Don’t be. You can cry on my shoulder anytime.”

Kara shifted an inch towards Imra and another when Imra didn’t move, and another until their knees touched. She tipped her head down to rest on Imra’s shoulder, exhaling in relief when Imra brought up her arm around her shoulders.

“I can stay the night, if you want me to,” Imra offered.

“Please,” Kara replied, the word coming out weak as tears escaped her. “I only have one bed, but I’ll sleep on the couch,” she said, though that wasn’t what she wanted, but she didn’t want to be inappropriate.

Imra was a new friend and they really hadn’t had many conversations, so overstepping was the last thing Kara wanted to do. She didn’t want to scare Imra away or make her think she was trying to have sex with her when all she wanted was a hug or some cuddles.

“You don’t have to exile yourself from your bed,” Imra said, rubbing circles onto Kara’s back. “I’m okay with sharing if you are.”

Kara was tearing up more. “You’re so nice,” she choked out. “I do want to share.”

Several minutes later, they crawled underneath the sheets together.

Kara cried quietly while Imra held her. She thought back to how Lena kissed her, how real and sincere it all felt. Nobody had ever kissed her the way Lena had. Lena didn’t even complain about how much she kept pulling her in for more kisses. The few people she dated briefly were never fond of her kissing them all that much, but Lena was different. Lena smiled and kissed her without making it out to be an issue.

Lena let her touch her. Lena didn’t look at her with disgust. Lena asked her if what she did felt good. Lena called her baby. Lena, Lena, Lena. She couldn’t stop thinking about her. The night she had with the Luthor was something she couldn’t have predicted and it stung it was just a one-time thing. She wasn’t after sex per se, though it did feel amazing. She used to think she was going to save her first time for the person she was bound to marry, but the odds of marrying Lena were non-existent.

Not because Lena was a Luthor, although that wasn’t going to be a picnic either. Her friends and family were unlikely to take that news well. No, the odds of marrying Lena were zero, or even less than zero, because Lena didn’t even want a relationship. She wasn’t ready for marriage anyway and the past didn’t matter. Earth wasn’t Krypton and not every Kryptonian waited until marriage. It was a little bit of an outdated tradition.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I had sex with Lena Luthor.”

“You had what with whom now?”

Kara paced around. “Sex,” she repeated, a little awkward. She adjusted her glasses, barely meeting her sister’s eyes. “With-”

“A Luthor,” Alex filled in.

“Yes.”

“What were you thinking?” Alex asked with an incredulous look on her face.

“I… I just… I didn’t realize,” Kara explained, wincing. “It didn’t come up until um… you know,” she said, making vague gestures with her hands.

“Oh my god,” Alex gasped. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You slept with a Luthor while you didn’t know her name? This… I don’t have words.”

“Alex,” Maggie said, resting a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Take a deep breath,” she told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze before she let go and stalked over to Kara. “You okay, little Danvers?”

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth and shook her head. “Mon-El was being a jerk. That date we went on wasn’t even that great, but I was telling myself that this was it, this is what I deserve. I was placing him on a pedestal while I shouldn’t have. When he did the bare minimum, I thought he was being a standup guy when really he wasn’t. I got so upset when he said mean things and then I got distracted and I left the bar, and I went flying and that’s how I ended up on Lena’s balcony, but I didn’t know,” she blurted out in one breath.

Kara saw Alex and Maggie frowning while they tried to keep up, but she couldn’t slow down. There was so much to share and it had been a week since she had sex with Lena. Imra comforted her a few times, but she hadn’t told her what was wrong and Imra probably assumed it was all about Mon-El.

“Lena didn’t treat me differently, she didn’t care what was in my pants,” Kara said, chest heaving. “Oh Rao, I’m sorry,” she said, noticing her sister was making a face. “I shouldn’t talk about this, I should go.”

“Wait, little Danvers,” Maggie spoke up, grasping Kara’s wrist. “Don’t go. You can talk to us.”

“Maggie is right,” Alex chimed in. “How about you sit down on the couch and I’ll get you some club soda, okay?”

Kara nodded weakly. She sat down on the couch, sorting out her breathing while she heard her sister pouring drinks.

“First off, Mon-El is a moron,” Maggie said, resting a hand on Kara’s knee.

“When he held the door open for me on our date and when he asked how I was doing, I kept thinking he must’ve been amazing,” Kara whispered. “I’m so used to people I date only caring about themselves that those little things made me think he actually cared. I ignored the way he seemed to be flirting with the waitress when we went out to eat, because why be jealous when he was out on a date with me? People do the minimum or not even that and I think it’s something great, something more than I deserve. I thought it was great he did the minimum because he acted as if he was putting in a lot of effort.”

“You deserve something real and amazing, because you’re amazing,” Maggie replied, squeezing Kara’s knee. “You don’t have to settle for someone who hardly puts in minimum effort. Basic human or alien decency needs to be there at all times, it’s called not being a piece of shit, not effort.”

Kara swallowed thickly and nodded. Maggie was right, it was hardly effort. Before Mon-El had shut her down, there was a time where she had called him and when he picked up, he made a whole scene about the effort he was putting into making time for a call. He made it sound like he was going through a lot of trouble for her and it made her feel like she was being a burden while she voiced over and over how much she appreciated he made an effort for her.

“I know Mon-El isn’t good for me,” Kara said, her voice stronger than it was moments ago. “He’s toxic and manipulative, and I’m over that jerk.”

“Good on you for realizing that, little Danvers,” Maggie said, adding a genuine smile.

Alex sat down on Kara’s other side and handed her a glass. “So, Lena?” she inquired.

Kara heard a hint of distaste in her sister’s voice, but she could tell she was trying and she appreciated that. She understood it was a shock, given her cousin’s past with Lex Luthor. “Okay don’t freak out,” she started.

“Have you met your sister?” Maggie commented and well, Alex’s pulse quickened.

“Okay,” Alex said, but she heard Alex’s teeth grinding together.

Kara sighed, because this wasn’t going to go over well. Her sister was already on edge. “Lena only met me as Supergirl,” she revealed. “I felt drawn to her. I can’t quite explain it, but I knew I had to kiss her and then we kissed and… um…so yes. She told me she doesn’t want a relationship or anything though.”

“Hold up a moment,” Alex interrupted with a frown on her face. “Lena had sex with you and then she said she doesn’t want anything? Wait until I get my hands on that-”

“Alex,” Maggie said, voice stern as she looked at Alex. “Before we jump to conclusions here, we should hear Kara out first.”

“Fuck, you’re right,” Alex sighed, shoulders sagging.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered to Maggie. She wrung her hands together and explained what happened before she kissed Lena, after she had asked her if she could kiss her. Lena didn’t use her and she didn’t want them to think she had.

“Oh,” Alex said, tilting her head a little when Kara was done explaining. “You’re saying you like her and you wanted to cuddle with her. That’s what I heard.”

“That’s what I’m getting from it, too,” Maggie said.

“I did want cuddles,” Kara confirmed. She adjusted her glasses, wondering if someone turned up the temperature enough to affect her. “I wouldn’t say I like-like Lena. I don’t really know her and it doesn’t matter anyway, she’s never going to want to see me again. She kind of kicked me out when I tried to cuddle with her. Just because she was my first doesn’t mean we have a special connection now.”

“She was your what!?”

Maggie sighed. “Alex…”

“Don’t Alex me,” Alex huffed. “My little sister lost her virginity to a one night stand with a Luthor. I’m allowed to freak out.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The neon sign read _Cherry Bomb_. It was tucked at the end of an alley. Kara didn’t go to the dive bar this time because she wasn’t interested in dealing with Mon-El’s glares. As much as she liked to pretend she didn’t care, it hurt that he was being so mean. Aside from his glares, she had to deal with the fact word was spreading that she had a penis. Mon-El was the one who was telling people, even though she specifically asked him not to.

Roughly a week ago, she saw Mon-El sporting a bruise on his face. According to M’gann, Alex had entered the bar and used lead to punch Mon-El. In hindsight, she should have told her friends and family to stay out of it. Her sister wasn’t the only one who tried to deck Mon-El. The last time she saw Mon-El he had burn marks. Someone claimed Livewire shocked Mon-El and hissed at him to treat women with respect, including Supergirl.

Kara had no idea her old nemesis cared. It was shocking, given they used to be at odds with one another. To get away from all of that drama, she sought out a different club for a change. The downside was no alien alcohol, although she did prefer to stay sober.

Inside of the club there were even more neon lights. There was a red glow in one half of the club where women were dancing around poles. They were wearing lingerie and wow okay, it was _that_ kind of club. She walked over to the bar, smiling at the bartender who turned to her.

“I’ll have a um club-”

“Hey there, sweet thing,” a man who smelled like cigars said to Kara. “Give her a sex on the beach, on me,” he said to the bartender.

“Oh no, I, um,” Kara said, shaking her head. “I just want some club soda and I can pay for it myself.”

The man shamelessly touched Kara’s arm. “Do you come here often?”

Kara winced a little and it was doubtful she was ever going to set foot in this club again. She tensed when arms snaked around her waist from behind.

“Hey, my love, I’m sorry I’m late.”

Kara relaxed a bit because she knew that voice. “H-hey,” she replied, swallowing thickly, glancing down at the man’s hand, which was still touching her arm.

Imra pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Did you want something?” she asked the man, moving to stand next to her.

“Two ladies,” the man said with a slick grin. He pulled his hand back and ran it through his greasy hair. “How about the three of us have some fun? I can give you a good time.”

“And I can give you five seconds before reporting you for harassing my girlfriend,” Imra replied, scoffing when the man took a step closer.

“Ah, come on, sexy lady,” the man said, sounding far too whiny. “Have a few drinks and you might change your mind.”

Kara felt sick. She wanted to swat the man’s hand away when he reached out to toy with her hair, but Imra beat her to it.

Imra grasped the man’s hand and twisted his arm behind his back, kicking him down onto the floor.

The man howled out in pain. “My arm,” he said, gasping. “You crazy bitch, you’re going to break my arm.”

Imra let go of the man’s arm and kicked him towards the exit of the club. “If you ever harass anyone ever again, you’ll have more to worry about than getting your arm broken.”

Kara sheepishly rubbed her left hand up and down her right arm while the man scrambled away. “You followed me,” she said to Imra, holding her breath when Imra came close, breathing out when Imra moved past her to sit down at the bar.

“You’re tense,” Imra commented. “And yes, I did follow you. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“So um…,” Kara said awkwardly, sitting down next to Imra. “Girlfriend…?”

“Oh,” Imra whispered, chuckling. “I’m sorry about that. I thought if I pretended we were together, it would be enough for that horrid man to leave you alone.”

“Oh…err, thanks,” Kara replied, and thinking about it, she had to admit it made sense it was just pretend.

“Club soda, right?” Imra asked, smiling when Kara nodded. “Club soda and a gin tonic, please,” she said to the bartender.

Moments later, Kara was tracing her fingertip around the rim of her glass. She looked at Imra, who was taking sips from her drink in between humming along with the music that was playing. She noticed Imra was watching the women who were dancing.

“Why are you doing this?” Kara asked, to which Imra’s eyes snapped in her direction. “Why are you being so kind to me? Why do you keep an eye on me? Just… why.”

“I care about you, Kara. You are a friend in my eyes and I can sense when you feel somber, among other things. I hope you won’t take this the wrong way, but I see you as the sister I never had.”

“Sister?” Kara asked, eyes lighting up. “I’d love to be sisters. Don’t tell Alex I said that though,” she said, chuckling, nudging Imra’s side with her elbow.

“But, um, why were you worried I’d take it the wrong way?” Kara questioned, all seriousness now.

“I wanted to ensure I didn’t give you the wrong impression.”

“What kind of wrong impression?”

“The one of a horny teenage boy,” Imra answered, smiling. “You are obviously very aesthetically pleasing.”

Kara choked on her drink. “Obviously?”

Imra hummed. “I didn’t want you to think I’m flirting with you or hitting on you,” she explained, sitting sideways on her stool. She rested a hand on Kara’s knee, pulling it away with a chuckle when Kara stared at it. “I have my eye on someone and I don’t want to risk giving you false hope. This was possibly the worst explanation ever, wasn’t it?”

“Possibly,” Kara answered, laughing lightly while Imra joined in on the laughter. “Someone, hm? Who is the lucky person?”

Imra made a zipper movement in front of her lips.

“That’s not fair,” Kara said, pouting. “I’ll buy you a drink?”

“If you’re trying to get me drunk, you entered the wrong club, Kara. I would tell you, but alas I’m not sure if you can keep a secret.”

“I can keep a secret,” Kara said, nodding her head excessively. “You’ve made me curious.”

“Oh, I couldn’t tell at all,” Imra replied, chuckling when Kara swatted her arm.

“I can pinkie promise I won’t tell a soul,” Kara said, holding out her pinkie.

Imra locked her pinkie around Kara’s. “I like Psi, the books I bring to her cell are an excuse to see her.”

Kara gasped. “Oh Rao, you like Psi!” she exclaimed, clapping a hand in front of her mouth. She slowly lowered her hand. “You like Psi,” she whispered.

Imra face-palmed and shook her head. “Thank you for sharing that with everyone in this club.”

Kara winced, but Imra was… she was laughing? “You’re not mad?”

“You’re a literal puppy, I can’t be mad at you. But don’t do this near anyone we know.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Kara replied, smiling, feeling giddy. “Now I understand why I see you hauling books around the DEO so much. Wait, wait… is Psi the reason why you’ve been training outside more? You’ve been training right in front of her window and… oh Rao, you’re flirting with Psi.”

“How are you so surprised about me flirting with Psi when I confessed I’m into her?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara seriously had to watch more where she was going. This time it wasn’t Imra she flew into. No, this time she flew into Reign.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered with a silent groan.

“Supergirl,” Reign drawled.

“Fancy flying into you,” Reign said, voice taunting, a smirk plastered onto her face. “You’re not in a hurry are you?”

“I wasn’t,” Kara answered, recovering from their rough collision, which was her own fault. She should have watched where she was going. “But now that you’re here I might be.”

Reign flew towards Kara and tackled her down in the desert. She landed on her back with Reign straddling her, wrists pinned above her head. Reign was only using one hand to keep her wrists trapped. She knew Reign was stronger than her, infuriatingly so. Reign ran a finger down her jaw, laughing darkly when she tried to bite her finger.

Her blue eyes stared into intense red ones. It was like looking at fire. She had seen Reign’s eyes up close more times than she wanted to, which was ironic, considering Reign wasn’t fond of people being in her personal space.

“Do you surrender?” Reign asked, eyes burning with more intensity.

Kara tried to wriggle free, but with Reign having her wrists pinned and straddling her, she was trapped. She used her freeze breath, blowing Reign over. It didn’t do much, but Reign was no longer on top of her.

Reign recovered within a second, jumping up to her feet.

Kara stood up and circled around Reign. “A little heads up next time would be nice,” she said, ducking when Reign swung her arm towards her sternum, deftly avoiding a punch. “Do you think you can manage that?”

“That would ruin the element of surprise and you were the one who flew into me, Kara.”

“Oh, so just because I accidentally flew into you, you had to tackle me?” Kara replied, huffing. She ducked when Reign swung at her again, but then Reign grabbed her cape and yanked.

Reign wrapped her arm around Kara from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. “Now will you surrender?” she asked, whispering in her ear.

Kara spun around. Her nose touched Reign’s. “Never,” she answered with a lopsided smile.

“Whatever,” Reign mumbled. She placed her hands against Kara’s shoulders and pushed.

Kara faltered a step. She met Reign about a year ago during a bank robbery which involved alien weapons. Reign had shown up out of the blue and they inadvertently ended up working as a team, even though they were strangers to each other. Ever since, they had teamed up occasionally, if Reign felt like it. Reign didn’t work for the DEO, didn’t want to.

The fact Reign knew her alias was because she overheard her sister calling out to her more than once. At first she was shocked Reign knew, but then she got used to it. She didn’t know an awful lot about Reign, other than the fact she was a Kryptonian as well, though Reign was different, but she was still from Kryptonian origin.

Reign grumbled when Kara swept her up in a hug. “I hate this, get off of me,” Reign said, arms still next to her body.

“Fine,” Kara whispered, sighing. She took a step back, adapting what her sister called the super pout, batting her eyelashes at Reign.

“You’re insufferable,” Reign mumbled, rolling her eyes. “Nuisance,” she whispered, stepping forward, wrapping her arms around Kara. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Kara replied, hugging Reign back. “This is nice,” she said, exhaling, chuckling when Reign’s response was a drawn out string of curses, huffing and grumbling.

Reign tensed up when a sob escaped Kara.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered. She hadn’t meant to get emotional again. Her tears turned into sniffles when Reign hugged her a little tighter.

“Who upset you?” Reign asked, and oh Rao, she sounded angry.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to hurt anyone for me. Speaking of hurt, have you seen Mon-El lately? I heard he hasn’t been at the dive bar the past three days.”

Reign cupped a hand above her eyes and peered up at the sky. “I can’t say I have.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seven weeks after Kara had sex with Lena, she heard Lena call out for her, for Supergirl. It was night and it was nearing 1am, but she wasn’t sleeping yet. She didn’t understand why the Luthor was calling out to her, why now, after seven weeks? It went on for almost an hour, but all she did was turn onto her side in bed and ignored it.

The next night, she heard Lena call out for Supergirl again. This time instead of 1am, it was close to midnight. She sat up by the edge of her bed, wondering if Lena thought calling out at an earlier time was going to make a difference. What did Lena want from her? Another round? A second time? That was not going to happen.

Lena didn’t sound distressed or like she was in danger, so she had no reason to give in. She wasn’t going to be at Lena’s beck and call, no matter how tempting it was to fly over and let Lena wrap her around her finger. She had to move on, had to forget about that night. Not that the latter was possible.

 

_“Supergirl, if you’re out there somewhere and you can hear me, I need to talk to you.”_

_“I understand if I’m the last person in the world you want to see right now, but it’s important.”_

_“Perhaps I’m talking to myself. I hope you hear me and I hope you’ll hear me out.”_

_“Supergirl, please. If you can hear me, know that I’m waiting for you on my balcony.”_

 

After seven nights, Kara couldn’t take it any longer. It was close to midnight and Lena was calling out for her again. The Luthor was stubborn and persistent. She had to give her that. With a sigh of frustration, she spun into her suit and flew over to Lena’s balcony with the intention to inform her not to call out for her unless it was an emergency.

She landed on the Luthor’s balcony with a soft thud. Lena had her hands on the railing and she was gazing out over the city. “I’m here now, you got my attention,” she said with an audible sigh, because she wanted Lena to know she wasn’t here for pleasure.

Lena took a step away from the railing and turned to face her. “I have important news to share with you,” she said, biting her lip. Lena stared at the floor before snapping her eyes up to hers.

Kara placed her hands on her hips. “Which is?” she inquired when Lena didn’t immediately continue.

Lena ran a hand over her stomach. “I’m pregnant.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh Rao, you… you’re pregnant?” she asked, and this was something she could have never guessed Lena would say. It was the last thing she expected to hear.

“I swear it,” Lena confirmed. “I’m pregnant. It’s yours, Supergirl.”

Nope, now that was the last thing Kara expected to hear. “M-mine?”

“Growing up, I didn’t know who my father was. I was adopted when I was four and on my tenth birthday, I learned my adoptive father was also my biological father. A child deserves to know their parents. My father made his decision back then. Now I want you to make yours. You can be a part of this, if you want to. I can get you ultrasounds and such, depending on the choice you make. We can work out co-parenting. I won’t keep our child away from you and I ask you not to keep our child away from me either. We can discuss this, civilized. I understand if this wasn’t planned and to be honest, I had no idea I could get pregnant, ever.”

“You… you’re keeping the child?”

Lena’s nostrils flared. “Why does everyone keep assuming I don’t want to? Is it because I’m a Luthor?” she bit out, but there was an undertone of pain in her voice. “I wanted – _want_ – a child more than anything. So yes, I am keeping this child, whether it is with or without you.”

“No, wait, Lena, you’re misunderstanding,” Kara replied, hands shaking a little, eyes watery while she smiled. “I didn’t know I was capable of…that. I’m just shocked and surprised and overwhelmed, but not in a negative way. This is… it’s a miracle.”

Kara’s smile stretched further. She lifted a surprised Lena up. “Oh Rao, we’re going to have a baby!” she exclaimed while she twirled Lena around.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Put me down, Supergirl,” Lena demanded, wriggling in the Super’s arms. “It’s lovely you’re excited, but put me down.”

“Kara.”

“Hm?” Lena asked, sighing quietly when Supergirl put her down. That was better, she preferred keeping her footing.

“Kara,” Kara repeated. “My name is Kara,” she explained, twiddling her cape. “Kara Zor-El.”

“Alright, Kara it is,” Lena replied, surprised Supergirl revealed her name to her. She was a Luthor after all, so she hadn’t expected such honesty when she was used to people not trusting her in the slightest.

Kara had a feeling the people she knew weren’t going to like she told Lena her name, but this woman was carrying her child. It wasn’t like she told her how she was Kara Danvers here on earth, so at least that part was still a secret, but it wasn’t always going to be. Partner or not, she wanted to be honest with Lena. If this were Krypton, a marriage would be in order.

“It means a lot to me you called out to me to share this news,” Kara said sincerely.

Lena shrugged a shoulder. She could have kept the news to herself, but that was unfair towards both Supergirl and their unborn child. A part of her was terrified she might lose the child purely for being a Luthor. It would break her heart if Kara were to take the child away from her after it was born. She just had to be a Luthor, bloody hell, as if she ever asked to be one.

“We can talk inside?” Lena suggested, gesturing at the opened glass door.

“Absolutely,” Kara replied, stepping inside. Her thoughts were all over the place. Oh Rao, Lena Luthor was pregnant and it was hers. It was a miracle, a blessing from Rao. To her people, natural births were special and unique, and overall rare.

“If um…err, if you don’t mind me asking,” Kara said, looking at Lena hesitantly as they sat down on Lena’s couch. “I noticed you mentioned you thought you could never get pregnant. I’m just kind of confused as to why that is,” she explained, gulping when Lena’s heartbeat became unsteady. “You don’t have to answer. I overstep sometimes and I tend to be quite curious.”

Lena ran a hand through her hair. “I was told I couldn’t get pregnant, months before I met you,” she revealed. She pulled a shaky breath into her lungs. This was something she hadn’t spoken of with anyone since she had received the bad news. She had shut that part of herself out so much, it was as if it was never there to begin with, but now she was two months pregnant and things were different.

Kara slowly extended her hand. She wasn’t sitting on the other end of the couch, but they weren’t sitting directly next to each other either. Lena followed her hand as she placed it on her knee. “You tried to have a child?” she asked, finding it peculiar Lena was told such a thing, unless she was tested or something of the sorts.

“I wanted a child, yes,” Lena answered, glancing down at Kara’s hand. She shut her eyes for a second when Kara squeezed her knee ever so gently. Opening her eyes, she placed her hand on top of Kara’s. “I have wanted a child for a while, but for some inexplicable reason, something was wrong with me and I couldn’t have children. The doctors informed me my fertility percentage was less than one percent. Then you happened and here we are, two months later,” she explained, gesturing at her stomach with her free hand.

Lena wasn’t showing yet that she was pregnant, though she knew it wasn’t going to take long before it was bound to become visible. She wanted it to be visible, wanted that extra bit of confirmation that she was indeed pregnant, that there was life growing inside of her.

“Two months,” Kara whispered. She trained her ears, pouting when she couldn’t hear a thing.

Lena frowned. “Kara?” she asked, squeezing her hand. “Why are you pouting?”

“I only hear our heartbeats,” Kara answered, but as soon as the words left her mouth, her eyes widened. “Oh Rao, I’m not saying I don’t believe you. Of course I believe you. And I’m not saying you’re not pregnant, because-”

“Kara, Kara,” Lena cut in, chuckling. “Please breathe. It is perfectly natural you can’t hear a heartbeat yet. The doctor said it takes nine to twelve weeks for that to happen. It’s only been eight weeks, you’re okay.”

“Oh thank Rao,” Kara breathed out, smiling a small smile. “Nine to twelve weeks, okay,” she said, nodding.

“I have an appointment at the hospital next week. I’ll be able to show you the first ultra-”

“I’ll go with you.”

Lena blinked her eyes. “Pardon?” she asked, because surely she heard Kara wrong.

Kara scooted a bit closer towards Lena. “I’ll go with you,” she repeated, smiling.

“You…,” Lena said slowly, gesturing at Kara’s suit. “Are going with me to the hospital?”

Kara looked down at her suit. “Oh…right,” she said, making a face. “Um…” She wanted to be there, every step of the way. Seeing an ultrasound was one thing, but being there in person was even better. “Okay, not Supergirl me, but you know… me.”

“Kara Zor-El you,” Lena noted. “You’re going while wearing regular clothes,” she said, and of course she wasn’t an idiot. Kara wasn’t always Supergirl. She had to have a secret identity.

“Um… not Kara Zor-El either,” Kara corrected. Alex was going to strangle her, but oh Rao, Lena was carrying her child, so she was kind of in a tough spot here. “Kara Danvers.”

Lena could tell Kara was struggling from the faces she kept making. “Your secret is safe with me,” she whispered, squeezing Kara’s upper arm and oh, those muscles. Dammit, she had to keep it together. She invited Supergirl in to talk, not to drool over her body.

Kara gazed into Lena’s eyes and smiled, because somehow she just knew her secret truly was safe with Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena lost track of how many times Kara yawned. It had to have been more than twenty times in the past ten minutes alone. To be fair, she had called out for Supergirl on the late side and they had been talking for a while. According to her clock on the wall in her living room, it was a little past two at night.

“Oh Rao, it’s late,” Kara said, failing to stifle a yawn. She hoped Lena wasn’t thinking she was yawning on purpose because she really wasn’t. It was a long day and before she had arrived here, she had been active as Supergirl.

“I should go,” Kara said while she got up. “You must be tired as well and you need your rest.”

“I’m pregnant, not sick,” Lena replied with a sigh, though not unkindly. “It is late,” she agreed, standing up as well. “Would you like to stay?”

“Stay?” Kara whispered, frowning deeply.

Lena understood it must have sounded odd coming from her, but it was awfully late and Kara was obviously exhausted, and it didn’t sit well with her to let her fly home. She had no idea how far Kara had to fly to get to her place.

“For tonight,” Lena said, picking up their empty glasses to rinse them in the sink. Faster than she could blink her eyes, the glasses were gone from her hands and next thing she knew, Kara was rinsing them for her. She swallowed down a comment how she didn’t need help with that.

Kara put the glasses aside. “No,” she said and this time Lena was the one who was frowning. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, but she hadn’t forgotten how two months ago, she wasn’t welcome to stay. Lena specifically said she didn’t do sleepovers.

Lena was at a loss for words. She was so sure Kara was going to say yes, even thought she might smile and leap at the chance. Oh how wrong she was. She didn’t like being wrong, but she understood why Kara said no. It was what she deserved after making her leave last time. She had no ulterior motives other than letting Kara sleep over because she appeared exhausted, but Kara said no, so that was final.

Kara wanted to hug Lena and wanted to ask her if she was okay. She didn’t want to hurt her, but instead she kept her lips sealed. If Lena wasn’t pregnant, she wouldn’t even have been here. Their whole interaction tonight was for their unborn child. While the news of a baby was incredible, she had a bittersweet feeling about it all.

It was a bitter pill for Kara to swallow she was going to have a child with a woman she wasn’t going to court. This situation went against how she was raised, against the morals and such she grew up with. While on Krypton intimacy wasn’t always saved until marriage, pregnancy did warrant marriage.

Kara cleared her throat, unsure how long she zoned out. “I should go now. Good night, Lena,” she said, deciding on a brief hug.

Lena drew her arms around Supergirl, sighing when the embrace was gone far too soon. “Good night, Kara,” she whispered, watching the Super walk towards the balcony.

Kara stopped and spun around.

Lena was awed when Kara touched a hand to her stomach, so gentle and with a look she couldn’t decipher, but she had a feeling it was love.

“Bem zil, khuhtiv aonah _(good night, my child)_ ,” Kara said, voice filled with affection.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, wrapping her fingers around Kara’s wrist before she could leave. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother,” she whispered, feeling it in her bones. She let go with a watery smile.

Kara smiled back in a similar manner as she walked backwards towards Lena’s balcony. “You will be a wonderful mother, too,” she said and with a turn, she leapt over the railing.

Lena rushed out onto her balcony, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding the moment she saw Kara fly back up. Rationally, she knew Supergirl was capable of flying, but seeing her jump was scary nonetheless.

Lena was glad she decided to involve Kara in this, that she gave her a choice, because now this child was going to receive unconditional love from both parents. “You’re going to be the most spoiled baby in the world,” she whispered, running a hand over her stomach. “I haven’t met you yet, but I love you and I’m going to protect you. I’m not perfect and I’ll make mistakes, but I’m going to try my best.”

“You are wanted,” Lena whispered as she wandered into her bedroom. “You are so, so wanted.”

On the other side of the city, Kara sat down on the edge of a rooftop with tears in her eyes as she listened to Lena talk to their unborn baby. Those who said all Luthors were evil clearly hadn’t met Lena. The way Lena kept repeating to their baby how wanted it was and the way Lena’s voice broke as she said it shattered her heart. She had a strong feeling Lena wanted to be wanted and that she didn’t receive that kind of love growing up.

“You say you’re not emotionally available, but the truth is you’ve been available more than people deserved and because of that, you got hurt more than you deserved. You shut yourself off and hide your beautiful soul while you have so much love to give,” Kara whispered, sighing while she dangled her legs back and forth. “But I see you, Lena. I see you and there’s so much love you deserve to receive.”

Kara couldn’t voice those thoughts to Lena personally, but at least she could whisper them into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Samantha Arias, but please call me Sam. Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I look forward to work for you.”

Lena smiled at the lean, tall brunette who was looking quite neat in the suit she had on. “Welcome to L-Corp, Miss Arias,” she said, shaking her hand with a faint chuckle. “Sam,” she corrected, though the first name basis was unusual.

“You are…,” Lena trailed off, looking at the watch around her right wrist. “Almost fifteen minutes early, I’m impressed.”

“I take punctuality serious,” Sam said with a warm smile.

Lena nodded approvingly. She preferred to hire someone whom arrived fifteen minutes too soon over someone who arrived at the last minute any day. It was her first day as CEO of her family’s company and so far she already made a point of renaming it L-Corp. Miss Arias was one of the people she hired last night, when she arranged paperwork.

“Considering you’re early, how about a quick tour?” Lena suggested, gesturing at Sam to follow her.

“Is this tour for you or for me, Miss Luthor?”

Lena glanced at Sam, who had a cheeky smile on her face. “I’ll admit this tour is not only for you,” she answered, smiling as they walked towards the elevator. A part of this company – _her_ company – was recently renovated and she had yet to check it out.

“I won’t tell anyone if you won’t,” Sam whispered, winking.

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that. If things remained this way, she might actually get along with this woman. “My lips are sealed,” she said, pushing the button of the elevator. “I take it you had no trouble finding your way here?”

“It helps your name is on the building. I may have gotten lost otherwise.”

The doors of the elevator were about to close after they had stepped into the elevator, but Lena held them open when she noticed her secretary rushing into the building with a carton of coffee. She met Jess before and had personally hired her. It didn’t matter to her Jess was barely twenty-six. What mattered was experience and how well she believed someone fit into her company. She was particularly young herself, with her twenty-four winters.

“Good morning, Miss Luthor,” Jess said with a smile. “Thank you for holding the elevator for me.”

“Good morning,” Lena replied, letting the doors close once Jess had stepped into the elevator. “You’re just in the nick of time for our tour.”

“Here,” Sam said to Jess. “I’ll give you a hand with those,” she said, grasping the carton.

“Thank you,” Jess replied, giving Sam a grateful smile.

Lena eyed the stack of papers her secretary was sorting through. With a sigh, she realized she was going to have a lot of paperwork to get through today, but that was pretty much why she had Sam around in the first place, to lessen some of the workload.

Jess stayed in the elevator to go up to the top floor while Lena got out on the first floor with Sam for their quick tour.

“I take it the Caffè Verona is for you,” Sam said, reaching for the cup with Caffè Verona written on it in swirly handwriting.

Lena eyed the cup, not seeing her name written on it. There were no names on any of the cups and they each had a different flavor. “What gives?” she asked, curiosity drawn considering that did happen to be her go to flavor and unless it was public knowledge shared with the internet, she had no idea how Sam knew.

“It’s bold and complex, well-balanced and yet rich with flavor. The perfect cup of coffee for someone mysterious, just like you.”

“Color me impressed,” Lena replied, intrigued as she accepted the cup. “Perhaps I can guess your favorite.”

Sam smiled as her eyes flit over the cups. “Go for it, Miss Luthor.”

“Hm,” Lena hummed. “Neither,” she said finally, after a long moment of observing every cup thoughtfully.

“Oh?”

Lena smiled, nodding to herself, certain of her answer. “You like your coffee black because you’re brazen, but you add a dash of sugar because you like it just a little bit sweet,” she explained, feeling a twinge of pride when Sam let out an impressed whistle. “I bet you’re low key a cookie monster.”

Sam breathed out a laugh. “I’ll admit nothing without a lawyer present,” she replied, nudging Lena’s side in a good naturally manner.

“High key it is,” Lena noted, enjoying her first day at her company a lot more now. “So, Miss Arias,” she said, shaking her head with a small smile when Sam raised an eyebrow at her. “Sam,” she corrected. “What is your deepest, darkest secret?”

“Oomph, that’s a loaded question,” Sam said, holding a hand to her stomach. “If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?”

“Absolutely not,” Lena answered without missing a beat. “Is this your way of saying you won’t tell me?”

“You catch on fast,” Sam confirmed. “With some luck, I might tell you someday.”

“I believe I ran out of luck,” Lena sighed, though she wasn’t sad. Quite the contrary, she was happy she was pregnant. It was a high dose of luck she wasn’t certain she deserved but welcomed with open arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hiii, I brought doughnuts,” Kara said, voice high-pitched while she placed a large box onto the kitchen table in front of Alex and Maggie. “So, um, remember that one night stand I had with Lena? Well, turns out she’s pregnant now, hm’kay? Bye!”

“Lena is what!?” Alex yelled. The chair clattered onto the floor as she stood abruptly. “Kara, get your ass back in here!”

Kara froze halfway down the hall. Oh Rao, she should have gone with two boxes of pastries instead of one.

“Wow okay, I need a minute,” Maggie said, opening the box. “Lena is pregnant? For real?” she asked, just as Kara walked back in.

Alex looked at her sister with narrowed eyes while she fished a doughnut out of the box. “How did that happen?”

“Babe, I know you’re a lesbian, but it seems kinda obvious,” Maggie said to Alex.

“Not only did you have sex… with a Luthor,” Alex said, her eyes comically wide now. “You’re saying you had unprotected sex?”

“Ah,” Maggie whispered, nodding her head. “Alex has a point.”

“Oops?” Kara replied, wincing.

“Oops!?” Alex shouted, making Kara wince more.

“Can we all use our inside voice, please?” Kara asked, covering her ears. “I know it wasn’t smart, but it happened.”

“Right, okay…,” Alex scoffed. “You _accidentally_ ended up on a Luthor’s balcony two months ago,” she said, making quotation marks with her fingers. “You happened to have sex with her and now she’s pregnant.”

Kara crossed her arms firmly over her chest. “I don’t like the tone in your voice, Alex,” she stated, quite frankly feeling a bit hurt. “You sound as if you think ill of Lena while she’s the woman who is carrying my child, so unless you want me to leave, you may want to change your tune and revise your attitude.”

Lena didn’t even know she had a penis until she was sitting on her couch two months ago. There was no way Lena’s reaction was fake. She refused to believe it was all just a trap, especially not after Lena’s heartfelt story of how much she wanted to have a child and how broken she was when she was told she couldn’t get pregnant.

Alex’s jaw dropped, but she recovered after a couple of seconds. “Kara, she’s a Luthor and you said yourself you don’t even know her,” she pointed out. “Now you’re defending her? For all we know she plotted this.”

“I can’t believe you right now,” Kara replied, taking a step back. “I expected you to yell and be disappointed and angry and whatnot, but Rao, the things you’re saying are just… no. I don’t know Lena, but neither do you, Alex! Her name is Lena, not Lex. Just because she’s a Luthor doesn’t mean she’s like her brother. I think she’s good, because I looked into her eyes and you know I’m a pretty decent judge of character.”

“Decent judge of character?” Alex scoffed. “You seem to have forgotten about Mo-”

“Alex,” Maggie interrupted, shaking her head.

Alex sighed when tears slid down Kara’s cheeks. “Kara, I…”

Kara shook her head and averted her eyes. Okay yes, she was wrong to think at first Mon-El was a good guy when he turned out to be awful, but that didn’t mean she was wrong about Lena. And yes, she did forget about Mon-El, particularly because he never returned when he disappeared. It was good riddance anyway. Her sister didn’t need to drag it back up that she made a wrong judgment at first.

She took another step back when her sister stepped closer. Right now, she really didn’t want to hug, not after the things Alex said. It was a lot to take in and she knew her sister wasn’t a fan of Lena because she was a Luthor, but what she said went a bridge too far.

Alex stopped. Her heart skipped a beat as she took a step back and gave Kara more personal space.

“We’re keeping the baby,” Kara said plainly. “You’re going to be an aunt, congratulations,” she muttered, turning around.

“Aunt...,” Alex whispered, tearing up. “Kara, wait. How are you feeling?”

“Yeah, little Danvers,” Maggie said. “You good? It must’ve been quite the shock when you found out.”

Kara turned back around, facing them, smiling. “I’m going to be a mother, it’s a miracle, a blessing from Rao,” she said, eyes brimming with tears of joy. “I won’t outlive everyone, I’ll have my child.”

Alex gasped, covered her mouth with her hand and cried.

“Shit,” Maggie whispered, caressing Alex’s back. “You’ve thought about how you’re going to outlive all of us?”

“Sometimes,” Kara admitted with a shrug, scooting the tip of her shoe over the floor.

Kara took a deep breath and sighed. “Kal-El is older than I am and I age slower than humans do, so um…I’ve always known that one day all of my friends and family will be dead and it’ll be just me,” she explained in a sober manner. It was a reality she accepted long ago.

“Alex,” Kara whispered, circling her arms around her sister. She couldn’t stand hearing and seeing her cry.

“I had no idea,” Alex whispered, crying onto Kara’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I was so harsh. All I want is to protect you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The papers on Lena’s desk wound up on the floor when Supergirl flew into her office. That was what she got for leaving her balcony door unlocked, though as quick as her papers were on the floor, Supergirl gathered them and placed them back atop her desk with a sheepish smile.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena said, keeping her voice down, despite the fact they were alone in her office.

“Hi, Lena,” Kara chirped, raising her hand, showing the plastic bag that dangled around her wrist. “I brought you something.”

“I can see that,” Lena replied, pushing her chair back, frowning when Kara shook her head with wide eyes.

“You don’t have to get up for me,” Kara said, emptying the contents of the bag onto Lena’s desk. “I brought you something to eat, in case you were hungry.”

Lena had to admit she was rather hungry, but it was almost lunchtime, so waiting wasn’t much of a stretch. She raised a brow at the large pack of Greek yogurt.

“I brought you a salad with salmon and I know you can’t eat too much seafood, but salmon is actually good for vitamin D and omega-3, so in small doses it’s quite important,” Kara said while she revealed a plastic container and cutlery. “I also brought you some books. I’m not sure which books you have or want, so I kind of just bought two of each book I could find. One for you and one for me.”

Lena’s eyes went round when Kara stacked at least seven books onto her desk. “You bought books for me?” she asked, grabbing the first one, noticing it was a book about pregnancy. “Oh,” she whispered, paging through it. “Those kind of books.”

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, reaching up to fidget with her glasses, dropping her hand when she realized she wasn’t wearing any, so instead she toyed with the edge of her cape. “I don’t know an awful lot about pregnancies and I’m not saying you don’t either. I don’t want to assume anything or make it seem like I’m assuming something. All I want is to be prepared as well as I can and I think you’re preparing as well. I mean, of course you are, oh Rao. I just wanted to bring you the same books I have in case you wanted them. If not, that’s okay too.”

“Thank you for the books and for the food, Kara. While none of this was necessary, I do appreciate it and it was a kind gesture on your behalf,” Lena replied, wincing a little when she heard how formal she sounded. Then again, she wasn’t quite sure yet how to interact with Kara because two months ago they were basically strangers and now they were having a baby together.

Lena got up, despite Kara’s protests of her not having to. She was perfectly capable of walking around and she needed to stretch her legs every once in a while anyway. “Would you like to join me for lunch?”

“Oh um…err,” Kara answered, glancing towards Lena’s balcony. She sort of totally had to be at the DEO in an hour, but she could do with a bite to eat and she was interested in spending more time with the mother of her child.

“If it’s a bad time, we can have lunch another-” Lena sighed as Supergirl was gone in the blink of an eye. “Day,” she finished quietly, but as soon as the word left her lips, Supergirl returned. Or it was to say, Kara did.

“Ready when you are,” Kara said, beaming. “Um…is my shirt inside out, or…?” she asked, glancing down at her clothes.

Lena shook her head, amazed by how fast Kara was to just zip back and forth like that. With the speed of snapping her fingers, Kara flew away to ditch her suit and flew back wearing regular clothes.

“You do realize you came in through the balcony, right?” Lena reminded Kara with a chuckle. “My secretary will be quite confused if you walk out of the door with me now.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara groaned, because of course, that was a detail she hadn’t thought of. “I’ll meet you outside?”

“Dork,” Lena whispered while Kara leapt off her balcony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“Luthor heiress from promiscuous girl to pregnant, insemination or one wild night too many?”_

The headline of the newspaper stared back at Lena. She sighed and brought her cup of coffee closer to her lips, blowing over the rim. Along with Kara, she decided their best bet was to claim she got pregnant through insemination. Not that it was anyone’s business, really, but as a Luthor she knew privacy was scarce. There were bound to be questions and her bump begun to show. She couldn’t blurt out the truth she was carrying Supergirl’s child.

It wasn’t shame, absolutely not. If anything, she was rather proud she was going to give birth to such a special child. No, this little white lie was for Kara’s sake and also for the sake of their unborn child. The article was a tad harsh, but she had expected as much. She scoffed as she read about statements some women made for the article, women whom claimed had slept with her. It was possible some of them were telling the truth, though she was certain some were lying through their teeth.

Sex with Supergirl wasn’t exactly a wild night. It happened in the spur of the moment. To slot it in with the nights she had sex with other women was an insult towards Supergirl. There was something decidedly different about her night with Supergirl, something far more intimate, even if to Supergirl it didn’t appear that way. Not that anyone was ever going to know she slept with Supergirl.

Sipping from her coffee, she tossed the newspaper aside. Wishing Kara wasn’t going to read it was without a doubt wishful thinking. She knew she couldn’t hide her past. As a Luthor, it always caught up with her. People enjoyed dragging her name through the dirt in any way they could. So what if she spent several months having meaningless sex? Who were others to judge her?

Kara entered Lena’s office with a newspaper in her hands. “Is… is there truth to this?” she asked, tossing it onto the desk, tapping at the front page, though she doubted Lena needed the added visual.

“So what if there is?” Lena replied, keeping her eyes trained on Supergirl rather than on the newspaper. “Does it matter how many women I had sex with?”

Kara gnawed at the inside of her cheek.

“They were nothing more but a number,” Lena said dryly. “It was all meaningless.”

“Just a number,” Kara whispered, tasting bile as she swallowed. “Is that what I am to you, a number, just a meaningless number?”

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but Supergirl was already gone. Fuck, she should have kept her mouth shut or at least have thought before she spoke. Kara wasn’t some number and she wasn’t meaningless. The last thing she had seen before Supergirl left in a quick blur were tears pooling in those captivating blue eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went well. :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh Rao, you usually only take five minutes to stretch and warm up, but it’s been ten minutes,” Kara said, hands resting on her hips while she looked down at Imra finishing up a round of push-ups. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into training outside.”

“Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine,” Imra counted, dipping down again. “And fifty,” she concluded, jumping up. “Is she looking?” she asked, flexing her arms.

Kara heard Psi’s pulse quickening each time Imra flexed. “Yes, I think you have her attention.”

“You know you’re going to lose, right?” Kara commented, to which Imra laughed. “I’m serious. There are no kryptonite emitters here, so you don’t stand a chance.”

Imra guffawed. “I don’t stand a chance?” she said, smirking. “I’m trying to impress a gorgeous woman, so if you think I’ll be defeated easily, you’re mistaken.”

“Somehow I doubt you have to win to win over Psi’s heart.”

“Hm, I did bring her some chocolate earlier and she did kiss me on the cheek.”

Kara gasped. “She what?” she asked, because oh Rao, she noticed Imra walking around with handfuls of chocolate inside of the DEO a while back, but she didn’t know it was all for Psi. This did explain why Imra refused to give her any.

Imra smiled unabashedly. “I have a feeling she likes chocolate more than books.”

“Well yes, you can’t eat books, who doesn’t love food more than books? And I mean… it’s chocolate. _Chocolate_ ,” Kara replied, licking her lips. “Oh Rao, I want chocolate.”

“I may have saved you a bar of chocolate in my locker.”

Kara rushed forward and swept Imra up in a hug. “I love you!” she exclaimed, kissing Imra’s cheek.

Kara heard a loud noise from inside of the DEO. “Oops,” she whispered, putting Imra down. “I may or may not have made Psi scream a teensy bit and she may or may not have tipped over her table.”

“By all means, hug me again then,” Imra said, chuckling while Kara swatted her arm. “I’ll admit this wasn’t how I imagined Psi screaming, but it’s a start.”

“Ew no, stop,” Kara replied, covering her ears with her hands. “I don’t need to hear this.”

Imra kicked Kara’s legs from underneath her, smiling when Kara wound up on her back. “Distracted, are we?”

Kara pouted. “That wasn’t fair,” she muttered, getting back up. “Oh Rao, now Psi is laughing. She can spar against me next so I can have the last laugh.”

“If anyone is going to spar with Psi, it’ll be me. I call dibs.”

“We’ll have to ask papa bear J’onn if Psi can go outside for a bit,” Kara said, considering it wasn’t her decision to make, though she could sway J’onn’s decision a little if she pouted and pleaded enough. She didn’t necessarily want to spar with Psi, but Imra did and she wanted to help.

Psi had made some unfortunate decisions in the past that had landed her in a cell at the DEO, but she was working on redeeming herself and had assisted in no less than three missions to prove her past as a villain was behind her. Citizens in National City feared Psi because of her powers to make people live through their worst fears.

“Are you feeling any better yet?” Imra asked, pulling Kara from her thoughts.

“Better?” Kara asked with a puzzled look on her face. She sighed, of course Imra must have sensed she was distraught earlier when she arrived at the DEO. “A little, yes.”

Kara was hurt how she seemed to be nothing more but a number to Lena, though she was trying to give it a place, considering Lena did mention in advance it was a one-time kind of thing. It was a one night stand, so it made sense it didn’t mean anything, even though to her it had. She was the kind of person whom never kissed anyone unless she felt something. While she didn’t know Lena, she felt drawn to her and that was what lured her into kissing her.

The one thing her thoughts kept tripping over was the fact Lena said _‘they’_. Lena said they were nothing more but a number. Oh Rao, what if Lena was talking about those other women she slept with, excluding her? Lena hadn’t said _‘you’_. It was a detail, but it was an important difference. If it was true Lena meant those other women were just a number and that sex with them was meaningless, then what did that make her? Was Lena telling her she wasn’t meaningless?

For someone with super senses, she was particularly dense at times. She should have caught on to that detail immediately. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made Lena wasn’t talking about her. It didn’t matter how many people Lena slept with or at least it shouldn’t matter and she hated that it kind of did. She was irked by some of the things mentioned in the article. In particular the comments from women who said Lena’s kisses were mind-blowing.

Kara let her shoulders slump when Imra hugged her. It felt nice how Imra knew what she needed. “I don’t want anyone else to kiss her,” she whispered, and it was fine if Imra didn’t have the slightest clue what she was on about, she just needed to say it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sat in the hall of the hospital. She was a couple of minutes early for her appointment, but she didn’t mind waiting. The walls were plain white, kind of dull, but she wasn’t bored, not when Kara had been smiling non-stop. It was peculiar, given last time she saw her, there were tears pooling in those blue eyes.

Kara quietly hummed along with the music that was playing in the background. Okay, technically the music came from the cafeteria two floors down, but still. It took her a lot of effort not to break out into a song. She was super stoked to see the first ultrasound.

Lena eyed the magazines on the small table next to her, but none of them were even half as interesting as Kara. “You seem excited,” she said, wondering what kind of song Kara was humming.

“Uh-huh,” Kara replied, bobbing her head up and down. She smiled and leaned her shoulder against Lena’s. “I can hear our baby’s heartbeat,” she whispered, squealing.

“You can?” Lena asked, smiling, happy to have that extra bit of confirmation she truly was pregnant.

“Oh Rao, it’s amazing,” Kara whispered, and today nothing could dampen her smile. “Would you like to hear it?”

“I do, but unless you plan on stealing a doctor’s stethoscope, I don’t see how.”

“There goes my plan out of the window, shoot,” Kara replied, chuckling when Lena blinked her eyes. “I wouldn’t do that, I’d borrow, not steal.”

“Oh right, a world of difference,” Lena said, happy seeing Kara smile rather than cry.

“Exactly,” Kara agreed, grinning. “But I’m serious. Would you like to hear our baby’s heartbeat?”

Lena nodded, as if Kara even had to ask. She had never been invested in anything more in her life than she was invested in their child. Kara’s fingers were warm as they wrapped around her wrist. She closed her eyes while Kara tapped her fingertips rhythmically against her skin. It was a fast pace, a strong one.

“Can we raise our baby bilingual?” Kara asked, though if their child took after her, it was only a matter of time before their child was going to grow up learning many languages.

“We can,” Lena answered, opening her eyes. “If you teach me your language, I can say a few words every now and then.”

Kara’s face lit up. “Oh Rao, you’d really do that?” she asked, awed when Lena nodded. “Okay, I’ll teach you.”

Lena’s heart swelled. This was such a small gesture and little effort for her, yet Kara looked at her as if she hung up the moon. She was raised bilingual herself, purely because her parents wanted her to be fluent in Latin, even though it was considered a dead language.

“I can make you some flashcards with Kryptonese on them, phonetically and the English translation underneath it. Oooh, I can add pictures to help you memorize everything better. I suppose everyone has their own way of learning, but you might find it helpful, so I’ll add it. It’ll take me a little while to make some, but I’ll get them to you. Just give me a week or so to properly prepare a few dozen cards and once you got those down, I can make more.”

Lena struggled to keep up with Kara’s quick rambling. It was incredible how many words Kara managed to voice in a single breath. “Kara, about what I said before, you’re not-”

“Miss Luthor?”

“Yes, I’m here,” Lena answered, rising up to her feet. She saw the doctor’s eyes flicking to Kara. “With a friend,” she added with some hesitation, hoping she wasn’t hurting Kara’s feelings again.

“Kara Danvers,” Kara said with a polite smile, holding out a hand.

The doctor smiled right back and shook Kara’s hand. “Doctor Griffin,” she said, dropping Kara’s hand. “Right this way, please,” she said, gesturing at a nearby office, which had her name written on the door.

Lena settled down on the medical bed, riding up her shirt for the sonogram. The gel was cold and sticky as the doctor put some onto her stomach.

“Tiny,” Kara whispered, smiling at the screen.

“Nine weeks pregnant,” Doctor Griffin said. “How are you feeling, Miss Luthor?”

“I feel wonderful and thrilled.”

Doctor Griffin chuckled lightly. “That’s great, but how are you feeling physically? Any trouble with morning sickness?” she asked, checking the screen.

Lena glanced at the screen, awed by the tiny blob; the added sign life was growing inside of her. She couldn’t hold back tears, because this was real. This was happening. She was two months pregnant and in seven months, give or take, she was going to be a mother.

Lena almost forgot the doctor asked her a question. “Not yet, though occasionally I do feel a wave of nausea,” she answered, which she gladly accepted in exchange for what she wanted more than anything.

“Everything looks healthy,” Doctor Griffin said with a smile. “Have you thought of any names yet?”

“No, not quite,” Lena answered, biting her lip. Up until two weeks ago, she believed she was never going to be a mother, but then she had received the joyful news she was pregnant.

“This is incredible,” Kara said, filled with awe. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, dimples formed in her cheeks as she smiled. “We’re going to have a baby,” she all but squealed. “I mean, err, um, you’re going to have a baby,” she corrected, clearing her throat. She made a face when the doctor’s eyes moved between Lena and her.

Lena sighed quietly and grasped Kara’s hand. “It’s okay, Kara,” she assured her, squeezing.

“You can count on my discretion, Miss Luthor,” Doctor Griffin said with a polite smile. “My job prevents me from sharing information with the press and I love my job far too much to risk a lawsuit. Anything that is said or done here stays here.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Lena replied. She was relieved this doctor didn’t seem like the type to sell this news to the tabloids, because she had no doubt there were plenty willing to pay a lot for information like this. Doctor Griffin wasn’t wrong to assume a lawsuit would be in order if she were to spread word to anyone, which would without a doubt result in destroying the woman’s career.

“It’s one of the first things I was taught during my medical training,” Doctor Griffin said. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Can I get a copy of that?” Kara asked, pointing at the screen.

“Of course, Miss Danvers,” Doctor Griffin answered, backing away. “I’ll be right back.”

After their appointment with Doctor Griffin was properly rounded up, Lena went to the cafeteria with Kara to get something to eat and Kara wasn’t the only one who was hungry.

Lena eyed the salads, but settled for mac and cheese, just as Kara did. “If you tell anyone I ate this, I’ll deny it in every language,” she said, smiling while Kara chuckled.

“I’ll make sure to snap a picture for proof,” Kara replied, sitting down at a table across from Lena.

“Then I’ll say I have a doppelganger.”

“I think one of you is enough of a handful,” Kara said, biting back a grin while Lena’s jaw dropped. “Oops, did I say that aloud? Golly.”

“Tease,” Lena whispered, pricking her fork into her pasta.

Lena groaned when Kara seriously snapped a picture of her. Oh, the nerve. “May I have your phone for a moment?” she asked when an idea occurred to her.

“No way, I’m not going to let you delete this picture. I needed a new screensaver.”

Lena’s eyebrows went up, because really screensaver, a picture of her as Kara’s screensaver? She wasn’t sure if Kara was kidding or if she was being serious. “I’m not going to delete the picture,” she replied with a soft sigh, holding out her hand, palm upwards. “Have a little faith, will you?”

“Hmm,” Kara hummed, narrowing her eyes while she slowly placed her phone in the palm of Lena’s hand. She heard Lena tapping onto her phone a second later. “What are you doing?”

“Putting my personal phone number into your phone, hoping I may have yours. This way we can reach one another without me calling for you from my balcony.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered. “Okay, you can have my number. Actually, err, there’s something else I want to give you, but I don’t have it on me right now. I want to give you a special watch that comes with a button you can push when you urgently need me, Supergirl me, I mean. It’s kind of like an emergency sort of watch.”

“I only wear Rolex watches, darling,” Lena said, ticking her fingertip against the glass of the Rolex watch she was wearing. She was kidding, but Kara seemed to take her seriously.

“Okay, I’ll modify a Rolex for you,” Kara said with a shrug. She scooped some mac and cheese onto her fork and smiled at Lena. “Anything else, your highness?” she asked, and she would have bowed, but she was sitting and they weren’t alone.

“Hardy har har,” Lena replied, gently kicking Kara’s shin under the table.

“Hey, I felt that,” Kara said, pouting.

“You did, hm? Aw, go cry me a river,” Lena replied, chuckling whilst Kara pouted some more. “Our baby is going to have your pout, I take it.”

“Oh yes, I have no doubt our baby will have my super pout.”

“God, I’m so screwed.”

“Hey, no cursing, little ears are listening.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena shifted underneath her covers. She needed sleep, but her body had a different idea. Spreading her legs apart a little, she slid her right hand down her silk nightdress, all the way down to her thigh, resting her hand there. She toyed with the hem of her nightdress, pondering whether she should try harder to sleep or just give in.

If she thought about it, she really needed to get laid. Fuck, she wanted sex so bad it was quite the accomplishment she hadn’t given in to it yet. She lowered her left hand, kneading one of her breasts. Her nipples were hard, begging for attention. It had been too long since she had been intimate with anyone.

The last time she had sex was two months ago, with Kara. It wasn’t that she hadn’t come close to have sex with others after that, but for some reason after Kara, even kissing someone else felt wrong, so she didn’t get further than that. She blamed her conscience, the guilt she felt for how she made Kara leave without giving in to cuddles. Would it have killed her to just cuddle with Kara for an hour? God, Kara was a virgin and she took her virginity.

It wasn’t the shock of Supergirl holding on to her like a koala bear that had pushed her to make her leave. No, that she could have swallowed down for a little while, only because Kara was special and different from her other hookups. It was the combination of cuddles and it being Supergirl’s first time that was too much. Basically, because of what happened two months ago, she hadn’t been capable of having sex with someone else.

At this stage that ship had sailed anyway. Her bump was showing and the fact she was pregnant changed things. She didn’t want to be the kind of parent whom slept with different women every week or so.

“Why does my body hate me?” Lena groaned silently. She lifted up her ass, bunching up her nightdress enough to expose her underwear. “Fu-fork, I’m soaked,” she moaned, slipping her right hand under the waistband of her underwear.

She was so wound up the first touch of her fingertip on her clit had her gasping. “Mhmm,” she whimpered, biting her lip, arching her back. She ran her fingers through her folds, gathering some of her wetness, circling two fingers around her clit, alternating between three quick circles followed by two slow ones.

“Oh…,” Lena whimpered, picking up her pace as heat coiled low. She felt her orgasm building and fuck, she really needed to come. “Fu-fork, dam-darn,” she groaned, struggling to avoid cursing, in particular when she was aroused, but she promised Kara to mind her tongue.

Kara…now she couldn’t stop thinking about her, wishing she was here in bed with her. Fantastic, she just got wetter. “Kara,” Lena moaned, rubbing her clit faster and faster. Her legs shook and she was so damn close, oh god.

“Oh yes...oh, Kara,” Lena moaned, the volume of her moans increased while the intensity of her oncoming orgasm built. “Yes, oh yes, Kara,” she whimpered, bucking her hips, keeping up with her fast pace.

She closed her eyes, gasping. “Kara!” Lena moaned at the top of her lungs, her whole body shuddered as she came. She was panting and sweaty, but her orgasm gave her a blissful, satisfied smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

If Kara thought it was going to be a relaxed Sunday, she was wrong, though she didn’t mind the distraction. Last night she heard certain… things which were going to make it _hard_ to look Lena in the eyes next time she saw her. She put down the book she was reading about motherhood and flew out into the city, clad in her suit. With a smile, she remembered how Winn suggested a skirt, to which she firmly informed him she wanted pants like her cousin.

A white Martian was causing trouble, lifting cars above his head. He put it down when he spotted Supergirl and reached for something else.

Kara slid across the pavement on her knees, ducking underneath the hammer-like object the white Martian swung at her. Her momentum was cut short when the Martian grasped her cape. Oh Rao, her cape was truly appearing to get in the way. It wasn’t the first time it was used against her.

The white Martian lifted her above his head and flung her away, as if she was nothing more but a ragdoll to him.

Before Kara could even begin to reverse her path and fly back towards the Martian to finish this, she collided with hard steel. Correction, she collided with someone whom felt like steel.

Reign smirked down at Kara, one hand resting halfway on her back and the other under her kneecaps. “Going somewhere, Supergirl?” she asked, voice filled with amusement, a challenge written in her eyes.

Kara sighed. She had no time for this. “Actually, yes,” she answered, voice strong and serious. “I have a fight to finish. After that, I’m all yours.”

Reign’s eyes darkened instantly. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. “A fight,” she hummed, running her tongue over her lips as she let Kara go.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered the second Reign took off towards the fight. “Reign!” she called out after her, catching up. “Try to keep him in one-” She winced when she heard a bone snap in half. “… two pieces.”

Reign grasped the white Martian’s broken arm and body slammed him into the pavement.

The Martian howled in pain, to which a second white Martian showed up.

Reign grinned darkly. In the blink of an eye, she was right next to Kara. “What do you say, partner?” she whispered in her ear.

Kara glanced at Reign from the corner of her eyes. “I’m sensing teamwork,” she answered, getting ready for a fight.

“You catch the cars so none of those maggots get crushed, I’ll get the Martians.”

“Humans aren’t maggots, Reign,” Kara said with a shake of her head.

“I was kidding,” Reign replied with the driest tone ever. Kara wasn’t convinced. “Sensitive today,” she whispered, kneading Kara’s shoulders. “And tense.”

“Am not,” Kara huffed. Maybe she was a little, but she was here as Supergirl and she needed to focus.

Fighting side by side, working in tandem, Kara defeated the white Martians with Reign and had them on their knees by the time the DEO arrived to take over.

Reign eyed the agents while she leaned onto Kara’s shoulder.

Some of the agents immediately averted their eyes when their gaze landed on Reign.

Kara said nothing. She knew from experience if she commented Reign was quite intimidating, Reign was only going to appear even more intimidating. At least no agents were shrinking away this time, so that was progress. A lot of people feared Reign, but she wasn’t bad. Sure, Reign often handled fights rougher than necessary, but she wasn’t evil and she wasn’t dangerous.

Reign had never seriously harmed her, aside from that time a couple of months ago when Reign broke her wrist, but to be fair, she had solar flared that day and Reign didn’t know. It was an accident, a misunderstanding. Reign felt so bad about it that she treated her to potstickers and ice cream. So really, Reign appeared intimidating, but underneath her cool exterior she was soft and warm.

Once the DEO was gone Reign placed a hand on Kara’s upper arm. “You’re all mine now, Kara,” she said, squeezing once before dropping her hand.

“Are you planning on tackling me in the desert again?”

As expected, Reign lifted her up, but it wasn’t the desert she wound up in this time. Instead, Reign touched down near a lake which was surrounded by trees. It looked like the kind of lake that was forgotten about or had been abandoned.

“Marco,” Reign said with a cheeky grin while she stepped closer to the lake.

“Erm… po-” Kara replied, eyes widening when Reign tossed her into the lake. “-lo!” she shrieked. Oh Rao, the water was cold. Not that it mattered, but the sudden change from warmth to cold was like spooking her skin.

“I will get you, Reign!” Kara laughed as she flew out of the water. She wasn’t used seeing this side of Reign, though she always had a feeling Reign had a playful side, but something told her Reign rarely ever revealed it to anyone. It made her feel special.

Reign didn’t move so much as an inch when Kara grabbed her arms. “Is that all you can do?” she asked, tone taunting as always when the two of them had a play fight.

Kara hooked a foot behind Reign’s legs to trip her while she pushed. She almost smiled in victory when Reign stumbled, but then Reign yanked her down with her and she landed directly on top of Reign. Her cheeks heated up, feeling embarrassed being pressed up against Reign. She tried to scramble away, but Reign wound her arms around her, keeping her trapped.

“Reign,” Kara whispered, wriggling in Reign’s strong grip. Her embarrassment made place for genuine discomfort.

Reign let go and watched as Kara scrambled away.

Kara gulped and jumped into the water. Her body had reacted to being so close to Reign. Oh Rao, she didn’t mean for that to happen, but she couldn’t help it. Of course Reign was attractive, but she wasn’t out to have sex with her or anything and it made her heart race what Reign might have thought of her if she noticed or worse, if Reign felt something.

Reign dove into the water and swam towards Kara. She released an audible breath, lifting a hand to push a wet strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear. “Are you okay?”

Kara heard how much it took out of Reign to ask that question. She knew Reign wasn’t particularly comfortable with emotions and feelings and the likes. It almost brought her to tears how Reign tried for her, how at times Reign stepped out of her comfort zone for her.

“I’m fine, just embarrassed,” Kara mumbled. She tried to think about things that might make her boner go away, but it was hard to concentrate when droplets of water ran down Reign’s neck, down to her clavicles. At least Reign still had her suit on, thank Rao.

“It is natural, Kara,” Reign said, leaning her weight back to float onto the water. “No need for embarrassment of any kind.”

“You _know_ ,” Kara sighed. “Of course you know, I bet everyone who has ever been at the dive bar knows, thanks to Mon-El not keeping it to himself. I hope he never comes back, he was just so mean. Rao, I don’t understand why he told people.”

“He won’t come back,” Reign bit out, voice close to a sneer. “He is traveling.”

Kara wondered if Reign knew something she didn’t, but she wasn’t interested in talking about Mon-El further, so she let it slide. Oh Rao, her boner was gone. That was it, if she ever got hard, she could think about Mon-El and tada, no more boners.

“Can I take off my suit without giving you a cardiac arrest?”

Kara splashed water at Reign and pouted while Reign chuckled. “Tease,” she muttered under her breath, but Reign heard her anyway.

“My suit is wet, it’s annoying,” Reign grumbled, and oh Rao, she wasn’t kidding.

“Fine, take it off then,” Kara replied, because she could keep herself in check. Not that she often saw women half-naked, but it wasn’t like she was going to try and jump Reign’s bones.

Reign kept her mask on and kept her hair tied while she stripped off her suit, placing it down on the ground right next to the lake. With her heat vision, she dried her suit before turning around, facing the lake.

Kara breathed out when she saw Reign wasn’t fully nude, but oh Rao, her legs were long and she was staring at her hipbones. Oh Rao, she was staring! It puzzled her how much strength was hidden in Reign’s slender figure.

“Like what you see, Supergirl?”

Kara quickly shifted her gaze, cheeks burning.

“At least I won’t have to endure something as mushy as a hug this time,” Reign said with palpable distaste.

“Now that you mention hugs,” Kara started, chuckling while Reign groaned. “Aw come on, you secretly love hugs.”

“No, I don’t. Hugs are disgustingly sentimental.”

“It’s cute when you’re all grumpy like this,” Kara blurted out, eyes widening when Reign dunked her head under the water. “Hey,” she spluttered, surfacing. “Are you angry or-”

Reign blew onto the water, causing a large wave to wash over Kara.

“Okay, you’re mad,” Kara said, making a face. “Still kind of cute,” she whispered, shrieking when Reign scooped her up.

Reign carried Kara out of the lake and put her down on the ground. She straddled Kara and pinned her wrists above her head. “Do not call me cute,” she said, eyes burning while she brought her face closer to Kara’s. “If you ever dare call me cute again I will…”

“You will what?” Kara asked, studying Reign’s face. While she had no doubt she pushed a button, she doubted Reign intended harming her.

Reign didn’t answer. She got up and put her suit back on. “I have to go. Until next time, Supergirl.”

“If I fly into you a third time, I owe you a drink,” Kara replied, sighing quietly as Reign left.

Her stomach rumbled. Oh Rao, she must have spent her afternoon on the fight and spending time with Reign. She realized it was close to dinnertime, which was probably why Reign left. She got up and headed back to her apartment with the thought to order some takeout. It was new she spent so much time with Reign, golly. Yet the only new thing she learned about Reign – other than what she looked like without her suit on – was that she hated being called cute.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena walked into the slightly smaller office that was next to hers with a stack of papers in her hands, which she needed Sam to work through. She shivered and noticed the window was open, but Sam didn’t appear bothered by it. The wind visibly touched Sam’s hair, though it didn’t budge because her hair was tied together. She was used seeing Sam with her hair loose, so this was different. Earlier today Sam’s hair was loose.

“Sam,” Lena said to gather her attention, but Sam didn’t even look up, ever engrossed in her work. She cleared her throat and approached her desk. “Sam?”

Hazel eyes snapped up. For a moment Lena could have sworn there was a red-orange like glint in them, but it was probably the reflection from the sunlight. A smile adorned Sam’s lips as she looked at Lena. “Sorry, I got a little distracted,” she said with a faint chuckle.

“Nothing bad, I hope?” Lena inquired, placing the papers onto Sam’s desk.

“That depends,” Sam answered, leaning back in her chair. “I hope Raven isn’t burning down my kitchen in my absence. Let’s just say from the skills she has, cooking isn’t one of them.”

“Raven?” Lena asked, and she didn’t mean to pry, but occasionally it was nice to talk about something not work related.

“She’s my little sister,” Sam said, sighing while the corners of her mouth curled down for a moment. “She’s the only family I have,” she shared, voice melancholic, her eyes slightly glazed over.

“I’m sorry.”

Sam shrugged. “Raven is seventeen so she’s not really a kid anymore, but she’s my lil cupcake,” she said with a genuine smile. “We were in foster care together up until ten years ago. When I turned eighteen, I aged out of the system. I didn’t want to leave her behind, so I took her under my wings. She’s a good kid with big dreams.”

Lena sat down on the chair across from Sam. “She’s been with you for ten years then?” she asked, imagining they were quite close if Sam took Raven into her home.

“Eight,” Sam corrected. “It took me two years to settle down and arrange the paperwork. She’s not my sister by blood, but that kiddo is hands down my sister. We have similarities.”

Lena was amazed how Sam at age twenty took in a nine year old. That must have been quite the responsibility for Sam to deal with. She couldn’t quite fathom siblings actually getting along and being there for one another. There used to be a time in the past where she thought she meant something to Lex, but then he lost his mind and he was downright awful. She yearned for a sibling whom simultaneously was a friend.

“Raven is building her own motorcycle,” Sam shared with a proud smile. “Not that I’ll let her ride it, but hey, a girl can dream,” she said, chuckling.

“Seems a little overprotective, no?” Lena replied lightly, throwing a smile into the mix.

“I suppose you could say that,” Sam said, nodding. “I’d die for my sister in a heartbeat, no doubt.”

Sam frowned when Lena hurriedly tried to wipe away a tear that had escaped her. “Are you alright, Lena?” she asked, tone gentle and caring while she got up.

Lena was ashamed she got emotional, touched by Sam’s statement how she would die for her sister while her brother wouldn’t even jump over a puddle for her. She wished she had the kind of family that would die for each other rather than try and kill one another.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara landed on Lena’s balcony, five seconds after she had received a text from Lena asking her to come over. She remembered to bring the watch and the flashcards, which she had grabbed in her haste.

Lena opened the glass door of her balcony. It was humoring Kara used the balcony time and time again, though she wasn’t surprised she seemed to prefer it over using the door. At least this way Kara’s visits were kept out of the public eye, not that it would bother her if Kara ever were to change her mind and use the door instead, albeit not while dressed as Supergirl.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena said with what she hoped was a warm smile. “You may enter.”

“Hey-hi,” Kara replied, not meeting Lena’s eyes. She shuffled inside, keeping her head low, cheeks burning. Rao, was Lena’s thermostat broken or something? Lena’s heartbeat pounded in her ears and the more she tried not to think about everything that was Lena, the more she failed doing so.

Lena observed Kara for a moment. She was going to ask if something was wrong, but then it clicked. “Oh god,” she whispered, and now it was her turn to blush, realizing with a start Kara must have heard her pleasuring herself a few days ago. “I can explain,” she said, though could she really?

“Erm, y-you don’t ha-have to,” Kara replied quickly, eyes flickering up to meet Lena’s. “It’s fine, I didn’t hear anything about anything from something you did or something, nope, no, I know nothing, what thing? Nothing, see so it’s completely totally fine and I’m calm, I’m not nervous or panicking. What even is a panic? Ha…ha-ha.”

Lena opened her mouth, but her mind couldn’t quite form a response to that. “Right, carrying on,” she said, turning on the heel of her foot. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Thank Rao,” Kara whispered very quietly. “Water, please,” she answered, placing the watch and the flashcards onto the counter while Lena opened the cupboard.

Lena stood on the tip of her toes. Dammit, she really ought to place her glasses on a lower shelf. Her breath caught when arms snaked around her, but those strong arms didn’t wrap themselves around her. She shut her eyes for a second, gathering herself while Kara grabbed two glasses.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said, hoping her voice came out stronger than it felt.

Kara moved back towards the counter. “I brought you the watch and the flashcards,” she pointed out, in case Lena hadn’t noticed yet.

Lena eyed the stack of cards and the watch. “A Rolex, seriously?”

“Why yes, your highness,” Kara replied, chuckling as Lena pouted. “Your pout might give mine a run for its money.”

“I don’t pout,” Lena said, nearly dropping the bottle of water when Kara was suddenly right in front of her, close enough to lean in for a kiss. God, now why did she have to think about _that?_

Kara touched the corners of Lena’s mouth with her fingertips. “Pout,” she said, smiling because Lena’s pout was cute and she hoped to Rao their child was going to inherit a lot from Lena.

“Kara,” Lena breathed out, wincing when Kara jumped back so hard Kara slammed herself into her counter. “Oh my god, are you alright?”

“Y-yes,” Kara answered, making a face as she stepped aside. “But um, I don’t think your counter can say the same.”

Lena glanced at the dent Kara left in her counter. “Good thing my counter can’t talk.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be?” Lena replied, thinking how it was pretty much her fault for startling Kara. It was unintentionally, just as she was certain Kara hadn’t meant to dent her counter. “I can have my counter fixed. It’s not valuable, don’t worry about it.”

“If I may ask,” Lena said, studying Kara for a moment while Kara bit her lip. “Have people been crossed with you often when you broke something?”

Kara lowered her eyes and stared at the floor. There were definitely times where she had been yelled at for trashing things when she didn’t mean to.

“I see,” Lena said after a moment of silence. “The reason why I texted you to come over was because I was hoping you’re hungry enough for a bite to eat.”

“The first thing you need to remember about me is that I’m always hungry,” Kara replied, lifting her head, smiling at the prospect of food.

Lena was pleased Kara’s rueful look had made place for a ten-thousand volt smile. “Speaking of being hungry, I thought eating for two was a myth, but my appetite is insane. Quite literally insane,” she said. “This morning I bought apple pie and instead of eating one slice and sharing the rest with my employees as I intended to do, I ate the whole thing. The whole pie, I ate the whole pie,” she explained, eyes wide in horror, struggling to believe she truly did that.

“Oh Rao, sounds like a healthy appetite to me,” Kara replied with a genuine smile.

“Kara!” Lena said, making vague gestures with her hands. “An entire pie, I mean, hello?”

“Hi,” Kara said, ducking when Lena chucked a pillow at her. “Okay, okay, I’ll be serious,” she said, sucking her lips into her mouth.

Lena raised an unimpressed eyebrow, but dammit this dork was testing her. “How is you making that face supposed to be serious?”

Kara had to admit Lena had a point, so she released her lips from her mouth. “I have a theory,” she said, raising a finger.

“Okay, professor Einstein, out with it then,” Lena replied, feeling mildly humored while Kara gave her one of her cute, irresistible pouts. It was so unfair how next year she was going to be dealing with two of those pouts.

“Okay, so, um, as you know I’m an alien and our baby is definitely part alien. I’m not saying it’ll be fifty-fifty, in fact I don’t know just how alien our baby is going to be. Pregnant women do tend to build a bigger appetite, but given your strong increase in your food intake, I think it’s because our baby demands more. Just to give you a rough idea here, humans eat say 2000 calories a day while I eat five times that, easily.”

Lena slowly opened and closed her mouth. She definitely didn’t eat five times her usual amount of food, thank god, but the last couple of days her daily calorie intake did double, nearly triple even. It was concerning, in case it would result into stronger bouts of nausea, though she didn’t want to starve their unborn child, of course.

“I’ve actually spoken with my sister about our baby,” Kara confessed. “I saw Alex the other day and she has a bunch of questions, and she mentioned you should come to the DEO so she can run some tests and such. You don’t have to go, obviously. I would never push you to do that and I’ll fully understand if you don’t want to.”

“Tests?” Lena interrupted with a frown.

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, nodding. “Alex is just curious about things the hospital can’t answer for us. It’s her nerd side coming out, or at least that’s what Maggie said.”

“I want to go to the DEO,” Lena stated abruptly, but she was hundred percent serious.

“You… you do?” Kara asked, chewing the inside of her cheek. “Are you sure?”

“If your sister can give me answers the hospital cannot answer for me, I want to hear them,” Lena answered, nodding. “Perhaps she’ll know how I should adapt my diet so I neither starve nor overfeed our child and also so I don’t gain fifty pounds,” she explained with a chuckle, although she sincerely didn’t want to gain heaps.

“You say that as if gaining fifty pounds could ever make you look any less beautiful,” Kara replied, shaking her head. “If you’re sure you want to go to the DEO, I’ll stay by your side and I promise no harm will come to you, both of you,” she said, resting a hand on Lena’s bump.

Lena was awestruck by what Kara said and how regular she made it sound, as if Kara wasn’t even trying to compliment her.

Kara ended up borrowing clothes from Lena to walk around in something that was more comfortable than her suit. She could have flown back and forth to fetch some of her own clothes, but Lena had offered and she liked how Lena’s clothes smelled like her. Maybe if she was sneaky enough, she could borrow Lena’s hoodie and sweatpants forever, especially Lena’s grey hoodie with the slightly faded school logo on it.

Lena lit several candles to make her loft appear warmer.

“Oh Rao, Lena, you did all of this?” Kara asked, gaping at the table Lena was filling up with food.

Lena pulled a chair back and waited for Kara to sit down so she could push her chair under the table for her. “You were not meaningless, Kara,” she said once they both took a seat at the table. “I need you to know that. What happened between us wasn’t planned. You weren’t some number or some name on a list.”

Kara nodded slowly. She had figured Lena wasn’t talking about her when she said the people she slept with were a meaningless number, but it felt good hearing Lena say it.

Lena traced her fingertip over the rim of her glass, watching Kara while Kara filled her plate to the point of spilling over. It made her smile, considering Kara could easily go for seconds and so on rather than making her plate overflow.

Kara was about to dig in, but she paused, noticing Lena hadn’t started yet and it seemed rude to start without her.

Lena withdrew her finger and grasped her plate. She glanced briefly at Kara while she filled her plate. “Before I met you, I had certain rules I stuck by,” she said, and she hadn’t particularly meant to discuss those, but Kara’s silence was a little unnerving and prompted her to elaborate.

“What kind of rules?”

Lena clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She put her plate down and looked at Kara. “Well, for one, nobody was allowed in my room. With you, I let some of my rules slide. I still wasn’t looking to date or anything of the sorts, but to tag you in with the other women I slept with wouldn’t be accurate. You were unique, Kara.”

Kara’s eyebrows creased together. “Unique?” she asked, shifting a little, eyes briefly flicking down to her crotch.

“Not because of your body,” Lena answered with a quiet sigh. Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything if all she did was make it worse.

“Oh, okay,” Kara replied, grasping the cutlery. “I’m glad you told me. I think I needed to hear you say that, even if I had no right to feel bad in any way. You made yourself clear it was a one-time thing.”

“You do have a right, because feelings simply are. When you feel bad, it happens, whether you want it or not.”

Silence fell as they ate.

Kara kept replaying what Lena said in the back of her head. Lena said before she met her, she had certain rules and she let some of them slide. She wondered if that meant the rules Lena let go were still gone. Not that it was her business if anyone wound up in Lena’s bedroom aside from Lena herself. She thought back to the night they were intimate, curious as to which other rules Lena might have had that she hadn’t applied that night. The thought of someone else in bed with the mother of her child, kissing her, made her lose her appetite.

Roughly two hours later when Kara left, Lena pretended not to notice Kara still had her hoodie and was apparently taking it with her. Perhaps Kara wanted something to remember her by, but she wasn’t going to ask.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sam?” Lena asked, eying her CFO who just turned around to leave her office. “You know this is not my usual, right?” she asked, pointing at the cup of coffee Sam placed on her desk.

It wasn’t that Sam had to bring Lena her coffee. No, it was something Sam did, even though she already told her twice she didn’t have to. She always drank the same coffee; Caffè Verona, but this time something else was written on the cup.

Sam faced Lena with a smile. “I know,” she answered, pushing the cup closer towards Lena. “You might like this one more than your usual.”

“I’m a creature of habit.”

“Aren’t we all?” Sam replied, nodding her head at the cup.

Lena sighed. She wanted to start her day with the coffee she was used drinking, otherwise getting through meetings was bound to be more dreadful. Meetings were such fun when she was not only way younger than everyone else present, but she was also the only woman. She often received not so subtle glances from board members whom didn’t deem her worthy enough to sit there.

“Trust me, Lena,” Sam said, flattening her palms on Lena’s desk, leaning forward a little. “Don’t knock it until you try it, that’s all I’m asking. If I’m wrong, I’ll buy you coffee for a month.”

“That’s a bold statement, Miss Arias,” Lena replied, raising an eyebrow. “Suddenly I have a feeling I want to drink two cups of coffee for the next month,” she said, smiling while Sam chuckled.

“Stop being an ass and take a sip.”

Lena’s jaw dropped for a second before she caught herself. She was conditioned not to slip up with her facial expressions growing up, but sometimes she couldn’t help it. “Did you just call me an ass?” she asked, staring at Sam who was smirking. “I could fire you, you know?”

“Hm, you could,” Sam replied, nodding. “But you don’t want to.”

Lena had a strange warm kind of feeling at the familiarity which had been building between Sam and her. It was so easy to get along with Sam and Sam was particularly likable. Nothing with Sam felt forced. She was still trying to process the fact a friendship was building between them.

Lena blew over the hot liquid and took a slow sip from the Italian Roast. It tasted intense, the flavor was rich, deep and a little caramelized sugar-like. “Hm,” she said, taking another sip. “Not bad,” she admitted, putting her cup down. “I still prefer my usual blend, though I can do with the added sugar. I’m having an inane craving for sugar. Looks like I don’t have to fire you for calling me an ass after all.”

“With that lovely anecdote, I’ll get started on the paperwork my boss gave me,” Sam replied, grinning. “That woman really makes me sweat.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was nearly three months pregnant when Kara took her to the DEO. The look on Kara’s face when she refused to let Kara fly her there was priceless, but she was stubborn and they wound up going there with a van. She wasn’t a fan of flying, never had been and likely never was going to be.

Kara shook her head with an amused smile when she saw Imra hauling books around for Psi again. “Hey, Imra,” she called out, adding a little wave. “More books, hm?”

Imra lifted the books a bit higher. They were stacked up against her chest, almost reaching her chin. “Psi asked if I could bring her more,” she answered with a smile. “I’m happy to accommodate to her needs anytime.”

“I’m sure,” Lena blurted out without thinking, sensing gay activity.

Imra’s smile merely brightened. “You must be Lena, it’s lovely to meet you,” she said, approaching. “I’d shake your hand, but I got mine a little full.”

“That’s quite alright, mine are clammy anyways. You wouldn’t want to shake my hand right now.”

“Only good nerves, I hope?” Imra asked, sizing Lena up. “Do you know the gender of your child yet?”

“Not yet,” Lena answered, running a hand over her bump.

“Would you like to know?”

“No,” Kara cut in. “You’re going to be quiet, Imra,” she said, grasping one of Lena’s hands.

Lena frowned while Imra left. “What was that all about?” she asked Kara, squeezing her hand to ease some of her nerves.

Being at the DEO left quite the impression and multiple agents had shot her curious looks, understandably so, considering she was a Luthor who just walked in with a Super. Some of the agents had their finger squeezed against the trigger of their weapons a little too much for her to feel comfortable. She could tell when people saw her as a threat and while it made sense given her last name, it stung. The fact Supergirl was holding her hand only doubled the looks she received, but she was grateful Kara was being a lifeline of sorts.

“Imra kind of has a gift for sensing things. Feelings and so on,” Kara explained with a sigh. “She’s not always accurate and she can’t always tell everything, but um yes, it’s kind of her thing. Sometimes it’s great because there have been times where she hugged me, sensing it was exactly what I needed, but other times I wish she can’t always sense so much. She’s really sweet and kind, we’re friends and she’s like a sister to me, but don’t tell Alex I said that. I think Imra has a hunch about the gender of our child and I do want to know, but um, I just kind of want to be sure.”

Lena followed Kara further inside the DEO. She was breathing too fast, but when Kara ran her thumb over her knuckles, she breathed a little easier. Right, she wasn’t alone in this, she had Kara. It gave her a feeling she couldn’t place. She always thought it was her against the world, basically, but this time she had someone to lean on and that was new. She was independent and more than willing to be a single mother, raising a child on her own, though she had to admit there was a strong appeal to having someone to raise a child with her.

“Hey, Alex, we’re here,” Kara announced as she entered the medical bay with Lena. “It’s going to be okay,” she whispered to Lena. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Alex’s eyes raked down to Lena’s stomach. “So you’re the one who took my little sister’s virginity?”

“Alex!” Kara shouted, giving her sister an incredulous look.

Lena was frozen to the spot. God, she really didn’t want to deal with an angry older sibling. It wasn’t like she knew Kara was a virgin, she didn’t take her virginity on purpose. Okay, _focus_. She was a CEO and a Luthor for crying out loud, she wasn’t going to shrink back just because the redhead looked like she could kill people with her gaze alone.

“It appears so,” Lena said coolly, lifting her chin an inch. “If you have anything else to say, by all means, go for it.”

“I do have something else to say,” Alex replied, taking a step closer, ignoring Kara shooting daggers at her with her eyes. “I don’t trust you.”

“That feeling is entirely mutual,” Lena said sincerely, arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow when Alex’s jaw dropped. “I don’t know you, do I?”

“N-no… I suppose you don’t,” Alex answered with a puzzled look on her face. “Huh.”

Lena knew she caught the agent by surprise with her honest statement, but facts were facts. She wasn’t insulted by the fact Alex didn’t trust her, because trust didn’t come easily and had to go both ways.

Kara lifted Lena’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. She didn’t care her sister saw. She was proud of Lena for standing up for herself. It seemed Lena didn’t even need her to defend her, because Lena was a strong woman capable of defending herself.

Lena let go of Kara’s hand and approached Alex, stopping an arm’s length short of her. “I am letting you, a stranger, examine me. Consider this a leap of faith,” she said, making immediate eye-contact. “Perhaps one day, you may wish to return the favor.”

Alex ran her tongue over her lips, narrowing her eyes. “You can put on scrubs while I prepare the rest,” she said, walking away to gather items. “I want to run some blood work, if you’ll let me extract some of your blood.”

Lena wasn’t surprised needles were included. “Only if you won’t enjoy stabbing me with a needle too much,” she quipped, chancing a smile, feeling like she achieved something when Alex smiled back at her.

Kara breathed out in relief Alex and Lena weren’t ripping out each other’s throat, though at first she thought they were going to. Her sister was wrong to jump on Lena the way she did and sadly she wasn’t surprised.

Moments later, Lena was sitting down while Alex took some of her blood. She shut her eyes and touched her fingertips to her temple, feeling strange.

“Hey,” Alex said, touching Lena’s cheek with her gloved hand. “You okay?”

“I don’t know,” Lena answered, slowly opening her eyes.

“Alex?” Kara asked, giving her sister a panicked look. She held Lena’s hand and checked her out with her x-ray vision, but that made her none the wiser.

Lena felt as if her energy was whisked away from her all at once. Her eyes closed. The last thing she remembered was Kara shouting at Alex to do something and then she woke up to the smell of chocolate.

“Hey there, sleeping beauty,” Alex said, handing a bar of chocolate to Lena.

Lena eagerly took a bite from the chocolate, because the smell was so overwhelming she couldn’t wait to devour it. She felt mildly ashamed for basically shoving it into her mouth.

“Don’t forget to chew,” Alex chuckled.

“Is she okay?” Kara asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Yes, Kara, she’s fine,” Alex answered, offering Lena another bar of chocolate.

“How long was I out for?” Lena asked, taking another bite from the chocolate.

“A couple of minutes,” Alex answered, putting down a device to measure Lena’s blood pressure. “You were suffering from a sugar deficiency. Someone’s a sweet tooth,” she explained, smiling down at Lena’s bump.

“I wonder why that is,” Lena said dryly, looking at Kara, who was smiling sheepishly. “Such a mystery,” she said, eagerly accepting the extra chocolate Alex handed her. “God, I’m going to gain so much weight, if my teeth don’t rot from all the extra sugar first. Where did all this chocolate come from?”

“Not from Imra’s locker,” Kara answered, averting her eyes. “Which I definitely didn’t break into to steal the chocolate that absolutely wasn’t there.”

“I’ll put together a diet plan for you,” Alex informed Lena. “See it as a guideline or ignore it, but I do advise you not to stray too much from it.”

“Thanks, doc,” Lena replied, chuckling when Alex rolled her eyes, but she could tell it was in good nature.

“This may sound a little farfetched and I know we don’t know each other yet, and that I probably came across as a jerk earlier, but if you ever need some big sister advice, you can reach out to me,” Alex said to Lena.

“Don’t listen to Alex, she’s trying to bribe you into letting her be the sugar mama,” Kara warned Lena.

“Sugar mama?” Alex asked while Lena frowned.

“Maggie said-” Kara started, sighing. “Alex, your girlfriend is a meanie.”

“That little shit,” Alex said, chuckling. “I can say that, Mags knows I call her that sometimes,” she said to Lena.

“Language,” Lena said in sync with Kara’s, “Hey, no cursing!”

“The word you were looking for is godmother,” Alex said to Kara. “And yes, I do want to be the godmother, for the record.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was flying, keeping an eye on the city after she stopped a bank robbery and put out a forest fire, when she spotted Reign touching down in an alley. With a smile, she approached and touched down, but in the split second it took her to do so, Reign had rounded the corner. She was curious as to where Reign was headed.

Reign abruptly halted at some point, one foot on the porch of a house. “Supergirl,” she said, inhaling audibly, shoulders rising as she did so. “I didn’t peg you for a smoker.”

“Forest fire,” Kara corrected, watching as Reign spun around. She was merely two steps behind her. “I didn’t fly into you this time, so I don’t owe you a drink just yet,” she said with a chuckle, running a hand through her hair while her eyes darted briefly towards the house.

Reign narrowed her eyes. “Are you following me?”

“Um…,” Kara gulped, unsure whether Reign was mad or not.

Reign’s expressions hardened. She wrapped her fingers around Kara’s wrist and pulled. “You shouldn’t have come here,” she muttered under her breath, keeping her hand around Kara’s wrist while she opened the door with the other.

Kara nearly had the wind knocked out of her lungs when Reign pushed her inside using too much force. “Oh Rao, okay, I get it,” she said, rubbing at her wrist when Reign let go. It didn’t hurt, but it hadn’t been gentle either.

“I just wanted to say hi and I guess my curiosity got the best of me,” Kara said with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, sighing while Reign shut the door and locked it.

Reign held her index finger against her lips.

Kara nodded. Okay, if Reign wanted her to be quiet, she could be quiet. She heard music and a heartbeat which didn’t belong to either one of them. Someone else must have been around. She hoped Reign didn’t break in into this house, because if she had, this was bound to get awkward really fast. The heartbeat and the music were getting closer.

A Latina girl, whom if Kara had to guess was eighteen at most, danced her way into the kitchen with ear buds in her ears. The girl swayed her hips and raised her arms, not having noticed them yet. She was humming, singing a word here and there. A black and red flannel shirt was tied around her waist, right above her jeans, covering a piece of the black tank top she had on and her hair was tied together in a ponytail.

“This human is important to me,” Reign whispered to Kara. “I aimed to introduce you someday, but considering you followed me, I may as well introduce you now.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbled, wringing her hands together.

The Latina smiled when she spotted them. “Hey, Reign,” the girl said, pausing the music that was playing through her Walkman. “And Supergirl,” she added.

“Hello, Raven,” Reign replied stiffly. “I live with this human,” she whispered to Kara.

“Hi there, Raven,” Kara said, offering the teenager a genuine smile.

“Reign talks about you a lot,” Raven informed Kara, grinning.

“Lies,” Reign grumbled, refusing to make eye-contact with Kara and Raven.

“It’s way too easy to make you grumpy,” Raven said to Reign, eyes twinkling. “I heard you two team up together sometimes. Must be chill,” she said to Kara. 

“We do and it is,” Kara confirmed with a smile. “When Reign feels like it, she makes a good partner who has my back.”

“Are you single, Supergirl?”

“I um…you’re a little young, sweetie,” Kara answered, though she was flattered.

Raven breathed out a laugh. “I wasn’t asking for me,” she replied, winking at Reign.

“I will strangle you one of these days,” Reign grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Nah, you love me,” Raven said while she put something on the stove, hissing when the tip of her finger got scorched. “Shit, that was hot,” she said, shaking her hand.

Reign was at Raven’s side in an instant, cradling her hand in hers. “You have to be careful, jellybean,” she said, eyes wide, heart racing.

“Jellybean,” Kara snickered, quickly silencing herself when Reign cut her a glare.

If Kara hadn’t heard it with her own ears, there was no way she would have believed Reign had a sweet nickname for someone. It was different, seeing Reign like this. She didn’t peg Reign for the homey type before, but this situation gave her a new perspective. Now that she knew Reign had a nickname for someone, she was never going to let her live it down, because that was what friends were for.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Raven said, sighing deeply. “Don’t worry about it, scrooge,” she said, grinning.

Reign blew a thin layer of ice onto Raven’s finger and turned on the faucet, guiding Raven’s hand towards the sink. “You could have burned your entire hand or even your arm,” she said and Kara had never seen or heard Reign sound so worried before, had never known Reign to care so much for a human, or anyone for that matter. “I told you to be careful with fire.”

“Stop fussing, Reign, it’s just a small burn, I’m not dying,” Raven said, rolling her eyes as Reign held her hand under the stream of water. “You and Sam are two sides of the same coin,” she mumbled. “I’m fine, chill out.”

“Who’s Sam?” Kara found herself asking, wondering if Reign had another family member. She was happy to learn Reign wasn’t alone, that she too had some sort of family to go home to.

Raven shrugged and shared an unreadable look with Reign.  

Reign didn’t provide an answer either.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are rude comments towards Kara being different in this chapter. Read with caution.   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muesli for breakfast and some fruit mostly belonged in the past now for Lena. It certainly did as she entered Noonan’s to treat herself to some pancakes. Alex did recommend her to up the amount of sugar she consumed, although there were healthier ways to accomplish doing so. Today, her body really wanted pancakes so pancakes it was.

She had barely sat down and placed her order when flashes from cameras disturbed her. With a sigh, she glanced at the side of Noonan’s, which was pretty much one big window and a glass door. There were reporters outside, who must have followed her around. It was also possible someone tipped them off. At times like this, she really hated how known she was in this city. It certainly didn’t help she was a Luthor.

The ironic part was how when she was younger, she was more of a wallflower and a geek, aside from her rebellion phase when she was sixteen, which lasted about a year, give or take. She used to have her ears and her tongue pierced, which gave her a lot of wind from her mother whom didn’t approve in the slightest. As she grew up, she took out her piercings.

A waitress brought her plate with pancakes to her table and more flashes went off.

All Lena wanted was some privacy, did they seriously have to document her eating pancakes? The flashes slowly disappeared out of the blue, but not because they stopped. Plants were creeping up the glass, slithering across the floor, multiplying in their path.

“Ivy,” Lena said, sighing as Poison Ivy took a seat across from her. “I’m surprised to see you in National City.”

“Just passing through, dollface,” Ivy replied, crossing one leg over the other. The slit in her dark emerald dress exposed her legs, up to her thighs, stopping halfway her thighs. It flattered her light green skin perfectly. Her red hair was smoothed over one shoulder.

Lena looked at the windows, noticing the plants had covered the door by now as well. Some of the customers were cowering away underneath the tables. She had almost forgotten Ivy was considered a villain, one with quite the reputation to her name, though she chose to believe Ivy was less evil than people made her out to be.

“Thank you for that,” Lena said, gesturing vaguely at the windows as she snapped her eyes back to Ivy.

Lena narrowed her eyes when Ivy shifted to place her right leg over her left and then her left over her right. “Tell me. Why are you really here?” she asked, leaning back. “We can have a staring contest until you tell me or you can simply spare us both the waste of time and tell me now.”

“Word has traveled,” Ivy said, gaze landing on Lena’s stomach. “I had to see to believe.”

“I’m pregnant, that’s the one thing about me the news got right.”

“One thing, eh?” Ivy asked, tapping her index finger against her cheek, thumb resting under her chin. “Not insemination then.”

“I didn’t say that,” Lena replied, barely managing not to tense up at the small mistake she made. She didn’t anticipate Ivy to dissect her words.

Ivy got up and rounded the table, resting her hands on the arms of Lena’s chair. She smelled like roses and dewdrops as she leaned in, nose nearly touching Lena’s. “I have been careful, but I need to be certain,” she whispered, searching Lena’s eyes. “Is the child one of my sporelings?”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up. “One of your what?” she asked, blinking her eyes.

Ivy sighed. “Is it mine?”

Lena didn’t even know Ivy was capable of reproducing. Talk about learning something new every day. With the timeline of her pregnancy, there was no room for doubt it was Kara’s. “No, it’s not yours,” she answered, watching as Ivy backed away.

Ivy sat down again across from Lena, weaving a flower crown while Lena ate her pancakes. The other customers were desperately trying to find a way out, but everything was sealed up by Ivy’s plants.

“What even is my life,” Lena muttered silently, bringing her fork closer to her mouth. This was not how she imagined having a quick sugary bite to eat, but as a Luthor, how could she ever expect her life to be ordinary?

“I’m having breakfast with Poison Ivy while the other customers are panicking, this is fine,” Lena murmured to herself, cutting up the rest of her pancakes. “Not like the next headline in the tabloids might hint at us dating,” she said, and for some reason she couldn’t put her finger on why the possibility of that did irk her.

Ivy rose up and promptly placed the flower crown on Lena’s head.

“No headlines at all,” Lena sighed. She placed the flower crown on the table in front of her.

Ivy screamed when someone was cutting away parts of her plants. She choked the unfortunate human who had tried to create an exit.

“Ivy, you’re going to kill him if you don’t stop,” Lena warned, but Ivy didn’t stop. “Ivy,” she said, grasping Ivy’s wrist. “Stop hurting him and let these people go, all they want is to leave.”

“I don’t answer to you, dollface,” Ivy replied, bringing the man closer towards herself.

Lena pressed the button on her watch. She didn’t want it to come to this, but if Ivy wasn’t going to listen, she needed Supergirl’s help. “You should go before Supergirl gets here,” she said, fixing Ivy with a look.

Instead of leaving, Ivy grinned. She did drop her plants to clear the door so the customers were able to leave, but she stayed. Ivy casually leaned against a table and shot Lena a glance. “You can go, dollface,” she said, making a shooing gesture with her hands.

Oh there was no way Lena was leaving when Ivy was without a doubt up to something. She didn’t doubt Supergirl was capable of winning a battle against Ivy, but she didn’t want a fight to ensue. Perhaps she made a mistake to lure Supergirl here.

“There she is,” Ivy said when Supergirl arrived. “Hello, super,” she said, eyes twinkling as she wrapped a plant around Supergirl’s waist.

Lena noticed Kara sizing her up, probably to check if she was alright. She could see the inner struggle Kara faced, how Kara wanted to rush over to her side to ensure she was okay, but they were in public.

“Poison Ivy,” Kara said, frowning, quite sure Ivy was supposed to be in Gotham and didn’t exactly come to National City. “Do we have a problem?”

“She choked me!” a man called out from behind Supergirl.

“Tsk, tsk,” Ivy said, flinging the man through the window with her plants. “Nobody likes a snitch.”

“Cut it out, Ivy,” Kara warned sharply. She broke free from the plants, only to be captured again with thorns and roses. It didn’t sting and she could escape easily, but she wasn’t interested in repeating this over and over again.

Lena gripped the edge of a table when Ivy brought her face closer to Kara’s. In that moment it registered in her mind what exactly Ivy was up to. “No!” she shouted what was meant to be a thought. “Don’t fight,” she added quickly. “Go back to Gotham, Ivy. I know trouble is your middle name, but you should know when to stop.”

“I intend to,” Ivy replied, cupping Supergirl’s cheeks. “After I leave a little souvenir first,” she said, and then her lips were on Supergirl’s.

Lena gripped the table so hard, if she had powers, it surely would have splintered underneath her fingers. Seeing Ivy kiss Kara felt like being stabbed in the chest. She wanted to tell herself it was only because Kara was the mother of her child, but that wasn’t the reason why. It hurt because Kara was unique and Kara deserved better, better than Ivy and better than a Luthor.

Kara was rooted to the spot. She knew the kiss was Poison Ivy’s signature, but she hadn’t seen it coming. The second she felt Ivy trying to deepen the kiss she wasn’t even reciprocating to begin with, she pushed Ivy away.

“L- Miss Luthor,” Kara said, wanting nothing more but to rush over to Lena’s side and wrap her in her arms to protect her from all harm. “Are you alright?”

Lena shook her head. “I feel sick,” she answered, rushing towards the bathroom to throw up.

Against better judgment, Kara rushed after Lena. She was Supergirl, it was perfectly normal for her to ensure people were okay. It wasn’t weird at all she hurried after Lena Luthor into the bathroom. She gathered Lena’s hair and held it, rubbing her back while Lena puked.

“I’m sorry you’re going through this,” Kara said, and if she could swap places with Lena so she wouldn’t be troubled by morning sickness, among other things, she would.

Lena’s eyes stung. Sweet, innocent Kara must have thought she experienced a bout of morning sickness, but that wasn’t it. That silly kiss Ivy gave Kara bothered her more than it should have, as if Kara wasn’t bound to have a relationship with someone someday.

“It’s fine, Kara,” Lena sighed, walking over to the sinks. She turned on the tap and splashed some water into her face while Kara leaned against the door. “Who knows what tabloids are going to write now that you’re in the bathroom with a Luthor. They love gossip, even if more than half of it is lies. Reporters pride themselves on spreading the truth, but few do.”

“Do you care about what they might write?”

“Not for myself, no,” Lena answered, taking a deep breath.

“Let them write what they want,” Kara said with a shrug. “If they want to write something like that we hooked up in the bathroom, it wouldn’t bother me. I know it would be a blatant lie, but I wouldn’t mind if everyone in this city thinks we’ve been intimate,” she explained, smiling when Lena raised an eyebrow. “Oh Rao, you know what I mean, Lena.”

“A Luthor and a Super, now that would be a headline bound to cause a scandal,” Lena replied, chuckling, thinking how her mother might literally faint.

“That’s a little pessimistic, don’t you think? For all you know it could be the greatest love story ever, the kind that goes down in history books.”

Lena snorted, as if. It was quite unlikely for that to happen, hell they weren’t even together. “Hopeless romantic much?” she asked, keeping her tone light and teasing.

“Knock, knock,” Kara said with a smile.

Lena shook her head. “Who’s there?”

“Hopeless.”

“Oh my god,” Lena whispered, managing a smile as well. “Okay, hopeless who?”

“Hopeless romantic.”

“You’re a dork,” Lena replied, instantly feeling a lot better. “Lunch on my balcony around one?”

“Sure thing, it’s food so I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dive bar was almost full. It was Friday night and it was five minutes past ten, which meant it was happy hour where all drinks were available for half of their usual price. Most of the bar-goers were aliens, but there were also meta-humans and humans.

“Over here, little Danvers,” Maggie called out, raising her beer from where she was sitting at a table on the right with Alex and Imra.

Kara ran a hand through her hair and tried to slow her breathing. She was hyperaware of people whom were staring at her, but even more so she picked up on conversations. It had been a while since she set foot in this bar, thanks to Mon-El’s big mouth. She was glad he left to travel, or so Reign said, but the damage was already done. Some people were whispering about her, making comments while a few seemed interested in her.

 _“I heard she has a you know what you know where,”_ a man whispered to another man while they both stared at Kara.

Kara tried not to pay the men any mind, but more people were whispering.

_“She’s not a real woman.”_

_“I heard Mon-El bolted when they got naked together.”_

Kara cringed because oh Rao, she was a woman and she was real, and she never even got close to getting naked with Mon-El. She was disappointed Mon-El even spread some lies, but sadly she wasn’t surprised. That jerk-face was a lying, manipulative asshole.

Kara jumped up when a hand touched her upper arm, relaxing when she saw it was just Imra. Oh Rao, it was getting to her too much how people were whispering about her. She tried to block it out, but her mind was reeling.

Imra rubbed soothing circles on Kara’s skin, frowning at her. “Kara,” she whispered, seeking eye-contact. “I can take you home if you’re not comfortable being here.”

 _“I’d like to be her cowgirl, if you catch my drift,”_ a woman said to another woman with a sly smile.

_“Was she born that way or is she some sort of science project gone wrong?”_

“Hey, you,” a man said, tapping Kara on the shoulder.

Kara turned around. “Yes?” she asked, still hearing people whisper things about her in the background.

“A freak like you doesn’t belong here,” the man spat lowly. “You should go back to the planet you-”

The man was cut off by Livewire breaking a bottle on his head. Livewire had been sitting at the bar, but got up the second the man called Kara a freak. Livewire wrapped her hand around the man’s throat while electricity coursed through her body.

“You pathetic piece of shit,” Livewire hissed at the man, kneeing him. The man had a gaping cut on his forehead from where the bottle had connected, hard.

“Livewire,” Kara said, wincing as Livewire fried the man.

Shit really hit the fan even more when the door of the dive bar was kicked in by Reign. Half of the customers made a run for it upon catching a glimpse of Reign. It was no secret Reign was stronger than Supergirl and that she had a temper.

“Whoa, whoa,” Kara said, stepping in just in the nick of time to stop Reign from cracking open another man’s skull, a man who made a cheap comment about the fact she was different. “Reign, no, stop,” she sighed, standing right in front of Reign.

Reign’s eyes were burning.

“Reign,” Kara whispered, bringing a hand up to her jaw that made Reign’s attention shift towards her instead. “Let it go, please.”

Meanwhile Imra was trying to calm Livewire down before a bar fight or a blood bath would break loose.

Kara sighed, so much for agreeing to have a night out with her sister. She was relieved when things calmed down, though it did take several people leaving, including those who left because Reign threatened to snap them in half if they didn’t.

“What’s up with you two?” Kara asked, glancing at Reign and Livewire. She knew they were both hotheads at times, but Reign wasn’t even at the bar at first and Livewire was more of a frenemy. “I can fight my own battles, you know? You can’t beat people up for me every time someone makes a hurtful comment.”

“Yes I can,” Livewire scoffed.

“What she said,” Reign chimed in.

Alex took a swig from her beer. “If they didn’t, I would have,” she said, shrugging a shoulder when Kara looked at her.

Livewire’s eyes landed on Reign. “Hey, I’m about to order some drinks,” she said, nodding her head at the bar. “What do you want?”

Reign’s eyes roamed down Livewire’s body. “Aldebaran rum.”

“Damn, now that’s what I’d call a strong drink. I’d have the same, but they say it’s deadly to humans, even meta-humans.”

Kara hoped the rest of the night would go swimmingly, unlike the start of her night had. She ordered a glass of what Reign was having, because she needed to take off the edge. Some of the things she heard tonight cut her deeper than she was willing to admit. Krypton was gone. She couldn’t go back, no matter how often she wished she could do just that.

Kara released a deep breath while Imra gave her a sideways hug. “Thanks,” she whispered, turning a quarter so she could hug Imra better. A few people whispered, but they snapped their mouths shut after one strong glare from Reign.

“Can you spend the night at my place?” Kara asked Imra quietly, needing cuddles and she knew Imra understood.

Imra nodded and busied herself with her drink.

“You are small,” Reign said, eying Maggie.

“Hello to you too, Reign,” Maggie replied, taking a swig from her beer. “I wonder how many of those alien drinks you can stomach before you slur your words.”

“I do not get drunk,” Reign said, emptying her glass, ordering another.

“You might though,” Kara corrected Reign, personally having gotten tipsy from that particular drink before, after only two glasses.

Reign narrowed her eyes at Maggie who was grinning. “If you seek to challenge me, it will take me no effort to drink you under the table, you are so short, you almost are under the table,” she said, the hint of a smile playing at her lips.

“Whoa hey, what the fuck, nice meeting you too,” Maggie replied, guffawing.

“Watch what you say to my girlfriend or I’ll kick your ass,” Alex warned Reign, leveling her with a look, but she was smiling.

“By all means, humor me, Agent,” Reign replied, knocking down her third glass for the night.

“You’re all gay as fuck,” Livewire commented, grinning. “If this is going to lead to an orgy, I’m game, but I want more drinks first.”

“Gross, we’re not going to have an orgy,” Kara said, laughing. Even if none of them had been her family, she wasn’t into that sort of thing. “Besides, I thought you hated me.”

“Meh, not really,” Livewire replied, pulling up her shoulders, dropping them again. “I’d sleep with you like this,” she said, snapping her fingers. “With a body like yours, all you gotta do is say the word.”

“Um… I’m flattered, but err, no thanks,” Kara said, feeling her cheeks heat up at the thought Livewire wasn’t turned off by the fact her body was different.

“Every lady at this table is attractive, for the record,” Livewire said.

“What she said,” Reign and Maggie said in sync.

“Watch it, Sawyer,” Alex muttered, snaking an arm around Maggie’s waist. “Wait a minute, are you into my sister?”

“Define in-”

“You’re cancelled.”

“Aw, babe,” Maggie said, smiling. She kissed Alex’s cheek. “All women are attractive in their own way, but you know I only have eyes for you.”

“Hm, fine, you’re not cancelled,” Alex relented, turning her face to the side to kiss Maggie.

“So, Reign,” Livewire said. “You gay?”

“No,” Reign answered, downing another glass. “Such labels are a human concept. Gender and sexuality are irrelevant to me. Humans call it pansexual. I call it I don’t care.”

“I’m going to mingle with others,” Livewire announced. “Unless one of you is interested,” she said, glancing at Reign, Kara and Imra. “I’m done hooking up with humans for a while. They have a thing for pushing me under the shower so I can’t shock them. Aliens tend to have a higher tolerance for pain.”

“I can’t imagine people not liking being electrocuted. It’s almost as if they expect pleasure instead of pain,” Maggie commented.

Later that night, Reign had emptied six glasses and was doing fine. Kara wondered how Reign managed to stomach six glasses while she was still standing when a glass or two was enough to get a Kryptonian drunk.

“This is not the definition of cute,” Reign whispered to Kara, gesture at her whole self. She then moved to stand next to Maggie and dipped her fingertips in her dimples. “This tiny human is cute.”

“Can the tall alien stop poking me?” Maggie grumbled, swatting at Reign’s hands while Alex chuckled.

“Cute,” Reign mouthed. “Your hair is soft and smells nice,” she said to Maggie, curling a lock around her fingertip. “I will call you dimples.”

“Um, you guys, do you think Reign might have drunk too much?” Kara asked, making a face. “You’re acting funny,” she said to Reign.

“I don’t hear you laughing, Supergirl. Is this the kind of support you give? Maybe I want to be a comedian, you’ll never know.”

“Okay, you’ve had enough drinks for tonight,” Kara replied, sighing. “Come, I’ll take you home,” she said, stretching out her arms.

“If you carry me I will break your arm.”

“I’m willing to take that risk. Be grumpy all you want, I know you’re soft.”

Reign grabbed Kara’s arm and twisted it behind her back. “You think I am drunk and soft?”

Kara coughed at the strong smell of the alien alcohol in Reign’s breath. She was sure if she breathed it in for more than five minutes up close, it was enough for her to get drunk. “I just want to make sure you get home safe,” she answered, wriggling to get free, but Reign’s grip was firm. “It’s getting late, Raven might be wondering where you are.”

“Raven,” Reign whispered.

In the blink of an eye, Reign let go of Kara’s arm and disappeared into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara sat down on Lena’s couch, nails digging lightly into her thighs.

“You only have one bedroom at your apartment.”

“I know,” Kara sighed, considering she literally just told Lena that. “But I’ll look for a new apartment to rent, one with two bedrooms. I have six months to find one, that’s more than enough.”

Lena wondered if Kara honestly could afford a bigger apartment when Kara had such a large appetite. “You’re right, you do have time,” she admitted.

Kara hummed. They were going to co-parent and she knew that meant she needed to have a spare room. It was going to cost her, but she was going to ask J’onn for a raise, so with some luck she was bound to find a bigger place sometime soon.

Lena bit her lip. When she called out for Supergirl a few weeks ago to tell her she was pregnant, she had prepared her speech thoroughly, but what she hadn’t prepared was how co-parenting really did mean co-parenting and that was a stumbling stone.

“Perhaps our child can be with you every Sunday,” Lena suggested, but even that was difficult.

Kara stared at Lena, eyebrows drawn together. “That’s really not enough, Lena,” she replied, sighing deeply. “That’s nowhere near enough. One day every week is unacceptable.”

“I can’t do switching weeks like some parents whom aren’t together do,” Lena said, wringing her hands together.

Lena couldn’t even bear the thought of missing her child for a day and switching every day was too much of a hassle as well. She was okay with the idea of co-parenting, but actually co-parenting was hard when it was not just a thought anymore. Maybe a part of her had hoped Supergirl was going to take a step back from it all when she announced she was pregnant. At this point she was glad Kara was taking her responsibility, but that didn’t make it easier.

Kara threw her hands up, exasperated. “I don’t know how this is supposed to work, Lena,” she said, getting up from the couch. “On Krypton we didn’t have this, this… this co-parenting and parents not being together. Kryptonians took their responsibility when they got someone pregnant, they did the right thing. Earth is different and I’m trying here, Lena. I’m trying so hard, but this goes against how I was raised, against my morals and my beliefs and…”

Lena slowly worked her jaw while tears shimmered in Kara’s eyes. God, not the tears again.

“I want to be there for my child,” Kara said, wiping at her tears. “Not just once a week or when it’s convenient for you.”

Lena rose up to her feet as well. “I was supposed to get pregnant through insemination. Do you think I asked for this complicated situation?” she snapped, trembling a little while she swallowed down certain words, such as how she didn’t ask for someone to get in her way and how tiresome it was she had to follow some insane diet where she had to consume more food than she was able to eat in the past.

“What are you going to do when the city needs Supergirl?” Lena asked. “Leave our child alone at your apartment?”

“Oh Rao, Lena, of course not! As if you don’t have a hectic life as a CEO.”

“Please leave,” Lena whispered, on the verge of tears.

Kara’s shoulders sagged. Lena was kicking her out again, but she didn’t have the strength to argue or fight with her any longer. “Okay,” she said, lip quivering as she turned around. She was halfway onto the balcony when Lena caught her wrist.

“Kara,” Lena said, tugging softly until Kara spun around. She wound her arms around Kara, struggling with the fact she was initiating a hug. “Can we discuss this some other time? I hate fighting with you.”

Kara thought about pushing Lena away, but the tremor in Lena’s voice broke her. She wrapped her arms gently around Lena and held her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena felt unnerved, which was silly. This was easier than the meetings she had faced, or at least it should have been. She eyed the card Sam had given her, which had an address scribbled onto it.

“Okay,” Lena whispered to herself. She took a deep breath in and slowly breathed out. “Here goes nothing.”

The inside of the building was colorful. It reminded her of a rainbow. She found her way to the room where she needed to be easily, because it was located on the right, the door was open and she heard women talking. All the conversations stopped at once when all eyes in the room were suddenly directed at her. Right, this wasn’t uncomfortable and awkward at all.

“Hello, I’m Lena,” Lena said with a practiced smile, the kind that came across as polite and friendly, but didn’t reach her eyes. She opted not to add her surname, but she had no doubt they knew precisely whom she was.

“Hello, Lena,” the women replied and Lena was relieved they were smiling, even if a few of the smiles were fake.

Lena glanced over her shoulder when she heard footsteps behind her. A woman with brown braided hair, a slender figure and the most intense green eyes she had ever seen skit to a stop a few steps away from her. The woman’s bump was small, but just visible enough under her flannel shirt.

“I’m Lena,” Lena said to the woman, assuming she might not have heard her introducing herself. She extended her hand, solely because the woman extended hers first.

“Lexa,” the brunette replied, her handshake just the right balance between soft and firm. “Is this your first time here?”

“That obvious?” Lena asked with a nervous smile as their handshake broke. “It’s also the first time I’m pregnant, so it’s a whole world of firsts.”

“I am in the same boat, I know the feeling.”

Lena was relieved to hear she wasn’t the only one who came to this pregnant mothers group for the first time while also going through pregnancy for the first time ever. It made her feel less alone. “How far in are you?” she asked while they entered the room together. In the meantime the other women had picked up their conversations again, paying them no mind.

“Almost three months,” Lexa answered, running her hand over her bump. “My wife and I have wanted a child for roughly two years now,” she explained, which had Lena smiling. “We made the decision our best bet was for me to go through pregnancy. They say not to mix business with pleasure, but she is my doctor.”

“Oh, your wife is a doctor? That must come in handy.”

Lexa nodded curtly. “What about you?”

“I’m three months pregnant,” Lena answered, feeling glad she had multiple similarities with this woman. She didn’t have a wife that was a doctor, but her child’s other parent was also a woman, so at least she could relate to that. “Perhaps this is too straight-forward of me to ask given we just met, but I’m wondering if you would mind going shopping with me sometime to pick up baby items?”

“I don’t mind. My wife will be happy to hear I’m interacting with one of the mothers in this group.”

“Lena Luthor,” another woman from the group said. “It’s interesting seeing you here.”

“Well, I am pregnant and this is a group for pregnant mothers, is it not?” Lena retorted, and she could’ve sworn Lexa had the faintest smile for a second before it melted away. “If you change your mind to spend time with me, I won’t be offended,” she said silently to Lexa, which was true, though it would hurt and make her feel shut out.

“Not a chance,” Lexa replied, reaching into her purse, pulling out a business card. “You can reach me on this number.”

Lena’s eyes widened as she read the card. “Lexa Woods-Griffin,” she whispered, of course this woman happened to be her doctor’s wife, god this city was smaller than it looked sometimes. “You’re the owner of Woods industries?”

“The one and only, Miss Luthor.”

“Please, call me Lena.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kara arrived at the DEO with the intention to help train some of the new recruits. It was a part of her job and J’onn informed her he was going to look into increasing her paycheck if she could pick up more hours training agents. She didn’t need a gym while she had this place to work out, not that a gym was particularly suited for her anyway. Here at the DEO she was able to be herself, to punch bricks and cars when she needed to.

Her mood was a little mixed. She couldn’t stop thinking about the argument she had with Lena, even though it happened a week ago. It left a bit of a bitter aftertaste. Co-parenting was difficult, she had no idea how to go at it and it seemed like Lena didn’t either. What she did know, however, was that only seeing her child one day every week wasn’t reasonable.

Kara’s eyes snapped towards her left when she heard Imra groaning. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Imra nursing her left shoulder while she winced in pain. “Oh Rao, Imra, what happened?” she asked, rushing over to her friend’s side immediately.

“Reign,” Imra answered, wincing as she moved her left arm just a fraction. “She dislocated my shoulder.”

Kara gasped. “Reign is at the DEO?” she asked, knowing for a fact Reign wasn’t fond of coming near this place. “What happened?” she asked again, checking out Imra’s shoulder with her x-ray vision.

“We were sparring,” Imra answered, hissing. “She came here in need to blow off some steam. She’s in the kryptonite room, but she’s strong. Her grip on my arm was too rough, though I’d say I got lucky if you consider four agents are currently in the medical bay and they got the brunt of it.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered. The kryptonite room was designed to dampen her powers to make fights against humans fair, but it wasn’t designed for Reign whom needed more to be on equal grounds with a human. Rao, Reign even managed to harm Imra, whom was stronger than humans.

“I’ve never seen Reign this angry before,” Imra said with a deep frown. “I tried to talk to her, but she only spoke with her fists. Alex is in there now, trying to calm Reign down.”

“Alex is what!?” Kara’s eyes grew so big they nearly popped out of her sockets. “How could you let my sister go in there after Reign beat up four agents and dislocated your shoulder?”

“I tried to warn her not to, but your sister is stubborn and didn’t listen.”

“Rao, if Reign hasn’t beaten her up yet…oh Rao,” Kara groaned, ready to give her sister a stern talking to.

Kara sped over to the kryptonite room and yanked the door open. The moment she set foot inside, she felt the effect of the kryptonite emitters. Rubble was spread over one side of the floor from brick walls which weren’t standing anymore.

Reign was on the other side of the floor with Alex pinned underneath her.

“Concentrate, Reign,” Alex said, her right hand covered Reign’s left hand, which was resting on her chest. Her left hand was pinned down by Reign’s right. “Focus on my heartbeat, okay? We’re going to take deep, slow breaths together.”

Reign scrambled up when Alex winced. “Agent,” she said, reaching out to take Alex’s hand. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, it’s not broken yet,” Alex replied. She released an _‘oomph’_ when Reign lifted her up to her feet and dropped her.

“Alex,” Kara said, sauntering towards her sister. She wanted to use her x-ray vision, but the kryptonite was preventing her from doing so.

“Im okay, Kara,” Alex sighed. She looked at Reign who was punching the wall. “I’m going to the medical bay to help those with injuries. Be careful.”

Kara slowly approached Reign. She made a face every time Reign’s fist connected with the wall, wondering what was going to break first; Reign’s fist or the wall. “Hey,” she said, considering placing her hand on Reign’s shoulder, but thinking better of it.

“About time you showed up, Supergirl,” Reign said, giving Kara no time to process her words.

Before Kara could blink, Reign kicked her legs from underneath her. She got back up to her feet, dodging Reign’s fists, hissing when she failed to dodge one, which connected with her nose.

Reign staggered back when blood dripped from Kara’s nose.

“It’s the kryptonite,” Kara said, breathing hard at the intensity of it, figuring Reign set it quite high.

“This is futile,” Reign grumbled, punching a hole into the wall.

Kara’s jaw dropped, because oh Rao Reign was trashing her special room. “Reign,” she said, pulling Reign into her arms against her better judgment. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” she asked, pulling back a few inches to look at Reign, but she didn’t let go. “Does it have something to do with Raven?”

Reign’s nostrils flared and her whole body tensed.

Kara dropped her arms and nodded slowly, sensing she was onto something. “Reign?”

Reign stomped her foot on the floor. “Raven is…,” she said, grinding her teeth. “Dating a guy,” she spat out, voice filled with venom.

“Oh Rao, you wounded Imra and four agents, and trashed this room because Raven is dating a guy?”

Reign grumbled and Kara was trying not to laugh, realizing Reign was truly angry.

“He is a measly, filthy, pathetic worm whom can’t be trusted,” Reign bit out. “He is not good for my little sister. If he hurts her I will fling him into space.”

“Reign, Raven is a teenager, it’s natural for her to date people,” Kara replied, holding up her hands when Reign narrowed her eyes at her. “Sometimes people get their feelings hurt because love doesn’t always last, but let’s not think about that. You don’t like the guy and that’s okay. What matters is if Raven likes him, right?”

“Maybe,” Reign grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “I should fling that guy into space right now. I don’t trust him, something is off about him.”

“Flinging people into space isn’t an actual thing,” Kara pointed out.

Reign raised an eyebrow. A smirk played at her lips. “I’ve done it before,” she said dryly.

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “No, you-” Reign’s face was impassive. “Oh Rao, you have.”

“Raven is just a girl,” Reign said, pacing back and forth in front of Kara. “She cannot date a guy. No, I have known her since she was five. She’s my jellybean, because… because I always buy her a bunch of packages of jellybeans and then I fish out the red ones and put them in a jar, because the red ones are her favorite. That’s why I call her jellybean. She has a red leather jacket she loves. Five years ago, that jacket was too big for her, but red is her favorite color and I saw her looking at it, so I bought it to surprise her. When she goes outside, she wears that jacket.”

Reign wrung her hands together. “Whenever she scraped her knees, I scooped her up and gave her one of the animal band-aids she likes so much. I’ve combed her hair since she was five. Sometimes I still do, if she lets me. Today she told me she’s seeing a guy. He’s a scumbag. Two years ago Raven broke her arm because of him.”

Kara was taken aback when Reign cried. “Hey, Reign,” she said gently, wrapping her arms around her, caressing her back. “It’s going to be okay, Raven is still your little sister. I get that you want to protect her and that you want to pick her up when she falls, but there comes a time where Raven can pick herself up.”

Reign took a step back and hugged her arms around herself. “Hugging has always felt foreign to me,” she said in a whisper, her eyes glazed over and her nails dug into the sleeves of her suit. “You…you are my best friend, Kara,” she voiced with the slightest of tremors, as if saying those words cracked open her chest and let a secret spill out.

It registered in Kara’s mind she was wrong to think Reign secretly liked hugs and if she wanted to comfort her, she had to stop thinking about what comfort meant to her and start thinking what it meant to Reign, but comforting Reign was new and she found herself at a loss, not knowing how to comfort her. They were different people. She couldn’t cheer up Reign with hugs and food; that was her thing. To understand Reign better, she had to try and think like Reign. The fact Reign sincerely didn’t like hugs made her feel such an in-depth gratitude for all the times Reign had comforted her with a hug.

“You’re my best friend, too,” Kara said, licking up some blood that was touching her upper lip from her nosebleed. “Even if you kind of kick my butt half of the time,” she added with a chuckle, happy to catch Reign smiling. “Speaking of kicking butt, how about we take this to another room so I can use my powers and have a fair chance at not completely losing?”

“Lead the way, Supergirl,” Reign replied, gesturing at the door. “I’ll try not to kick your pride too much when I kick your ass.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do my ankles look fat in these shoes?” Lena asked Sam, lingering at the door of her CFO’s office.

Sam lowered her eyes, staring at Lena’s heel-clad feet as seconds ticked by. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, her look scrutinizing.

“Oh do take your time, will you?” Lena chuckled nervously. “It’s not like the fact my body is changing is making me insecure a little,” she said with a smile, and usually she wasn’t one to admit that aloud, but this was Sam and they had been building a friendship.

“You look radiant, Lena,” Sam said with a warm smile. “You have a pregnancy glow going for you.”

“Pregnancy glow, right,” Lena replied, clicking her tongue. “Is this your way of gently working towards telling me that yes, my ankles do look fat?”

Sam chuckled and shook her head. “Your ankles are just as fine as you are,” she answered with a wink that had Lena lose her composure for a moment.

“If I were you, I would opt for different shoes though,” Sam added. “Not because of your ankles, but because heels can’t possibly be comfortable,” she explained, and while it was true it wasn’t comfortable, Lena was a businesswoman and had to look presentable.

Lena figured she could still wing it. She was only three months pregnant and if she didn’t walk around too long at a time, it was fine. Besides, these shoes only had five inch heels while she was accustomed to more.

“One more question before I go,” Lena said, watching as Sam twirled a pen between her fingertips. She wondered if Sam was flirting with her a little earlier, when she made a comment she looked fine, but it was probably harmless and just because she wasn’t used to receiving compliments didn’t mean anyone whom gave her one was trying to get something going with her past friendship. That wasn’t what she wanted to ask Sam about though.

“Where would you take a new possible friend out to lunch?”

“New possible friend,” Sam snorted. “Is that what people call it these days?”

“Sam!” Lena replied with an indignant look while Sam gave her a cheeky smile and okay, that smile was definitely one of her favorites, the kind of smile that showed what a tease Sam was. “We met at the pregnant mothers group and she’s married, so trust me when I say it’s not what you think.”

“Alright, alright,” Sam said, putting her pen down. “There’s an Italian restaurant about three blocks from here. I can write down the address for you.”

“Excellent,” Lena said, walking over to Sam’s desk. “You’re the best,” she said when Sam handed her the address scribbled onto a piece of paper. “And for the record, you don’t look so bad yourself,” she added with a wink before exiting her CFO’s office and her building.

Lena’s cheeks had a red tint to them as she slid into her limousine. Oh god, what was she doing? She just openly flirted with Sam while Sam was simply being nice. That had to be some kind of new low for her, being that desperate for some sort of intimate connection that she overstepped with someone whom was supposed to be her employee and her friend. Perhaps she had to mingle with people again the way she used to, or well, not exactly the way she used to. She didn’t want to go out and have meaningless sex, not anymore.

She pondered if dating was worth the shot after all, now that she had some sort of tangible future, a shot at a family of her own. The problem was she was a Luthor, a pregnant Luthor. As if anyone was willing to go on a date with her. No, that seemed highly unlikely. It didn’t help she was picky, when it came to dating at least. Now even more than ever, because if she was going to open herself up to dating, she wanted to do it right.

The limousine rolled to a stop outside the headquarters of Woods industries.

Lena’s driver was opening up the door for Lexa, whom apparently was outside, right on the dot of noon, as they had agreed upon through text.

“Hello, Lexa,” Lena said with a polite smile as the woman sat down next to her. “I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”

“Hello, Lena. And no, you haven’t. Your punctuality is admirable, given the traffic.”

“I’m not fond of tardiness,” Lena stated truthfully, glad to learn it was a mutual thought. “Do you like Italian food?”

“I’m not a fussy eater, I’ll eat anything,” Lexa replied, her expressions stoic, but her voice gentle and soft. “Anything, aside from what my wife calls the Griffin special.”

“Oh?” Lena asked with a curious smile while Lexa made a face, as if she tasted something disgusting.

“It’s a pie filled with candy and ice cream. The sight of it alone makes my teeth ache.”

Lena smiled and she knew someone whom she was certain would love to have one of those Griffin specials. The fact Kara crossed her mind merely brightened her smile, because Kara was truly such a sweet tooth. She considered texting Kara, but she wasn’t sure what she wanted to text her and she didn’t want to be rude towards Lexa by being on her phone.

“Clarke and I have been painting our baby’s room,” Lexa said with a soft smile. “She has painted various animals on the walls. She’s quite talented as an artist, it’s a passionate hobby she has. Have you prepared anything for your child yet?”

“No, but I intend to,” Lena answered, thinking about talking it over with Kara. A helping hand would come in handy to get the room just right.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had a habit of visiting Lena at work as Supergirl by landing onto her balcony, but this time she went through the entrance of L-Corp, wearing slacks and a blouse. The compression shorts she had on underneath her pants were quite helpful and surprisingly comfortable.

On her way to Lena’s office, she received a few curious looks. She was close to reaching the door of Lena’s office when a lean brunette stepped into the path that was left between her and the door. The woman was close enough for her to catch on to how she smelled.

“You smell familiar,” Kara blurted out, and oh Rao, where were her manners? “Hi, I, um, I’m Kara Danvers.”

“Samantha Arias,” the woman replied, eying the bag Kara was holding. “Though people call me Sam,” she added with a tight-lipped smile.

“Um,” Kara replied, but she faltered, unsure what to say.

She couldn’t bluntly ask if Sam was related to Reign. There was something familiar about this woman, how she smelled for one. She recalled Raven mentioned someone named Sam and said she was two sides of the same coin with Reign, indicating Reign might have a sister aside from Raven. Asking Sam questions about the topic didn’t seem right when she didn’t even know if this was the Sam Raven was talking about. Bringing up Reign with a total stranger was not a good idea and since she wasn’t here as Supergirl, it definitely was a no-go.

“Hi,” Kara said, making a face because she kind of already said that.

“Hi,” Sam replied, looking quite humored, if her cheeky smile was anything to go by. “You’re here for Miss Luthor, I presume? Or did you come here to comment on my perfume?”

“Your perfume?” Kara asked, frowning. “Oh um, it’s just uh, your perfume smells familiar.”

“Chanel number 5.”

“Hm?”

“My perfume,” Sam explained with a smile. “If you’d like some, I could dose you up.”

Kara was startled by Sam’s kindness because she was a stranger to this woman. Chanel, so that was what Reign smelled like most of the time when she ran into her. “Err, yes, I’d like to try your perfume, if it’s no trouble,” she said, if only to get out of her previous comment.

“Not at all,” Sam replied, gesturing at the office next to Lena’s, which Kara assumed was Sam’s. “If you end up buying a bottle somewhere once you get hooked, perhaps you can tell them I got you hooked so I can get a discount next time,” she said, laughing lightly.

“I’ll remember that,” Kara replied, chuckling. “And to answer your earlier question, yes, I’m here for Miss Luthor.”

“Miss Luthor is currently out for lunch.”

“O-out? Oh,” Kara replied, trying hard to hide her disappointment. “Do you, um, do you know when she’ll be back?” she asked, fingers smoothing over the edge of the paper bag in her hands. She sighed when Sam shook her head. “I brought donuts.”

“It’s a pity to let donuts go to waste.”

“Oh R-god, no, I don’t plan to let them go to waste,” Kara chuckled, which seemed to earn her a smile from Sam. “You like sugar, right? We could share the donuts, if you’re hungry or just, if you want to. It seems only fair, given you’re offering me a dose of your perfume.”

“Please, you already had me at donuts. There is no need to convince me,” Sam replied, her laugh echoing in the office as she stepped inside with Kara.

Kara was distracted by the sound of police sirens in the distance. “I um… I just remembered there’s this thing I forgot,” she said, handing the paper bag to Sam. “I forgot to, err, water my plants, so I have to go, I’m sorry. I lost track of time.”

“No problem, Miss Danvers. I understand time _flies_ ,” Sam replied with a polite smile.

Kara frowned a little at Sam stressing that one particular word, but it had to be something random and she shouldn’t read into it. “Uh-huh, yup, so, erm, enjoy those donuts.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena had placed a small round table onto her balcony with two chairs. There was a candle in the middle of the table, two glasses and a silver platter with snacks. It was night and she enjoyed the quietness of it all. Earlier today, Sam relayed to her how Kara showed up with lunch. There was no need for her to feel bad, considering she hadn’t made any plans whatsoever with Kara, though she did feel bad she wasn’t there to accept Kara’s kind gesture.

The confusing part was how Kara hadn’t texted her about it all day, although it was possible Kara didn’t want her to feel guilty. She was thankful Sam informed her, not that she wouldn’t have known otherwise, considering she had security cameras. It was humoring how Sam agreed with her Kara was a dork.

Kara landed carefully on Lena’s balcony. “You have summoned me, your highness?” she asked, curtsying for the heck of it.

Lena couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up from her chest. It was such a pleasure hearing Kara appeared to be in good mood. “Why yes, my knight in shining armor, I have,” she answered, gesturing at the chair across from her.

Kara’s eyes twinkled in delight. “Oooh, food,” she said, eyes landing on the silver platter on the table.

Lena wondered if Kara was ever going to stop calling her highness every now and then to tease her, all because she once mentioned she wore Rolex watches. “Feel free to eat as much as you’d like.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice. She grasped as many of the snacks as she could and pushed them into her mouth, pausing mid-chew when she noticed Lena was raising an eyebrow at her. “Mwhat?” she mumbled around a mouthful.

“If you’re starving, there is more where that came from. You can take your time and actually chew your food rather than inhaling it. Nobody is going to take it away from you, you know?”

Kara slowed down a little and chewed more, if only for the sake of minding her manners. She was Kara Zor-El, oh Rao, she knew what proper etiquette was, but over the years she had been on earth she let those slide quite a bit. It was peculiar how lenient Lena appeared, how Lena didn’t look at her with disgust at her horrid table manners.

“I had lunch with Lexa today,” Lena shared, seeing the exact moment it dawned on Kara she knew she showed up at L-Corp when Kara’s eyes widened minutely as she stopped chewing, before Kara resumed as if nothing happened. Through texts, she had mentioned Lexa before, mentioned she met her at the pregnant mothers group.

“I’ve been thinking about working on a room for our baby,” Lena continued while Kara helped herself to more snacks. She reached for her glass of water, taking a slow sip and damn, she missed drinking a glass of wine. Apparently, a glass every now and then was harmless, but she didn’t want to risk it.

“How would you feel about helping me?” Lena asked, and Kara dropping food onto her lap wasn’t the answer she expected. “I thought your insight could be useful and your strength certainly would be,” she explained with a nervous chuckle.

“Of course I’ll help,” Kara replied, beaming. “Have you thought of which colors you like?”

Lena scooted her chair closer towards Kara, dabbing a napkin at her pants. “Blue,” she murmured, gazing into Kara’s eyes. Her breath caught when Kara’s eyes widened at the same time she realized where her hand was. “Kara…,” she whispered, letting go of the napkin. “I…I am so terribly sorry. Where are my manners?”

Kara’s skin tingled. She knew her body reacted to Lena’s touch and she knew Lena noticed by the loud thumping of Lena’s heartbeat, overpowering the sound of the light fluttering heartbeat in Lena’s belly.

“God, what’s wrong with me?” Lena whispered under her breath as she got up. “I always fork things up.”

“Lena,” Kara said, getting up on her feet as well. “Hey, you haven’t, um, forked anything. Aside from me, three months ago, and um… okay, I shouldn’t have said that, but when I get nervous I tend to blurt out things even more without thinking, not… not that I’m nervous or anything. Why would I be nervous? Just because my body reacted when- I mean, I’m not nervous and um, as I was saying things are fine and I should stop talking so I’m going to stop talking now, yup, definitely going to stop talking.”

A smile tugged at Lena’s lips at Kara’s cute rambling. Oh dear god, how did she end up with such a puppy in her life?

Kara made a zipper movement in front of her lips and tossed away the invisible key.

Lena opened the glass door of her balcony. “I can give you clothes to change into and you’re welcome to take a shower, if you want,” she offered, sauntering into her loft, noticing Kara was quietly following her, but that dork was hovering over the floor, kind of like a cute ghost following her around.

Lena opened her closet to select a hoodie and sweatpants, narrowing her eyes with a dim smile while she handed them over to Kara, not quite letting go of the fabric yet.

“Thank you,” Kara said, frowning when Lena still didn’t let go. “Super thank you?”

Lena chuckled. “You’re not going to steal my hoodie again, are you?”

“Steal?” Kara guffawed. “Steal? Me? Whaaaat?” she asked, voice terribly high-pitched. “I would never.”

“Right, of course not, you borrow,” Lena replied with a wink. “Just as you’re borrowing the hoodie I gave you last time.”

“Borrowing for an unlimited time is still borrowing,” Kara said, smiling when Lena let go.

“Get your adorable self out of my room.”

“That wasn’t what you said three months ago,” Kara quipped, chuckling while she sped away, hearing Lena mutter how unbelievable she was.

Lena sat down on her bed, needing a minute to calm down as memories of her night with Supergirl flooded her systems. God, she really should have cuddled with her when she had the chance rather than chicken out. She felt like a smitten teenager, but it was nothing more but a minor crush, which eventually would fade away, no doubt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara dropped her suit onto Lena’s bathroom floor and rushed into the shower. Lena offered her she could take a shower if she wanted to and it was an offer she gladly accepted. The water was cold at first because she accidentally set it to cold instead of warm, but it didn’t matter.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, sighing at how she clumsily spilled food onto her suit.

She couldn’t even blame Lena for catching her off guard by asking for her help when it came to preparing a room for their child. No, this was her own fault for dropping food onto her lap and it was her own fault her body reacted to Lena dabbing that napkin at her pants. Rao, Lena wasn’t even trying anything funny, she was just trying to help.

Right now Kara could surely use some help. No, no, no, she couldn’t think like that. She glanced down between her legs, groaning at the fact she was rock hard and it wasn’t going down, not even as she tried to think about things to make it go down. She wasn’t helping herself when her mind wandered to think about Lena, about the frenzy intimacy they shared all those weeks ago.

A moan escaped her lips as she wrapped her hand around her shaft. She leaned her head back against the tiles. Water trickled down her body while her hand slid up and down her length, keeping her grip firm, but not too tight.

“Oh…,” Kara moaned quietly, thankful for the sound of the streaming water masking the little sounds she couldn’t stop herself from making.

For a brief moment, she thought about letting Lena hear her, considering she heard Lena pleasuring herself before, though she ultimately decided against it. Lena wasn’t to blame for her super hearing and she preferred it if Lena didn’t know what she was doing exactly in her bathroom. She hadn’t meant to pleasure herself at Lena’s place, in Lena’s bathroom, in Lena’s shower, but she really needed to come to take off the edge.

When she was done, she finished washing up, dried herself off, slipped on the borrowed clothes and joined Lena in the living room.

Lena was sitting on her couch with her feet tucked next to her and a blanket draped loosely over her body. “Hey,” she said softly, gazing up at Kara whose hair was damp. “A shower feels good, doesn’t it?”

Kara’s eyes widened, but she breathed out when she was fairly certain Lena hadn’t heard a thing. “Mhmm, it does,” she agreed, smiling a little, struggling to maintain eye-contact. She felt like some sort of sinner for what she did.

“I was about to watch a movie,” Lena said, which wasn’t entirely true, but that was beside the point. She knew Kara couldn’t get a cold, but the thought of sending her outside when her hair was close to dripping didn’t sit well with her.

Kara watched as Lena patted the empty space next to her on the couch. “Oh,” she whispered, hovering near the couch. “Are you um… inviting me to watch a movie with you? I just want to be sure, because I can go, I don’t want to intrude.”

“You can’t possibly intrude when I’m inviting you, Kara,” Lena replied, patting the space next to her again, giving Kara an encouraging nod. Her eyes raked down Kara’s body, admiring the sight of her in her clothes.

“About earlier,” Lena said just as Kara sat down. “I might rethink letting you _borrow_ ,” she said, making quotation marks with her fingers just to mess with Kara a little, “my clothes. They look much better on you.”

“If I ever need new clothes, I’ll make sure to borrow yours more often,” Kara replied, chuckling while Lena reached out to swat at her arm. The smile on Lena’s face made her heart nearly combust in her chest.

“I’m sure if you run out of clothes to wear, nobody will be bothered by it,” Lena said with a teasing tone, but it fell apart when Kara cast her eyes down. “Kara?”

Kara plucked at the hoodie she had on and looked up with a rueful smile. She knew Lena meant it to tease and as a compliment, but there were plenty of people whom didn’t want to see her naked at all. “Which movie were you planning on watching?” she asked, hoping desperately Lena was going to drop it because she didn’t want to talk about it.

Lena sensed she struck a chord and she was sorry she did. Kara’s bottom lip was quivering and she kept averting her eyes, the sight of it all made her heart ache for Kara and she wanted so desperately to make her feel better somehow, but she worried she was only going to make matters worse.

“Hm, I’m not sure,” Lena answered, leaning back onto her couch, spreading her arms in case Kara felt like scooting closer for a hug. She thought about initiating a hug, but Kara looked like she was about to break and she didn’t want to risk giving her a final push. “Perhaps you can recommend a movie?”

“Oh yes, tons of movies,” Kara replied, gladly accepting the remote from Lena. “We could watch Harry Potter, but if we watch the first movie, then we kind of have to watch all of them. You can’t watch Harry Potter without doing a marathon, but since a marathon will take ages, I should probably suggest something else.”

“I bet you’re a Hufflepuff. You can pass as a Gryffindor, but I think Hufflepuff is more your thing,” Lena said, voicing a random thought that passed through her mind, but oh god, Kara’s entire face lit up and she was shocked she made that happen by voicing such an insignificant thought.

“Oh Rao, yes, I’m a Hufflepuff!” Kara said, wincing a little at her own volume. “Wait, wait, don’t say anything, I’m going to guess your house.”

Lena expected Slytherin because as a Luthor, it seemed to be a given, even though it was the wrong answer. It generally took people one glance to place her there, no matter if they knew her or not, although if she was fair, nobody knew her, not the real her.

Kara doubted between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Slytherin and Hufflepuff seemed unlikely. “You’re a…Ravenclaw, because you’re really smart and I think you’re the kind of person who reads a lot of books. I noticed you kept bookmarks in the books I gave you and those marks moved pages a lot, meaning you read a lot and I noticed you have a small library. You have a strong sense of individualism, so you have to be a Ravenclaw,” she rambled with a bright smile.

“Yes,” Lena whispered, wondering if Kara was aware she shifted closer, close enough Kara’s head was almost resting on her shoulder. Kara’s bubbling enthusiasm was a breath of fresh air and complicated situation or not, she was thankful Kara entered her life.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers is here to see you.”

Lena checked her watch, frowning because it wasn’t even ten in the morning yet, far too early for lunch. Before she could push the button of her intercom, Jess was speaking again.

“Correction, Agent Danvers from the FBI is here to see you. Shall I let her pass through?”

Lena pushed the button then. “Yes, you may send her in,” she answered, releasing the button, a little surprised it was Alex instead of Kara whom was visiting her at work. She had only seen Alex twice at the DEO.

Alex waltzed in wearing her black DEO uniform, a gun holstered on her hip.

“Hello, Alex,” Lena said, straightening up a little.

“Lena,” Alex replied with a curt nod.

“How can I help you on this fine Tuesday morning?”

It wasn’t all that fine, really, considering Lena had to give up her caffeinated coffee recently to fully switch to decaffeinated coffee. One of the sacrifices she was forced to make and she wanted to do it with a smile, but she couldn’t. Without her wine and the coffee she enjoyed most, her mood was often dipping low.

Earlier this morning, she had a meeting where Morgan Edge and Maxwell Lord were present, and those two douchebags truly soured her mood every time she was near them. It certainly didn’t help anyone they called her a cranky hormonal bitch. She was ready to swing, but thankfully Sam had been around to diffuse the situation and remind her they weren’t worth the trouble.

Alex pulled the chair across from Lena back and sat down with a sigh. “I’m here to check up on you,” she stated. “And I have information about your last blood work.”

“Alright, enlighten me, FBI agent,” Lena replied with a teasing smile.

Alex huffed, a small smile playing at her lips. “I have a badge, you know?”

“A fake one.”

“Yes, but I have it, so it counts,” Alex countered. “Anyway, I’ll be brief because I need to go somewhere soon,” she said, as if Lena didn’t know she was talking about the DEO. “Your blood work is fine for the most part, but we have to change your diet again.”

“With your current daily intake of sugar, you are at an increased risk for diabetes,” Alex explained, making a face that was most likely guilt from having been the one who told Lena to consume more sugar in the first place. “There are protein bars I want you to eat and I’m sorry to say they taste disgusting, but it’s important.”

“Anything for my child,” Lena replied, holding her hand close to her bump. “Mine and Kara’s,” she corrected when Alex just stared at her.

“Hey, Lena, I have the documents for-” Sam cut herself off as she walked in. “Oh, hello.”

“I’m just rounding up an interrogation with Alex, Sam,” Lena said coolly.  

“I should have knocked,” Sam said, placing the paperwork she was holding down on Lena’s desk. She smiled at Alex. “Once you’re done interrogating Miss Luthor, you can feel free to interrogate me sometime. It might make my day significantly less dull.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I swing by,” Alex replied, smiling politely at Sam. “How is working for Miss Luthor working out for you?”

“Oomph, interrogating me already? In front of my boss? Not that I mind a little danger every now and then, but my boss can be a hardass.”

“Hey!” Lena objected, gaping at Sam with her typical cheeky smile. “I can’t believe you dared call me an ass, have you heard yourself?”

“Crystal clear, boss,” Sam answered, making a salute gesture which had Alex snort. “I should get back to work. It was lovely meeting you, Alex. I’m digging your haircut by the way. It really frames your pretty face.”

Lena opened her mouth, but closed it just as quickly. It wasn’t really her place to say anything about Sam flirting with Alex. Later on, once Alex left, she could warn Sam Alex was seeing someone and kindly urge her to keep it in her pants next time.

Alex’s cheeks were red and she didn’t say a word as Sam walked away.

Lena considered apologizing to Alex for Sam’s behavior, but she doubted Alex wanted to draw any more attention towards it. “Was there anything else you wished to discuss?” she asked, pretending she didn’t notice Alex’s face was a tomato.

Alex shook her head. “I should go,” she said, scrambling up. “I’ll keep you updated if there’s anything and you have my number in case you have any questions.”

Lena felt bad for Alex when she saw Alex tripping over her own feet. She kept a smile onto her face until the door closed behind Alex. “Jess,” she said with a sigh as she pressed the button of her intercom. “Send Miss Arias into my office, immediately.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena held Kara’s hand while the doctor started up the machine for her ultrasound. She was close to four months pregnant. Her feet ached and by now she had caved in to keep her heels in the back of her closet, wearing flat shoes instead.

“Everything looks good,” Doctor Griffin said. “Would you like to know your baby’s ge-”

“Yes!” Lena rushed out, cheeks heating up at her rudeness to not even let the doctor finish her sentence. “I’m sorry, yes, I want to know. I got a little carried away.”

“No need to apologize for being excited, Miss Luthor,” Doctor Griffin replied with a kind smile. She looked at Kara, who was nodding her head excessively.

Kara was mindful of the fact she was holding Lena’s hand as to not crush it at the reveal.

“It’s a girl,” Doctor Griffin announced. “Congratulations.”

“We’re going to have a daughter,” Kara said to Lena, eyes wet with tears of joy.

“Yes,” Lena replied with a watery smile. She squeezed Kara’s hand while she looked at the screen. “That’s our daughter,” she whispered, moved by the fact she was going to be the mother of a beautiful baby girl.

Doctor Griffin put everything aside and handed Kara and Lena a picture of the ultrasound. “Your daughter should be born somewhere around December 10th,” she said with a smile. “Everything looks healthy so far.”

Lena and Kara thanked the doctor before they head out of the hospital.

Kara watched as Lena put on dark shades and tugged a hoodie over her head. She wished the media circus would leave Lena alone. She knew Lena just wanted some privacy, which was understandable.

“We’re going to have a daughter,” Lena whispered, smiling, covering her ears when Kara squealed.

“Oh Rao, this is amazing,” Kara beamed. “When I came to earth, I thought I was going to be the last of my kind and that I was never going to have a family of my own, and now I’m about to be a mother in five months. Someone should pinch me.”

Lena knew Kara was excited, but her smile melted away at the undertone of sadness and pain Kara expressed, even if Kara wasn’t always aware of how sad some things sounded. She couldn’t imagine the gravity of someone losing their entire planet, winding up at a foreign place where the culture was different and learning being one of the last of a race.

Kara blinked when Lena took her hand, blinking again when Lena placed her hand on her bump.

Lena took a deep breath. She had been practicing, but she wasn’t certain about her pronunciation. “El mayarah,” she whispered, nodding her head down at her stomach.

Kara hadn’t meant to cry in public, but she couldn’t stop the few tears that escaped her. “Yes,” she said, lacing her fingers together with Lena’s. “Stronger together,” she agreed, and she knew Lena was talking about their daughter and her, but even if Lena didn’t know it yet, she was a part of that picture, too.

Co-parenting or not, in Kara’s eyes they were a family. Perhaps not the traditional kind in any way, especially not in Kryptonian ways, but regardless of that they were a family. They were about to set a person in the world together. They were going to raise a daughter. Even if Lena someday wound up with someone else, they were still family, still connected, through their child.

Lena was more than aware Kara had taken the liberty to hold her hand and a part of her wanted to pull away, but another part of her didn’t want to. Not having the heart to let go and risk saddening Kara or risk getting one of those pouts, she held on while they entered a store together to pick out paint or wallpaper for the baby room at her place.

Kara cleared out her afternoon so she was able to go to the hospital with Lena and pick out a few items for the baby room afterwards. She had yet to find a bigger apartment and prepare a room as well, but there were five months left to go and she could easily arrange all of that in a day. The DEO assured her they were going to handle any and all problems so Supergirl could have the afternoon off.

“Sometimes it puzzles me why there are still people robbing banks and such,” Kara said quietly to Lena as they walked to an aisle with various types of paint. “They know Supergirl is going to stop them, so what’s the point? Why even try?”

“Honestly, I have wondered the same thing sometimes,” Lena replied, wondering if Kara missed being Supergirl right now. “I believe it’s a matter of habit and even when they know it’s not good, they do it anyway. One way or another, we all have certain habits we can’t seem to shake. Not that I in any way condone crime.”

“Hm,” Lena hummed as she eyed the buckets of paint on the shelves. “I’m not certain if I want paint or wallpaper, or a combination, a combination in the sense of painting the room and having a small strip of wallpaper with a cute print or something.”

“Are you asking my expertise?”

“I don’t think you have any, darling,” Lena answered, chuckling while Kara pouted. “Your opinion is welcome though.”

“I like the idea about the combination, because in the end paint is just paint and adding a bit of wallpaper can really give the room an extra dimension and simply make it more.”

“Sold,” Lena whispered, smiling as Kara broke into a ramble about various colors of paint. The thought of going with paint and a bit of wallpaper did sound better than either paint or some wallpaper. She thought about Lexa, whom mentioned her wife was painting animals onto the walls.

“Wait,” Lena said, interrupting Kara’s ramble. “What if I pay someone to paint figures onto the walls after we paint the room, once the paint has dried?”

Kara’s face lit up. She took both of Lena’s hands in hers. “I have the perfect idea right now!” she shouted, making a face at her volume.

“Perfect idea, hm?” Lena replied, endearing by Kara’s enthusiasm. “Do tell.”

“What if we paint the walls white or something and buy lots of other colors, and press our hands into paint and then press them against the wall? So instead of painting figures onto the walls, we could just… you know, use our hands or maybe even our feet. Then when our daughter is born, we can add her hands and feet.”

Kara searched Lena’s eyes. “Oh Rao, imagine how cute it would be to add her teeny tiny little handprints and footprints?” she continued with a smile. “What do you think?” she asked, biting her lip. “I… I know it’s not as artistic as hiring someone whom can paint literal art, but I just thought… erm…”

“You’re right, Kara, that is indeed the perfect idea,” Lena said, loving it. “These buckets seem a little heavy,” she noted while she tried to pick up a bucket of blue paint.

“I got it,” Kara said, taking the bucket from Lena. “I should probably go get a cart.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Lena agreed, smiling while Kara went to get a cart. She had a strange feeling at the fact she wasn’t alone in this store, wasn’t picking out paint and such by herself. Maybe she could get used to not wanting to do everything by herself all of the time.

Kara came back with a cart and helped Lena to load in various paints. She was thrilled Lena liked her idea, perhaps loved it even. It meant a lot to her Lena was letting her be a part of this.

“I should buy extra plastic to cover the floor,” Lena said, holding the cart Kara was pushing for her. “If I don’t, you’d get paint all over the floor.”

Kara feigned a gasp and held a hand to her chest. “What do you mean we’re not painting the floor?”

“Dork,” Lena whispered, pushing Kara’s arm. She paused and gazed at Kara, who was smiling. Before she knew what she was doing, she had reached out to brush a stray lock of Kara’s hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened a little when Kara grasped her hand and that was when it hit her.

Lena’s heartbeat drummed in Kara’s ears, louder now that Lena’s pulse was racing. She faltered a little, assuming Lena hadn’t meant to make that gesture, so she smiled weakly, pressed a quick kiss to the palm of Lena’s hand and let go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Imra punched her right fist against Kara’s abdomen at full force.

Kara felt it connect, but the impact was barely strong enough to make her stagger a step. She was sparring with Imra in a room at the DEO, but they weren’t alone because Psi was watching them intently. J’onn had green lit letting Psi stick around with them for a bit.

Imra pulled up a force field around herself in the shape of a bubble when Kara swung at her.

“Not bad,” Kara said as her fist made contact with the bubble rather than Imra’s chest. She wasn’t punching at full force, because there was no kryptonite in this room and she didn’t want to seriously wound Imra.

Imra dropped the force field and used her powers to lift up weights, sending them Kara’s way.

Kara crushed the weights with her bare hands, throwing some of them against the wall. She said nothing when she noticed Psi was tiptoeing towards Imra from behind. She would have, if it wasn’t for the fact Psi kept a finger against her lips and for the way Imra was smiling while Imra’s eyes darted to the side, like she just sensed someone was behind her.

Imra spun around at the last second. “Nice try, love,” she said, flinging her arms around Psi’s neck.

Psi put her hands on Imra’s hips and tipped her head down, kissing Imra soundly on the lips.

Kara’s jaw dropped when Imra and Psi began to make out right in front of her. “Oh Rao,” she whispered as they got really into it, adding tongue.

Kara had no doubt whatsoever the feelings Imra had for Psi were mutual. It didn’t look like they planned on stopping their make out session anytime soon. Perhaps it was best if she left and just left them to it. They didn’t even budge when she took a step towards the door.

“Oh Rao, okay, eat each other’s face, why don’t you?” Kara muttered to herself with a smile, because she was honestly happy for Imra. “Pretend I’m not here so just…um, keep doing what you’re doing.”

The love birds jumped apart when the door swung open so hard it hit the wall.

Reign entered the room, but she paused after two steps.

Psi moved protectively in front of Imra and glared at Reign. “You’re not going to dislocate her shoulder this time,” she hissed at Reign. “Touch my Matilda and I’ll make your life a living hell.”

Kara sighed. She knew Reign hadn’t meant to hurt anyone.

“She’s not a threat, love,” Imra said calmly to Psi, but Psi didn’t budge.

Reign cast one glance at them and left faster than she had entered.

“Reign!” Kara called out, rushing after her friend. “Reign, wait!”

Kara didn’t catch up with Reign until they were outside the DEO, in the middle of the desert. “Reign…”

“Save it, Kara,” Reign said, voice indifferent. “I’m not welcome and I understand Psi wishes to protect her mate.”

“We can go to a different-” Kara suggested, sighing as Reign flew away. “Room,” she whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena entered a restaurant where she was meeting up with Lexa for lunch. Lexa had invited her and it was at the edge of the city where everything appeared much quieter, quite the welcome change given she was used being in the center of the city where life bruised all around her.

The first thing she noticed was the empty tables. There was no cutlery on them, but each table did have a candle in the middle. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling with candles. There was a rich scent of vanilla and cinnamon, which filled her nostrils. The staff was lined up somewhere at the back of the restaurant. The dark wooden floor was illuminated by the candles just enough for her to see where she was going.

“Lena,” Lexa said, stepping forward. “I see you managed to find your way here.”

“Ah, the many things a GPS is useful for,” Lena replied with a chuckle. “Hello, Lexa,” she said, leaning forward to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. “Tell me you didn’t rent this restaurant.”

“I didn’t rent this restaurant,” Lexa said, gesturing at the only table that was fully set with plates, cutlery, napkins and a menu book.

Lena raised an eyebrow, because from the looks of it, she had guessed Lexa did rent this place. She had no doubt Lexa Woods could more than afford it.

A waiter pulled a chair back for Lena while another pulled a chair back for Lexa.

“I own this restaurant,” Lexa stated, to which Lena choked on air.

“Now that I didn’t see coming,” Lena said, sitting down. “Thank you,” she said to the waiter whom pushed her chair under the table for her.

“On days where I need to get away from the noise of the city, I come here. Before I owned this place, I used to come here as a teenager. I felt more at home here than I did at my actual home, until I met Clarke.”

“Not a warm home then?” Lena asked carefully, catching a sad glint in Lexa’s eyes.

A round of alcohol-free drinks was brought to their able after they had placed their order.

Lexa was silent, until the staff faded into the background. “The home I grew up in never felt like home,” she shared, wrapping her fingers around her glass. She swirled the amber liquid in her glass and took a slow sip.

“I can imagine,” Lena sighed, and she hadn’t meant to voice it aloud, but it escaped her before she could stop it.

Lexa hummed in response as she set her glass down. “Love wasn’t present in my family. I never knew my mother, considering she passed away shortly after I was born. I have no memories of her, aside from a single photograph. Rationally, I know the woman in the photograph is my mother, but all I see is a stranger, someone I never knew. My father isn’t fond speaking of her. He wishes to forget.”

“I lost my mother when I was four,” Lena shared, giving Lexa a sympathetic smile. “How is your connection with your father?”

“Sour at best,” Lexa answered with a bitter chuckle that died away within seconds. “My father is terribly homophobic, among other things. He doesn’t appreciate me spending time with anyone whom doesn’t fit his standards, not that white human males are much of a standard. He’s a bitter man, angered by the fact I have friends of color, friends whom are either meta-human or alien and most of all he is angered by the fact I married a woman. He claims I spit in his face.”

“And I thought my adoptive mother was bad,” Lena blurted out. “My apologies, Lexa. It was incredibly crass of me to say such a thing.”

“No offense has been taken,” Lexa replied, bringing her glass closer to her lips. “You can be yourself, Lena. We may be businesswomen, but we are human beings first and foremost. And if all goes wrong, you can always blame it on the hormones,” she said, holding her glass out above the table.

Lena smiled and clinked her glass against Lexa’s, quite liking this woman. “To friendship.”

Lexa gave the faintest nod. “Cheers,” she replied, emptying her glass.

“I recently learned the gender of my child. I’m expecting a girl, so perhaps our daughters will grow up together.”

“I’ll send you a pamphlet once Clarke and I have chosen a school,” Lexa teased, causing Lena to laugh.

Lena was amazed by how Lexa didn’t mind spending time with her, despite the fact she was a Luthor. It felt nice to go through pregnancy with someone whom could relate. She couldn’t share the alien part, but it didn’t matter because the fact she had found a sincere friend in Lexa was enough, more than enough.

They were halfway through the second course when Lena had started talking more about her family. She wasn’t quick to do that, but the fact Lexa had opened up about hers encouraged her that it was okay to share a few pieces of her life.

“When my brother lost his mind, I struggled. I struggled a lot,” Lena said with a sad smile. “I used to look up to him. He was my big brother, my role model. And then he did the unspeakable, shattering the image I upheld of him. I screamed so loud my voice got hoarse, but I couldn’t reach him. I tried, I tried so hard. At times I feel I could have… should have done more, more to save him from his own downfall.”

“Watching a loved one slip away is painful,” Lexa replied, her shoulders rising as she inhaled deeply. “It wasn’t your fault, Lena. You did what you could.”

Lena put her cutlery down and searched Lexa’s eyes. There were so many emotions swirling in those forest green eyes, underneath the stoic mask. “You lost someone,” she noted, receiving a nod. “Someone close to your heart?”

“My cousin. We were thick as thieves. Her stepmother is currently in prison. My cousin is no more. She was sixteen when her stepmother took her life.”

“Jesus, that’s rough,” Lena replied, gasping.

“My cousin’s soul knows peace now. The dead are gone, the living are hungry.”

“The latter seems a tad morbid, though you do have a point,” Lena said, sighing quietly. She hadn’t meant to give their interaction such a depressing turn. “I know a little one who’s quite hungry,” she chuckled, placing her hand on her bump.

“Tell me about it,” Lexa replied, smiling, placing a hand on her own bump. “I have this bizarre craving for cheese lately.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was worn out after she spent her day fighting rogue aliens whom were causing trouble, attacking citizens and terrorizing the city, but nonetheless she found herself on Lena’s balcony around eleven at night, because there was something she picked up earlier today she couldn’t wait to show Lena.

Lena’s eyebrows creased together at the sight of Supergirl yawning as if she was going to nod off any second. “Kara?” she asked, opening the door, stepping out onto her balcony. “Why are you here?”

“Oh I um… I was just in the neighborhood and there’s something I wanted to show you,” Kara answered, stifling another yawn. She revealed a plastic bag from behind her back and pulled out an adorable little Supergirl onesie she bought.

“Oh god,” Lena whispered, not in the least bit surprised Kara flew over just to show her something cute.

It seemed to become a habit of sorts. Last night Kara was flying by and dropped off a book she happened to stumble upon that she thought she might like, two nights before that Kara was coincidentally nearby and brought her Rancheros, which Kara picked up in Ireland and it just so happened she mentioned she liked those the day before Kara brought her some. She had a feeling Kara was trying hard for them to be on good terms.

“I just thought um…,” Kara said, faltering a little at Lena’s prolonged silence.

“It’s super adorable, I love it,” Lena said, a smile forming as she stepped aside. “You can come in, it’s a bit windy outside.”

Kara wasn’t bothered by the wind, but she accepted the invite. She covered her mouth with her hand when she yawned again. She could stay for a little bit, but it was better if she went to her apartment soon to get some much needed sleep.

“Water?” Lena asked, walking over to her kitchen. “I could also whip up some hot chocolate.”

“Hm, I like hot chocolate, but I think I’ll go with water. If I drink hot chocolate I might pass out on your couch afterwards.”

“Water it is,” Lena replied, preferring it if Kara didn’t pass out on her couch, because her couch wasn’t comfortable to sleep on and she wasn’t in a position to carry Kara to bed.

Kara sat down on Lena’s couch and tipped her head back. She didn’t dare close her eyes, or else she would be sleeping within seconds. Perhaps she should have waited until tomorrow to show Lena the cute little onesie, but then her excitement might have kept her up all night, despite how exhausted she was. She listened to Lena’s heartbeat and their daughter’s heartbeat, the sound of it was calming and nice.

Lena poured two glasses of water before joining Kara on the couch, handing her one of the glasses. “Say, Kara…,” she began with some hesitation. “You seem awfully tired tonight. If you want, you’re welcome to stay the night so you can recharge your batteries,” she offered, recalling last time she offered, Kara firmly declined.

“You can sleep in the guestroom,” Lena added, watching Kara while Kara tapped her fingertips against her glass. “I can make up the bed for you and you can _borrow_ pajamas from me.”

Kara chuckled. “Hey now, I gave you the last clothes I borrowed back,” she replied, smiling, hoping Lena wasn’t going to bring up the fact she never gave back the first.

“I can’t say I’m convinced, Kara. My pajamas are very comfortable.”

“That sounds like you’re trying to convince me to borrow them forever.”

Lena shook her head, a small smile on her face. Kara hadn’t answered yet, but she wasn’t comfortable asking again. She didn’t want to push it and her only motive was the fact she didn’t want Kara to fall asleep on her way home and drop out of the sky.

Kara took a sip from her glass. “Okay,” she said, smiling when Lena’s eyebrows rose up. “I’ll spend the night, but I do have one request.”

“If it is within reason, I’m willing to accommodate to your request,” Lena replied, setting her glass down on the coffee table. “I need to hear your request first though,” she added, folding her hands in her lap.

“Okay, here goes nothing,” Kara whispered, inaudible for Lena. “I hope this isn’t going to sound weird or like I have a hidden motive, but I’m wondering if it would be okay if I go to bed with you,” she explained, wincing while Lena gasped at her. “Oh Rao, no wait, that came out wrong. What I mean is that I want to be in your bed next to you for a little while, so I can hear our daughter’s heartbeat from close by, just for a bit and then I’ll go sleep in the guestroom.”

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s knee and squeezed. “It’s okay,” she assured her with a warm smile. “I’ll go get you some pajamas. Is silk okay?”

Kara nodded, smiling, relieved Lena agreed to her request. She fully expected Lena to say no, especially when she made it sound like she was trying to have sex with Lena.

An hour later, they were both in Lena’s bed, wearing a silk nightdress.

Kara had her hand on Lena’s stomach, a smile on her face while she listened to their daughter’s heartbeat. Her eyes began to droop, slowly but surely. She closed them, just for a little bit, soon she would open her eyes and go to the guestroom.

Lena observed Kara. In a moment like this, Kara looked incredibly soft. Some of those blonde locks had fallen down, covering a part of Kara’s face. She very much doubted Kara was going to open her eyes anytime soon, because she was quite certain Kara fell asleep.

Minutes went by. Lena was still awake when Kara shifted and then Kara was snuggling up to her. With a quiet sigh, she let it happen. She reasoned with herself if she let Kara cuddle with her tonight, it could fix the guilt she felt from their first night together, when she made Kara leave and refused to cuddle with her.

That guilt had to be the reason why Lena had been incapable of doing so much as even kissing someone else, right? It was an issue bound to be fixed after tonight, so she could finally enjoy kissing someone else again without having that bout of guilt gnaw at her.

Lena turned around, regulating her breathing to keep from freaking out when she felt Kara’s nose nudge her neck. She slowly relaxed while Kara spooned her. Being a little spoon felt so utterly foreign, but it seemed like the best position considering she was four months pregnant. It actually didn’t feel bad, if she was being honest. No, it was warm and pleasant, but it was also a lie. This type of affection wasn’t the kind she was used receiving. One night, she could endure one night of cuddling. It was a small price to pay so she could finally enjoy going out and kissing people again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kara noticed Reign began visiting the DEO quite frequently to train. If it wasn’t strange for the fact Reign always mentioned in the past how she didn’t like the DEO, it certainly was strange after Reign left that time where Psi said she wasn’t going to let her dislocate Imra’s shoulder again and threatened to make Reign’s life a living hell if she so much as touched Imra. At this point she nearly dared say Reign enjoyed coming to the DEO.

Having Reign around to train surely gave her a run for her money. It was the most intense training session for her when she wound up training with Reign, though three quarters of the time she was training new recruits and sharpening up agents’ skills while Reign trained with Alex. Today was one of those days, only, she was done training agents.

She went to check up on her sister, unpleasantly surprised Alex wasn’t wearing her enhanced suit while she always pressed she had to wear it. Not that the suit gave her sister much of a fair chance against someone as powerful as Reign, but it was better than no suit at all. She walked away to get some water and that was when she bumped into Maggie.

“Hey, little Danvers,” Maggie said, pushing her leather jacket back, resting her hands loosely on her hips. “I’m looking for Alex.”

“Hey, Maggie,” Kara replied, nodding slowly, though Maggie didn’t stop by at the DEO often. “I know where she is.”

Kara walked back to the training room where Reign and Alex were sparring. Her eyebrows rose up at the sight of Alex having Reign pinned underneath her. She had a feeling Reign was going easy on her sister, which was good. She was glad Reign was being gentle. There was something strange about it all though, how Reign and Alex stared at each other and how Alex had Reign’s hands pinned down in a way their fingers were linked. Reign didn’t even attempt to push Alex away, while she could so easily.

“I am not surrendering, agent,” Reign said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Hm, we’ll see about that,” Alex replied, her eyes boring into Reign’s. “One of these days, you will surrender.”

“It’s cute you think so.”

“You rely on brutal force a lot, but it doesn’t take being physically stronger to win a fight,” Alex said, studying Reign’s face. “Every opponent has a weakness. A fight can be won by using that weakness against them.”

The corners of Reign’s mouth quirked up. “I don’t have a weakness.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked, leaning lower, her nose nearly touching Reign’s. “I don’t believe you.”

“Hey, Maggie is here,” Kara announced, clearing her throat. She had a feeling Reign did have at least one weakness, but she understood Reign chose to deny it. “She’s looking for you,” she informed her sister.

When Maggie entered before her words were even cold, Kara felt awkward in Alex’s place, seeing how Maggie’s eyes flitted between Alex and Reign, taking notice of their linked fingers. It was an unusual way of having someone pinned down during a training session, though Reign was quite unique and did things differently.

“Hey, babe,” Maggie said, slipping her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. “You look sweaty,” she said, holding out a hand to Alex.

“Yeah,” Alex panted, running a hand through her hair, accepting Maggie’s hand with the other. “Training with Reign is quite the workout, I was thinking about hitting the showers soon to freshen up.”

“Mhmm, I can imagine,” Maggie hummed, eyes flickering towards Reign for a moment. Once Alex was up on her feet, she extended her hand to Reign. “I see my girlfriend kicked your ass after all,” she said, chuckling when Reign grumbled.

“My ass has not been kicked,” Reign said, floating up, landing her feet on the floor. “Nice try, agent,” she said to Alex, roaming her eyes down her sweaty body.

“Don’t look so smug just because you didn’t break a single sweat,” Alex huffed.

“You may not have broken out a single sweat, but she had you pinned,” Maggie pointed out to Reign. “Face the music, you lost.”

Reign crossed her arms over her chest. “Whatever, dimples,” she grumbled. “If you want a turn, be my guest,” she said, bending her index finger, making a _‘come here’_ gesture.

Maggie chuckled. She slid her jacket down her tanned arms and tossed it aside. “Show me what you got, Grizzly,” she said with a grin. “Grizzly because you appear scary, but you’re also soft,” she explained, cracking her knuckles.

Kara had no idea what in Rao’s name was happening, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. She was stunned Reign was smiling at the nickname Maggie used while she half-expected Reign wanting to strangle Maggie. Then again, Reign did kind of start it when she called Maggie dimples a few weeks ago, so it was fair.

“I’m going to hop into the showers,” Alex said, fisting Maggie’s shirt. “See you after?”

“Yeah, babe,” Maggie answered, standing on her toes, pressing her lips against Alex’s.

Kara caught Reign staring at Alex and Maggie with a look she couldn’t place. When her sister slipped out of the training room, she stayed, if only to ensure Maggie wasn’t going to do something crazy such as lunge at Reign.

Within seconds, Reign had Maggie pressed against the wall with her arm twisted behind her back. “I am soft, you said?” she asked, tangling her free hand in Maggie’s hair.

Kara thought about interrupting, but it didn’t look like Reign was hurting Maggie. She knew Maggie stood no chance against Reign, considering not even she did. It made her wonder how her sister managed to pin Reign down. Logically it had to be because Reign let her, but it was still surprising.

“Hey, no super strength,” Maggie groaned, wriggling until Reign let go.

Reign placed her hands on either side of Maggie’s head and stared down at her. “You’re cute when you act fierce,” she said, lifting a hand to run it through Maggie’s hair. She grasped Maggie’s chin and tilted her head up, brushing her thumb over Maggie’s cheek. “Detective dimples.”

“Reign,” Maggie sighed, swatting at Reign’s hand. “For someone who hates hugs, you’re oddly touchy.”

Kara nodded her agreement, but she kept her lips sealed because Reign was already grumbling she wasn’t touchy.

Maggie ducked and escaped by crawling out between Reign’s legs. She turned around and jumped onto Reign’s back. “Go down, dammit,” she muttered.

Reign grasped a hold of Maggie’s left arm and pulled her over her shoulder, into her arms. “If you want me to go down, you either have to ask nicely or earn it,” she said, bending through her knees before releasing Maggie, letting Maggie drop down from the ten inches that was left between her arms and the floor.

“I’m going to get some water,” Kara said, making a beeline for the door. “You two keep doing…whatever it is you’re doing.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena read through the index cards, whispering each word as she read it. Pronouncing Kryptonese took some practice, but she was a Luthor and she was adamant to learn Kara’s language for their daughter’s sake. In truth she knew she was doing it as a favor for Kara, because it meant so much to Kara. She hoped she could be fluent by the time their daughter would be old enough to speak.

It was night and she planned on going to bed soon. It was a Friday night, so she wasn’t pressed for time, didn’t need to get up early in the morning, but it was a long day and she needed as much rest as she could get. Currently, it was a little after midnight.

“I hope you’ll get less tongue-tied than I do,” Lena said with a smile to her bump. “I don’t know if you can actually hear me, but I like to think you can. I’m your mother. This is my voice. I hope you’ll never grow to resent it, that you’ll never grow to resent me. Growing up, I didn’t have the easiest life and I may be inexperienced, but I want to give you a warm, loving home. We have Kara, your other mother, who’s going to bring so much light into your life.”

Lena kept talking to her bump for a while. She was distracted when she spotted Supergirl landing on her balcony. In a few quick strides, she reached her balcony and opened the door. Her heart sank at the sight of Kara.

Kara was clad as Supergirl. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and there was a strong scent of alcohol hanging around her. A part of her suit reeked of various kinds of alcohol.

“Kara,” Lena said, eyes wide. She opened her arms, heart shattering as Kara took small steps towards her, practically shuffling until Kara sank into the embrace. “Oh, Kara,” she whispered, stroking her hair, ignoring the stench of alcohol.

Kara cried more, her whole body shook with the strength of it. She could have gone to Imra, but she flew to Lena instead. She wanted to be close to the woman who was carrying her child, wanted to listen to their heartbeats, which were soothing.

“I got you,” Lena said, caressing Kara’s back while she carefully went inside, taking Kara with her. “You can take a shower and borrow pajamas and you can stay.”

Kara held on to Lena tighter, though she was careful not to squeeze too hard. She had gone to the dive bar tonight by herself and it was a mistake. A bunch of friends from Mon-El were there. They harassed her and they said mean things, and they threw their drinks at her.

Lena fetched pajamas for Kara and fresh ones for herself, now that some of the alcohol had seeped into the pajamas she had on. She walked Kara to her bathroom and set the temperature of her shower right. At the sight of Kara trembling, leaving her alone didn’t feel right.

“Is it okay if I help you?” Lena asked, and with Kara’s weak nod of permission, she helped Kara out of her suit. Kara’s cape was surprisingly heavy, but with Kara’s help she managed to get it off. “Can you take it from here?”

Kara held on to Lena’s hand. She didn’t want to be clingy and freak Lena out, but she didn’t want to be alone right now. Tears stung her eyes. “They hate my body,” she said, averting her eyes when she caught Lena giving her a quick once over.

Lena mentally scolded herself for letting her eyes roam. “Who are they?” she asked, ready to go cut a bitch, because how dare anyone make Kara feel bad about her body? Kara was nothing short of a goddess and anyone whom disagreed could go fuck themselves.

“Some men from the bar,” Kara answered, shoulders slumping, and then it all came out in a vomit of words. She told Lena about Mon-El, about the things he said to her and how he told people about her, and how she had to endure people voicing nasty comments.

Lena wasn’t one to hate aliens, but she felt a strong urge to go to that bar and shoot every Daxamite with a lead bullet. She bit her tongue, recalling in the nick of time they agreed not to curse because of their daughter.

“Everyone who says something mean to you needs to take a long, hard look in the mirror first,” Lena said while she helped Kara into the shower. “You are so beautiful, inside and out. I mean it, Kara. There is nothing wrong with you. There is something wrong with them.”

Kara chewed her lip while Lena washed her. This was quite new, she had gone to a friend for comfort before and had received hugs and cuddles, but this was something else. She hadn’t meant for it to come to this, though she wasn’t bothered by it. The only issue was she wasn’t sure if they were really friends. Oh Rao, they were, kind of, but friends didn’t really step into the shower with her and washed her.

Once they were both clad in pajamas, they went to Lena’s bedroom and got into bed.

Kara wasted no time shuffling closer towards Lena, weeping silently while Lena caressed her cheek. “I can never go back to Krypton,” she whispered brokenly. “It’s gone, forever.”

Lena didn’t question why Kara came to her out of all people. She just held her and listened as Kara told her what was wrong, and how she missed Krypton. It took a while before Kara’s tears turned into sniffles, until Kara fell asleep. Her heart was in shambles, knowing Kara fell asleep crying.

“You are too good and too pure for this world,” Lena whispered, sighing as she caressed her hand up and down Kara’s arm. “Sweet dreams, darling,” she whispered, even though Kara couldn’t hear her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara slowly opened her eyes when she came to. The beams of sunlight that seeped through the small crack between the curtains felt good. She stretched her arms, reveling at the fact the sheets smelled like Lena and Lena’s bed was comfortable, much more comfortable than her own bed at her apartment. The sheets were soft and the pillows were like clouds. She pouted when she realized Lena wasn’t in bed next to her.

She used her super hearing, locating two heartbeats aside from her own, smiling when she heard footsteps getting closer. She quickly closed her eyes again and nuzzled deeper into the pillows. Last night was messy, or rather, she was a mess, but she felt much better now. Lena had been so kind to her. She hadn’t even expected Lena to let her sleep over, though she did held hope for that to happen.

Lena smiled at the sight of Kara in the middle of the bed. That sleeping puppy had hogged up all of the blankets, not that she minded. She patted over to her bed with a tray in her hands, which she carefully sat down on the bedside table.

Lena sat down on the edge of her bed. “Good morning, Kara,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, smiling as Kara’s lips curled into a smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmm,” Kara hummed, opening her eyes. She bit back a gasp when she saw Lena’s face. The sunlight touched Lena’s cheek and her eyes looked impossibly greener and brighter. Lena’s raven locks were smoothed over one shoulder. Her hair looked so smooth, soft and silky, she found herself wanting to braid it.

Lena raised a curious eyebrow at Kara’s sudden inability to speak. “Speechless this morning, are we?”

Kara moved to sit up, hoping she wasn’t blushing too much. “Good morning, Lena,” she said with a relaxed exhale. “Is that breakfast?” she asked, glancing at the tray on the bedside table, licking her lips.

“No, it’s decoration,” Lena answered, chuckling when Kara swatted her arm.

“My sleep was amazing,” Kara said, smiling sheepishly while she scooted towards the edge of the bed. “I like cuddling with you,” she sighed, even if Lena didn’t share that sentiment, she still liked it. “How was your sleep?”

“Warm,” Lena answered, picking up the tray, offering it to Kara. “If I ever get cold during winter, I might give you a call,” she said, winking.

“You won’t catch me saying no to cuddles,” Kara replied, grasping one of the sandwiches on the tray. She held it out to Lena, feeling like she had to eat something first, considering Lena was literally eating for two.

Lena opened her mouth with the intention to tell Kara she already ate breakfast because she had been up for over an hour, but Kara’s smile was so sweet she wasn’t sure what to say. Kara must have misunderstood her opening her mouth for something else, because before she had the chance to speak Kara was feeding the sandwich to her. Oh well, she might as well roll with it.

Kara took a bite out of another sandwich in between feeding Lena bites of the first sandwich. “Hey!” she objected, laughing when Lena bit her finger.

“It’s not my fault you’re tasty,” Lena said with a shrug.

“Are you saying I was that good you want seconds?”

Lena was stunned by Kara’s suave and cool demeanor. She wasn’t the kind to go back for seconds with anyone, but Supergirl was different. “I kind of already went for seconds,” she revealed, chuckling when Kara made a cute confused face. “It’s just a detail, forget I said it.”

“Nooo, tell me,” Kara replied, throwing her super pout Lena’s way.

“Stop that,” Lena whispered, crushing harder at Kara’s irresistible pout. “Remember how I said I have certain rules and that I broke some of those with you?” she asked, taking a deep breath when Kara nodded. “When we were intimate, we got off more than once. I had a rule for that, to only get off once and that was it, but after I rode you and we got off, you flipped me over onto my back and you made me feel so good, I didn’t want to stop you.”

Kara plucked absentmindedly at her sandwich. She was confused why Lena still made her leave that night if she was so good. Perhaps good simply wasn’t good enough or maybe Lena wasn’t ready. She did remember Lena thoroughly explained she didn’t do relationships or dating. It was unfortunate, considering she was open to dating the woman carrying her child.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Kara said with a conspiring wink, smiling as Lena chuckled.

Lena couldn’t believe she actually shared that with Kara, but Kara deserved to know that piece of truth. Kara really was good, too good for someone like her. She couldn’t taint such a pure soul.

Kara tried to feed Lena another sandwich, frowning when Lena shook her head. “One sandwich isn’t enough, you have to think about your diet,” she said, and she hated to be the one to remind Lena, but it was important for their baby.

“I ate four before I brought you breakfast,” Lena confessed.

Kara gasped. “You ate breakfast without me?” she asked, though she wasn’t offended or upset.

“Shut up, I brought you breakfast in bed and I’ve never done that for anyone else.”

Lena realized a beat too late what she just revealed. “Shoot,” she whispered, groaning quietly.

“Well, um, I’m honored to be the first then,” Kara said, blushing lightly.

Lena didn’t say much else while Kara ate her breakfast in silence. She was curious about the way Kara kept stealing glimpses of her, wondering what was on Kara’s mind. It made her feel a little self-conscious, but she relaxed due to the fact Kara was smiling. There was a sparkle in Kara’s blue eyes that drew her attention and okay, perhaps she was staring at Kara, but she couldn’t help it.

Kara licked her fingers clean when she was done devouring the sandwiches, stilling when she heard Lena’s heart beat faster.

Lena followed the path of Kara’s pink tongue as it moved across those kissable lips. Fuck, she was turned on. This was so unfair. “You’ve stared a lot at me,” she said, though the same could be said about her. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“I was wondering if you’d be okay with me braiding your hair.”

“Come again?” Lena asked, groaning when Kara smiled devilishly. Christ, she was already turned on, she didn’t need Kara to tease her and turn her on more.

“I want to braid your hair,” Kara repeated, holding back a racy response such as how she could make Lena come if she begged for it. “Your hair looks soft and a braid would look nice on you.”

“Hm, I don’t see why not,” Lena replied, heart fluttering when Kara beamed. “We can watch a movie afterwards,” she said, getting up from her bed. “I was thinking we could have that Harry Potter marathon after all, or part of it at least. I have nowhere to be today and I understand you might need to go when you have to be Super-”

Kara surged up with the brightest smile. “I’ll call the DEO to say I’m taking the day off,” she said, dialing her sister’s number before Lena changed her mind. “Thank you, Lena,” she chirped, kissing Lena’s cheek. “You’ve really cheered me up.”

“You-you’re… welcome,” Lena whispered, touching a hand to her cheek while Kara left her room, from the sounds of it already on the phone with the DEO. “Did you hear that, baby?” she whispered to her bump. “Your mommy did something good and your jeju _(mother)_ is, as always, a dork.”

Kara half-squealed into Alex’s ear while she rambled she was taking the day off. She hadn’t meant to, but she overheard Lena whispering and she loved the fact Lena mentioned her as jeju. The flashcards she had given Lena were paying off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sat between Kara’s legs on her couch. The first Harry Potter movie was playing while Kara was braiding her hair. It was a refreshing experience for her.

Kara hummed a song while her fingers deftly wove through Lena’s hair. “Your hair is so soft,” she murmured. She inhaled deeply. “Smells like flowers.”

“Are you sniffing my hair?”

“Nooo,” Kara answered, making a face at how she didn’t sound the least bit convincing.

Lena smiled. “Dork,” she whispered.

“Can I take a picture when I’m done?”

“Hm, no.”

“But, I want a screensaver,” Kara said, pouting, even though Lena couldn’t see her right now.

Lena rolled her eyes. “You already took a picture of me before to use it as your screensaver,” she pointed out, still surprised Kara wasn’t kidding.

“Hmmph, but… Lena,” Kara whined, finishing up braiding Lena’s hair. “This picture is for… um…science.”

“Science?” Lena snorted. Seriously, what a dork. “You could just buy magazines, you know?”

“Maga-” Kara’s jaw dropped when it registered what Lena was hinting at. “Oh Rao, Lena! I don’t… I never… no…I don’t watch porn… porn magazines,” she said, blushing furiously. “Rao, don’t laugh. Stop laughing or I will tickle you until you surrender.”

“My, my, Miss Danvers,” Lena said, chuckling as she shifted on her couch so she could face Kara. “Are you implying you watch porn?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Meanie,” Kara muttered. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “I might have done some research in the past, but that’s all. I was just curious, but the real deal is much better. You were… erm. Just one picture? You look good with your hair braided.”

Lena’s laughter quietly died out. It struck her like a chord what she felt for Kara might have been a bit more than just a crush. “Alright,” she relented, sighing. “You can take a picture of me, if,” she said, holding up her hand before Kara’s excited ramble could cut her off. “If I can have one of you,” she said, letting her eyes rake down Kara’s body.

Kara gulped. She leaned forward. “Wi-without clo-clothes?” she asked, whispering in Lena’s ear.

Fuck, Lena wanted to say yes, but she couldn’t do that. She wasn’t even sure if Kara was comfortable with nudes and it was highly inappropriate anyway. “No, Kara,” she answered, laughing. “You can keep your clothes on, unless you prefer taking them off, you won’t see me stopping you.”

Kara leaned back. “Should I pose?” she asked, running a hand through her hair. “How do you want me?”

Lena’s mind was unquestioningly in the gutter. She knew Kara hadn’t meant it to sound sexual. It was her fault for being turned on. She blamed it on a hormonal imbalance due to her pregnancy.

“Just the way you are,” Lena answered, and she couldn’t have given a more accurate answer than that. Kara didn’t have to change a thing, didn’t have to strike a pose.

Kara grasped Lena’s hand and smiled softly at her. She hoped that one day Lena would be ready to date. She could wait for that day, could wait for the mother of her child. Lena accepted her for who she was and it was maddening Lena made herself unavailable, but she respected Lena’s wishes.

“We suck at this marathon thing, don’t we?” Lena asked, breaking the silence because it was too much for her.

Kara had completely forgotten they were supposed to be watching Harry Potter. “Hey, you can’t say that word,” she replied, making a tsk-ing sound.

“Suck?” Lena asked, smiling while Kara huffed at her saying it again. “I don’t think it counts as a curse word, Kara. For example, would you mind it if someone says they’re sucking a lollipop or a popsicle?”

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind in that context, but it’s still not a very nice word. Besides, when I have a lollipop or a popsicle, I lick it.”

While Kara was being innocent, Lena’s mind was in the gutter and it was her own fault yet again. She had some unsavory thoughts about what she could suck and what Kara could lick. God, she needed to get laid. She thought cuddling with Kara was going to fix her issue so she could have minor make out sessions with people again, but now she was having feelings??

She didn’t deserve Kara and it wasn’t fair to trap her just because she wound up pregnant. Kara was a virgin when they had sex. There were so many more fish in the sea for Kara to explore. Lena didn’t want Kara to feel as if she was tied to her just because they were about to have a daughter together. This wasn’t something Kara had asked for.

“Lena?” Kara asked, studying Lena’s face. “Where did you just go?”

“Oh, nowhere,” Lena answered, plastering a smile onto her face. She grasped her phone and opened up her camera. “Random thoughts, nothing important. Ready?”

Kara nodded and gave Lena a bright smile.

Lena put the picture of Kara as her background, but she kept it to herself. “Okay, now you can take one of me,” she said, locking her phone, tossing it aside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena blew over her cup of ginseng tea while she read through e-mails. It had been a slow Monday, jam-packed with meetings that felt as if they lasted ages. She was slowing down now, considering it had gotten dark outside. All she had left to do was check a couple dozen e-mails.

Sam knocked on the open door. “Hey, you’re still working?”

“You know me,” Lena answered, making a hand signal to let Sam know she was allowed to enter. “I’m rounding up a few e-mails. Has everyone left?”

“I just sent Jess home a minute ago,” Sam answered, nodding.

“Perfect, I thought she was going to camp here.”

Sam chuckled. “It’s not easy for any of us to leave while you’re still working. I had quite the negotiation with Jess, you know,” she said, smiling as she approached Lena’s desk. “I had to promise not to let you stay longer than another hour, tops.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “You do realize I’m the boss, right?”

“You’re pregnant, you’re my friend and you work too much. Either you leave in an hour or I’ll roll you out of here, chair and all.”

Lena smiled because of course Sam would do that. It was quite humoring, especially considering Sam dared call her an ass. She was a bit of a workaholic at times, but running a company was a time demanding job.

Lena sighed when another e-mail popped up in her inbox. “Hmm, an invite,” she read, clicking it open. “Oh right, the annual fundraiser,” she said, almost having forgotten about it.

“Fundraiser,” Sam repeated, plopping down on the chair across from Lena. “Is it the one where they auction things to raise money for cancer patients?”

“Yes, that’s the one,” Lena confirmed, skimming through the e-mail. “A quarter of the money goes into the make a wish fund. The fundraiser is in two weeks from now, so that gives me some time to find an outfit that won’t make me look like a pregnant whale.”

“You’re not a whale, Lena,” Sam replied, rolling her eyes. “Pregnant, yes, but not a whale. You’re smoking hot.”

“Save those words for the fundraiser,” Lena said, chuckling when Sam frowned at her. “You’re my plus one.”

“Will you go with me to the fundraiser, Sam?” Sam said, mimicking Lena’s voice. “Oh yes, boss, you say jump and I ask how high.”

“You ass,” Lena laughed, flicking her pen at Sam. “Wear a suit and you’ll make good eye candy,” she teased with a wink.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kara thought visiting Alex and Maggie was a good idea, but oh Rao, she couldn’t have been more wrong. Clearly, it was a bad time to visit them. In hindsight, she should have sent her sister a text to ask if it was a good time or not. At least then Alex could have warned her it wasn’t. From all the things she ever thought she might walk into, she preferred it if she had walked in on them having sex. Not that she wanted to see that, oh Rao, no! It was just a better alternative than… this.

She knew they had their Wednesday afternoon off and she just got back from the DEO, figuring it had been a while since she had been at their apartment. She winced when a mug clattered to the floor, shattering into dozens of tiny pieces.

“Fuck,” Maggie muttered as she crouched down. “Great, I got my coffee all over the floor.”

“That’s what you get for being so stressful when you shouldn’t be,” Alex said to Maggie.

“Shouldn’t be?” Maggie scoffed. “Yeah, sure, whatever you say, babe.”

“Don’t whatever me, Sawyer,” Alex huffed, sighing audibly.

Kara got down to where Maggie accidentally dropped her mug. At least she thought it was an accident, surely Maggie didn’t mean to nearly spill scalding hot coffee onto her feet and Maggie’s hands did look a little clammy, and her hands were shaking right before she dropped it.

“I got it,” Kara said to Maggie, awkwardly making brief eye-contact with her.

Maggie sighed. “Thanks, little Danvers,” she said, getting back up.

“Why are you two angry at each other?” Kara blurted out without thinking. She bit her tongue, but it was too late, she already asked.

“I’m not angry,” Alex denied immediately. “I’m frustrated.”

“ _You’re_ frustrated?” Maggie asked Alex, chuckling dryly while she shook her head.

“I am,” Alex confirmed, nails digging into her skin as she crossed her arms.

Kara felt a little uncomfortable, but mostly shocked while Alex and Maggie glared at each other. Oh Rao, were they actually fighting? Seriously fighting? No, they couldn’t be. They were the perfect happy-go-lucky couple. Alex and Maggie were happy and soft together. She dreamed of having what they had someday, something close to it at least. No relationship was perfect, because everyone had flaws, she knew that, but this wasn’t like them.

Kara cleaned up the broken shards and the spilt coffee. She really shouldn’t have stopped by. Alex’s pulse was racing and Maggie’s wasn’t any better. Their staring contest took place in silence, but their faces communicated a thousand words.

Alex was the first to break eye-contact. “I should have spent my afternoon at the DEO,” she said with a deep sigh.

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time at the DEO lately, Alex,” Maggie said. Her voice came out tired, like she had no energy left. “And don’t get me started on the fact we’re both workaholics,” she added before Alex could even open her mouth. “You’ve been spending more time than necessary there, just so you can train more with Reign.”

Kara discarded the broken shards as quietly as she could. The tension was palpable and more uncomfortable with each passing second. They were fighting over how much time Alex spent at the DEO? Maggie wasn’t wrong her sister had been at the DEO a lot more recently. It was a fact that surprised her, but didn’t personally bother her, because to her it only meant she saw Alex at the DEO more.

“As if I’m the only one who’s been at the DEO more,” Alex fired back, her stance more defensive now. “Lately, you’ve been visiting the DEO a lot. Are you seriously keeping tabs on what I’m doing? So what if I train with Reign every now and then? You sound like you don’t trust me.”

Kara wrung her hands together and wisely kept her mouth shut. Oh Rao, they were fighting over Reign? Alex and Reign did seem to get along when they trained, but she didn’t catch them kissing or anything of the sorts. Rao, Maggie was jealous. It was clear as day to her now.

“It’s not like you haven’t been training with her, too,” Alex pointed out. “Hell, J’onn even gave you a locker and gear. Yesterday when I hit the showers, you dropped by again and you trained with Reign.”

“You’re saying you can train with her as much as you’d like and I’m not allowed to mention it, but when I do it it’s suddenly an issue?” Maggie asked, taking a step towards Alex.

Alex took a step as well and another, until she stood right in front of Maggie. “No, what I’m saying is that you’re a hypocrite, Sawyer,” she answered, her voice teetering on the edge of hissing. “You can’t give me heat for being at the DEO more and training with Reign while you’ve done the same.”

“Oh, so you think I’m a hypocrite? Nice, Danvers,” Maggie replied, slowly nodding her head. Her shoulders rose as she breathed in and slumped again as she breathed out. “My problem isn’t exactly how often you train or whom you train with. You could train every day for all I care. My problem is the way you look at Reign and...,” she explained, voice breaking. A lone tear escaped her. “And the way she looks at you in return.”

“For a lesbian your gaydar really sucks sometimes, you know?” Alex replied, now crying as well. “Have you not seen the way Reign looks at you? Every time we’re at the dive bar together, she can’t keep her hands off of you. She’s always calling you dimples and touching your cheeks and your hair.”

Kara was utterly stunned they were fighting over Reign, stunned they were both jealous. It was true what Reign did and said wasn’t always innocent, but Reign was a complicated being. Reign had a tendency of being a tease. She bit her tongue. It was better if she didn’t butt in.

Maggie took Alex’s hands in hers. “Tell me I’m wrong,” she whispered, lip quivering. “Tell me your feelings for Reign are entirely platonic. Tell me you don’t want to kiss her.”

“I haven’t cheated on you, Maggie,” Alex said, gripping on to Maggie’s hands, eyes filled with despair. “I swear. I didn’t cheat on you.”

“That wasn’t what I asked, Alex,” Maggie said as her hands slipped away from Alex’s while she stepped back. “But now I know I’m not wrong. So much for our ride or die.”

“Babe, please,” Alex called out when Maggie walked towards the door. “Don’t go. I love you!”

“I love you, too, Danvers. Always have, always will,” Maggie replied, curling her fingers around the doorknob. “I’m going for a walk, might stay at a hotel tonight. I just… I need some time and space.”

Alex hugged her arms around herself and cried as Maggie left.

Kara was dumbfounded. A part of her wanted to go after Maggie and make sure she was okay, but Maggie needed space and Alex was her sister, so she made up her mind and engulfed Alex in a hug.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena entered her CFO’s office to discuss a new project, but the moment she set foot inside, she noticed it was a bad time.

Sam had a scowl on her face. Her hands were squeezed around the armrests of her chair. The stapler on her desk was broken and the screen of her cellphone had a crack in the middle. The garbage bin which was always underneath her desk was in the middle of the floor. Paperwork was scattered all over the desk, some of it had found its way onto the floor.

Lena took a step closer, frowning while Sam quietly murmured words she couldn’t quite hear. She had never seen Sam like this before. Most of the time Sam was smiling or being a tease and on some occasions she huffed or sighed a little, but that was it.

The window behind Sam was open, but it was a warm day, so it didn’t matter.

“Sam?” Lena asked, rounding the desk. She placed her hand on top of Sam’s, feeling how tense her grip on the armrest of the chair was. “What’s wrong?”

Sam released a deep breath and loosened her fingers. She let go of the armrests of the chair and looked up at Lena, meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry about the mess,” she said with a sigh. “I got angry, so I kicked the bin and threw the stapler against the wall.”

Lena glanced around. It must have been quite the kick for that bin to wind up halfway across the office. The stapler looked as if it had been crushed and surprisingly there was no dent in the wall from where Sam must have thrown it, and given the remains of the stapler were on Sam’s desk, she must have picked it up.

“I’ll replace what I damaged,” Sam offered.

“No, don’t worry about it,” Lena replied, shrugging it off. “You can talk to me,” she said, giving Sam a soft smile.

Sam ran her hand through her hair. “Raven had a boyfriend,” she shared, curling her fingers into a tight fist. “She caught him cheating on her with another girl, literally walked in on them yesterday.”

“Poor girl,” Lena said, shocked. “She must be pretty shaken up about it, I take it.”

Sam nodded vehemently. “She’s been bawling her eyes out and won’t leave her room.”

“Go home,” Lena blurted out, to which Sam looked at her with widened eyes. “Take a day or two off to be with her.”

Sam shook her head. “Lena,-”

“It’s not optional. You’ve worked a lot and you deserve some time off. Go be with your sister.”

Sam nodded and slowly got up.

Lena hesitantly stretched out her arms. “Hugs are comforting, right?” she asked, frowning when Sam chuckled in a way she hadn’t heard her chuckle before. There was a dark, dangerous edge to it. She was about to withdraw her arms when Sam hugged her.

It was a bit of an awkward hug, because of Lena’s pregnant belly being in the way, making it a hug where they had to bend a lot. “If there’s anything I can do or if you want to talk, you can text or call me,” she offered to Sam.

“You’re a good friend, Lena,” Sam sighed, taking a step back. “I should go now, because I feel like breaking more things, that guy’s face for one.”

Lena knew broken hearts were messy and it was unfortunate Sam’s little sister got her heart broken. “I think it means a lot to Raven she has a big sister who’s always there for her. Try not to waste any energy on that guy, okay? He’s not worth it.”

“He’s eighteen,” Sam said, her eyes darkening. “I can legally punch him.”

Lena made a face because if she was in Sam’s shoes, she really wouldn’t do that and she had a feeling Sam was deadly serious. She had a feeling there was more going on underneath the surface that made Sam upset, but she didn’t want to pry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Supergirl being invited to events to keep an eye on things wasn’t new. What was new for Kara, however, was the fact she was a part of the auction for this fundraising event. She wasn’t being sold exactly, because obviously she wasn’t for sale. No, one of the main organizers of the fundraiser had reached out to Supergirl with the request if they could auction off a kiss and a date with Supergirl.

Kara had been quite surprised when she was asked, but she agreed. This fundraiser was for cancer patients and she wanted to help in any way she could. Financially, she couldn’t, but by being a part of the auction she could. The organizers were certain people were going to pay a lot of money for a kiss and a date with Supergirl. She wasn’t too fond of kissing strangers, but it was just a kiss. They told her a chaste kiss was fine, it didn’t have to be a French kiss or a kiss that lasts multiple seconds.

A couple of DEO agents had infiltrated the fundraiser under the guise of being a part of the FBI. It was a safety precaution, which might not even be needed. Kara scanned the area. So far everything looked fine. Guests were slowly but surely pouring in. She spotted a large table with snacks, which she was going to pass by a lot tonight.

Kara’s breath caught when Lena arrived with Sam. Lena already informed her in advance she had asked her CFO as her plus one, because Lena knew she was going to be at this fundraiser as Supergirl. She appreciated Lena told her she would have asked her otherwise. It was a small detail, but to her it meant a lot she was Lena’s first choice.

Lena was wearing a burgundy dress. It was long enough to cover up the fact she was wearing flat shoes underneath it. Not just any flat shoes. Sneakers, she was wearing sneakers. They were comfortable to walk in with her aching feet. Her belly was showing off strongly, but it wasn’t like she could hide the fact she was five months pregnant.

Lena’s dress was cut low, revealing an ample amount of her cleavage. She had her arm looped around Sam’s, who was wearing a suit and damn, her CFO was one sexy fox. “You look exquisite,” she said while they made their way further into the room to mingle with the other guests.

“You’re one to talk,” Sam replied, smiling. “I bet your dress cost a fortune.”

Lena caught sight of Supergirl nearby the snacks, adorably stuffing her face. She winked at Kara when they made eye-contact.

Kara quickly swallowed down her mouthful of snacks and resumed to keep an eye on the perimeter.

_“Stop staring at Lena’s ass, Supergirl.”_

Kara huffed at her sister talking to her through her earpiece. “Am not,” she muttered, but she was definitely doing that, especially now that Alex pointed it out. Lena had such a great round ass and oh Rao, her hips were so deliciously curvy.

_“You’re doing it again.”_

Kara pouted at Alex’s snickering. “Don’t be surprised if my earpiece accidentally breaks,” she said, flying up to scan the area again.

Lena smiled when Lexa approached her with another familiar face. “Lexa, Doctor Griffin,” she said with a polite nod.

“Call me Clarke. Doctor Griffin is too formal,” Clarke replied with a smile.

Seeing Lexa and Clarke together made Lena’s smile grow. It was obvious they were in love from the way their eyes twinkled as they looked at each other and how Clarke had her hand at the small of Lexa’s back.

“This is Sam,” Lena said, nodding her head at Sam.

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Sam said to Lexa and Clarke. “I’m going to get something to drink from one of those yummy waiters.”

Lena laughed. The waiters looked handsome, but personally she didn’t find them yummy at all. Men weren’t really her cup of tea. “Okay, tiger,” she teased.

“Do you want orange juice or apple juice?”

“Surprise me,” Lena answered, snapping her attention back to Lexa and Clarke while Sam left to get drinks.

“Your dress is magnificent,” Lexa said to Lena. “Did you get it from that French shop at the corner of seventh? It looks familiar.”

“I did,” Lena confirmed with a smile. “You seem to know your fashion.”

“Lexa knows more about fashion than I do,” Clarke said, smiling tenderly at her wife. “Without her I would wear jeans and a shirt, probably with some paint splattered onto it.”

“Clarke made several of the paintings which are being auctioned tonight,” Lexa shared with Lena.

“Oh, so I have the chance to get a Griffin original?”

“You sure do and my autograph is on it, but my paintings are amateurish at best.”

“Amateurish,” Lexa scoffed, shaking her head. “Your paintings are a true work of art, Clarke.”

Kara tried not to eavesdrop because she wanted to respect Lena’s privacy, but she was curious about the conversation Lena was having.

_“You’re staring at Lena’s ass again.”_

“No, I’m not!” Kara snapped, gasping. “Um… carry on,” she said awkwardly to the guests who eyed her for shouting. “I wasn’t,” she muttered into her earpiece.

Lena cleared her throat, accepting the glass of orange juice Sam brought her. “When are you due?” she asked Lexa.

“December 20th, what about you?”

“December 10th, not far apart from each other then,” Lena answered, looking forward to their daughters growing up together. As a Luthor, she was relieved at least one friend was guaranteed for her daughter.

Lena got caught up in a conversation with Lexa and even dabbled into some small talk with others present at the fundraiser. She ignored the stares and glares she received from some, especially from Morgan Edge and Maxwell Lord.

The host of the fundraiser tapped a microphone while the violins stopped playing. “Ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention, please,” he said as everyone began to quiet down. “Thank you.”

“The perimeter is looking good,” Kara whispered into her earpiece.

_“All clear, Supergirl.”_

Kara touched down near the table to help herself to another handful of snacks. She noticed Lena had been looking at her lot, due to the fact she had being doing the same. It made her smile a little each time, happy how out of all the people present here, she was the one whom kept catching Lena’s eye.

“We will start the auction,” the host announced. “Our first pièce de résistance is a kitchen robot, donated by Lord Technologies. Bidding begins at 1000 dollars. Raise your hand if you wish to bid more.”

Lena followed as pieces were being auctioned. She kept from bidding until they reached the paintings, which she knew were painted by Clarke. One of the paintings was a view of a lake at night with a moon and stars.

“3000 dollars!” a man called out.

“4000!” a woman shouted.

The bidding increased as the man and woman ping-ponged their bids.

Lena sipped from her orange juice and waited until the man placed a bid nobody else seemed to outbid. “20 000 dollars!” she shouted, raising her hand.

“Big spender,” Lexa said to Lena with a smile, as if she hadn’t bought a painting for 30 000 and another for 18 000 dollars.

Lena shrugged. She could more than afford it. “It’s a lovely painting,” she said, smiling at Clarke.

“20 000 dollars for Miss Luthor,” the host said, moving on to the next thing when nobody outbid Lena.

The auction went on and the crowd was murmuring by the time the auction was reaching its end. The murmurs increased when Supergirl stepped onto the stage.

“I saved the best for last, ladies and gentlemen,” the host announced with a bright smile. “You can now bid for a kiss _and_ a date with Supergirl. That’s a treat worth quite some money and come on people, this fundraiser is for cancer patients. Think of the children. Bidding starts at 50 000 dollars.”

Kara stifled a gasp, because oh Rao, that was a lot of money for someone to spend on her. This felt a little awkward, having a bunch of rich people bid money for a kiss and a date with her, but like the host said, it was for the children, for cancer patients.

“Poor Supergirl,” Lexa said when several old men placed bids. “Half of the people in here are old enough to be her father.”

Lena gripped her glass tighter when thirsty people were bidding. She didn’t like the predatory look some of them had in their eyes. Supergirl wasn’t some piece of meat.

Kara drowned out the whispers from some people who were whispering about doing much more than kissing her. It was kind of nice there were people whom were into her, but it was also a tad gross to be objectified so much. She concentrated on the sound of Lena’s heartbeat and the heartbeat of her daughter.

“200 000 dollars!” Maxwell Lord called out.

Morgan Edge raised his hand. “250 000 dollars!”

“300 000!” Maxwell Lord shouted.

Lena wanted to vomit when Maxwell Lord and Morgan Edge shot bids back and forth while other candidates dropped out. They were among the five richest people in this room. Lexa and she were rich as well, but she understood Lexa had no interest in bidding, considering Lexa was married.

“If I was rich, I’d win that date just to save her from those sexual predators,” Sam said, visibly cringing.

“Poor woman,” Lexa said, sighing. She shared a look with Clarke before raising her hand. “400 000 dollars!”

“500 000!” Morgan Edge shouted, grinning smugly at Maxwell Lord.

Kara felt her stomach churn when she heard Morgan Edge whisper to a buddy of him how for that money, he expected her to get naked for him. She wasn’t a prostitute, for Rao’s sake! 

“Going once!” the host shouted. “Going twice!”

“5 million!”

The crowd gasped.

“F-five mil-million,” the host stuttered. “Sold! To Miss Luthor!”

Lena hadn’t meant to spend that much during this fundraiser, but she could afford it. She hated Morgan Edge and wanted to save Kara from his dirty claws, and it was for charity. It was for the children! She quietly handed her glass over to Sam when the host called her onto stage. Great, spotlights, the thing she hated and failed to avoid.

Kara was shook. Not only did Lena save her from what could have been the worst date in history, she offered a crazy amount of money to win. Maybe she wasn’t going to need the mints her sister gave her after all, because a kiss with Lena wasn’t gross in the slightest. Five million though, oh Rao. Surely even a million would have been more than enough.

_“Useless gays, no wonder you two hooked up.”_

Kara rolled her eyes. Now that she was on stage she couldn’t respond to Alex snickering into her earpiece. “Congratulations, Miss Luthor,” she said, extending her hand to Lena.

“Thank you, Supergirl,” Lena replied, shaking Kara’s hand.

“Kiss her!” someone in the crowd shouted.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” the people in the room chanted.

“The stage is all yours, ladies,” the host said with a wink.

Kara searched Lena’s eyes, wanting to ensure she was okay with this. As much as she wanted to crash their lips together, the choice was Lena’s.

Lena bit her lip. She knew a kiss was a part of the deal, but she didn’t want Kara to feel forced to kiss her.

Kara took a step closer. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” she asked in a whisper.

Lena’s stomach bottomed out. That was the exact same thing Supergirl asked the first time their lips met, that night five months ago. “Yes,” she answered, just as she had five months ago.

Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s and she meant for it to be a chaste kiss, but the feeling of Lena reciprocating was so overwhelming she lost herself in the touch. The crowd was eating it up when their kiss deepened.

Lena’s tongue danced around Kara’s. The whole world stopped and faded away. She had her hands tangled in Kara’s hair and Kara’s hands were on her hips. She pulled her closer, yearning for more, kissing her with all she had.

Kara didn’t pull away until the flashlights of cameras were becoming too much and she was quite sure her sister was talking to her through her earpiece, but she was so wrapped up in Lena she went for a quick chaste kiss. She would have deepened it, but they already shared a deep kiss and Lena was currently catching her breath.

Lena’s lips were tingling. God, that kiss was heaven. It was a pity they were in a room full of people. She felt like kissing Kara for hours, just kissing her. It was peculiar how much she enjoyed kissing Kara when she generally wasn’t all that much into kissing.

Kara had smidges of Lena’s red lipstick all over her lips and a bit on the side of her mouth as well. “Wow,” she whispered, heart pounding in her chest. She heard people whispering about the fact Supergirl kissed a woman.

Lena eyed Kara curiously when Kara whisked the microphone out of the host’s hands, wondering what that dork was up to now.

“Citizens of National City,” Kara said with a smile. “It’s been an honor for me to have had the opportunity to be a part of this auction so I was capable of contributing to the fundraiser. I won’t keep you long, so I’ll keep this brief. I just want to say equality is close to my heart. Whether you are human or alien, gay or straight, every life matters.”

“Supergirl, can I get a quote?”

“Can you say something on the record?”

Kara glanced at the reporters. “I am an out and proud pansexual,” she shared, hoping that it might help people whom looked up to her and give them the courage to embrace whom they were, and to know they weren’t alone.

“Yolo is a bit of an outdated phrase, but it carries accuracy,” Kara went on. “We only live once and it’s important we all live our lives for ourselves, not for anyone else. If you try to live up to someone else’s image, you’ll never be happy. Be you, be proud. Embrace your flaws. Have you ever seen ruins? I sure have and they’re beautiful. Every person is different and has layers…”

Lena smiled while Kara rambled on, but most people didn’t seem to mind one bit and those who did had no idea what they were on about. She could listen to Kara talk for hours on end without getting bored. Nobody was half as fascinating and beautiful as Kara, in particular when she spoke with passion about something, like she was doing right now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Is this awkward?” Kara asked, sighing as more flashes went off. “This is awkward, isn’t it?”

“A little,” Lena conceded.

Lena wasn’t surprised by the media flocking them. A Luthor going on a date with Supergirl was news that blew up, a lot. Her mother phoned her earlier today to express her distaste, not that she had much of a say and her mother shouldn’t preach about what was right and what was wrong while she was in prison for arson.

“Lena Lesbian Luthor,” Kara mused with a smile.

“Don’t remind me,” Lena replied, containing an eye-roll. It was what the media had been calling her since she openly admitted to being a lesbian. “I never imagined our first date would be like this.”

Kara’s lips parted a little. “You imagined us having a first date?”

“Hypothetically,” Lena clarified, though she already said what she said. “You’re Supergirl, who wouldn’t fantasize about a date with you?” she added, to save herself some dignity.

Kara was humored by Lena exposing truths more and more. She remembered all too well how Lena expressed she wasn’t into dating anyone and now she openly admitted to wanting to date her. By trying to cover up one hole, Lena dug another, but she simply sipped from her club soda and didn’t comment.

The waiter distracted them by shouting at a girl, telling the girl not to disturb them.

“Supergirl!” the girl called out, a bright smile on her face.

Kara craned her neck to have a look at what was happening. “You may let her through,” she told the waiter, politely dismissing him.

“Hi, Supergirl,” the girl said, holding out a picture. “Can I have your autograph, please?”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said quickly to Lena.

“Oh, don’t be,” Lena replied, waving it off.

Kara gave the girl her autograph and hugged her.

The girl squealed and ran over to Lena. “Can I have your autograph too, please?”

Lena was perplexed. It took her brain a second or two to catch up on the fact that she, a Luthor, was being asked for her autograph. “Sure, sweetheart,” she answered, taking the pen from the girl, signing what appeared to be a photograph of her kiss with Supergirl.

Letting the girl pass through resulted in more children and even adults wanting to pass through. Soon enough their date turned into a signing their autographs session.

Kara was used to being asked for her autograph, but she could tell it was new for Lena. Her heart was a puddle on the floor due to the fact Lena was crying tears of joy and she melted completely when she heard Lena interact with every child and adult as if she was carefully taking the time to interact with them.

Lena was blown away, learning some people looked up to her.

A boy whom couldn’t have been older than seven tapped Kara on the shoulder. “Hello, Miss, this is for you,” he said, holding out a rose. “I want to take you on a date please and thank you very much.”

Kara chuckled. “You’re the sweetest little thing,” she said, lifting the boy up onto her lap. She accepted the rose and kissed his cheek. “Come back twenty years from now and we’ll see, okay?” she said, hugging the little cutiepie.

The boy nodded and giggled when Kara put him down. “Supergirl kissed my cheek! She likes me!” he shouted while he sprinted away.

“You’re amazing with children,” Lena whispered to Kara.

“So are you,” Kara replied, smiling. She sighed contently. “We’re going to be great parents, Lena. You and me, el mayarah.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about Alex and Maggie. Don't shoot me.


	11. Chapter 11

“Reign,” Kara said when she was at Reign’s place, helping with putting icing on cupcakes. “Who is Sam?”

Kara had wanted to know for a while now, ever since Raven dropped that name. Her theory about Sam being another sister Reign had didn’t quite uphold, considering each time she was here, it was just Reign and Raven, unless Sam was a family member whom didn’t live with them. She figured now was an okay time to ask, considering Raven had excused herself to the garage five minutes ago, in case it was a sore topic.

“It’s complicated,” Reign answered, setting down a cupcake she just decorated.

Kara was still trying to process the fact Reign not only baked cupcakes, but was decorating them. “Is Sam your sister?”

“She’s not quite my sister,” Reign answered, gesturing for Kara to take a seat, so Kara did just that. “Sam is an extension of me, though arguably it can be said I’m an extension of her rather than the other way around.”

“An extension?” Kara questioned, frowning. “I’m not sure if I’m following what you’re saying.”

“Sam and I co-exist in the same body, this body,” Reign explained, gesturing at her body. “We have a place in our mind, an alternate dimension of sorts, where we can communicate with one another. It’s a garden filled with flowers. We built it together, made it look beautiful. When I take over, she sleeps or sits in our garden and vice versa. I can see and hear what she does, when I choose to observe and she can do the same when I’m in control. We have a pact. I don’t seize control when she is working or with a friend and neither does she. It’s not the same as you being Supergirl, Kara.”

Kara blinked her eyes several times. Okay, that was not what she expected to hear at all. She thought Sam was a family member, but this was something else entirely. “Um, so… err, kind of like a split personality?” she asked, struggling to wrap her head around the information she was given.

“Yes and no. We’re not so different, but I’m darker and more powerful. We’re connected. If she is in pain, I can feel it and she can feel it when I’m in pain. Our emotions are aligned. Sam and I care about Raven, the one person whom has known about this since we met when she was five years old.”

Reign placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I understand this is a lot to grasp, but I trust you.”

Kara smiled and covered Reign’s hand with hers. “Thank you for telling me,” she replied, squeezing Reign’s hand. “Hey, wait a second, that’s why Sam smelled familiar. It’s her, right, the woman who works for Lena?”

A smile tugged at Reign’s lips. “Did you remember to water your plants?” she asked, laughing when Kara gave her a push.

“I was in rush, okay,” Kara said, pouting. “Oh Rao, so we have more in common than I thought, sort of.”

Kara helped Reign finish up decorating the last cupcakes. She washed her hands and followed Reign to the garage. Reign’s disguise was better than hers, not that glasses and a ponytail were much of a disguise. Reign had a mask and the only thing that gave away she was Sam was that Chanel number 5 perfume, though if she looked in her eyes long enough she might catch the resemblance there too.

Raven was working on her motorcycle in the open garage. She put her tools down and wiped off grease on her jeans when Kara and Reign walked into the garage. “Boys are dumb,” she muttered, grasping a bottle of water. She twisted off the cap and poured some water over her hands, rinsing them.

Kara saw Reign’s eyes burn red for a split second. She bit her lip, having heard the unfortunate news recently of how Raven’s boyfriend cheated on Raven. Reign was right not to trust that guy and oh Rao, Reign was so mad when it happened. She trained with Reign for hours, trying to convince her not to kill that boy.

“We’re leaving, jellybean,” Reign announced. She held out her arms, palms of her hands upwards, curling her fingers repeatedly to beckon Raven to come closer.

Kara eyed Reign, assuming she was serious, but she had no idea what she had in mind. She hoped Reign wasn’t thinking of taking Raven to the DEO, because J’onn wouldn’t like that one bit.

“Leaving?” Raven asked, taking a step towards Reign.

“We’re going dirt biking.”

Raven gasped and then her face lit up. “No way! Frickin awesome,” she said, grinning. “Sam is going to kill you for letting me do that,” she laughed wetly. “Hell, I’m surprised you’re letting me do this.”

“I’ve wanted to go dirt biking for ages,” Raven informed Kara. “But Reign and, uh, Reign never let me.”

“She knows the truth,” Reign said to Raven.

“Ah cool, cool,” Raven said, nodding. “Don’t carry me,” she murmured to Reign. “I’d rather hop onto your back.”

Reign huffed. “Fine,” she relented, bending through her knees a little. “Hold on tight.”

“People are gonna freak that I’m going dirt biking with Reign and Supergirl,” Raven said, smirking as she hopped onto Reign’s back. “You’re the best, scrooge,” she whispered to Reign.

Kara caught a genuine smile on Reign’s face that had her smiling as well. She had never gone dirt biking before and she hadn’t planned on it, but she could tell Reign was trying to make Raven feel better.

Once they touched down at a dirt bike area, Kara noticed it was empty.

“This place is ours today,” Reign said, slowly lowering Raven. “Put on some gear first, jellybean.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know what I’m doing,” Raven replied, running off to grab a helmet.

Kara chuckled when Raven rushed to get on a dirt bike, as if her life depended on it. “You’re an amazing big sister, you know?” she said to Reign, flinging an arm over her shoulders. “Sorry,” she mumbled, hurriedly withdrawing her arm before Reign could tense up and make a comment she didn’t like it.

“Have you ever been on a motorcycle or a dirt bike before?”

“Nope, this would be the first time.”

Reign smiled darkly. She grabbed a helmet and tossed it at Kara. “Good luck,” she said, winking, turning around. “Because I have and your ass will be grass.”

“Pfft, how hard can it be?” Kara said while she put the helmet on.

Kara wasn’t good at riding a bicycle or a car, but that didn’t mean she was going to be bad at riding a dirt bike as well. Raven sure seemed to have the hang of it, so how difficult could it be, really?

Ten seconds later, Kara drove straight through a stack of hay and crashed into a bunch of tires.

“Whoa,” Raven said, pulling to a stop near Kara. “You good, Supergirl?”

Kara jumped up to her feet and spat out a mouthful of hay, holding up her thumb, meanwhile Reign drove past, doing a wheelie. “Oh Rao, come on. Are you kidding me? Show off,” she huffed. “I’m fine by the way!” she called out after Reign, laughing. “Thanks for asking!”

“I think Reign needed this as much as I did,” Raven whispered with a rueful smile. “Have you ever gotten your heart broken, Supergirl?”

“I have,” Kara answered with a deep sigh.

“Love is messy, but it’s worth it for the good parts,” Raven said, swinging her leg back over her dirt bike. “I can give you some pointers to teach you how to ride a dirt bike properly. You know… I’m almost eighteen. Still think I’m too young for you?”

Kara opened and closed her mouth, stunned while Raven laughed. She wasn’t sure if Raven was kidding or if she was being serious. “Reign would kill me,” she said, laughing.

“Hm, I suppose you’re closer to her age than mine. I know you two are just friends though, no worries. Besides, you obviously have a thing for Lena Luthor.”

Kara gasped. “I what?” she asked, and okay, Raven wasn’t wrong, but how could Raven possibly know that?

“I saw that epic kiss you had with her at the fundraiser. The news has been talking about it, big time. I don’t know about you, but I don’t kiss someone like that unless I’m down for them, so my bet is you’ve got a thing for her and judging from the way your cheeks are reddening, I’m right.”

“Reign, your sister is picking on me,” Kara said, just about pulling Reign from her dirt bike when she drove by. She stuck her tongue out at Raven who was laughing.

“A Super and a Luthor,” Raven mused. “I ship it.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kara whispered under her breath. “Okay, I’m ready for those pointers.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Plastic covered the whole floor, an extra layer just to be sure no paint could get onto the floor. The fresh coating of white paint on the walls had already dried a couple of days ago. There were buckets placed on top of the plastic; red, blue, yellow and green paint, the four colors Kara and Lena had chosen together.

Lena was wearing comfortable pregnancy sweatpants and an oversized grey shirt. Her hair was tied together in a high ponytail to keep it out of her face.

Kara smiled down at Lena’s fuzzy socks. “I’m so taking a picture of you before we begin.”

“Kara!” Lena groaned, covering her face with her hands while Kara whipped out her phone. “My feet were cold. Leave me and my fuzzy socks alone.”

“But, Le-na,” Kara whined, making a pouty face. “You’re wearing pink fuzzy bunny socks. I need this picture for… reasons.”

“Let me guess, you need it for science?”

“Of course,” Kara answered, smiling from ear to ear. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, snapping a quick picture the second Lena lowered her hands.

Lena flipped Kara off, chuckling while Kara gasped. “It doesn’t count as cursing,” she said with an innocent shrug and a smile.

Kara huffed, because okay, maybe Lena was right, but once their daughter was born she wanted none of those shenanigans. Oh Rao, she didn’t want their daughter’s first gesture to be flipping someone off.

Kara was wearing sweatpants and a white shirt, which for a change wasn’t borrowed from Lena. Her hair was tied together as well, but she wasn’t wearing her glasses. Wearing them around Lena was pointless. She didn’t have to pretend to be Kara Danvers. She could simply be Kara Zor-El.

“I made a playlist,” Kara said, tapping away on her phone until she found it. “These songs are great to sing along with. I think you might know them all, I know I sure do.”

“I’m so not singing,” Lena said, wildly shaking her head, mouthing a _‘no way’_.

“Kara Zor-El, if you don’t stop pouting at me I will get you a ski mask, you hear me?”

Kara’s pout intensified. “But, Lena…”

Lena threw her head back and groaned. She thought about jokingly telling Kara she hated her, but she was worried Kara was going to take her seriously, so she didn’t. “I’ll think about it, now turn that frown upside down.”

Kara flew upside down, still pouting.

“I kind of want to strangle you right now,” Lena said, biting back a smile. “Get down here, you dork.”

“Yes, your highness,” Kara replied, promptly placing her feet down on the plastic.

Lena shook her head. Of course Kara called her that again. Now instead of strangling her, she wanted to smother her, with kisses.

Kara started the playlist and put her phone aside. “Okay, so, I was thinking since we have four colors, we can each use two,” she explained, enthusiastically sharing the final pieces of her idea. “You pick two and I pick two, and then we paint our hands and press them against the walls.”

“I want blue and red,” Lena said without missing a beat. “They’re my two favorite colors,” she added with a shrug.

“Okay, you can have blue and red, I’ll go with yellow and green.”

Lena tried to focus on the task at hand, but that was easier said than done when Kara began to sing. She nearly forgot Kara expected her to sing too, until she noticed Kara staring at her, waiting for her to join in.

Kara coated her left hand with yellow paint and her right hand with green paint, pressing her hands lightly against Lena’s bump.

“Kara, my shirt!” Lena objected, staring down at it. “Oh, I’m so going to get you,” she muttered, running her left hand, coated in red paint, down Kara’s back.

Kara shrieked. She turned around, smearing some paint onto Lena’s face.

“Oh, no you didn’t,” Lena gasped. “We’re supposed to use this paint on the walls, you dork.”

“Okay, okay, I surrender,” Kara said, raising her arms up. “We’ll paint and I’ll be good.”

Lena smeared some paint onto Kara’s shirt and on her face. “Now we’re even.”

Kara got a fresh layer of paint onto her hands and pressed her palms against the wall, smiling while Lena pressed her hands next to hers. This room was going to look great once they were done with it. She was happy she was here, helping Lena. Spending time with Lena gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling and she hoped Lena enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed hers.

Kara whistled when _‘Moves like Jagger’_ began to play from the playlist on her phone. She swayed her hips, bumping her hip gently against Lena’s. While the song continued to play, she sang along.

“Take me by the tongue and I’ll know you,” Kara sang, wiggling her eyebrows at Lena.

Lena chuckled. She couldn’t believe she seriously let Kara rope her into this. “Kiss me ‘til you’re drunk and I’ll show you,” she sang and god, Kara’s smile was doing things to her.

Lena had to admit painting while music played made it better, but that was because music made a lot of things better. Kara seemed satisfied with her singing a few lines here and there for each song that played. She was too embarrassed to admit she didn’t know the lyrics beyond a few lines. The music wasn’t bad by any means, but she was rock & roll down to the core, hence she used to have piercings in the first place and it was also why she dressed all gothic when she was younger.

Paint wound up all over the plastic on the floor and quite a bit got onto their clothes and even in their hair while they put more paint onto each other than they did onto the walls.

Lena paused when a song she knew all too well started playing. “Oh god, I love this song!”

Kara pretended she was busying herself getting a new coat of paint onto her hands, but in truth her attention was on Lena, curious when Lena opened her mouth to sing with more enthusiasm than she had with the other songs. She listened intently while Lena seemed to know the lyrics by heart.

“She’s got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain,” Lena sang, not caring if she couldn’t sing one bit. “I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain. Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I’d hide. And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by.”

“Oh, oh, oh, sweet child o’ mine,” Kara sang.

Together, they sang their heart out while they finished up pressing their hands against the walls. Once they were done, they stumbled towards the bathroom together, giggling at how messy they were from all of the paint.

“You got so much paint on me,” Lena said as she crossed her arms and grasped the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head.

“Oh Rao, you got a lot of paint on me, too, you know?” Kara replied, stripping out of her clothes. “Does my hair still look blonde at all?”

Lena chuckled. “Blue hair matches your suit, it’s not so bad,” she said, smiling while Kara pouted.

“Oh Rao, come here before all of this paint dries up,” Kara said, grasping Lena’s hand. She stepped under the shower, helping Lena so she didn’t slip and fall.

Lena’s skin shivered. She hadn’t planned on taking a shower with Kara, but well, they sort of had done it before that night when Kara was so upset and this time it was because of all the paint. She couldn’t let her mind wander, this was just a shower, naked, among two friends, whom were going to have a child together.

Kara released Lena’s hair from its ponytail and rinsed it with some water, grasping a bottle of shampoo, careful not to get any in Lena’s eyes while she shampooed her hair, massaging her scalp.

“Mhmm, Kara,” Lena moaned, relaxing into the touch. “God, you’re good with your fingers.”

“I have my skills,” Kara replied, trying to shrug it off as no big deal, but her blush said otherwise.

Lena stood still as Kara reached for the soap. The fact she wanted Kara to do this more often didn’t help the feelings she cherished. Her feelings for Kara were growing more and more, and she realized cuddling hadn’t fixed her issue of how she couldn’t do anything with someone else at all. No, the real issue was her feelings.

Kara’s hands moved down Lena’s arms, soaping her in and then down her sides, brushing the sides of Lena’s boobs, moving down to the swell of Lena’s curvy hips. Oh Rao, Lena was gorgeous.

Lena briefly thought about telling Kara she missed a few spots, but she understood Kara was trying not to be inappropriate. Friends didn’t exactly fondle each other’s breasts or touched each other’s private parts and she appreciated it that Kara was keeping that boundary intact. She soaped in her boobs while Kara washed her legs.

Kara’s breath came in short puffs. She couldn’t stop her body from reacting at the mere sight of Lena and the fact Lena was soaping in her boobs wasn’t helping.

Lena saw Kara had a boner and she bit her lip before a moan could escape her. “I’ll give you a hand,” she said, pupils dilating when Kara moaned aloud. Fucking hell, that sound was hot and she wanted to swallow it with her mouth, but she couldn’t.

“Um… sure,” Kara replied, feeling a little embarrassed while Lena reached for the soap. Oh Rao, of course Lena meant a hand to wash her, like she had washed Lena. She pulled her wet hair free from its ponytail.

Lena stilled. “Are you comfortable with me touching you?”

Kara’s eyes were wide in horror. “Oh Rao, Lena! I’m so sorry I didn’t ask,” she said, mortified she forgot such an important detail.

“Kara, it’s okay. If I wasn’t okay with you touching me, I would have said something. You just seem a little nervous and I wanted to double check, that’s all. Don’t eat yourself up over this. You have my permission to touch me.”

Kara took a deep breath. She still felt bad she made that mistake, but it was a relief she hadn’t made Lena feel bad. “You can touch me,” she said, and the second Lena did, she got even harder.

Lena ran her hands down Kara’s body. “Does it hurt?” she asked, glancing down between Kara’s legs.

It did hurt a little being so hard, but Kara was too ashamed to admit it and shook her head.

Lena moved behind Kara, running her hands down her back. She couldn’t resist pressing a kiss against Kara’s shoulder. It was more of a brush of her lips against Kara’s heated skin rather than an actual kiss, fluttering enough for Kara to doubt if it happened or not.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was thankful for the mall’s air-conditioning system. It was a hot summer day and she was out shopping with Lexa. She remembered to put some sunscreen on, just in case. Shopping wasn’t something she enjoyed doing, though she did look forward to buying cute little outfits for her daughter.

Lexa folded her dark shades and slipped them into her Louis Vuitton purse. “This place smells like sweat and perfume,” she said, scrunching up her nose.

“I think my nose is stuffed,” Lena replied, relieved she didn’t have to smell any of that. With the weather, it was no surprise really. “Thank god my deodorant keeps me from sweating like a pig.”

“Must you always compare yourself with animals?”

“Well, weren’t we all apes first?”

“That is so far beside the point, Lena,” Lexa said, shaking her head, smiling. “That little shop over there looks cute,” she said, pointing at a store on their left, which was selling children’s clothes.

Lena nodded, though she wasn’t convinced that shop actually sold clothes for babies. She told herself to only buy clothes for the first six months, or up to a year in case she spotted something she had to have.

Lexa must have had a different plan because she was reaching for an outfit that was made for two year olds.

“And here I thought we were going to buy baby clothes,” Lena said while her eyes landed on an adorable little blue dress. God, if her daughter had Kara’s eyes that dress would look so damn cute on her. “You’re a bad influence on me, Lexa,” she said, chuckling.

“Says the woman whom talked me into getting fries for lunch.”

“Don’t think I didn’t see you ogling them on the menu,” Lena replied with a knowing smile. “As your friend, I know what’s good for you.”

Lexa snorted when Lena filled her arms with clothes. “Ditto,” she said, picking up a few clothes. “Considering you’re such a good friend, I’ll treat you to chocolate ice cream.”

“Hm, I don’t know, it sounds like you’re trying to treat yourself. Not that I’m saying no, because I mean, it’s chocolate and I’m only human.”

Lexa paused and held a hand to her stomach. “She’s kicking again, I think she’s trying out for soccer,” she said with a pained smile, wincing quietly.

Lena was glad her daughter didn’t kick that much and when she did, it wasn’t bothersome. Being a bloated balloon during summer with swollen ankles, sensitive breasts and a back that ached was enough of a hassle. She didn’t need any additional suffering. God was she thankful she rarely struggled with morning sickness and nausea in general.

They ducked inside a shop with actual baby clothes next.

Lena raised an eyebrow when they both looked at the same stack of shirts. The shirts were really tiny, for babies up to two months. “I’m not a princess I’m a boss,” she read the big letters on the pink shirt. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“If you’re thinking about how our daughters are going to be wearing the same shirt and might hate us for it later, then yes,” Lexa answered, chuckling.

“I’ll take my chances with that, just because it’s too cute to pass up,” Lena said, grabbing two of the pink shirts, in case one got ruined too fast.

Lexa took two as well.

Lena lost it at a black shirt with a print of Peter Pan and Wendy. “I’m so fly I neverland,” she read. “Kara is going to love this,” she said, laughing at the mild inside joke. Her eyes widened a little when she realized she dropped Kara’s name, not that it particularly meant anything to Lexa and she knew Doctor Griffin was true to her word of keeping things private.

Lena sighed. “It wasn’t insemination,” she revealed in a whisper, figuring Lexa was bound to be in contact with Kara because they were friends and their daughters were going to grow up together.

“I won’t tell a soul, Lena,” Lexa whispered reassuringly. She gave Lena’s shoulder a squeeze. “You can breathe now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena gasped at the sight of the basin in Kara’s hands. “Jesus, how much popcorn did you make?”

“Um… err, kind of maybe totally sort of all of it?”

Lena covered her face with her hands. She just had to let Kara use her kitchen to make popcorn. It was so unfair Kara didn’t gain any weight and that her teeth didn’t suffer from all of the sugar. She was going to have one handful of popcorn, maybe two, not more.

Kara made a face while she sat down next to Lena, ready to finish their Harry Potter movie marathon. She was happy Lena had invited her over and okay, maybe she went a bit overboard with the popcorn, but Lena did tell her to make as much as she wanted.

Lena grasped her remote and selected the fifth Harry Potter movie before pressing play. The night was still young, but once they finished their marathon it was going to be quite late. “You’ve eaten dinner, right?” she asked, eyeing the insane amount of popcorn.

“Of course I have,” Kara answered, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “I ate four pizzas and then some.”

Lena raised an eyebrow.

“Okay fine, I ate six pizzas,” Kara confessed, groaning.

“Do you ever eat anything healthy? Something like vegetables?”

“There were vegetables on my pizza and it counts,” Kara huffed, stuffing more popcorn into her mouth, chomping down on it.

Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder while they watched the movie. She prided herself on only eating a handful of popcorn, having enough self-control to stop there. Alex warned her before she had to be careful with her sugar intake to avoid diabetes and she didn’t feel like risking it. Kara didn’t seem to mind eating the rest of the popcorn on her own.

“I’m surprised you didn’t sort me into Slytherin,” Lena said randomly, halfway through the sixth Harry Potter movie.

Kara chanced a look at Lena. “Why? Because you’re a Luthor?” she asked, frowning when Lena nodded. “Don’t be silly, Lena. It’s obvious you belong in Ravenclaw, that’s where you really shine. But just for the record, there’s nothing wrong with Slytherin. It’s a decent house, they’re just misunderstood.”

Lena had to admit there was truth to that. Not all villains were automatically from Slytherin, though in the movies they did get played down a lot as the bad house.

Kara put the basin onto the coffee table, getting cozier on the couch with Lena. She combed her fingers through Lena’s hair, feeling the need to touch her in a way that wasn’t necessarily sexual, receiving the faintest hum in response.

Lena closed her eyes. Kara was so gentle with her. She liked the feeling of Kara’s fingers moving through her hair. Even on days where she was stressed, having Kara near calmed her.

By the time the last movie ended, Lena had fallen asleep. Bits of her hair had fallen in front of her face like a dark curtain. There was the tiniest bit of drool on her chin and a drop of it had gotten onto Kara’s shirt, which was technically Lena’s shirt.

Kara shifted carefully. She shut down the television and scooped Lena up in her arms. Even whilst pregnant, Lena was light in her arms. She carried Lena to her bedroom, opened the door with her foot and slowly lowered her onto bed. It was a good thing Lena was already clad comfortable enough to sleep.

Kara tucked Lena in, making sure she was all snug in bed. She kissed Lena’s forehead and spun on the heel of her foot to leave, but then Lena snagged her wrist, so she turned back to bed and slid under the covers.

Lena shifted, her back pressed against Kara’s front and she hummed contently when Kara’s arm came up around her.

“Bem zil, khuhtiv aonah _(good night, my child)_ ,” Kara whispered to Lena’s bump, running her hand over it, smiling when she felt a kick. “Bem zil, khuhtiv bythgr _(good night, my queen)_ ,” she whispered to Lena, kissing the crown of her head.

Lena rolled over onto her back and yawned, eyes still closed. “I love you,” she murmured, voice sleep ridden.

Kara stared at Lena, open-mouthed. “Lena?” she whispered.

No response came. Lena didn’t so much as stir. Her heartbeat was calm and her breaths were even.

Kara was speechless. Were those words meant for her? Did Lena love her? She snuggled closer, taking peace with the fact she got to cuddle with Lena again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gals being pals. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Kara went to the dive bar to meet up with Imra. She had received a text from Imra, saying she was on her way to the dive bar and that she should drop by. When she landed in the alley, she held her breath for a moment. She clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly. Last time she was here, it took a sour turn. She was rather nervous, but the thought Imra was around comforted her and she was also comforted by the fact she could turn to Lena if something was wrong.

“Hey,” Imra called out behind Kara as she walked up to her. “We’re here.”

“Psi,” Kara said, blinking her eyes in surprise. “J’onn let you leave the DEO?”

“I’m under some sort of weird probation kind of thing,” Psi answered. “J’onn placed me under Imra’s supervision. My Matilda is supervising me.”

“Mhmm, I sure am,” Imra hummed, snaking her arms around Psi’s waist. “I won’t leave you out of my sight, my love.”

“That’s…um…great,” Kara said, taking a final deep breath. Okay, she was ready. She opened the door, prepared for the possibility of receiving awful comments again.

Kara quickly noticed the mood at the dive bar was different. The men whom had been so mean to her last time weren’t around. A few people were whispering, but not in a negative way. They were whispering about the speech she had given at the fundraiser, which apparently left an impression on them. She felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders, relieved not to pick up on any hurtful comments.

“Hey,” Alex said when Kara, Psi and Imra joined the table where she was sitting at with Maggie.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara replied, eyes flickering between her sister and Maggie. “Hey, Maggie,” she said, hoping seeing them together was a good sign.

Some people at the dive bar murmured distinctively when Reign walked in. Reign walked up to their table and Livewire, whom had been sitting at the bar, joined them as well.

“We just finished our drinks and were about to get another round,” Alex said.

Maggie’s hand was resting on Alex’s knee, Kara noticed that now. “We got here ten minutes ago,” she said, pushing her empty bottle towards the middle of the table.

“The next round is on me,” Reign said, pulling dollar bills out of her pockets. “Two beers for you two?” she asked Alex and Maggie.

Maggie and Alex shared a look with each other before Maggie’s eyes settled on Reign. She smiled while Alex kissed her jaw. “Yeah, two beers sound good,” she answered, leaning into Alex’s touch. “Thanks.”

“Are you buying drinks for all of us?” Psi asked Reign. “I’m thirsty, too.”

“Obviously,” Livewire commented, grinning at Psi and Imra being all over each other. “I’m surprised they let you out,” she said to Psi.

“I’m surprised they didn’t lock you up,” Psi shot back.

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind when Livewire and Psi simply grinned at each other.

“I’ll be back shortly with everyone’s drink,” Reign said. “Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone,” she added with a smirk.

“Already forgot you,” Livewire said, jumping up when Reign shot a bit of her heat vision close to her feet. “So feisty.”

Kara was happy to see everything appeared fine between Alex and Maggie again, though the way her sister’s eyes lingered on Reign’s retreating form did concern her a little, more so because Maggie noticed. She hoped they weren’t going to argue and fight again, because it was so sad seeing and hearing both of them hurting.

“She didn’t even ask the rest of us what we like to drink,” Psi noted with a scowl.

“I thought you weren’t picky, love,” Imra said to Psi.

“I’m not picky, but that’s not the point.”

“Shhh,” Livewire interrupted. “We’re getting free drinks, don’t ruin this.”

Soon enough, Reign came back with their drinks and Kara made a face at getting a glass of club soda while Reign helped herself to aldebaran rum.

Reign chuckled dryly and revealed a second glass of aldebaran rum. “Alcohol it is,” she said, handing the glass to Kara.

“Tease,” Kara muttered, accepting the glass with a pout. “I only intend to have one glass of this, unlike you,” she said, knowing and respecting her own limits. She didn’t come here with the intention to get wasted.

“Not my fault I can hold my liquor better, Supergirl,” Reign replied, emptying her glass before Kara could even take a single sip of hers.

“If you’re going to get tipsy again, bug someone else this time,” Maggie said to Reign, wrapping her fingers around her beer. “You’re not going to poke my cheeks tonight and toy with my hair.”

“Your dimples are cute,” Reign said, smiling while she helped herself to a second glass of the strong alien drink. “You’re so tiny.”

Maggie sighed. “Here we go again.”

“Fun size,” Alex said, wrapping an arm around Maggie. “I love you, Sawyer,” she whispered in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie’s face lit up as she turned to Alex. “I love you too, Danvers.”

Kara happily sipped from her drink. Thank Rao, Alex and Maggie weren’t fighting anymore.

They all talked for a while and had more drinks. Imra and Psi were the first to leave, calling it an early night, although they didn’t look the least bit tired, quite the opposite.

Maggie was at the pool table, setting a game ready. “Anyone care to play against me?” she asked, looking over at their table. “Whoever defeats me can lay one on me,” she said with a grin.

Alex smacked her bottle down on the table, so hard she nearly broke it. She hopped up onto her feet and sauntered towards the pool table.

While Alex and Maggie played a game of pool, Kara noticed Reign was looking at them. Ever since her sister and Maggie had that ugly argument, she had been keeping a closer eye on all of their interactions.

Alex won and murmured how Maggie let her win on purpose, accusing Maggie of not even trying. They both smiled and kissed as Alex claimed her prize.

“Hey,” Alex said to Reign, looking directly at her. “You want to play against me? I mean, only if you dare of course.”

Reign narrowed her eyes. “What are the stakes, agent?” she asked, grabbing a pool cue.

Maggie leaned her hip against the table. “If you win, you get to kiss Alex,” she said to Reign. She raised an eyebrow and shared a grin with Alex when Reign knocked a ball right off the table, shattering a glass on someone’s table in the process. “Nice,” she said, high fiving Alex.

The person at the table glared and immediately shrunk back when he made eye-contact with Reign. “It was my fault,” the man said, holding up his hands. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

Reign’s nostrils flared. She tossed some money onto the man’s table. “I am not scary,” she hissed while the man’s eyes doubled in size and he shrunk back further. “Stop backing away from me, you spineless coward.”

“Meow,” Livewire said, laughing, making a claw with her hand. “Hella feisty tonight, I like it.”

Kara frowned as she observed, unsure what Alex and Maggie were playing at. She hoped they weren’t actually still fighting. They seemed to be toying with Reign, as far as she could tell, which she didn’t like. Reign was her best friend and Reign felt things just as everyone else did. It wasn’t funny of Maggie to say Reign could kiss Alex if she won.

Reign turned back to the table. “What happens if I lose?”

“Hm, if I win…,” Alex replied. “Oh, I know,” she said, snapping her fingers. “If I win, I get a hug and Maggie, too.”

“That’s a little unfair, agent. If I have to hug both of you if I lose, I should get to kiss both of you if I win.”

“Now that’s what I’d call a win,” Livewire commented, grinning.

“Fine, it’s a deal,” Alex said to Reign. “But don’t crush us in your strong, muscled arms when you lose.”

“I don’t intend to lose,” Reign grumbled. “You have some nerve challenging me, agent.”

Kara tensed. She wondered if Alex was riling Reign up on purpose or if it was an accident.

“You’re less intimidating than you think, Rey,” Alex said, nodding her head at the pool table.

Reign tilted her head curiously. Even Kara was surprised to hear the new nickname.

Kara was on the edge of her seat while Reign and Alex played pool. Generally, pool wasn’t that exhilarating, but now she was just nervous what the outcome was going to be. If Reign lost, she had to hug Alex and Maggie, and she knew Reign didn’t like hugs. It was a little cruel of Alex and Maggie, but not too unreasonable. The kissing part was a weird prize to win though, considering Alex and Maggie were in a relationship. She doubted it was a prize at all.

“You got this, babe,” Maggie whispered in Alex’s ear. “You’re a better player than she is.”

Kara frowned while Alex and Maggie kept whispering during the game. Whispering was futile. She heard every word as much as Reign did.

Reign lost the game. Everyone saw her missing the last shot visibly on purpose, leaving Alex to win the game with ease. She briefly hugged Alex and Maggie, and left abruptly without sparing another glance.

“Damn, she threw the game,” Livewire said. “Y’all saw that, right? Looks like she doesn’t want to smooch you two,” she snorted, looking at Alex and Maggie. “Gotta say, you two seemed a little eager for that kiss.”

“It was just a game,” Maggie replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “Don’t read into it.”

“Just calling it as I see it,” Livewire shrugged, lifting her bottle to her lips. “No tea, just facts.”

Kara wasn’t sure anymore what in Rao’s name was going on, but she had enough of it. “You were both out of line tonight,” she snapped at Alex and Maggie, whom jumped back with wide eyes. “Reign is not a toy. I’m very disappointed in you two and you should be ashamed of yourselves.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was in the middle of a book when a loud knock on her door caught her attention. She wasn’t aware of the fact someone was let up to her door. Kara had a habit of coming in through her balcony, so much so she didn’t even keep her balcony door locked anymore. She put her book aside on her coffee table and rose up from the couch.

“Who’s there?” Lena called out through the door.

“It’s me.”

Lena knew that voice. She unlocked her door and swung it open. Her jaw was ajar for a moment at the sight that greeted her. Red rimmed eyes that gave away tears had been shed, leggings and a hoodie that was far too big for such a slender figure, and no shoes or socks.

“Sam?” Lena whispered, placing a hand on Sam’s upper arm. “What happened?”

Sam slowly met Lena’s eyes. “Can we talk?”

Lena was surprised Sam showed up at her door when it was a little past midnight, in particular because she never mentioned her address to Sam. Not that she didn’t want to or that she minded Sam knowing. She pushed her surprise down and nodded.

Sam stepped forward and swept Lena up in a hug.

The force of the hug was so strong, Lena thought Sam was legit going to break her, yet she could tell Sam was being careful not to squeeze her bump. She wrapped her arms around Sam and held on, sensing her friend really needed this.

There were fresh tears in Sam’s eyes when she broke their hug and hugged her arms around herself instead.

Lena caught a strong whiff of alcohol that told her Sam must have been out drinking tonight. “Come sit with me,” she said softly.

Sam wordlessly followed Lena to the couch and sat down.

Lena threw her arm around Sam’s shoulders and rubbed small circles onto her arm.

“I have feelings for someone,” Sam said, her chest heaving as she breathed in. “But it’s complicated.”

Lena knew feelings could be quite complex and having feelings tended to be messy, most of the time. It was like an internal storm of sorts, but this wasn’t about her. “How so?” she inquired, wishing she could do more. Seeing Sam upset was painful and once again she was blown away by the fact someone came to her for comfort.

Sam scooted away from the embrace and hugged her arms around herself again, sitting on the other side of the couch, her toes touching Lena’s.

Lena didn’t comment on the fact Sam’s feet were covered in mud, as if she just got out of the woods. It didn’t matter her couch was getting dirty. She could have it cleaned easily. All that mattered was her friend’s well-being.

“Have you ever had feelings for two people at once?” Sam asked, chewing her lip.

“I can’t say I have,” Lena answered with a slight shake of her head. She rarely even caught feelings for one person at a time, let alone two.

“My feelings for them are equal,” Sam said with a choked sob. “I can’t choose. I don’t think I want to.”

“You don’t have to choose. Really, you don’t,” Lena replied, watching as Sam’s eyebrows creased together. Sam’s feet were surprisingly warm, though the bits of mud were cold.

“It’s okay if you have feelings for two people at once, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Lena said reassuringly. “Not to label you here, but perhaps polyamory is your thing. Maybe you just want to be with both of the people you have feelings for and that’s okay.”

Lena didn’t quite understand the full scope of polyamory, but she tried to keep an open mind. She knew some people were polyamorous and had perfectly happy relationships with more than one person at a time, and so long as all parties involved were okay with it, there was no issue with polyamory.

“I didn’t expect this to happen,” Sam said, pulling her knees up under her chin. “I’ve had feelings before, but not like this and not for two people at once. I never really settled. Most of the time I flirt, see who bites, have some fun and that’s it.”

“Love can happen quite unexpectedly,” Lena sighed. “One moment you don’t realize it and the next lightning strikes, and then you know.”

“I wouldn’t say my feelings for them are as strong as your feelings for Supergirl, but it’s getting there.”

Lena gasped. She swallowed thickly when Sam’s eyes flit down to her stomach. Her pulse quickened, wondering if Sam knew she was carrying Supergirl’s child.

Sam snapped her eyes back up. “You had quite the kiss with her at the fundraiser.”

“And a kiss equals love?” Lena asked, chuckling.

“A kiss like that one does. You two got so wrapped up in each other, like nothing else mattered in that moment. Anyway, I’m not here to scrutinize you. You’re my best friend, Lena. I’m here because I trust you.”

“Best…?” Lena smiled, because while they got along great, she had no idea Sam saw her as her best friend. “You trust me?” she asked, and okay, tonight was full of surprises.

“Gods, I didn’t break you, did I?” Sam asked, chuckling. “I want to share another secret with you. Don’t be afraid.”

Lena wasn’t afraid. She frowned when Sam closed her eyes, okay, that was some secret. “Sam?” she asked, shifting on her couch, stirring Sam’s shoulder. “Sa- oh good, you’re awake,” she said, smiling when Sam opened her eyes.

“My name is not Sam.”

Okay, that was decidedly not Sam’s voice.

“What have you done to my best friend?” Lena asked, glaring.

“You’re a brave human, Lena Luthor. I mean you no harm. My name is Reign.”

“You have one minute to explain or else you will be sorry.”

Reign laughed. “I’m not surprised Supergirl was drawn to you.”

Lena’s face crumpled. _Was?_

Lena tried to follow Reign’s explanation while Reign explained her connection to Sam, but her hormones acted up and then Reign was wiping a tear away from her cheek. It was such a soft gesture from someone whom was feared by many. She heard of Reign before, of her raw power and her hotheadedness, although admittedly the news occasionally portrayed Reign helping Supergirl.

“Have I upset you, human?” Reign asked, cradling Lena’s cheeks in her hands. “I don’t like it when people weep. Do you want a hug?”

“No,” Lena whispered, but her voice was nowhere near convincing. She needed a hug, but it was difficult to admit that. Reign must have known because Reign hugged her anyway.

“There, there,” Reign said, caressing Lena’s back. “If this has something to do with Morgan Edge, I will gladly fling him into space for you.”

That actually managed to make Lena laugh. “No, I’d never shed a tear for that man. It’s something else, something personal,” she whispered, untangling herself from their hug. “But enough about me, how are you feeling?” she asked, noticing Reign cringed at the word _‘feeling’_. “I heard you mention something about your emotions being lined up with Sam’s, so I’m guessing if she’s sad, that means you’re sad, too.”

“How much are you and Sam alike exactly?” Lena asked, finding her curiosity peeking while she observed Reign, watching even the smallest mannerisms to spot similarities and differences. “I wonder what makes you tick.”

“You may want to hold back some of your curious enthusiasm, before you have an orgasm, human.”

Lena smiled because that sounded like something Sam would say, minus the human part. “No promises,” she whispered and it was meant as a joke, but the fact Reign heard her made her feel embarrassed about it. “Were you in the woods barefooted?”

“I was clearing my mind,” Reign answered, shifting closer towards Lena, eyes fixated on her bump. “May I?” she asked, fingers flexing, but not touching Lena yet.

Lena didn’t know Reign outside from what she heard from others and from tonight, but she knew Sam. She nodded her consent. Her eyes followed Reign’s hand as Reign barely touched her bump. “You know don’t you? The truth,” she said, sighing when Reign nodded.

“Your little one has a strong heartbeat. Kir kruvuzh _(little miracle)_.”

“Are you…crying?” Lena asked, seeing how Reign’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

“No,” Reign grumbled, avoiding Lena’s eyes while she backed away. “I was cleansing my eyes.”

Lena snorted. “Sorry,” she said, chuckling as Reign crossed her arms like some cute angry puppy. “It’s just, that was a really terrible lie.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The golden rays of the setting sun slowly dipped, painting the sky a dark orange. The last rays reflected onto the water of the ocean. A few waves rippled across the water, crashing quietly onto the shore.

Kara was sitting in the sand with her legs spread and Lena between them. She had her arms loosely wrapped around Lena, hands resting on Lena’s pregnant belly. The sound of the gentle waves lapping onto the shore and the steady heartbeats was music in her ears.

“You were right,” Lena admitted, slowly breathing out, leaning her body back a little. “This is calming, thank you for convincing me to come here.”

“Thank you for saying yes,” Kara replied, smiling, happy Lena even let her carry her and fly for the last couple of miles.

“Thank you for not dropping me earlier.”

Kara chuckled. “Are we going to keep thanking each other? Because if we are, we might be here all night,” she said with a teasing tone, although she wasn’t exactly joking. There were plenty of things she wanted to thank Lena for, mostly she wanted to thank her for existing and for how she immediately loved and accepted their child when she learned she was pregnant.

Kara’s breath tickled Lena’s ear. “All night?” she inquired, turning her face a little so she could catch a glimpse of Kara’s eyes. “You seem to think I have a lot to thank you for.”

“How rude, it was the other way around, but now I changed my mind.”

“Such a tragedy,” Lena replied, her laughter quickly making place for a hitched breath when Kara kissed her neck.

Kara heard Lena’s pulse quickening and she wondered if it was because of her. “You’re lucky you’re pregnant or I might have tossed you into the water,” she said, nuzzling her nose against Lena’s neck, hearing her heart beat faster again. The water was far too cold to do that, but it was the thought that counted.

Lena closed her eyes. She listened to the waves, but Kara’s presence was distracting her. Today was stressful and being here was helping her wind down. She just about moaned when Kara gently kneaded her shoulders. Fuck, that felt so good.

Kara worked on massaging Lena’s shoulders and her neck, feeling her relax underneath her fingertips as she got rid of the knots she felt. She was always going to want to take care of Lena. It was more than the right thing to do, it was love. She loved the mother of her child.

The sun slipped under the horizon completely and the sky darkened. As time went by, the first stars revealed themselves, not too bright at first.

Kara pressed fluttering kisses against Lena’s shoulders and her neck. She was trying hard to hold back and yet she felt she was pushing her luck too much. The kiss they shared at the fundraiser haunted her dreams at night in the best way possible. It was like reliving that kiss over and over, and then she woke up in the morning with a smile on her face, knowing it really did happen, even if now it was just a dream.

“The sky is a work of art,” Lena said, staring up at it. She grasped Kara’s hand and bent Kara’s fingers until she was holding her index finger, which she pointed up at the sky. “That’s Cassiopeia,” she said while she moved Kara’s finger to trace it, even though they were so far away from even being remotely near it.

“Astronomy,” Kara whispered, smiling as Lena moved her finger again. She let Lena guide her finger, sharing things she already knew. “When I came to earth, I was fascinated by the stars. My view back on Krypton, in Kandor, was different. Our sun was red instead of yellow. I have no powers under the red sun, I get my powers from earth’s yellow’s sun.”

“I solar flared once and it was not a fun experience,” Kara shared, remembering the feeling of getting her wrist broken. “I’m surprised humans don’t break their bones all the time. I stubbed my toe that day and broke it.”

“You’re just clumsy, Kara, face it,” Lena replied, turning around, smiling while Kara pouted.

“Way to be supportive, Lena.”

“Okay, if you ever solar flare again, I’ll wrap you from head to toe in bubble wrap, how’s that for supportive?”

“I suppose I can live with that,” Kara answered, crossing her legs, knees touching Lena’s knees. “I like it when you let your hair loose,” she whispered, running her fingers briefly through Lena’s hair. “Rao, Lena, you’re so beautiful.”

Lena loved and hated at the same time how Kara’s words and actions made her feel. Loved because it made her feel warm and safe, but hated because she was falling hard for Kara. She was scared if she let love in, she was going to get her heart broken, but more so she was worried she would hurt Kara beyond repair and the possibility of breaking Kara’s heart was too much.

Kara peeled her eyes away from Lena and looked up at the sky. She lowered her eyes when Lena shifted closer towards her. “Are you cold?”

Lena nodded, humming when Kara’s arms wrapped around her.

“I can fly you to your place,” Kara offered, hearing Lena gulp audibly. “Flying is statistically the safest form of transport and I won’t drop you, I promise.”

“Would you catch me if I fall?”

“Always,” Kara answered while she got up. “But I won’t drop you.”

Lena smiled faintly. She wasn’t talking about that kind fall, but it didn’t matter. “I never imagined being carried bridal style by Supergirl would be a part of my life and yet here we are,” she said, accepting Kara’s outstretched hand.

“Only the best for my highness,” Kara replied, chuckling. If only she could carry Lena that way for different reasons.

Lena lifted her chin a little, lips parted. She heard Kara’s slipup, heard how Kara switched from saying _‘your highness’_ to _‘my highness’_. She wondered if Kara was still drawn to her or if it was wishful thinking. Reign had used past tense, though perhaps she was overthinking that, too.  

“Can we take a walk before we go?” Lena asked, not too cold that she needed to leave right away, plus she had Kara to keep her warm.

“Of course, anything you want,” Kara answered, giddy when Lena laced their fingers together. She forgot how to breathe as Lena brought her hand up to her mouth, pressing the faintest kiss to the back of her hand. “Rao, vokai khap ( _Rao, help me_ ),” she whispered. “Voiehd nahn sheah ( _this is difficult_ ),” she groaned, louder than she had intended to, but thankfully she was speaking in her native tongue.

Lena walked along the side of the shore. The water was cold as it lapped at her feet, but she didn’t mind. She ran her thumb over Kara’s knuckles repeatedly, wondering what was difficult for Kara. Reign wrote down a lot of Kryptonese for her that night when she visited. It was incredible how fast Reign wrote, so fast she broke three pencils and two pens in her haste. The second she mentioned she was learning Kryptonese, Reign had offered to write some down for her so she could surprise Kara by secretly becoming fluent. She was nowhere near fluent yet, but her knowledge was building. It helped how Sam helped her practice bits and pieces during work.

Kara gently swung her arm and Lena’s along with it. She caught a glimpse of Lena smiling at her and it automatically brought a smile onto her face. “Khap sem vo dhaikh zhehd ( _I want to kiss her_ ),” she said, sighing as she fixated her eyes on the water, admiring the reflection of the moon.

Lena didn’t quite catch all of that, but her guess was Kara said something about a kiss. Did Kara struggle with the kiss they shared at the fundraiser? She wasn’t sure what Kara meant to say and asking wasn’t an option. She had to keep the surprise a secret and if Kara wanted her to understand what she said, she would have said it in English.

“Okay,” Lena said when her feet began to ache too much. “You can fly me to my place now.”

“Your place,” Kara said, tilting her head. “You’re not referring to it as your home?”

“Very observant of you, Kara,” Lena replied with a smile. She placed a hand on her pregnant belly and gazed into Kara’s eyes. “My home is right here with me.”

Kara’s eyes dipped down to Lena’s belly. It was a beautiful sentiment of Lena to refer to their daughter as her home. She gently scooped Lena up into her arms, waiting until Lena securely wrapped her arms around her neck, because she knew Lena felt safer once she did that and once she had tucked her head into the crook of her neck.

Lena closed her eyes while Kara flew her home. The wind flowed through her hair. Being this close to Kara was calming, but she couldn’t help the fact she did tense up a little because flying really wasn’t her thing. She didn’t open her eyes until Kara sat her down onto her balcony.

“It’s late,” Lena whispered, curling her fingers around Kara’s wrist.

Kara cupped Lena’s jaw. “Do you want me to stay?”

Lena struggled with admitting she did want Kara to stay. She didn’t want to be clingy or needy and she had a tough time opening up about how much she craved affection. Kara’s question put her on the spot. Her mind was screaming at her to shake her head and deny it in every language, but her heart bled at the thought of ever seeing another flicker of pain in those blue eyes.

“Only if you like cuddling,” Lena answered with an easy smile and perhaps she was deflecting a bit, but those words were easier to pour out than _‘yes’_.

“You know I do,” Kara replied, all smiles as she followed Lena inside. “I could do with borrowing another pair of your pajamas so I don’t have to go buy new ones.”

“I can’t believe you stole my flannel pajamas.”

“Um, they’re super comfy and I can’t believe you owned pajamas with teddy bears on them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	13. Chapter 13

“Lena told me she loves me, twice!”

Imra was zipping down her jacket and gave a pause. “She did?” she asked, eyebrows going up at Kara’s vehement nod. “Twice?”

“Yes, okay, so um, the first time it happened was when we painted the room for our baby and I slept over at her place, because she had fallen asleep, so I carried her to bed and then she grabbed my wrist, probably without even realizing it. So anyway, I slept over at her place and then she said she loves me, but her voice was really sleepy and she wasn’t awake,” Kara rambled a mile a minute. “Last night I slept over at her place again because it got late and she wanted me to, I think. She fell asleep and then she was mumbling things and then she said it again that she loves me.”

“Oh Rao, at least I think she means me,” Kara added, chewing her lip. She fumbled with her cape, eyes darting around, glancing at Imra every now and then. “What do you think? I mean, she has to mean me, right? What should I do?”

Imra reached out to take Kara’s hands. “Take a deep breath. Let’s start with that, okay?” she said, her voice calm and gentle.

“That’s yes, that’s reasonable, a good idea, I should do that… breathe, mhmm, easy, piece of cake. I’m going to breathe and I’m calm,” Kara replied, closing her eyes for a moment while Imra squeezed her hands. She gently squeezed back and tried to even out her breaths.

“I haven’t mentioned it to Lena,” Kara said, snapping her eyes open. “I don’t think she remembers. Maybe she was having some kind of dream. People talk in their sleep sometimes. I used to do that a lot, according to Alex.”

Kara was at the DEO to train and take a moment to spar with Imra, but her mind was reeling and Lena’s words were stuck in the back of her head. “I love Lena,” she whispered as tears pooled in her eyes. “But I know she’s not interested in dating and such, because she told me so herself, half a year ago and I want to respect that. I _do_ respect that. I respect her. I love her, but I can’t tell her.”

“Have you considered the possibility Lena’s opinion has changed?” Imra asked, brushing tears away with her thumbs as they streamed down Kara’s cheeks. “A lot can change in half a year.”

“Yeah, a lot can change,” Kara agreed, sucking in a deep breath. “I got to know her better and I’ve been falling in love with her. She’s the mother of my child, how can I not love her? Even if that wasn’t the case, after all the time I spent with her, I just… I love her. The more time I spend with her, the more I know I want nothing more than spend my every waking moment with her and hold her while I’m sleeping.”

“Our interactions are so confusing and I think I’ve been confusing myself,” Kara confessed, taking a step back, wringing her hands together while she scooted the tip of her boot over the matt. “We were in the shower together, naked, twice. That’s… that’s weird, right? I mean, we’re friends, I think? But I don’t shower with my friends.”

“Then again,” Kara continued before Imra could get further than opening her mouth to speak. “The first time I was really upset and shaking, and we got in the shower together because she was helping me. She was being a good, caring friend. The second time was because paint was drying on our skin and in our hair, and we couldn’t let that happen, and she’s pregnant so I didn’t want her to slip and hurt herself.”

“Kara,” Imra said with a deep sigh. “I think you and Lena should sit down and discuss your connection, whichever connection that may be. You two seem to be playing hopscotch, jumping from platonic to romantic to sexual and in the long run nothing good will come out of that. It’ll put a strain on the relationship you two have.”

“I think she did change, she lets me cuddle with her now. I’m just worried if I express my feelings, it’ll be too much at once for her and I don’t want to overwhelm her or push her away.”

“Kara, look at me,” Imra replied, grasping Kara’s chin. “I know you want to put Lena’s needs and well-being above your own, but you need to look after yourself as well. Right now, _you’re_ overwhelmed. You’re caught up in a storm of feelings and emotions. You deserve clarity.”

Kara bit her lip. She didn’t want to stress Lena out; especially not now that Lena was due in a little under three months. Imra had a point, but maybe it was better if she saved it until after her daughter was born. Doctor Griffin did warn Lena to avoid stressful situations as much as possible. If she discussed her whirlwind of feelings with Lena, it would be a selfish move on her part.

“Can we train for a bit?” Kara asked. “I need a distraction and to not think for a while.”

Imra stepped forward in a few quick strides and snaked her arms around Kara. “I care about you, Kara. At least think about it,” she whispered.

Kara nodded and when Imra was about to take a step back so they could start training, she held on tighter. “One more minute,” she murmured, resting her head on Imra’s shoulder. She felt fresh tears well up in her eyes while Imra rubbed circles onto her back. “You give nice hugs.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena hadn’t gone out in ages, but it was a broody Saturday and she missed parts of her old life. There was a lot of it she could miss, because in all fairness, after she received the disappointing news she was never going to give birth, she spiraled out of control. She went down a destructive path of alcohol and meaningless sex. The former, she had better in hand than the latter. Most of the time she managed staying sober, knowing her limits well. Her skin prickled at the memories of all the women she slept with, of all the strangers she allowed to touch her.

She saw herself as damaged goods, the broken woman whom couldn’t get pregnant, but then Supergirl had happened of course and the joyful news she was pregnant had roused her and smacked some sense into her. All those times she had meaningless sex, she ached to feel something other than the knife that twisted in her chest at her lone future. Out of all the people she slept with, Supergirl was the only one whom made her feel loved and kissed her tenderly.

Going out now nearly felt foreign. It wasn’t even night yet, but it didn’t matter. She wasn’t going out to party or do something crazy. All she wanted was enjoy a few non-alcoholic drinks and indulge into some music at a place where they didn’t blast the music. Places with loud music seemed like a bad plan whilst pregnant and there was no telling how sensitive her precious little miracle’s ears were.

She entered a neat bar where they bothered mopping the floor and where the drinks were just a little pricier than they were at average places to discourage every day drunks of even setting a foot inside. The bouncer glanced at her, but let her in without a fuss. She wasn’t here for alcohol and any sane bartender would never serve alcohol to a pregnant woman.

Rock music was playing in the background. The volume was modest, low enough to allow people to communicate without needing to shout every sentence. As expected, the bartender gave her a once over and there was a look of recognition on his face.

“I’ll have a glass of water,” Lena said to the bartender while she took a seat at the bar.

The bartender poured a glass and sat it down in front of Lena. “Hot day today, hm?” he said, tossing a towel over his shoulder.

“Quite,” Lena said and while her loft had an air-conditioning system, she was glad to be out of her loft for a while. “The traffic is crazy,” she said, familiar with the casual small talk which often was about the weather.

“Everyone’s in a rush to get to the beach it seems,” the bartender replied.

Lena didn’t make much more small talk and after a short while, the bartender tended to other customers while she sipped from her water. She peered up from her glass when someone brushed her arm.

A woman with killer cheekbones, hair as black as Lena’s and baby blue eyes was smiling at her. The woman was wearing a tank top which showed off thin, muscled arms. She had tags around her neck, army-based perhaps.

“I’m sorry for staring at you,” the woman said, her voice sweet like honey. “Your eyes are mesmerizing, but I’m sure you’re tired of having people telling you that.”

Lena was trying to form a response to politely brush off the woman. She wasn’t interested in flirting and quite frankly, she hadn’t expected it. In the past, yes, but not with her very visible pregnant belly.

The woman, whom hadn’t even mentioned her name, caught Lena completely off guard as she leaned forward and kissed Lena. Her kiss was eager and demanding, and invasive as she tried to shove her tongue into Lena’s mouth.

Lena abruptly pulled away. “Listen, I don’t know what you’re thinking, what you heard or what you read, but I can’t do this. I don’t want to do this and frankly, you can’t go around kissing people against their will,” she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I wish to be left alone.”

It was laughable how several weeks ago, Lena thought she wanted to kiss women and perhaps a little more, but she changed her mind when she realized her pull towards Kara. If she hadn’t changed her mind already, being kissed out of the blue by a stranger certainly did. This was the proof she hadn’t needed that she didn’t want to kiss anyone other than Kara.

The woman smirked and Lena had a bad feeling when the woman didn’t back away. “I’ll tell you how this is going to go, Miss Luthor,” she said, her previous honey-like voice now laced with venom. “Does this look familiar to you?” she asked, showing Lena a picture on her phone.

Lena froze when she saw the picture. The woman took a picture of their kiss, a kiss she never even wanted or consented to. _What the hell?_

“Before you think you can trick me and erase it, you should know I already sent it to a friend who’s keeping it safe for me. It’s a safety precaution, surely you understand that.”

Lena gritted her teeth. “What do you want?”

“Ah, a genius after all. Beauty and brains, such a package deal. Pity you’re a rotten Luthor,” the woman snarled. “I want 10k, tonight, at the stroke of midnight. You’ll hand it to me, cash, by the docks and you’ll come alone. Or else I’m going to spread that picture and tell the media we had sex.”

Lena scoffed. “You kissed me and you know nothing has happened between us,” she replied, and she wanted to slap this bitch, but this was a public place and she didn’t want to be painted off as the villain, the Luthor whom assaulted someone.

“I don’t care. Do we have a deal or will the media get a new juicy story?”

Lena usually didn’t care what the news claimed. It wouldn’t be the first time lies were spread about her, but the part that irked her was the news would reach Kara. She didn’t want Kara seeing that picture and thinking wrong things about her. Lie or not, she didn’t want Kara to know. This situation was outrageous, she didn’t even reciprocate the kiss, but she kept thinking how all of it was going to look like in Kara’s eyes.

If Kara ever saw her as a Luthor, as the Luthor bitch so many people spat at her for, it would mentally destroy her. She couldn’t bear the thought of Kara no longer looking at her with hope and belief that she wasn’t like her brother. The fact someone was blackmailing her, a Luthor, angered her. She found a dark part in herself wanting to destroy this woman for ever being so stupid to threaten her. The money was no issue, but she wasn’t one to let someone blackmail her.

A barstool near them scraped over the floor and then footsteps approached them.

Lena’s eyebrows rose when she saw the person walking up to them was Lexa. She didn’t even know her friend was here and she wasn’t sure if that was better or worse.

Lexa pushed the tip of her finger against the screen of her phone and then a video began to play, a video of the woman blackmailing Lena.

“M-Miss Wo-Woods,” the woman stammered. Her eyes were wide and her hands gripped the bar, nails almost digging into the wood.

Lexa put her phone away. “If you so much as go near Miss Luthor again, my lawyers will await you in court and tear you to pieces,” she said coolly to the woman, face stoic. “Delete that picture or this won’t end well for you and that’s a promise. You know my name. You must know my lawyers have never lost a case.”

Lena was speechless while the woman bolted, after the woman hastily deleted the picture and swore she didn’t send it to anyone because she made that up. The woman was so pale, she almost felt sorry for her.

“Are you okay, Lena?” Lexa asked. Her stoic mask made place for something much softer.

“A little shaken up, but I’m fine,” Lena answered, releasing a deep breath. “Thank you, Lexa. I owe you.”

“Nonsense, friends don’t keep count. You owe me nothing. I was in the right place at the right time, that’s all.”

“I can pay your bill,” Lena offered, knowing full well Lexa could afford it herself, but not doing something to thank Lexa didn’t sit well with her. A Luthor couldn’t be in anyone’s debt for anything.

Lexa’s lips curled into a smile. “I changed my mind.”

Lena chuckled. “By all means, order anything you like, go nuts.”

“They have three different kinds of water here.”

“If you order a glass of water, I’ll pour it over your head.”

Lexa smacked Lena’s arm. “I’m pregnant and I like to stay hydrated, let me enjoy my water in peace,” she said, smiling. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll order the most expensive glass of water.”

Lena felt herself getting emotional. She was so thankful she had Kara, Sam and Lexa in her life. Three people who didn’t chew her up and spat her out. They were her friends and not because of her money, but simply because somehow she got lucky having three people whom accepted her for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was dancing in Lena’s kitchen. It was such a beautiful Sunday morning and she was up and atom since the crack of dawn. She spent the night here at Lena’s place. Last night, she visited Lena because Lena wanted to show her some cute new things she bought with Lexa earlier yesterday. After Lena showed her everything, they wound up watching a movie together, cuddling on the couch.

It felt good and domestic, and like something she wanted to do more. When Lena offered she could stay the night, she didn’t hesitate. Her sleep was never bad, but she slept much better when she was next to the mother of her child. Deep down, she hoped that one day, the three of them would share a bed together sometime so they could all cuddle.

“I’m singing in the rain,” Kara sang, gently breaking the eggs. It took her a lot of practice to get that right, but after years of adapting, she got the hang of it. “What a beautiful day,” she hummed, reaching for the bacon.

Kara smiled when she heard movement in Lena’s bedroom. She heard the bed creak and then there were footsteps, patting towards the bathroom, which made her smile even more because she left a surprise there for Lena. It was nothing major, just something small she wanted to do to let Lena know she was special and to put a smile onto her gorgeous face. She continued humming and singing, cooking while Lena seemed to be taking a shower.

“Ah, my casserole is ready,” Kara said, opening the oven. Not bothering with oven mittens, she grasped the hot plate and sat it down on the counter. She felt the heat, she always did, but it didn’t burn her.

“Hm, let’s see, eggs, bacon, toast, a casserole,” Kara murmured quietly while she set the table ready. “Fruit, fresh orange juice,” she continued and maybe it was a bit much, but she wanted Lena to have plenty of options and she was going to eat whatever Lena didn’t eat anyway.

Lena entered the kitchen with her hair wrapped in a towel, clad in a pair of underwear, a shirt and her robe, which hung open because she didn’t like tying it around her pregnant belly. The feeling of belts and such wasn’t pleasant, it felt too restricted.

Kara heard Lena was nearby, but she was facing the counter, making decaffeinated coffee, in case Lena wanted some.

Lena held a post-it-note in her hand, which she found stuck to her bathroom mirror. She walked up to Kara and snaked her arms around her waist from behind. “You’re so sweet,” she said, kissing Kara’s cheek. “I read your note.”

 

_“Good morning, beautiful. If a mirror could whistle, yours would. You look positively radiant.”_

Lena had read the note at least five times and it made her smile each time. It was a lovely surprise to wake up to. She was going to put the note somewhere safe. One day, she was going to tell their daughter what a mushy dork her jeju was.

Kara slowly turned around. “Well… the mirror can’t whistle, but I sure can,” she said, and true to her word, she whistled.

Lena felt a blush creep up her neck, settling on her cheeks. “Breakfast smells delicious,” she said, glancing at the full table. “Are you expecting guests?” she asked, chuckling.

“That sounds like a challenge.”

“No, no, it’s not a challenge,” Lena rushed to say. “I know you can eat a lot, but even you have a limit somewhere.”

Kara’s eyes lowered and oh Rao, Lena wasn’t wearing any pants. “Oh Rao,” she said, hurriedly snapping her eyes back up. “Khuhtiv zhor _(my heart)_ ,” she breathed out, wary of Lena eyeing her curiously, but she knew Lena didn’t understand what she was saying.

Lena took a seat at the table while Kara gushed about her legs being beautiful and she also caught fractions of other sentences, something about Kara wanting to hug and hold her. It did something to her knowing Kara found her attractive, even though she was definitely going to have stretch marks. She had gained several pounds and her natural instinct would be too hide as much skin as she could, aside from her cleavage which had always been one of her best features, but around Kara she felt comfortable.

Kara was relieved Lena didn’t question her about what she was saying, because she wasn’t a fan of lying and spinning a tale of how it was just a prayer to Rao or something. She sat down across from Lena, happy Lena was smiling. It was very contagious.

“How was your sleep?” Lena asked, helping herself to some eggs and bacon. “You must’ve gotten up early to prepare all of this and I thought I was an early bird.”

“My sleep was perfect,” Kara answered, smiling at the snug feeling of having Lena in her arms. “How was yours?”

“I slept like an angel.”

“Of course you did, you are an angel,” Kara blurted out. “Err, coffee? Fresh orange juice?”

Lena didn’t say anything, didn’t even blink. Kara called her an angel, her, a Luthor. Was that how Kara saw her? She was more of a devil really and not because she was a Luthor, but because she had a particular naughty side. If anything, Kara was an angel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara heard a loud bonking noise coming from somewhere at the DEO, as if someone was banging something. She followed the sound of it to check if anyone was trashing one of the training rooms or struggling in the medical bay or the control center. The closer she got, the more she realized the sound came from the supply closet. That was odd.

She reached out to open the door, noticing it was locked, but she quickly unlocked it with ease. “Um…,” she said, frowning when she opened the door.

Reign and Maggie were in the supply closet, which was a strange place for them to be. Maggie was nursing her elbow and there was a suspicious elbow-shaped dent in the shelf that was at level with Maggie’s elbow.

Kara’s x-ray vision told her Maggie’s elbow was fine, albeit a little bruised. They better not have been fighting in there.

“Ugh, this closet,” Maggie sighed, brushing the tips of her fingers through a lock of her hair. “I was trying to reach something on the shelves, but it was too high for me,” she said with a frustrated tone in her voice. “Reign noticed and she gave me a hand, but then the door closed. I don’t know, maybe someone closed it to mess with us or something,” she explained with a shrug.

Kara scratched the back of her neck. Her eyes flitted between Maggie and Reign, who was floating a few inches above the floor to reach the top shelf.

“Anyways,” Maggie continued. “We banged on the door, waiting for someone to walk by and hear we were trapped, because Reign didn’t want to break the door. You know how J’onn doesn’t like things getting broken and Reign wants to respect that.”

“Right,” Kara replied, finding it a little strange how committed Maggie seemed to explain the situation to her. It sounded a bit practiced, but it wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities someone did lock the door in a poor attempt at being funny. The part that puzzled her was how the door could also be locked and unlocked from the inside, how did they miss that?

“Here you go, dimples,” Reign said while she handed Maggie a boomerang.

What in Rao’s name even…? Kara wondered how Maggie even knew there was a boomerang up there when she was too little to have been able to spot it. Rao, if Reign hadn’t flown up to grab it, she wouldn’t have known it was there, unless she used her x-ray vision of course. She didn’t understand what Maggie could possibly want the boomerang for.

“Now I can finally get out of the closet,” Reign grumbled.

Maggie snorted. She shook her head with a small smile when Reign glared at her. “Yeah thanks for giving me a hand, Rey,” she said, stepping out of the supply closet as well.

There was some sort of weird energy in the air, but Kara ignored it. Reign was kind to help Maggie and she was glad to see they were being civil. “Wait up,” she called out after Reign. “Since you’re here, how about a quick sparring session?”

“I can’t promise I will hold back.”

“Just don’t break any of my bones and don’t bruise my face,” Kara replied, walking side by side towards one the training rooms. Right before they could enter, she blocked Reign’s path with her arm. “What has you smiling so much?”

“Raven is dating someone again.”

“Oh Rao, should I be worried now?” Kara asked, trying to laugh it off, though last time Raven dated someone Reign was furious and made her nose bleed. That wasn’t half as bad as how Reign dislocated Imra’s shoulder and wounded four agents. She definitely wasn’t up for a repeat of that.

Reign easily pushed Kara’s arm away so she could enter the training room. “If that were the case, I wouldn’t be smiling,” she answered, and Kara had to admit she made a valid point. “Raven is dating a girl.”

“Okay so, let me get this straight. When Raven dates a guy, you throw a fit, but when she dates a girl you smile like life is all rainbows and roses?”

“I had an issue with the guy she dated. The girl she is dating is much better for her. Gender is irrelevant to me, I never hid that.”

“My bad,” Kara admitted. “I’m happy for Raven, she’s a good girl,” she said, eyes widening when Reign gave her a lopsided smile. “A good person… kid…human,” she clarified awkwardly. “I didn’t mean it sexually!”

“I never claimed otherwise,” Reign said, circling Kara slowly.

“Not in so many words, but you implied it with your eyes.”

“You are on edge today, Supergirl,” Reign said, tone taunting. She put her hands on Kara’s shoulders and gave a quick squeeze before dropping her hands. “You should release some of your tension.”

“Oh Rao, now you sound like you’re trying to tell me to… you know…um, sin. Again, not in so many words, but you’re implying it.”

“I’m not implying it, I’m suggesting it,” Reign corrected, laughing darkly when Kara choked on her own spit. “I bet Lena Luthor wouldn’t mind giving you a hand.”

“Reign, stop teasing me,” Kara whined. “Rao, I should have never told you, you’re just a big meanie.”

Reign’s face hardened. “No,” she said sharply when Kara pouted. “Stop that this instant,” she demanded, grumbling as Kara’s pout intensified.

“Oh Rao, you do have a weakness,” Kara said with a victorious smile. “My pout is your weakness, aha! I should have realized that sooner, it’s so obvious.”

“Nuisance,” Reign muttered. “You can have one hug, but after this I’m not hugging you for a month.”

Kara gasped. “A month? How am I supposed to survive no hugs from my best friend for a month?” she asked, feigning a dramatic tone, holding a hand to her chest. She knew even one hug took a lot of effort from Reign, but they were just poking fun. “I’ll die without my weekly dose of hugs.”

“Then die,” Reign grumbled, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

“Ouch,” Kara laughed. “You don’t have to hug me, I know hugs make you uncomfortable and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“You’re a good friend, Kara,” Reign whispered, and either Kara’s ears were betraying her or Reign actually sounded sad. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship, you must remember that,” she said, caressing Kara’s cheek with the back of her index finger.

Kara shivered involuntarily. Her aunt used to caress her cheek exactly like Reign was doing. She was confused why Reign worried about ruining their friendship. “You’re my best friend, Reign,” she said with a reassuring smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Reign dropped her hand. “Promise?” she asked, her voice came out so broken it took every ounce of Kara’s self-control not to hug her.

Kara gave Reign a soft smile. “Cross my heart,” she answered, making a cross over her chest with her finger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena smiled at the post-it-note on her refrigerator. It made sense now why Kara didn’t fuss about her getting up to get them something to drink while Kara was generally quick to do it for her, guest or not.

“Words begin with A, B, C. Numbers start with 1, 2, 3. Music starts with do, re, mi. And my future begins with you and our baby,” Lena read, leaving the note where it was, for now.

Lena’s heart swelled and if Kara kept this up, her heart was literally going to combust. She couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face while she grabbed their drinks and she didn’t want to anyway. Kara was a walking ray of sunshine, the light in her life and soon she was going to have a little copy of Kara, another light that made her life less dark.

Kara felt giddy, having heard Lena read the note. She had stuck it there an hour ago and it was impossible to focus while they were sitting on the couch together. “I hope that wasn’t too cheesy,” she said when Lena returned to join her on the couch. “Thanks,” she said, accepting the glass of water Lena held out to her.

“It was cheesy,” Lena replied, smile still happily in place. “But it was also sweet and perfect, just like you.”

Kara shook her head because while she might have been sweet sometimes, she wasn’t perfect. She sipped from her water and held her breath when she noticed Lena was leaning in.

“You’re important to me, Kara,” Lena whispered. She was so close to Kara, it felt like getting drunk. “You’ve given me the most precious gift anyone could have ever given me and I’m grateful that out of all the people in the universe, I get to share this gift with you.”

Kara was screaming on the inside when Lena kissed her cheek. Her heart did a summersault at the soft press of Lena’s lips, which lingered for a second or three, as if Lena didn’t want to back away and she didn’t want her to either.

Lena leaned back. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and once they were open, Kara’s blue eyes were right in front of her. Kara must have set her glass aside because Kara cupped her cheeks and rested their foreheads together. She closed her eyes, indulging in this moment of having Kara here.

“Khap zhao rrip nahv tom vo krehnehv _(I love you from head to toe)_ ,” Kara whispered, voicing the words she couldn’t quite say in English yet, but wanted to, someday, if their connection got stronger.

 


	14. Chapter 14

“Khap zhao rrip nahv tom vo krehnehv _(I love you from head to toe)_ ,” Lena said the moment Sam entered her office. In hindsight, blurting those words out while Sam was holding paperwork wasn’t the brightest idea, considering said paperwork was now all over the floor. “I know khap zhao rrip means I love you, but what does the rest of it mean?”

“Thanks for the heads up, you ass,” Sam replied, laughing while she crouched down to gather the paperwork. “And the minor heart attack,” she muttered. “Good job on the pronunciation.”

“It means from head to toe, she loves you from head to toe,” Sam said as she got up. “Here’s a tip, warn me next time you ask me for a translation rather than blurting out love confessions.”

Lena chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind, though I must say this is an entertaining way to start the day,” she said, immediately groaning after when Sam smirked at her. “I didn’t mean to rhyme that much. I blame Kara.”

“You’re blaming Kara for the fact you’re a thirsty lesbian?”

“Hm, I feel like firing someone today, my CFO perhaps,” Lena replied, smiling while Sam smiled back at her. “And I am not that thirsty.”

“Sure and I’m Santa Claus,” Sam laughed. When Lena flung a pen at her, she caught it neatly between her fingertips. “Since you love throwing things at me so much, how about you throw yourself at me next?”

“Who’s the thirsty one now?”

“No shame,” Sam replied, putting the pen down on Lena’s desk. “What did Kara do this time?”

“Post-it notes, cheesy ones,” Lena answered with a dreamy sigh. “I can’t believe Kara told me she loves me, well, secretly at least. I must’ve said it to her a thousand times, in my dreams, literally. Whenever I dream at night, I dream of her and I always end up telling her I love her, but when it comes down to reality, I just can’t.”

The buzz of Lena’s intercom stirred her from her thoughts and then Jess’ voice sounded through, informing her Miss Danvers was here to see her. She quickly responded Jess could let Alex enter. She hoped this wasn’t another diet change, because it was tiring Alex already changed it six times by now. Deep down she knew Alex was just trying to help, but the whole more sugar versus less sugar, for one, was exhausting.

“Good morning,” Alex said as she walked in.

“Good morning, Alex,” Lena replied, noting Alex sounded cheerful and the oldest Danvers was smiling.

“Agent Danvers, fancy seeing you here,” Sam mused. “Are you finally here for that interrogation?”

Alex chuckled. “No, but I might do you one better,” she answered while she held up a paper bag. “I brought chocolate chip cookies.”

“How can I be certain that’s better than an interrogation when I’ve never been interrogated?”

Alex opened the bag and handed a cookie to Sam.

Lena rapped her fingers onto her desk and raised an eyebrow. Either she was misreading things or Sam was more interested in devouring Alex with her eyes than devouring the cookie. Sam never said which two people she was into and given her flirty nature it wasn’t easy to tell, but it was possible Alex was one of those people. In that case it was undoubtedly complicated, considering Alex was seeing someone.

Sam left Lena’s office after she thanked Alex for the cookie.

“Cookie?” Alex asked Lena, holding out the bag to her.

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Is this a bribe?”

“Sure, me wanting to give you something just because is impossible,” Alex huffed.

Lena crossed her arms. “I’m a Luthor, Alex, how dense do you think I am?” she asked, her tone light and laced with humor at Alex’s huffing.

“Okay, fine, maybe it’s a bribe,” Alex conceded. “I was wondering if you thought about the thing… you know,” she said, nodding her head at the paper bag, smiling when Lena fished a cookie out of it. “The thing,” she repeated. “About me wanting to be a godmother.”

“Ah, yes, the thing,” Lena replied, smiling before she took a bite from the cookie. “Is that the sole reason why you’re here?”

Alex’s eyes shifted to the left for a second before she look at Lena again. “Yes,” she answered, though the beat too long it took her to answer told Lena otherwise.

Lena chose to let it slide. “Very well, if that will be all, I have work to do,” she said, and she hadn’t meant to sound cold and perhaps even a tad snippy, but her time was valuable and she couldn’t squeeze in a social visit, not when she had a work-related call in twenty minutes.

“Right,” Alex replied, face crumpling before she caught herself. “I apologize for the disturbance. Have a good day.”

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose when Alex turned around. “I’m sorry, Alex,” she said, noticing Alex froze. “I didn’t mean to sound so harsh, I just…well, how cliché would it be to blame it on my hormones?”

“Very cliché,” Alex answered, looking over her shoulder with a smile. “Don’t worry about it. The godmother of your child forgives you.”

“I see what you did there,” Lena replied, smiling now as well. “And for what it’s worth, I’m glad we’re on good terms.”

“You mean a lot to people I care about.”

Lena pondered about Alex words, even after Alex had left. The fact Alex used plural was a detail that stuck by her. Kara was without a doubt one of the people Alex cared about. Regardless of what drove Alex to be civil, she was glad they weren’t at each other’s throat, like they were the first time they met.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The last flames which angrily licked at the building were extinguished by the firemen whom had worked tirelessly on reducing the damage as much as possible. Everyone inside of the building had gotten out safely and the building was still standing, but the smoke had damaged the building too much to make it habitable.

Kara’s jaw was slack as she received the news she couldn’t live in her apartment anymore. Oh Rao, it reminded her she was supposed to find a new apartment, a bigger one, but this wasn’t how she had imagined saying goodbye to her current apartment. She should have been here sooner so she could have put out the fire before it even had the chance to spread at all, but she could only be at one place at a time.

She was busy fighting two Daxamites whom were causing trouble at the dive bar. While she was busy dealing with those men whom acted like five year olds throwing a temper tantrum, she had no idea someone at her building left something on the stove, that eventually lead to a fire. Now here she was, on a Tuesday night, receiving the news she was allowed to pack a few things for ten minutes, but then she had to exit the building.

Her plans of ordering takeout food and sitting down to watch a movie after with a tub of Ben & Jerry’s promptly went down the drain. People were talking on her left and right while she went up the stairs to what used to be her apartment, talking about where they were going to go and talking about things that were damaged.

A part of her apartment was damaged by the fire and black spots were checkered against the walls and some of her furniture, damaged from the smoke which had spread throughout the building. Smoke wasn’t healthy to inhale, so she understood why they gave her ten minutes to pack. She tossed a suitcase onto her bed and began putting clothes in it, relieved her clothes weren’t damaged, though they did smell like smoke.

Kara slipped on the hoodie she took with her the first time she borrowed something to wear from Lena. It gave her comfort, but she was saddened it smelled like smoke. With a single suitcase in her hand, she left her building on foot. She pondered for a moment where she should go and made a choice. She only had to walk a couple of blocks. Some people cast a glance and she assumed it must have looked odd for people seeing her walking around with a suitcase.

Going to Lena’s place had crossed her mind, but she decided against it. Doctor Griffin was adamant Lena had to steer clear from stress as much as possible. She didn’t want to overwhelm Lena by needlessly making her worry, didn’t want her to inhale the smokey smell that stuck to her and hung heavily in all of her clothes, and she couldn’t invade her space by staying over, temporary or not. There was no saying how quickly she was going to find a decent new place.

The garage door was open and a light was on. Kara was nearby when she heard someone singing.

“Twinkle twinkle tiny Maggie, oh what have you done to me? It started off with a single smile, now I have to go catch my breath for a while. Twinkle twinkle tiny Maggie, I look forward to the next time you’re bang-”

“Reign…?” Kara said, to which Reign abruptly fell silent. “Are you… were you singing?”

Reign was crouched down next to a motorcycle with a wrench in her hand. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Supergirl,” she answered, even though Kara wasn’t clad as Supergirl.

Kara wasn’t used to hearing Reign sing and she was pretty sure Reign was singing, until she interrupted at least. It definitely sounded like Reign was singing about Maggie. “Are you lyin-”

“You smell of smoke,” Reign cut in while she stood up. “Suitcase,” she whispered, stepping closer.

“Um…I sort of got kicked out of my apartment because there was a fire at my building and everything got damaged by the smoke,” Kara explained, shifting from one leg onto the other. “I know this is probably a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you would mind if I stay here with you until I find a new place. I’m not sure who else to turn to. I don’t want to bother Alex and Maggie. They deserve their privacy and I don’t want to bother Imra either because Psi is at her place and err, yeah, so, um…I’m not trying to say you’re my last choice, you’re not, not at all.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara sighed. “Maybe a hotel will do, if it’s not too expensive.”

“You can stay with me as long as you want, Kara,” Reign said, putting the wrench aside. “We’re about to have dinner soon,” she said with the hint of a smile as Kara’s stomach responded.

Kara smiled when Reign took her suitcase over from her. “Um, thanks, but my suitcase is nowhere near heavy.”

“I’ll wash your clothes.”

“Thanks, Reign,” Kara breathed out, shoulders shagging. “Just, really, thank you, for letting me stay,” she said, surprised Reign said she could for as long as she wanted rather than for as long as she needed.

Together, they went inside Reign’s house.

Raven was in the kitchen, smiling and chuckling while she had her arms around a girl’s waist whom was a couple of inches shorter than her. “Oh hey,” she said, blushing as she backed away a little from the girl. “Reign, Kara,” she said with a nod.

“Hey, Raven,” Kara replied, surprised Raven addressed Reign as Reign while Reign wasn’t wearing her suit. She assumed the girl knew about Reign then, perhaps. It was interesting Raven could tell Reign was being Reign and not Sam, while Reign hadn’t spoken. Reign’s voice was generally the big giveaway that she was Reign.

“I’ll be right back,” Reign said, her eyes flitting between Raven and the girl. “Behave.”

“Don’t we always?” Raven replied with a grin, draping her arm around the girl’s shoulders, kissing the girl’s cheek.

“No worries, Reign,” the girl said with a smile. “I’ll keep your sister in check.”

“Traitor,” Raven said, laughing. She dropped her arm and nudged the girl with her elbow. “Kara, this is my girlfriend, Octavia.”

“You can call me O,” Octavia said to Kara. “Everyone calls me O, except Reign. She’s stubborn that way, but I probably shouldn’t have said that. I tried calling her R once and I thought she was going to give me a haircut with her eyes.”

Kara smiled while she watched Raven and Octavia interact. She could imagine Reign getting all grumpy at being called anything other than Reign, though she did allow Raven to call her Scrooge and allowed Alex and Maggie to call her Rey. She was glad Raven respected her secret identity and didn’t refer to her as Supergirl now that she wasn’t dressed as Supergirl.

“We’re making fajitas,” Raven said to Kara. “Have you ever eaten those?”

“Surprisingly, I haven’t. I’ve eaten lots of food, but never fajitas.”

“Kara is going to stay with us for a while,” Reign told Raven when she reentered the kitchen.

“Oh, that’s neat,” Raven replied, but there was a frown on her face. “Who’s room is she gonna sleep in though? I’d volunteer, but that might not be a good idea.”

“Geez, you think?” Octavia said to Raven, winding her arms around her. “You haven’t even let me sleep in your bed yet.”

“Yeah, you hear that, Scrooge?” Raven huffed. “You should let my girlfriend sleep over sometime.”

“Octavia is sixteen,” Reign replied, shaking her head. “And your relationship is too fresh for such…activities.”

Raven grinned. “Whatever helps you sleep at night,” she said, averting her eyes when Reign’s jaw tensed. “I’m kidding.”

“Smooth move, babe,” Octavia said, pecking Raven’s lips.

“Reign?” Kara asked, confused. “You don’t have a guestroom, do you?”

“I never claimed I did,” Reign pointed out. “You can sleep in my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch if it troubles you.”

“And pass up getting cuddles? I don’t think so,” Kara replied, practically singing the words.

“I do not cuddle,” Reign grumbled. “If you cuddle me, I will kick you onto the floor, don’t test me.”

Kara almost pouted at that, but she caught herself in the nick of time, not wanting to guilt trip Reign into cuddling with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena shook her head at the sight of the restaurant being empty inside, save from one table that was set, though it was also a relief knowing they had privacy in here. When Lexa invited her to have dinner with her and Clarke, she accepted. Lexa mentioned she was free to bring Kara with her, so she did.

“Whoa, this place is, wow,” Kara whispered while her eyes roamed around. “There are a lot of candles in here, like a lot, a lot. Chandeliers with candles and candles on the tables, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this many candles in one place.”

“My wife is quite fond of candles,” Clarke spoke up. “Hi, Lena and Kara,” she said, extending her hand.

Lena reached out first. “Hello, Clarke,” she said, keeping their handshake brief but firm.

Kara smiled when she also took a moment to shake their doctor’s hand.

“Welcome, to the both of you,” Lexa said as she greeted them.

“Thank you for having us,” Kara replied. “It’s amazing you own a restaurant. I wish I had a place where I could go anytime I wanted to and eat anything I want, oh R- God.”

Lexa gestured at the only table that was fully set.

Kara and Lena sat down next to each other with Lexa and Clarke across of them. They ordered drinks while the waiter brought them some appetizers to enjoy until they decided which main course they wanted.

Lena knew she was supposed to choose something, but she was distracted watching Kara, who was beaming as she skimmed through the menu. The hunger in Kara’s eyes at the prospect of food was nothing short of comical. Kara was licking her lips so much it was a miracle she wasn’t drooling onto the table.

Kara blindly reached out for the appetizers, stuffing her mouth with some. She tried not to push too much food into her mouth at once and she remembered to chew properly, with her mouth closed. She was acutely aware of the fact she was being stared at.

Lena hadn’t realized she had leaned closer or when it happened, but at some point Kara turned to face her. Kara’s blue eyes were wide and slowly lowered to her knee. She followed Kara’s line of sight, blushing when she noticed her hand was on Kara’s knee. Their faces were close enough to one another for their breaths to mingle.

Kara smiled and placed a hand on top of Lena’s, keeping it where it was. The bit of contact felt nice. “What are you going to order?” she asked, gazing into Lena’s eyes.

The words slowly came in focus for Lena when she saw Kara’s lips moving. Oh, those kissable lips. “I haven’t decided yet,” she answered, because really, she hadn’t even looked at the options yet. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, um…I was thinking, err, you can order one thing and I’ll order something else and then maybe we can share? I see there’s a bunch of stuff here from which I’m not sure what it is and if I’ve eaten it before. It’s okay if you don’t want to. I should have thought this through more.”

“I want to,” Lena whispered, giving Kara’s knee a squeeze. “You can have bites from my food as much as you’d like, but don’t touch the side portion of fries I’ll order or else…,” she said, chuckling when Kara’s immediate response was to pout.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, sighing quietly. She ran her thumb across Kara’s lips, which seemed to do the trick to get her to stop pouting.

Kara was wrapped up in everything that was Lena, from the twinkle in her eyes to the beat of her heart. So much so she almost forgot they weren’t alone, until she heard Clarke and Lexa talk to each other.

Lena averted her eyes and backed away a little, but her hand was still on Kara’s knee, trapped underneath Kara’s warm hand, though she had no doubt she could free her hand if she wanted to. For now one hand was enough to drink her water and enjoy a few of the appetizers.

They ordered food and it wasn’t even on their table for a minute yet when Kara was already stealing one of Lena’s fries.

“What did I tell you about my fries?” Lena asked Kara, fixing her with a look. “I hope our daughter will listen better than you do.”

Kara pouted, quickly smiling when Lena pricked a fry onto her fork and held it out to her. “You’re the best,” she said, opening her mouth.

Lena had to hold back a laugh when Kara put two fries into her mouth, one at each corner of her mouth. “Do you have any idea how adorable you are?”

“Not half as adorable as you are when you wake up and make that dinosaur-like yawning noise.”

Lena guffawed, but quickly poised herself. “I don’t yawn like that.”

“Oh, you so do, Lena,” Kara replied, nodding fervently. She pricked a cube of cheese onto her fork and brought it close to Lena’s mouth. “This might sound cheesy, but I think you’re grate.”

“That’s not even grated cheese, you dork.”

“That doesn’t make it any less true.”

Lena opened her mouth and she was pretty sure she was blushing. It was impossible not to, Kara flattered her at every turn. “I only have fries for you,” she said, offering Kara another fry, heart fluttering at the fact the biggest smile appeared on Kara’s face. This was so damn cheesy, especially for her standards, but she couldn’t resist, not when Kara seemed to love it.

“When did you two meet?” Clarke asked Kara and Lena.

“About seven months ago,” Kara answered, which Lena confirmed with a nod.

Clarke’s eyebrows rose up to her hairline. “Oh,” she replied, turning to Lexa for a second with a frown. “And how long have you been dating exactly?” she asked, facing Kara and Lena again.

“Dating?” Lena responded while she was pretty sure Kara was half-choking on her drink. “We’re not dating, we never have.”

Clarke slowly opened and closed her mouth. “I see,” she said, clearing her throat. “My mistake,” she added, averting her eyes, grasping her glass.

“I thought you said they were dating,” Clarke whispered in Lexa’s ear, unaware Kara heard every word. “And I thought this was a double date.”

“It appeared as such,” Lexa whispered in response. “It’s not my fault they’re in denial, Clarke.”

Lena tensed a little. She had quite the reputation and she knew they knew it wasn’t insemination. The fact she met Kara right before she got pregnant said more than enough. She could imagine how bad all of this must have sounded like, how she had a wild night of unprotected sex and wound up pregnant. The fact Clarke and Lexa were whispering whilst catching glimpses of them was unnerving.

Kara sensed Lena was stressing and that wasn’t good. She laced her fingers together with Lena’s under the table, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb, hoping she could reduce some of Lena’s stress.

“When I met Lena for the first time, I was immediately taken with her,” Kara shared with a smile. “We talked and I had this overwhelming urge I wanted to kiss her, so I asked if I could kiss her and she said yes.”

“Awe, that’s sweet,” Clarke said, smiling as well. She sighed and leaned her shoulder against Lexa’s. “Sometimes when you know, you know.”

“You didn’t know, Clarke,” Lexa said, almost sounding as if she was huffing. “I had feelings for Clarke months before she even noticed,” she shared with Kara and Lena. “I tried to charm her, but she thought I was being friendly, even after I wrote poems for her.”

“The worst part is that it was mutual the whole time,” Clarke added, laughing. “We were hopeless idiots. While she wrote poems about me, I sketched her and captured her on canvas. Everyone we knew thought we were dating because it looked that way.”

Kara smiled while she listened to Clarke and Lexa. Their story was beautiful. She wished the feelings she had for Lena were mutual, but as far as she was aware, Lena murmured words of love in her sleep that might not even have been for her and Lena wasn’t interested in dating.

“I could have sworn you two were romantically involved,” Clarke said, sounding genuinely confused. “You seem close.”

“We’re on good terms,” Lena replied, taking a sip from her water. “Over the months I have known Kara, we became friends.”

“Friends,” Kara chimed in, nodding, as if that word didn’t feel like a stab.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. They were nestled on her couch together since they arrived at her loft an hour or two ago. Today took a bit of an awkward turn when Clarke and Lexa wrongly assumed she was dating Kara, but they apologized for the misunderstanding and shortly after they changed the topic to talk about their pregnancy.

“I want to ensure our daughter has a place at a decent daycare,” Lena said, fingers stilling when Kara turned to look at her. “This is something parents tend to do as soon as possible, so I really don’t want to let any more time go to waste.”

“I’m not sure how I feel about daycare,” Kara replied in earnest, chewing her lip. “We don’t know yet what our daughter will be capable of and there’s no saying if daycare will be a good enough fit for her. I know we’re supposed to be a united front, but I just…I’m not comfortable with this.”

Lena deflated. “You’re right,” she whispered, ashamed she didn’t even consider the possibility daycare wasn’t the right place for their daughter. “I’ll hold off on the daycare,” she said, thinking how it would be easy to find a spot somewhere fast. Sometimes it helped that she was rich and she wanted the best for their daughter.

“Thank you,” Kara replied, relieved this wasn’t turning into an argument.

Lena wondered if Kara had any luck finding a bigger apartment yet. So far Kara hadn’t mentioned anything about it. All she knew was how Kara’s apartment only had one bedroom and Kara said she was going to find a two-bedroom apartment. She had hoped that maybe once Kara found a place, she could help her decorate the room for their daughter, just as Kara had helped her decorate the one here at her place.

“I’m going to go now. It’s late and I’m going to the DEO early in the morning to train agents,” Kara announced abruptly while she rose up from the couch. “Have a good night, Lena.”

Lena blinked her eyes a few times. “Oh… okay,” she replied, frowning a little. They were so comfortable on the couch together she didn’t expect Kara to leave. “Good night, Kara.”

Kara’s heart sank a little. It wasn’t easy to leave when she wanted nothing more than stay right here, but they were supposed to be friends and she felt like she had to draw a line somewhere. In roughly two months from now, their daughter was going to be born. If they were friends, then that was what they had to be, just friends.

Kara whispered a few quick words in Kryptonese to Lena’s bump and leapt down the balcony to go back to Reign’s place. She really ought to find her own apartment soon, but it wasn’t easy to hunt for one when she was always busy doing one thing or another.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam had a particular bright smile onto her face for someone whom had agreed to join Lena in the hell that was decaffeinated coffee. God, Lena missed the coffee she was used to drinking, but in two months from now she could finally drink it again. The small sacrifices she made were more than worth it.

Lena held a hand to her bump. She was amazed life was growing inside of her. After all these months, it still felt surreal, as if she was in some sort of prolonged dream that was eventually going to come to an end and have her wake up, realizing it was never real. She wanted her child more than anything in the world. While she hadn’t had the chance yet to lay eyes on her daughter, she knew in her heart nobody in the universe could ever compare. She had never loved someone as deeply as she loved her daughter.

“Good morning,” Sam said, chipper while she put the cups of coffee onto Lena’s desk.

“Good morning to you too, Miss I’m walking on sunshine,” Lena replied, smiling curiously while Sam chuckled. “Okay, spill, who did you sleep with?”

Sam shook her head, smiling. “I’m thinking about how adorable Kara is,” she said, which had Lena raising a brow. “She was whispering in her sleep and she was curled up like a fetus.”

“Oh,” Lena said, blinking her eyes. “You spent the night at Kara’s apartment?”

“No, she doesn’t live there anymore,” Sam answered with a shake of her head. She grasped her cup of coffee and blew over it a little before she took a sip.

Lena wondered why Kara didn’t tell her she found a new place. Maybe Kara forgot or was planning on mentioning it to her soon.

“Kara lives with me.”

Lena felt as if someone just plunged a knife into her chest. Kara lived with Sam and she didn’t know. It hurt that she had to hear this from Sam, not that it was her business, but it hurt. Last night, Kara was in a sudden rush to leave and from the sounds of it, she shared a bed with Sam. She knew Kara was close with Reign, but she didn’t know they were that close.

Yesterday, Kara agreed they were just friends. Lena glanced at Sam and she had to admit Sam looked happy. The odds Kara was one of the people Sam was into were big and the fact they shared a bed, well, couldn’t get any clearer than that. She wanted Sam and Kara to be happy, but the thought of one of her best friends dating the mother of her child made her want to scream.

Lena didn’t know what to think anymore. Kara was living with Sam, shared a bed with Sam and yet Kara told her she loved her from head to toe, in secret. Her mind was spinning. She wasn’t sure anymore what was real and what wasn’t.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Maggie sat down on Alex’s lap and it must have been due to a lack of chairs. Their table at the dive bar had four chairs and there were five of them. Kara considered simply adding a fifth chair, but that no longer seemed necessary.

“Humans are more useful than I thought,” Reign said with a cheeky grin.

“I can do more with my body than being someone’s chair, trust me,” Alex said, looping an arm around Maggie.

A smile formed on Maggie’s face. “You sure can, babe,” she said, turning her face to the side. Dimples adorned her cheeks when Alex kissed her cheek.

“Lightweight,” Reign said to Maggie. “How you manage to hold your liquor so well is beyond me.”

“Years of practice,” Maggie replied, shrugging a shoulder. “Besides, if you weren’t an alien, I’d be surprised too by how much you can drink. Then again, even for an alien it’s kind of impressive how much you can drink.”

“Hm, true,” Alex chimed in. “If Kara drinks two glasses of aldebaran rum, she’s slurring all her words while you drink four like it’s water.”

“It’s very strong alcohol okay,” Kara huffed in her defense. “At least I can drink two glasses without dying.”

“It’s good rum,” Livewire said.

“How would you know?” Maggie asked, eyeing Livewire.

“Whenever I want to take the edge off, I come here and I ask M’gann to put a drop of that rum into whatever drink I’m having. Makes my lungs burn a little, but that’s some good shit.”

“Bold move, for a human,” Reign commented.

“Meta-human,” Livewire corrected. “There’s a difference, I’m less weak than humans.”

“All I need is a glass of water to prove you wrong,” Alex said smugly to Livewire.

“You’ve got no powers. You’re just a human being with some fancy weapons. When my powers come in touch with water, it hurts like a bitch, but if you come in contact with both when it’s not a minor shock, you get electrocuted and die.”

Kara ignored most of what was said when Livewire bickered a little with the rest. It didn’t matter who the toughest one was or who could drink the most. They were here to spend some time as friends and to relax. She was only here because Reign roped her into tagging along. Personally she would have been fine with being sprawled out onto the couch with popcorn, chips or ice cream and a movie.

“Do you hear that?” Livewire asked, cupping a hand behind the shell of her left ear.

“Hear what?” Reign asked.

“My gaydar is calling out to you. Are you gonna answer?”

Maggie snorted. “Cheesy pick-up-line much?” she said to Livewire.

Livewire shrugged. “Can’t blame a girl for trying, am I right?” she replied, eyes lingering dangerously on Reign.

“Yeah sure, not like you’ll get further than trying.”

Livewire’s head snapped towards Maggie so fast she could have broken her neck. “It doesn’t bother you, does it?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. “Not that I’d give a damn if it does, it ain’t my problem.”

“I couldn’t care less who you flirt with, so long as it’s not with Alex because she’s mine,” Maggie answered, stealing a quick kiss from Alex.

“Flirting wouldn’t work on me anyway,” Alex said. “I only have eyes for you, Sawyer.”

“Your next drink is on me,” Reign said to Livewire. “What do you want?”

Livewire grinned. She bit her lip while her eyes raked slowly down Reign’s body and then back up. “You,” she answered, winking.

“Someone is in need of a cold shower,” Alex commented with a dry chuckle.

“I’m thirsty and I know it,” Livewire said with a shrug. “For all I care, I’d fuck Reign right on top of the bar or hell, this table even and just for the record, I bite. Question is, do you?”

Reign brought her face closer to Livewire’s, eyes narrowed dangerously. She fisted her hand in Livewire’s shirt. “I doubt you have the stamina to keep up with me,” she said, shoving Livewire to the point where her chair nearly tipped over.

“Sounds like a challenge to me.”

“Maybe it is,” Reign shot back.

“Ah, perhaps you’re not so hard to get after all.”

Kara ordered another drink while Alex and Maggie excused themselves from their table to go play some pool. She was relieved that this time, the prize was just who was going to pay the next round of drinks.

The night became less innocent when Livewire and Maggie were playing pool whilst bickering. Kara wasn’t sure what happened, but next thing she knew, they were ordering two glasses with a drop of the alien alcohol in it and Livewire was challenging Maggie to drink it.

“You don’t have the stomach for it,” Livewire scoffed. She took a sip from her own glass and just about coughed up her lungs. “Burns good, bottoms up,” she said, emptying the rest of her glass.

Maggie brought her glass to her lips, but before she could drink from it, her glass was shattered by Reign’s heat vision. “What the fuck, Rey?” she asked, staring at her hand. “You almost took off my fingers.”

“That’s what you get for trying something stupid,” Reign grumbled. “You have no idea what so much as a single drop of that alcohol can do to you.”

“Well thanks to you I don’t know. That’s for sure.”

“Thank you,” Alex whispered to Reign, giving her an appreciative nod.

Reign walked past Maggie, bumping her shoulder in the process. “We’re leaving,” she grumbled at Kara, eyes burning red.

“Ouch, what the hell is your problem!?” Maggie shouted, bringing a hand up to her shoulder. “Great, that’s going to bruise,” she muttered while Alex moved to check on Maggie’s shoulder.

Kara’s jaw was ajar and her eyes were wide. She lost her balance when Reign grabbed her wrist. “Oh Rao, easy, no need to pull,” she said, willing her legs to move to keep up with Reign.

“Dammit, should’ve been me going home with her,” Livewire muttered. “Hell, I’d fuck both of them.”

Alex smacked Livewire upside the head. “Stop lusting after my sister.”

Kara didn’t manage to slow Reign down. They were practically speed-walking at a pace that wasn’t human. Reign only let go of her wrist about halfway on their way to Reign’s house, after she whispered how her grip was too bruising. She had a feeling Reign was trying to protect Maggie and it made sense. If Maggie drank that glass, she could have wound up at the hospital. It was crazy enough Livewire took the risk.

Reign was kind and caring, and Kara knew she meant well. The anger part must have been because Maggie didn’t appreciate Reign’s concern. If she had paid more attention, she would have made sure Maggie didn’t even touch that glass, though unlike Reign she wouldn’t have used her heat vision to do so. Reign had a good aim, considering Maggie’s hand was fine.

“Reign,” Kara whispered, sighing when Reign finally halted, but by now they had already reached Reign’s house.

“I’m fine, Kara,” Reign mumbled. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

They found Raven on the couch with Octavia on her lap.

“Hey,” Raven whispered, toying with Octavia’s hair. “O fell asleep a little while ago. Since she’s asleep, can she sleep over?”

Reign used her speed and before anyone could blink, she was holding a glass of water. She splashed the water at Octavia, promptly rousing the girl from her sleep while Kara stood there in shock.

“She’s awake now,” Reign said the second Octavia shrieked. “Come, Octavia, I’ll walk you home.”

Octavia wiped water out of her face. “Nah, that’s not necessary, I only live a street away. I can walk home by myself.”

“It’s dark out and that wasn’t optional.”

“Dammit, she’s not a child, Reign,” Raven groaned. “And neither am I, so if you’re worried because it’s dark out I’ll walk her home.”

“Lead the way,” Reign replied, gesturing at the door.

Raven placed her hands in her hair and groaned louder. “There better be a bomb going off somewhere or something for you to be so insufferably overbearing,” she muttered under her breath while she reached out to take Octavia’s hand. “I’m sorry my grumpy sister chugged a glass of water at you, O.”

Kara ducked into the bathroom while Reign and Raven left to walk Octavia home. She understood Reign was protective, though it did seem a little overbearing. Octavia was old enough to walk home by herself, especially if it wasn’t that far, but she had to admit it was better to be safe than sorry.

Half an hour later, Kara slipped under the covers to get some sleep. She expected Reign to do the same, but instead of Reign, it was Sam.

“Um…,” Kara whispered when Sam shifted closer. “You’re a cuddler?”

“I have my moments and I know you are a cuddler.”

“Reign doesn’t like cuddles though,” Kara pointed out. “She threatened to kick me out of bed if I ever cuddle her.”

Sam chuckled. “It’s fine, we can cuddle.”

Kara shifted closer, smiling a little. If Sam said it was fine, then she didn’t mind. Cuddles were great and Sam was warm, just like her.

“If Reign fusses about it, she can kick my ass in our alternate dimension.”

“Can she actually do that?”

“She can and she has before,” Sam answered, though she was smiling. “She has a bit of a temper sometimes and when we don’t agree, it occasionally leads to a fight. Nothing too rough though, she’s not that violent.”

Kara found it interesting how Sam was okay with cuddling and how Sam was stroking her hair while Reign always left some space between them. “Why the sudden switch? Not that you’re not welcome, I’m just surprised it’s you instead of Reign.”

“We- Reign is upset, so she let me have control. She didn’t mean to bruise Maggie’s shoulder.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena relaxed on the chair at the nail salon. It was Lexa’s idea to come here so they could relax for a bit. She had her nails done a couple of times in the past, though she never opted for long nails. She preferred keeping her nails short, not that she had been getting any action. It was almost laughable how she went from having sex multiple times a week to having none for seven months and counting.

“These chairs are so comfortable, I’m not sure I want to get up anytime soon,” Lexa said.

Lena leaned back a little more. “You and me both,” she agreed, thankful for the break her aching back was getting. “I started counting down the weeks and the days.”

“Same, I’m ready to get this whole being pregnant thing over with.”

Lena hummed. “Every symptom and diet change is more than worth it, but I have to admit I underestimated how difficult this can be. Some days my breasts feel so sensitive and swollen I want to cry,” she said, seeing someone from the nail salon glancing at her, but she didn’t care.

Being pregnant was the greatest gift Lena had ever had, but it wasn’t a walk in the park. Nine months was a long time. She wanted to get it over with so she could finally hold her daughter into her arms. She looked forward to that first moment so much she didn’t realize she was crying until Lexa gave her hand a soft squeeze.

“God, being pregnant is making me so emo,” Lena said with a chuckle. “I just want to be able to lay eyes upon my daughter, you know?”

“If you keep crying, I’ll start crying too,” Lexa replied, smiling.

“When my daughter is born, I’m going to hold her and I’m never going to let go. I’m going to love her forever,” Lena said, crying some more.

A few tears escaped Lexa and shortly after, half of the people in the salon were crying.

Lena smiled down at her stomach. “My baby girl,” she whispered, heart fluttering when she felt her daughter kick. “You respond to my voice, hm?”

Lena kept one hand on her stomach, feeling her daughter kicking under her palm while someone of the salon worked on her nails of her other hand. She didn’t remove her hand from her stomach until she was able to replace it with her other hand.

Lexa wound up paying before they left the salon, despite Lena’s protests.

“If I may ask,” Lexa said with hesitation as they walked outside. “What is the deal between you and Kara?”

“Well, I take it you can guess the obvious,” Lena replied, seeing no need to relay the whole how she got pregnant with Kara’s child. “We built a friendship of sorts because we’re going to co-parent and we want to be on good terms.”

“You look at her the way Clarke looked at me, before I realized my feelings for her were mutual.”

Lena sighed and maybe she did look at Kara in a way that didn’t exactly scream friendship. She hadn’t meant to, but masking feelings wasn’t easy and she couldn’t quite control her facial expressions. Not for a lack of trying, but because controlling her expressions every minute of every day was simply impossible.

“I love her,” Lena confessed. “I do have feelings for Kara, but she’s too good for me. I’m not worthy of her.”

Lexa didn’t frown. Her expressions didn’t change. “Says who?”

“I do.”

“Save those words for your wedding day,” Lexa replied, chuckling while Lena gasped. “Why do you feel you’re not worthy of her?”

“Oh god, Lexa, is this some kind of therapy session?” Lena asked, groaning quietly. There were plenty of times in her life where she needed those, but she was too private and groomed quite a bit to not rely on others.

“I had my walls up, too, when I got close to Clarke,” Lexa said with a deep sigh. “I thought love was weakness, so I shut myself off and pushed my feelings down so deep. Then Clarke made me realize there’s more to life than surviving and that had me thinking. I thought love was weakness because having feelings made me vulnerable, but I was wrong.”

“This feels like an intervention, Lexa. It’s complicated.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Lexa replied, calmness herself. “What holds you back?”

Lena cast her eyes down. “I have too much baggage. I don’t want my darkness to snuff out the light in her. I wish I could blame it on me being a Luthor and while that is an issue, it’s more of an excuse. The real reason is I’m carrying too much with me and I don’t want to burden her. I don’t know if I can commit to someone. I’m a heartbreaker,” she answered, choking back tears.

“I’m sorry, Lexa, I have to go,” Lena said, feeling the overwhelming urge to run and shut the world out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara chuckled, but that only resulted in Lena pouting at her.

“You’re supposed to help me, Kara, not mock me.”

“I’m not mocking you,” Kara replied, crossing her arms over her chest, feigning a grumpy look, but her smile betrayed her. “You can do this, all you need is practice and I think you’re doing really well in such a short period of time.”

“Udolkhehdia _(afraid)_ ,” Lena said, curling her tongue around the word.

“The kh after udol is supposed to sound like an x,” Kara corrected. She didn’t mind Lena’s pronunciation being a little off, but she knew Lena wanted to learn and she wanted to be a good teacher.

“U… dol… xed… jae,” Kara said, clapping her hands. “Now you try.”

“Udolseblah,” Lena murmured.

Kara rolled her eyes in good nature. “Come on, Lena, you can do it,” she said, poking Lena’s thigh with the tip of her finger. “I believe in you, you got this.”

Lena’s eyebrows creased together when Kara grasped two pillows and fluttered them around. “What are you doing?”

“Shhh, just imagine these pillows are pom-poms,” Kara answered, smiling while she enthusiastically waved the pillows. “I’m supporting for you.”

“If you’re a cheerleader, aren’t you supposed to have some sort of cheer?”

“Give me a U, give me a D, give me an O-”

“Okay, stop,” Lena said, holding up her hands, laughing. “I’ll give it another try.”

“That’s the spirit!”

After two more tries, Lena got it right and blushed hard when Kara kissed her cheek immediately after congratulating her. “Khap tulem fim _(I need air)_ , she whispered, fanning herself with her hand.

Kara stared into Lena’s eyes, lips slightly parted. She couldn’t remember teaching Lena the Kryptonese word for air, but it must have been on one of the flashcards or perhaps she did teach her. She snapped out of it once Lena’s words had sunken in.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, studying Lena’s face, hands resting on Lena’s upper arms.

Lena bit her lip. Right, Kara’s super hearing sold her out. Her cheeks tingled from Kara’s kiss and for a moment it felt good, but then it didn’t. She remembered Kara lived with Sam, a fact Kara still hadn’t told her. Kara didn’t owe her anything, so it was logical Kara didn’t think of bringing it up. She didn’t want to bring it up either. It wasn’t her business and she had no right being jealous.

Not that she was jealous, no, if Kara was seeing someone, all she wanted was for her to be happy, even if that someone was one of her best friends. Sam was quite flirty, but she could be good for Kara, Lena was sure of that. Sam was caring and she had a good heart. She didn’t know for sure if she was right or wrong in her assumptions, but it was strange Kara moved in with Sam. People didn’t move in with someone just because.

Lena slowly breathed out. “How’s your apartment hunting going?” she asked, playing it off as casual, though it certainly wasn’t a random question. She wanted to know if Kara was going to tell her the truth or spin a lie.

“No luck so far, but erm, I still have some time to find a new place.”

Lena realized her question was a bit too open. She stalked over to the kitchen and her heart swelled at the fact a new note was on her refrigerator. It had a doodle of a bear on it, which was kind of cute. ‘ _Life would be unbearable without you.’_ The note read. It was another note she was going to add to her collection.

“You know, I’ve never been at your apartment while I’ve invited you over countless of times,” Lena said, eyeing Kara to keep track of every split second of her reaction to her words. “You’re not secretly some kind of hoarder, are you? You do seem awfully fond of _borrowing_ my clothes.”

Kara chuckled. “I’m not a hoarder, Lena. I’ll have you know I’m organized, mostly,” she replied, sticking out her tongue at Lena. “And you’re right, I haven’t invited you over. I had no idea you wanted me to and um…there’s something you should know, but I don’t want you to stress and oh Rao, saying that is probably going to have the opposite effect.”

Lena rejoined Kara on the couch with two glasses of water, passing one on to Kara. “You can tell me,” she said, resting a hand on Kara’s knee. “If you want to,” she added, reminding herself it wasn’t any of her business.

“Okay….,” Kara whispered. “But just so you know, nobody got hurt. There was a fire in the building I used to live in. They declared it inhabitable so I had to move out. Everything smelled like smoke and I didn’t want to worry you. I didn’t want you to think something terrible happened. I’ve been living with, err, Sam, Reign and Raven ever since. I’d love to invite you over, but it’s not my decision to make. They’d welcome you with opens arms though, I’m sure.”

Lena felt like such a complete idiot. God, Kara’s apartment was ruined, that was why she moved out and moved in with Sam on such a short notice. Leave it to her to think something more was going on when Kara was so sweet and innocent while Sam was a caring friend.

“I’m sorry to hear you lost your apartment,” Lena said, surprised Kara seemed so sober about the fact she did. “Did you lose anything important? Furniture perhaps or something that needs replacing?”

“No, the only important thing I lost was that the first hoodie I took from you didn’t have your smell attached to it anymore,” Kara answered with a pout. She was worried it was too honest on her part, but that was something she could regret later. Lena had asked and she didn’t want to lie to her. “I liked that it did, it was just… calming, I don’t know. It reminded me of you and it reminded me of the fact we’re going to have a baby together.”

Out of all the possible items Lena could have listed of things Kara lost that were important, she never could have guessed her hoodie and the fact it had her scent was the one thing Kara named.

Lena put her glass aside. “Here,” she said, grasping the hem of the hoodie she had on. It was much larger than most of the hoodies she owned, because it was fairly new and quite loose to wear while she was pregnant. “You can have this one.”

Kara’s mouth fell open at the sight of Lena in her bra.

Lena blushed and moved her hands to cover her pregnant belly.

“Please don’t,” Kara said while her eyes moved up to meet Lena’s. She reached for Lena’s hands, but she didn’t push or move them in the slightest. “You’re magnificent. You don’t need to hide yourself. Can I?” she asked, eyes flitting down to Lena’s belly.

Lena moved her hands and nodded.

“Hi, little one,” Kara whispered. “Your mommy is so, so beautiful.”

Lena smiled tenderly when Kara kissed her stomach. After a while, she excused herself to go put on a new hoodie. When she reemerged from her bathroom five minutes later, Kara was wearing her hoodie and it was too big for her, but she couldn’t even begin to tease when Kara had her arms wrapped around herself and her face buried in the fabric of her hoodie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was seriously considering starting calling out through the door if it was a good time to enter or not, because lately when she entered the training room, there was always something there she didn’t necessarily need to see. Last time she had walked in on Imra and Psi doing much more than kissing. Well, there were kisses involved, on different lips.

This time she wasn’t sure what to make of what she just walked into. Reign was in the training room and so was Alex. Everything looked normal aside from the fact her sister wasn’t wearing her shirt. Alex was wearing sweatpants and a sports bra. Her shirt was on the floor to the side. A layer of sweat coated her skin.

Alex was pinned down underneath Reign, but then Reign got up and pulled Alex up to her feet.

“Oh, Kara, hey,” Alex said, cheeks red. She jogged over towards her shirt and picked it up. “I didn’t know you were going to be here to train.”

Kara watched as Alex put her shirt back on. “Why weren’t you wearing your shirt?”

“Because it’s hot in here and it was starting to stick to my skin,” Alex answered, plucking at her shirt. “You two can train if you want, I was about to take a shower anyway. All this sweat is making me disgusting.”

“You can never be disgusting, agent,” Reign said.

Kara saw Reign’s hand reaching out to pat Alex and Reign was probably going for a pat on the back, but her hand touched lower than that. It must have been an accident because Reign pulled her hand away much faster than she had reached it out.

“I miss training with you,” Kara said to her sister with a sigh. “I don’t mind you training with others, but maybe next time you can train with me?”

“Ten more minutes won’t kill me,” Alex said, smiling. “Reign’s stamina is unfair. I’m all sweaty and she looks as if she’s been chilling.”

The corners of Reign’s mouth curled upwards just a little, barely an inch. “My stamina is only one of my skills,” she said while she scooped Alex into her arms. “I can bench press you.”

“I know you can, Rey,” Alex replied, chuckling lightly. “Put me down, silly.”

“I’m so happy you two get along,” Kara said with a smile, glad nothing was ruined.

Reign put Alex down and excused herself to take a shower, despite Alex’s comments how she wasn’t even sweaty.

“Can I ask you something?” Kara asked her sister, frowning when Alex’s pulse quickened.

“Sure,” Alex answered, clearing her throat.

Kara got ready in the first position while Alex was getting ready as well. “You and Maggie seem to have a better connection with Reign and I was kind of worried about that after that one pool game where you made Reign hug you both.”

“Yeah, our connection is… it’s okay, I suppose. What’s your question?”

“Did you and Maggie properly apologize to Reign or is she just pretending everything is fine?”

“We apologized,” Alex sighed. “Even before you put us in our place, we realized we went a bridge too far, so we sought Reign out and apologized. We talked and things are fine.”

Kara was pleased to hear they apologized to Reign.

“How are things between you and Lena?”

“Why are you changing the topic?” Kara asked, and at that, Alex’s eyes widened while her heart raced.

“I… I didn’t realize we were still on that topic,” Alex answered, frowning. “Is something wrong? You don’t seem like yourself.”

“Nobody seems like themselves lately,” Kara muttered quietly under her breath. Everyone was acting kind of weird; secretive and more distant. “Are you and Maggie okay? Really okay I mean.”

“Yeah, we are,” Alex answered and the way her face lit up confirmed she spoke the truth. “We’ve never been better. We talked everything out and things are good between us, really good. I can’t imagine my life without her in it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The librarian informed Lena the library was closing. It was a Friday night and she was enjoying the serenity of the library while she read books. When she was younger, she used to visit libraries frequently, but then at some point she stopped. Recently she was picking up that old habit again. The library was surprisingly empty, although the weather outside was miserable.

She grasped her umbrella, hearing the patter of the rain against the windows. It was a lovely sound, though much more enjoyable when she wasn’t walking in the rain. She pushed through the door. It was dark out and the rain was heavier than she anticipated.

The wind was tugging at her umbrella, trying to snatch it out of her hands. She only lived two blocks away from the library. It was faster to walk home than to wait for a cab or an uber or for her driver to pick her up. The streets were vacant. People were taking shelter from the heavy rain.

Cracks that tore through the sky signaled a storm was coming. She walked a bit faster, knuckles white around her umbrella. Some of the rain swept under her umbrella and it was cold out. Her white coat didn’t do enough to keep her warm. She turned around the corner of a street, training her ears when it sounded as if there were footsteps behind her.

The footsteps grew louder and sounded more like boots running through the rain. At first, she thought someone was hurrying to get home and get out of this weather, but when she turned around, the realization that wasn’t the case struck her like a bolt of lightning.

Killer cheekbones, blue eyes and black hair tucked under a hoodie stared at Lena. “I see you remember me, Miss Luthor,” the woman said, that honey-like voice laced with an undercurrent of venom.

Lena’s eyes were drawn to the gun in the woman’s hand. She swallowed when the woman unlocked the gun, as if to say her gun was loaded and that she was ready to shoot.

“You thought you and Miss Woods could play me for a fool, you thought you had your little victory,” the woman snarled. “Nobody threatens me and gets away with it,” she said, which was ironic coming from a woman whom tried to blackmail Lena. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you would be alone and vulnerable with no friend to have your back and come to your rescue. You’re pathetic, playing the role of some damsel in distress as if you deserve saving.”

“You want money, you can have it,” Lena replied, recalling the woman tried to get 10k out of her before. “How about a million?” she offered, willing to go even higher. She hated being blackmailed, but the current circumstances were far direr than they were last time.

“I don’t want your money. It was never about money,” the woman spat. “I want revenge. Your blood will be on my hands tonight and I’ll smile as you lay dying. I don’t know what Miss Woods sees in a monster like you, being your friend. I thought she was an ally, but you must have played her like a puppet.”

One of Lena’s hands let go of her umbrella in favor of pressing the emergency button on the watch Kara had given her, but she didn’t make it to her wrist.

“Keep your hands up,” the woman hissed.

“You don’t want to do this,” Lena said, eyes going wide when the woman aimed the gun at her stomach. “If you do this, there’s no coming back from this. Walk away with clean hands while you still can. You don’t have to be a murderer.”

“You know nothing about me,” the woman bit out. “Every Luthor deserves to die,” she said, eyeing Lena’s stomach with a look of disgust. “Every. Single. One.”

Lena saw the woman curling her finger around the trigger. “ _No!_ ” she screamed, moving her hand down in a weak attempt to protect her unborn daughter. “Take revenge on me, not my innocent child!”

The woman’s blue eyes turned pitch black while her black hair gradually turned blue and then she squeezed the trigger. Rainwater on the ground mixed with blood and Lena’s coat was no longer white.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soft, don't yell at me. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic violence in this chapter.

Chaos ensued in a matter of seconds.

The sound of rain and thunder mixed with bloodied choked gurgles.

Lena was utterly frozen. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. Someone was talking to her, but the words were foggy in her ears. The sound of the gunshot rang through her ears over and over again. The umbrella was no longer in her hands. Rain soaked her clothes and that wasn’t the only thing seeping into her clothes.

Reign had ripped out the woman’s carotid artery. Her hands tore the woman like she had become a wild animal. The blood splattered onto Lena’s clothes, face and onto the ground. Her rage roared louder than the thunder in the sky.

“Lena,” Kara said, eyes wet with tears. “No, no, Lena,” she cried out, cupping Lena’s cheeks.

Lena’s face was aghast, her skin cold underneath Kara’s fingers.

Kara was fast when she heard Lena scream and the panic that flooded her chest was immense. She was fast, rushing to get to her with Reign, but they weren’t fast enough. It was too late, the gunshot had gone off and she wasn’t fast enough to catch the bullet.

Reign’s fists slammed down on the woman’s dead, bloodied and bruised body like rapid fire. She grumbled expletives in Kryptonese while more red colored the pavement.

Kara scanned Lena’s body with her x-ray vision, but the blood didn’t belong to Lena or their daughter. There was no wound, no scratch. The bullet which had been fired was flat and at Lena’s feet.

“Reign,” Kara said with a deep sigh. “Reign, stop,” she said, grasping Reign’s arm, but Reign pulled her arm out of her grasp and kept punching the stranger whom tried to kill Lena. “Reign, stop, she’s gone.”

Kara didn’t condone murder, but she hadn’t been able to stop Reign. The second they had landed, Reign had gotten her hands on the woman and the woman never stood a chance against such a raw, brutal force. In a split second, Reign had ripped the life out of her. The gunshot had set off a rage in Reign she had never seen before.

“Lena,” Kara said, snapping her fingers in front of Lena’s face, but Lena didn’t even blink. “Reign, help me,” she called out, voice desperate.

Reign was breaking every bone in the woman’s body, crushing her skull onto the pavement, as if just killing her didn’t suffice.

“Khap nahn shokh, tahrao chao dhehraoghehd _(I am truth, judgment and death)_ ,” Reign said icily, lifting the lifeless body, tossing it onto the street.

“Reign!”

“Don’t yell at me!” Reign growled, spinning around, facing Kara. Her eyes were burning and her chest was heaving. She raised a shaky hand, her index finger wavered close to Kara’s face. “Never yell at me,” she said lowly.

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered, deflating. “I didn’t mean to yell at you, I just wanted you to stop.”

Kara threw one of Lena’s arms around her shoulders, but Lena was hardly cooperating.

Reign held her hands out in front of her and studied them. They were drenched in blood. She slowly lowered her hands and reached out, helping Kara to hoist Lena into her arms.

“I’m going to fly her to the DEO,” Kara said, cradling Lena close to her chest. “Can you please bring Alex there?”

“I will take care of this mess and I’ll meet you at the DEO with Alex in ten minutes.”

Kara nodded and flew up. She shielded Lena with her cape as best as she could. The rain forced her to fly slower, because the faster she flew, the harder the rain hit and for a human that wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Lena’s heartbeat wasn’t steady and she was stiff in her arms.

“You’re going to be okay,” Kara said, her tears mixing with the rain. “My sister is going to have a look at you soon and you’re going to be okay. Our daughter is okay, her heartbeat is healthy and she isn’t hurt. You’re both okay.”

“Please say something if you can hear me, Lena,” Kara choked out.

Kara continued to talk to Lena until she arrived with her at the DEO. She carried Lena into the medical bay while some agents were whispering and trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Kara paced back and forth. She didn’t mean to appear so nervous, but she was stressed out and worried sick. Lena could have died tonight. Their daughter could have died tonight. If only she had flown a little faster. From what she could see, Lena was wearing the watch she gave her. She didn’t understand why Lena didn’t push the button, but maybe Lena didn’t get the chance. It was horrifying someone took a shot at a pregnant woman.

Reign dropped a pajama-clad Alex in front of Kara’s feet.

“You could have at least let me put on a coat before you snatched me out of bed,” Alex said to Reign, shivering. Her pajamas were soaked by the rain. “Wh-what’s the em-eme-emergency?” she asked, teeth clattering.

Reign wrapped her arms around Alex, which stopped Alex from shivering.

“Lena got shot,” Kara answered, to which Alex’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “But… but, the bullet didn’t pierce her skin. She’s not responding to anything I’m saying and she’s not moving.”

“I’ll have a look at her,” Alex said, walking while Reign rubbed her arms to warm her up further. “The shock of what happened must have paralyzed her, but it’ll wear off eventually. Getting shot can be a traumatizing experience. Did anything else happen?”

Kara shared a look with Reign.

“I killed the shooter,” Reign answered. “I…I was angry and brutal. It happened right in front of Lena Luthor.”

Alex looked down at the blood prints Reign’s hands had left on her pajamas. She grabbed a flashlight and shone it into Lena’s eyes. “Hey, Lena, try to follow my finger, okay?”

Kara was in tears when Lena didn’t follow Alex’s finger. Instead Lena remained frozen and unresponsive. “The bullet didn’t hurt her, how is that possible?”

“Hm, I’m not sure,” Alex answered, reaching for a needle. She had a puzzled look on her face when she pricked Lena’s finger, revealing a drop of blood. “She’s not invulnerable, so it’s a medical mystery to me. Are you sure the bullet touched her?”

“Very sure,” Kara answered, choking back a sob. “She was… and I was… she needed me… not fast enough…”

Alex ran a few more tests while Reign kept her arms around her.

Reign nuzzled her nose against Alex’s neck. “Better?”

“Yeah, you’re warm,” Alex answered, sighing into it.

“The bullet was flat,” Kara said, eyebrows creased together. “It was as if she was bulletproof, but I don’t understand how a needle can make her bleed while a bullet didn’t do any damage.”

“I have a theory,” Reign said. “When I first connected with Sam, she was sixteen. Raven was five at the time. Raven was in danger and the strong fear Sam felt jolted me. Fear triggered my awakening. It triggered our powers. I know Lena Luthor is different. She is not like Sam and I, and she is still vulnerable. My theory is her fear was strong enough to trigger the child to protect her mother, if only temporary.”

“Hm, that’s possible,” Alex said. “I could run some more tests, but not while Lena is like this.”

Kara knew they were all grasping at straws in an attempt to come up with an explanation, though Reign’s theory sounded plausible. She was surprised seeing Reign still had her arms wrapped around Alex, although in all fairness her sister’s clothes were soaked.

Alex turned around and buried her face in Reign’s neck. “My nose is freezing,” she murmured, sliding her arms around Reign’s waist.

Reign kissed the top of Alex’s head, so quickly Kara almost didn’t catch it. “Stay put,” she said to Alex.

Alex sighed when Reign sped away.

Two seconds later Reign returned with a DEO hoodie with a zipper. She slipped Alex’s arms into it and zipped it up.

Kara smiled faintly at the interaction. That was the caring Reign she knew.

“I should probably get rid of these wet pajamas,” Alex said. “Will you be okay in here for a bit?” she asked Kara, looking at her with a concerned glance.

Kara nodded. She wasn’t going to leave Lena’s side. New tears welled up in her eyes at how cold Lena’s hand felt in hers.

Reign muttered something about needing to freshen up and followed Alex out of the medical bay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tears slid down Lena’s cheeks. She gasped for air and wound her arms around Kara, holding on to her for dear life.

Kara caressed Lena’s back. “You’re safe, you both are,” she said, over and over again while Lena’s tears turned into sniffles.

“I… I’ve never been more scared than I was tonight,” Lena whimpered. She was gripping onto Kara as tightly as she could, afraid Kara might disappear if she didn’t. “When that gunshot went off, I thought…”

Lena winced at the memory of the trigger being squeezed, the memory of how that gunshot rang through the air and the bullet fired at her. She broke down in tears all over again. The thought of how she almost lost her child tonight was unbearable. As a mother, it was her absolute worst nightmare. She had no idea how they both survived.

There had been voices, a couple of them, but everything was a haze to Lena. She remembered the deep fear she felt, which had chilled her blood  and crashed over her like a bucket of ice. Everything between that gunshot going off and now felt like a blur, an unclear picture, static.

“She aimed the gun and I thought I could talk her out of it, but I couldn’t,” Lena whispered, clutching fistfuls of Kara’s cape. “When she took the shot, I knew I was going to die and I was okay with that.”

Tears stung Kara’s eyes the second Lena said she was okay with dying. She cried silently to avoid alarming Lena. Right now she had to be strong.

“I was okay with dying because deep down I felt I deserved it somehow and I knew death was coming for me sooner or later,” Lena continued. “But I wasn’t okay with our innocent daughter dying. I want her to live and to thrive. I didn’t want our daughter to die. I know you can’t lose her. I know it would destroy you if you’d lost her.”

Kara backed away a little and took Lena’s hands in hers. “I can’t lose you either. If you die…You can’t die,” she whispered brokenly. “It pains me when you speak about your life as if it’s not worth a thing while you mean the world to me. Our daughter needs both of us. I can’t do this without you.”

Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks. Her heart shattered at the tears pooling in those precious blue eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Kara’s tears away. “I can’t stand watching you cry,” she whispered, her lips close to Kara’s.

“I’m sorry,” Kara and Lena said at the same time.

Kara got onto the bed with Lena and combed her fingers through her hair. She sang a lullaby in Kryptonese to soothe her. Lena was a part of her family and she vowed to herself she was going to protect her better.

“Hey,” Alex said as she walked into the medical bay with Reign. “We made some hot chocolate, if you want a cup.”

Reign tossed a phone and a wallet onto the table. “I swiped this from the demon who tried to destroy Lena Luthor and her miracle,” she said, flipping the wallet open.

“You could have handed this to me sooner, Rey,” Alex sighed. “I’ll see if she’s in our system, I’ll be back in a bit,” she said, grabbing the phone and the wallet.

Lena asked questions about what happened after the gunshot went off and Kara told her everything as detailed as possible, though she did leave out some of the more gruesome details.

Reign’s hand hovered near Lena’s stomach. Once Lena nodded, she held her hand against her stomach. “Kir kruvuzh _(little miracle)_.”

Kara let Reign explain the theory she had as to why the bullet didn’t do any damage.

Reign grasped Lena’s hand when she was done explaining. “Squeeze my hand as hard as you can.”

Lena hesitated for a moment, but she was comforted by the thought she couldn’t break Reign’s hand. She squeezed as hard as she could, her hand trembled with the effort.

“No super strength,” Reign concluded. “Were you even trying?”

“Rude,” Lena mumbled.

Reign sighed. “Not intentionally,” she whispered, a hint of a smile on her face when Lena smiled briefly at her.

Kara handed a cup of hot chocolate to Lena and grabbed another for herself. Her eyes didn’t leave Lena for even a second. She knew Lena was safe here, but she wasn’t going to leave her side tonight.

“Thessalia Vixen,” Alex announced as she returned to the medical bay. “She was a meta-human, used to be married to an alien whom didn’t survive the fire Lillian Luthor set off. I’d say that was her motive.”

“She told me she wanted revenge,” Lena spoke up, knuckles white around her cup of hot chocolate. “She said every Luthor deserved to die, even my unborn child.”

Lena took a deep breath. “Tonight wasn’t the first time I crossed paths with her,” she confessed, chewing her lip. She noticed Kara’s confused face and she was worried what Kara was going to think of her. “The first time I met her, I was at a bar, drinking water. She kissed me and…”

Kara didn’t move while Lena explained how she was blackmailed, how she was told to go to the docks alone at midnight with money and how Lexa was there and intervened. She wished Lena would have told her, but she understood why she didn’t when Lena mentioned she was worried people were going to think she wanted to kiss that woman when she didn’t.

“Lena,” Kara said after silence fell. She placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “If you had told me, I would have believed you. Even if that picture was all over the tabloids, I’d believe you. I’ll always believe you over some stranger or the media.”

Lena was utterly speechless at the trust Kara had in her, at her blind faith.

“I’d have believed you, too,” Alex said, giving Lena a soft smile. “Tabloids are quick to smear your name any chance they get and you don’t deserve that.”

“I agree with them,” Reign chimed in.

Lena couldn’t stop the tears that escaped her. “God, this is embarrassing,” she muttered, averting her eyes. “And now I’m making everyone cry,” she added with a chuckle.

Lena saw Reign opening her mouth to respond. “I take it you’re cleansing your eyes?”

“Yes, I am,” Reign answered, blinking a few tears away. “How are you feeling, human?”

“You could just call me Lena, you know?”

“How are you feeling, Lena Luthor?”

“I’d strangle you if I could, but apparently I don’t have the strength to squeeze hard enough,” Lena said with a small smile. “I feel….” She paused and swallowed nervously. “Afraid,” she whispered, lip quivering.

Reign stepped forward and hugged Lena.  “Khap nim throniv rrip, khuhtiv kir je _(I will protect you, my little sister)_.”

Kara automatically spoke up to translate what Reign said for Lena.

“I think I prefer little sister over Lena Luthor and human,” Lena said to Reign with a smile. “It’s nice to have a big sister.”

“Hey,” Alex protested.

Lena chuckled. “Two big sisters,” she corrected while she wondered how she got this lucky.

“Technically three,” Alex said. “You can add Maggie to that list.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara clambered into Lena’s bed, clad in a pair of flannel pajamas she was borrowing from Lena. She had taken Lena home and agreed to stay over, though she was going to anyway. Even if Lena hadn’t offered or agreed to let her, she would have camped out onto her balcony. She wanted to ensure Lena was okay.

Lena huddled closer towards Kara, seeking more than warmth. In the darkness of the night being held by Kara felt like a touch of heaven. The night wasn’t over yet and she found herself wanting to extend it just so she could stay close to Kara longer, safe in her comforting embrace. With Kara’s arms around her, the storm inside of her calmed down and she felt as if there was nothing to fear.

Kara kissed Lena’s temple. She combed her fingers through Lena’s raven locks, humming a lullaby for her and for their daughter. Her heart was racing and she was thankful Lena wasn’t the one with super hearing. The events of tonight were stuck on repeat in her head. She couldn’t imagine losing two of the people she loved more than anything.

Kara’s cuddles were a light in the darkness for Lena, a lone star in an otherwise empty sky. “I’m relieved you’re here,” she breathed out, placing her hands on Kara’s arm.

“I’ll always be here, anytime you’ll have me,” Kara replied and she meant every single word. Lena could ask her to sleep over ten days in a row and she would, in a heartbeat. “You mean so much to me, Lena. And our daughter as well of course.”

“You both mean a lot to me, too.”

Kara didn’t plan on falling asleep until she was sure Lena was peacefully asleep. She didn’t want to sleep if Lena was going to be up half the night or something. The look on Lena’s face, that lifeless glance in her eyes and the cold feeling of her skin when she arrived a beat too late, haunted her. It was scary seeing Lena that way, knowing how close her brush with death was. Physically, Lena was fine, thank Rao, but mentally she knew that was a different case.

Lena felt one of Kara’s hands on her stomach. She covered it with one of her own. “Khap zhao rrip _(I love you)_ ,” she whispered in the quietness of the night.

Kara smiled. “I love our daughter, too.”

Lena had her eyes wide open. Her grip on Kara’s hand tightened a little. She could have said that yes, that was what she meant, but it wasn’t. “I love our daughter,” she admitted. “But those words were meant for you.”

Kara gulped and she heard Lena’s heart skipped several beats. “Khap zhao rrip, Lena _(I love you, Lena)_ ,” she said with a watery smile, holding back tears of joy. “Khap nim zhao rrip zeht lev zeht _(I will love you day after day)._ It means-”

“Day after day,” Lena filled in.

A crinkle appeared between Kara’s eyebrows. “How…?”

“Reign and Sam have taught me a few things. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Mission accomplished,” Kara said, smiling as Lena chuckled. “Bem zil, Lena _(good night, Lena)_.”

“Bem zil, kuvaium _(good night, dork)_ ,” Lena whispered. “Zhaol vot khap,” ( _have sex with me_ ),” she added, to which Kara made a choking sound. “Kara?”

“Oh Rao, Lena,” Kara whispered, cheeks heating up.

Lena was so confused she turned onto her other side to look at Kara. “Is something wrong with my pronunciation?” she asked, wondering if she somehow said something offensive. “I practiced it a lot with Sam...She said it means sweet dreams. That’s… that’s not what it means, is it?”

Lena groaned because of course Sam was sneaky and cheeky enough to teach her something she hadn’t asked for and to trick her into it meaning something else. Someday she was going to find out how to successfully strangle that woman.

“What did I say to you?” Lena asked. “Zhaol is a lot like zhao, so it has to be something sweet, right?”

Kara shook her head. “You… oh Rao,” she whispered, not wanting to drag her mind _there_. “You, um, told me to, err, have sex with you.”

“Wait until the next time I see Sam, I’m going to kill her,” Lena said, laughing, but her laughter abruptly died out at Kara’s deadly silence. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, running her thumb across Kara’s quivering lip.

“It’s not your fault,” Kara replied, feeling the fear of how she almost lost Lena and her daughter flare up again. She pulled herself together, reminding herself she was here to comfort Lena, not the other way around. “Be my little spoon?”

“Spoon,” Lena huffed, though she did turn around so Kara could spoon her. “I’m a fork.”

“Forking perfect.”

Lena smiled instantly. “I can’t believe you almost cursed.”

“Almost doesn’t count and is that what you’re taking away from what I said?”

Lena hummed. Her chest rose and fell, pressed up comfortably against Kara’s front. She shuddered at the thought of how everything could have taken a far worse turn if the child she was carrying wasn’t Supergirl’s. If their daughter was human, then she would have lost her. Even though that wasn’t the case, she couldn’t stop the flood of tears.

“She isn’t even born yet and she’s already protecting me before I even had the chance to protect her,” Lena whispered dejectedly. “I’m supposed to protect her.”

Kara caressed her hand up and down Lena’s arm. “You do protect her. You keep her safe in your womb and give her all the nutrition she needs. You do so much more than you give yourself credit for, Lena,” she replied, holding her closer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena slowly peeled her eyes open. She released a breath of relief upon feeling Kara was curled around her, glad she didn’t wake up alone. It took a long time before she had fallen asleep, but at some point she must have.

Kara felt Lena stir a little. She woke up roughly an hour ago, but she didn’t get up because she didn’t want Lena to wake up alone.

Lena borrowed into Kara’s body heat, snuggling closer, tucking her head under Kara’s chin.

Kara’s hand came up to brush her fingers through Lena’s hair.

Lena closed her eyes and drifted off to the steady rise and fall of Kara’s chest.

A smile tugged at Kara’s lips because Lena was snoring just a little. If she didn’t have super hearing, she might not have picked up on it. The sound was utterly adorable. She always thought snoring was obnoxious, but it wasn’t when Lena did it. She loved how Lena was clinging to her like a koala bear.

Kara was alarmed when she heard movement inside Lena’s loft. That was when she remembered Lena always left her balcony door unlocked for her and they hadn’t locked it before they went to bed. She was about to gently untangle herself from Lena in the hopes she could check it out without alarming Lena, but she let that idea go when it became clear it was just Reign.

Kara was familiar with Reign’s heartbeat. Her x-ray vision confirmed it was Reign tiptoeing through the loft. She was a little puzzled at the fact Reign was setting the table for breakfast and could only assume Reign was trying to do something nice.

Reign was holding a hot plate she just took out of the oven when Lena’s scream made her drop it. “I didn’t mean to scare you, little sister,” she said, crouching down to clean up the mess. “The door of your balcony was open.”

“God, you can’t just grab a hot plate with your bare hands,” Lena said, holding a hand to her chest for the minor heart attack Reign gave her. “And I know you can, but you can’t spook me like that.”

Kara was surprised it was Reign holding the hot plate without oven mittens that made Lena scream rather than the fact Reign was around without a heads up. The latter was also her fault. She could have warned Lena she picked up on Reign’s presence when they got up. It was a good thing Lena never saw her holding a hot plate with her bare hands, now that she knew it spooked Lena.

“You could have burned yourself,” Lena said, rolling her eyes at the smug look Reign sent her way. “Okay, you couldn’t have, but I’m not used to seeing people pulling stunts like that.”

“Breakfast is ready,” Reign said, nodding her head at the table.

Lena frowned when Reign walked towards her balcony. “Where are you going?”

“Home to eat breakfast with Raven.”

“Thank you for all of this,” Kara said to Reign with a sincere smile.

“Yes, what she said,” Lena chimed in. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do all of this.”

Reign walked back and wrapped her arms loosely around Lena for a second or two.

“Hey,” Kara said, pouting. “How come she gets a hug and I don’t?” she asked when Reign made her way to the balcony. “Okay, very funny,” she said when Reign neared the railing. “I know you’re going to turn around and hug me.”

Reign smiled and then she flew away.

Kara’s jaw dropped. “I… what… but…,” she said, waving her hands around. “I can’t believe she didn’t hug me. I’m her best friend.”

Lena chuckled. She wasn’t surprised because Reign had her sneaky moments, just as Sam did. “I’m not as strong as Reign, but you can have a hug from me,” she offered with opens arms.

“Even better,” Kara replied, laughing as she heard Reign calling out she heard that, such an eavesdropper. “You give the best hugs.”

“Hm no, I’m pretty sure you give the best hugs,” Lena said, sighing into their embrace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena thought she was going to spend her Saturday afternoon at home with a book or watching a movie with Kara, but instead Kara convinced her to go outside. She wasn’t afraid to go outside because she was a Luthor, she was tough and she didn’t want to hide anyway, plus she knew she was safe with Kara by her side.

Kara stayed close to Lena. Earlier today, while Lena was in the bathroom, taking a shower, she made a phone call to arrange a little surprise. It wasn’t much, but she wanted to do something nice for Lena after what she had been through last night and it was the best she could do on such a short notice.

Lena wondered if Kara had a destination in mind, considering at some point the direction they were headed in was familiar. It could have been a coincidence, although Kara did seem committed to this impromptu walk, so it was doubtful it was random.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asked once they were getting close.

“Right now I feel fine and not in the brushing you off with a quick fine kind of way.”

“Okay,” Kara whispered, hoping she could turn that fine into good.

Lena had a smile on her face when Kara rang someone’s doorbell, but it wasn’t just someone’s doorbell. She didn’t even realize Kara was in touch with them, but they must have swapped phone numbers at some point.

“Hey, come on in,” Clarke said with a bright smile. Her white shirt had splatters of paint onto it. “I was just putting down some plastic, once that’s done, we’re good to go. If you’re both interested, that is.”

“Hello, Clarke,” Lena said while she entered Clarke and Lexa’s house. “Interested in what, exactly?”

“I asked Clarke if she had some time to paint us,” Kara explained to Lena.

“And I do,” Clarke said, gesturing at a room to her right. “This is where all of the magic happens.”

Lena looked around. She noticed some plastic on the floor. There were empty canvasses and some which were already painted. There was a lot of paint and paint brushes. The middle of the room had a stool and a small couch.

“I can paint you in whichever way you’re comfortable with. There’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Clarke explained while she spread the plastic out more onto the floor. “You can keep your clothes on or off, anything you prefer.”

Kara smiled hopefully at Lena. “What do you think?”

Lena ran a hand down to her stomach. She smiled at the thought of having a painting of Kara and her while she was pregnant, and she knew Clarke was talented because she bought one of her paintings back at the auction for charity.

Lena felt quite self-conscious about her body, but she didn’t mind Kara seeing her with fewer clothes on and Clarke was her doctor, so that wasn’t an issue either. “Okay,” she said, nodding. “Let’s do this.”

Clarke left the room for a bit to get them all something to drink.

“Kara, I want to ask you something,” Lena said, needing to get this off her chest before the end of the day. “I know you’re temporarily living with Reign, but I was wondering if you’d be okay with temporarily living with me instead, until I give birth to our daughter. I could really use your help and your cuddles. The nights are getting colder and you keep me warm. What do you say?”

Kara smiled and held Lena’s hands. “Do I need to go pack my suitcase or can I borrow your clothes?”

“That’s a yes, right?” Lena asked, searching Kara’s eyes. “I want to be sure there’s no miscommunication.”

“Yes, your highness, it would be my honor to move in with you,” Kara said, curtseying.

Lena chuckled. “You’re such a dork, that’s why I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	17. Chapter 17

Kara watched as Lena unzipped her pants. Oh Rao, she agreed to get painted half-naked, because Lena said a painting where her pregnant belly was showing could be beautiful. She bit her lip while Lena pushed her pants down her legs.

Lena stopped. “Kara?” she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Kara snapped her eyes up to Lena’s. “Hm?”

“You’re staring.”

“I know,” Kara admitted, letting her eyes roam again. “It’s your fault for being so beautiful. I can’t keep my eyes off of you.”

Lena chuckled at the cliché. “You’re supposed to undress too, you know?” she reminded Kara, gesturing at Kara, who was still fully clad.

“Oh, yes, right,” Kara replied, unzipping her pants.

It was Lena’s turn to stare because god dammit, Kara had such a fit, muscled body. She bit her lip to keep from moaning at the memory of feeling Kara’s muscles ripple underneath her fingertips. When Kara flexed, she nearly fainted.

Kara piled her clothes onto the stool and smiled when she was left standing in her underwear.

Lena gulped. She was failing not to gawk at Kara’s bulge and she was definitely turned on. The sudden sound of Kara clearing her throat reminded her she had to finish dressing down to her underwear.

Clarke set up a canvas and mixed some paint.

Kara and Lena sat down on the couch together once they were ready. Their knees were touching and they were facing each other, smiling.

“Try to stay still as much as possible,” Clarke said, brush in hand.

Lena’s smile brightened. She could gaze into Kara’s eyes for hours. Sitting still wasn’t an issue for her and from the little tell-tale smile on Kara’s face, it wasn’t a problem for her either. She liked how Kara had untangled her hair, leaving it in loose waves that cascaded over her shoulders. She liked it so much she couldn’t help but reach out to brush her hand through her hair, from the side of their face Clarke wasn’t painting.

Kara was humored by how Clarke muttered quietly Lena wasn’t supposed to move, though she heard no frustration in Clarke’s tone, only a smile. She could hear the stroke of every brush, the concentration while Clarke painted them. She heard the steady beats of Lena’s heart and the little fluttering heartbeat of her daughter.

Kara’s eyes reminded Lena of gorgeous lakes she used to swim in. The gentle blue was like the sky on a sunny day. It was impossible to stare into Kara’s eyes and feel anything other than warmth. They said staring into someone’s eyes for four minutes could be enough to fall in love, but for her being this close to Kara and making eye-contact merely strengthened what was already there.

“Can Lena and I talk?” Kara asked, keeping her eyes trained on Lena.

“You can talk,” Clarke answered. “Just don’t move too much.”

Lena mapped Kara’s face with her eyes. Kara’s skin was flawless and while she did have a little scar above her eye, she was perfect.

“If you could have anyone in the world as your dinner guest, whom would you choose?”

Lena smiled because of course Kara thought about food. “I’d choose Supergirl,” she answered, remembering the one dinner date they shared. “She’s incredibly sexy.”

Kara huffed and blushed a little when Lena chuckled. Oh Rao, why was she jealous of herself? She and Supergirl were one and the same, and Lena knew that. “Tease,” she whispered, so only Lena could hear her.

Lena winked, humored by the fact Kara legit got jealous of herself for a moment there. What a dork. “If you had the chance to catch a glimpse of what your future will look like, would you want to see?”

“Hmm…I don’t always like the unknown because I don’t know what to expect, but at the same time I prefer not knowing. I don’t think I would look.”

Personally, Lena believed in the whole butterfly effect and how looking into the future could alter things, though if she was being honest, she was quite curious to know what her future looked like. If she had the chance to have a look into her future, odds were she would give in to temptation.

“If you could have one super power, which power would you want to have?”

“Not flying, that’s for sure,” Lena answered without hesitation.

Lena thought about the powers Kara had, but none of them particularly appealed to her. She already out-ruled flying due to not being fond of flying. Super strength didn’t sound good either. She didn’t like the idea of always having to be so very careful not to crush people or things. It was amazing how well Kara had her strength under control, really. Heat vision didn’t sound fun either. She could easily set things on fire and with freeze breath she might turn things into popsicles. The whole x-ray vision didn’t speak to her either. She wasn’t interested in randomly seeing people’s intestines.

“The power to heal,” Lena said after some thought. “I wish I could heal those whom are ill, especially those whom are incurable.”

“Your mind is so beautiful, Lena,” Kara whispered, touched by how absolutely beautiful Lena was on the inside.

Lena wasn’t sure how long they had been sitting on the couch and talking, but her lips were a little dry and her throat was none the better. “I’m thirsty,” she said with a sigh.

“I noticed before I started painting you two,” Clarke said, chuckling. “You two undressed each other more with your eyes than you were taking off your clothes.”

“Clarke, you menace, you know what I meant,” Lena replied, smiling.

“I’m almost done, but if waiting five more minutes is too long, I can get you some water.”

“I’ll wait,” Lena answered, wetting her lips with her tongue.

Kara’s gaze dropped down to Lena’s lips. She wished it was her tongue moving across Lena’s lips. Her heart was hammering in her chest. She felt her body react to Lena and that wasn’t good. The second Clarke said she was done painting she covered her boner, which was straining against her underwear, with her hands.

Clarke tossed Kara a towel and didn’t say anything. She didn’t make a teasing comment and didn’t smile. “I’ll go get you your water now,” she said to Lena. “Did you want a glass too, Kara?”

Kara wished she could become invisible. She knew Clarke was a doctor and that Clarke already noticed she was a little different while she was painting them, but she still felt ashamed she got hard. All she managed was a nod.

Lena wondered if she had made a mistake when she decided being painted half-naked was a good idea. She grasped Kara’s hand, squeezed and gave her a sympathetic smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was outside with Reign. It was a little past eight at night and she had asked Reign to join her to fly around for a bit. She hadn’t had the chance to speak with Reign yet after the whole incident took place. Earlier today wasn’t a good time, because Reign was Sam and Sam was working.

“You keep fumbling with your cape,” Reign said while she landed on a rooftop. She sat down and swung her legs over the edge. “Something is wrong.”

Kara sat down next to Reign, leaving just a couple of inches between them because she knew Reign didn’t like people invading her personal space. “I’ve been thinking about what happened, how you killed that woman,” she said while she peered out over the city.

Their breaths were visible in the cold nightly air. Cars were passing by on the street below them. There were muted conversations taking place at the buildings that surrounded them. Some people were walking their dogs. The wind was picking up a little, but no drops fell out of the sky.

“We fought enemies before, together, and sometimes you broke an arm or something, but I’ve never seen you do what you did to that woman,” Kara said, glancing down to where Reign’s hands were gripping the ledge, noticing how it crumbled a little under her fingers. “I want to know why.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Reign replied, and yes, perhaps it was.

A beat of silence passed between them.

“The child is an extraordinary miracle,” Reign said, her grip on the ledge tightening. “The thought of someone aiming to destroy such a miracle enraged me to no end.”

The no end part was exactly what Kara was worried about. She saw how Reign kept going with brutal force, long after the woman was already dead. It was heavy seeing Reign crushing someone’s skull and breaking every bone in their body. To her it seemed pointless and like overkill.

“Sam is best friends with Lena,” Reign continued, heaving out a deep sigh. “I see Lena as a little sister I need to protect. When that woman pulled the trigger, all I saw was red.”

“I’m worried about you, Reign,” Kara confessed. “You were so angry your anger was swallowing you whole. I tried to snap you out of it repeatedly, but you were just… so angry.”

“What would you have done, Kara? If I was not there and it was only you, facing the woman who shot the mother of your child?”

Kara swallowed thickly. She shivered at the memory of the gunshot, of not being able to catch that bullet. “I would have arrested her and called for backup,” she answered thoughtfully. “I’m Supergirl. I don’t kill people, regardless of their crime.”

“Are you certain you wouldn’t want to tear her limb from limb?” Reign asked, fixing Kara with an intense gaze. “What if Lena hadn’t been bulletproof?”

Kara averted her eyes and inhaled sharply in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. “I don’t want to think about what if,” she answered, evening out her breaths, reminding herself Lena wasn’t physically harmed. “Emotions can get away from us, but I have a moral code and I don’t get to choose when to stick to that code and when not to.”

“If I could do it all over again, I would still do what I did,” Reign stated calmly. “You don’t condone it, but I don’t need you to. You make your decisions and I make mine. This was my choice to live with.”

Kara didn’t approve, but she couldn’t push Reign to see things her way. “You were saying something about truth, judgment and death,” she recalled with a frown.

“My code,” Reign whispered while she got up. “I’m going to the dive bar for a quick drink.”

Kara followed after Reign, who seemed to be in a hurry to get there. Once they got there, Reign kicked in the door. She sighed while Reign stormed into the dive bar.

Everyone at the dive bar paused what they were doing and stared at Reign and Supergirl.

Reign glared at every single person. “I have a message,” she said, her voice low and aggravated.

Kara noticed about a third of the people at the bar were afraid and ogling the exit. Not that she blamed them because somehow the news of what Reign did to that meta-human had traveled.

“If anyone lifts a finger at Lena Luthor, you won’t be safe anywhere ever again,” Reign said through gritted teeth. “Whichever quarrel you have with the Luthors does not extend to her. Lay a finger on her and I will hunt you down and skin you alive. Is that under – why is everyone running?”

Kara face-palmed while the customers and even the bartender rushed to get out of the bar. She didn’t blame them for being afraid. Reign was powerful, more than the rest of them. If Reign wanted to, she could fight everyone at the bar and walk out unscathed while the same couldn’t be said about them.

“Lena Luthor, hm,” Livewire commented, sauntering up to Reign. “I didn’t know you two were close.”

Reign narrowed her eyes. “Jealous?” she asked, tone taunting.

Livewire scoffed. “I wouldn’t mind if you’re fucking her,” she replied with a devilish glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face. “For a human, she’s good in the sack.”

“You…,” Kara said slowly while her brain was trying to process what she couldn’t believe. “And Lena?”

“Once, ages ago,” Livewire answered.

Kara took a few deep breaths. She was fine, it was all fine. What Lena did in the past was in the past. She didn’t like the idea Lena slept with Livewire, but who Lena slept with before they even met wasn’t her business. It wasn’t like Lena cheated on her, so she had no valid reason to feel bothered by it. And yet it made her skin crawl just a little.

“Watch your tongue,” Reign warned Livewire.

Livewire grinned. “Maybe you can watch it for me, with yours,” she replied, groaning when Reign kicked a foot against her chest, which sent her stumbling back. “Damn,” she murmured, rubbing her hand over her chest. “I think you bruised my ribs a little.”

“I’m not available and I wish for you to cease your advances,” Reign said coolly to Livewire.

“Yeah, fine,” Livewire groaned. “Copy that. My fucking chest is gonna be sore.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was sitting on her couch with Alex. It felt unusual how she was spending her evening with Alex, but Kara insisted her sister could keep her company while Kara was out being Supergirl. She was okay with staying home alone, though she understood Kara was being protective. If anything went wrong, she could always push the button on her watch at the first sign of trouble. Not that she expected anything to go wrong.

Alex unfolded a blanket and covered Lena with it. She smiled when Lena gave her a puzzled look. “You were shivering,” she said, tucking the blanket around Lena.

“I was?” Lena asked, surprised by Alex’s gentle gesture.

“Hey,” Alex said, frowning when tears welled up in Lena’s eyes. “What’s the matter?”

Lena shook her head and wiped her tears away, embarrassed. “My family never covered me with a blanket when I was cold. They’d tell me to grow a thicker skin and suck it up,” she answered bitterly.

“That’s dumb,” Alex huffed. “You must have had a hard time growing up.”

“Quite the understatement, I’d say,” Lena replied, sighing.

Alex wandered over towards the kitchen.

Lena was trying to get used to the fact Alex already seemed to know where she kept her glasses and such. She chuckled when Alex ogled a bottle of wine. “You can have a glass if you want,” she said, smiling while Alex jumped up out of her trance.

“Water is fine,” Alex replied, reaching for a bottle of water.

“You don’t have to drink water just because I can’t drink alcohol, Alex. Poor yourself a glass or you’ll have to deal with me being moody.”

“Oh, you weren’t moody yet?” Alex asked, laughing when Lena flipped her off.

Lena smiled at being teased. It felt as if they were settling into some sort of familiarity and she liked the fact Alex felt comfortable enough around her to be herself. “I changed my mind, drink water.”

“Too late,” Alex replied, grasping the bottle of wine.

“Okay, fine,” Lena relented. “But only one glass, not more,” she said, mostly because it was enough suffering for her seeing someone drinking her fine wine, knowing she personally couldn’t have a glass because she was pregnant.

Alex choked up. She sat the bottle down on the counter and slowly turned to look at Lena. “Who told you I used to have a drinking problem?” she asked, sounding tense.

Lena tilted her head and blinked her eyes twice. “Sorry?”

“I had a drinking problem in the past…Someone told you and that’s why you won’t let me have more than one glass, isn’t it?”

“No, it isn’t,” Lena answered, shifting a little on the couch. “You had a drinking problem?”

Alex sighed and muttered quietly what must have been expletives, but Lena couldn’t quite make out the words. “Eight years ago, I did, back when I was twenty and making dumb decisions,” she revealed with a sigh. She returned to the couch with a glass of water and a glass of wine.

Lena accepted the glass of water. She noticed Alex was staring into her glass after she sat down. “I made dumb decisions in the past as well. I think one way or another everyone has, at some point in their lives. We make mistakes and we learn from them. It wasn’t my intention to make you feel as if I was monitoring how much you drink.”

“I’d say you always seem so well put together, but I can imagine you made your share of bad decisions.”

“Are you thinking about how I took your sister’s virginity?”

“Ewww, no, shut up, Lena,” Alex answered, making a face. “I so don’t want to think about you making out with my sister.”

“Kara wasn’t a bad decision,” Lena said quietly, sighing faintly as a small smile formed on her face. “Everything with Kara feels right.”

“You’re in love with my sister.”

“Ye- what?” Lena asked, eyes going wide. “I’m carrying her child and I care a great deal about her.”

“Lena,” Alex said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. “You pretty much vomit rainbows around Kara.”

“I used to be stealthy, once,” Lena said with a sigh.

Lena grabbed the remote and handed it to Alex, leaving choosing a movie up to her. She sipped from her water, wondering when she became so transparent. Maybe she sucked at hiding her feelings for Kara. Lexa pointed out before how she looked at Kara with love in her eyes and now Alex told her point blank she was obviously in love with Kara.

Alex wound up picking some kind of romcom, but Lena wasn’t really paying attention to the movie.

It was nearing ten when Lena heard movement on her balcony. She turned her head to look, but it was Reign instead of Kara, which meant Kara was still out there being Supergirl. She didn’t know Reign was dropping by, but she didn’t mind.

Reign settled on the couch next to Alex, who was commenting something about the movie.

Lena wondered if she was being anti-social. She was sitting on one side of her couch while Alex and Reign were sitting on the other side. She raised a curious eyebrow at how Alex was half on Reign’s lap.

Reign had an arm around Alex and Alex’s head was resting on Reign’s shoulder. Reign’s lips brushed over Alex’s neck, but then she caught Lena’s eyes and leaned her head away from Alex.

Lena crossed her arms atop her bump. Something was definitely going on. “I’ll be right back,” she said, excusing herself to the bathroom.

When Lena came back, Alex was whispering something in Reign’s ear and they were both chuckling. She saw Alex lied down and placed her head on Reign’s lap while Reign caressed Alex’s hair. “Reign, can we talk for a minute?” she asked, earning a frown from Alex.

Reign nodded and followed Lena into her room.

“I noticed you and Alex look comfortable with each other,” Lena said. “Do you have feelings for Alex?”

“Alex is my friend,” Reign answered, face unreadable. “You’re in love with Kara, why are you not dating her?”

Lena sighed. She kind of deserved that question after putting Reign on the spot. “I love her and I suppose I am in love with her, but it’s complicated,” she answered, sitting down on her bed. “I don’t want to mess it up. It’s not easy, feeling what I feel.”

“Love isn’t easy, but it doesn’t have to be,” Reign replied, holding her chin up. There was a look in her eyes Lena couldn’t place. “All love ever has to be is true.”

“You have feelings for two people,” Lena recalled. “Is Alex one of those people?” she asked, noticing how Reign lost her composure for a moment by working her jaw and clasping her hands together, but her question went unanswered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara rummaged through the cabinet underneath the sink in the bathroom, smiling in victory when she found the floral scented bubble bath she was looking for. There sure was a generous variation of soaps, bath bombs and bubble baths underneath the sink.

She put the bottle right next to the bathtub, plugged the drain and turned on the faucet. The water was lukewarm as she held her hand under the stream to check. She adjusted the temperature and when she felt again, the water was warmer. Satisfied, she opened the bottle and poured half of it into the tub.

It was too much, she knew that, but she liked how good it smelled and how thick the layer of bubbles was going to be. Lena might complain how she ought to dose better, but one pout was enough to win Lena over. She turned off the water once it was a good ten inches or so away from the rim, knowing how it was going to rise after she got Lena in the tub.

With a triumphant smile, she rushed into the living room and scooped Lena up into her arms without preamble. “Guess what?” she asked, smiling down at Lena.

Lena closed the book she had been reading and stretched out her arm to put it down on her couch. “I take it you did something in the bathroom.”

Kara gasped. “How did you know that?” she asked, studying Lena’s face. “Do you… do you have x-ray vision?”

Lena chuckled. “No, you adorable idiot,” she answered with the utmost affection. “Believe it or not, humans can hear it when water is running in their bathroom for a prolonged time in an otherwise silent loft.”

Kara pouted while she carried Lena to the bathroom. She had hoped it could have been a surprise, but she didn’t stop to think the sound of water streaming carried out enough for Lena to hear. “Tada!” she said as she put Lena down onto the bathroom floor.

Lena’s jaw dropped at the excessive amount of bubbles. The layer was so thick she couldn’t even see the water beneath it. Some of the foam had made its way onto the floor.

“I prepared a bath for you,” Kara said, putting her hands on her hips, smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes, I can…see that,” Lena replied, shaking her head with a small smile. “Can you give me a hand?”

“Absolutely,” Kara answered, nodding excessively. She wasn’t going to risk Lena slipping and getting hurt. Her fingers worked fast and deftly, undressing Lena with ease and without tearing her clothes.

Lena held on to Kara’s hand as she set one foot into the tub. The water was warm and made her hiss, but it wasn’t too hot. She only needed a few seconds to adjust. Adding her second foot, she slowly lowered herself to sit down. She was thankful she had a large bathtub.

“Enjoy your bath,” Kara said with a chipper tone in her voice. “If you need any help getting out, just say my name or shout.”

Lena frowned. “You’re not joining me?”

“I um… err, I mean… I made you a bath so you can relax,” Kara answered, scratching the back of her neck. “Did you want me to?”

“My tub is big enough for both of us,” Lena answered, resting her arms on the sides of her tub. “I can close my eyes until you get in, if that helps.”

Kara discarded her clothes in the blink of an eye and crawled into the tub. Some of the water sloshed onto the floor.

Lena couldn’t help but give Kara a quick once over. She failed to hold back a moan. “The water feels good,” she rushed to say when Kara stared at her.

Kara grasped handfuls of the foam and put some on her face. “Good morning, miss,” she said in the lowest voice she could.

“It’s afternoon, you dork,” Lena corrected with a chuckle. She stretched her legs to get more comfortable, feeling them brush against Kara’s legs.

Kara shifted her legs a little to help accommodate Lena into a comfortable position. One of her legs wound up between Lena’s legs and Lena’s cheeks tinged red.

Lena lowered her hands into the water and stroked Kara’s leg. Kara’s foot was mid-thigh and she found herself wishing Kara’s foot would go a bit further. Being in bath was relaxing, though there was one thing that could help her relax even more.

Kara noticed Lena was squirming a little. “Are you okay?”

Lena took a deep breath. “I’m aroused,” she answered bluntly, watching with intrigue as Kara’s jaw dropped. “Too honest?”

Kara didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t expected Lena to be turned on and definitely hadn’t expected Lena to tell her. Her breath left her lungs when Lena massaged her foot under the water, kneading with hard pressure, just the way she liked it.

“Oh Rao, Lena,” Kara moaned, suddenly feeling too hot.

“No worries, Kara,” Lena assured her with a sigh. “I won’t try any funny business.”

Kara straightened her back a little. She grabbed the bubble bath and poured a fair amount onto her palm, soaping her arms with it. “How turned on are you on a scale from one to ten?”

Lena raised an eyebrow at the casual tone, as if Kara was asking her about the weather. “Hm, seven,” she answered, letting go of Kara’s foot. “Eight perhaps, but with all this foam, I have to rely on my memories,” she said with a wink.

Kara gently lifted one of Lena’s legs and slowly applied soap, caressing her skin. “Seems like a high number,” she said, moving her hands up to Lena’s knees, brushing just a tad higher.

“Mhmm, seems like,” Lena agreed, interested in what Kara was doing. “I have two hands to help myself, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m not uncomfortable. We took showers together before. I don’t mind us taking a bath together.”

Lena palmed her breasts, releasing a moan as her thumbs brushed over her nipples. She held Kara’s gaze, curiously gauging her reaction. Kara was watching her with parted lips. “Actually, nine would be a more accurate number,” she said, licking her lips deliberately slow, pleased to see Kara followed the movement of her tongue.

“Ni-nine, that’s h-high,” Kara replied, her voice high-pitched.

“You know,” Lena said thoughtfully. “It’s a little unfair you asked me how turned on I am on a scale of one to ten while you haven’t told me your number.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara groaned. “Um, se-seven?”

Lena smiled unabashedly. “You tell me,” she answered, skating a hand down between her legs. She was playing with fire and she wasn’t sure if she was going to get burned or not. Kara seemed fine with what she was doing, but she knew how quickly things could shift and change.

Kara didn’t need to use her x-ray vision to know Lena was pleasuring herself. She tried not to listen in, but she couldn’t help it. Every little sound that escaped Lena’s lips sounded so good. She watched as Lena tipped her head back.

Lena was getting close to climax when she heard Kara say, “Ten.”

Lena made eye-contact with Kara and gave her a tender smile. “It might help if you touch yourself,” she suggested carefully.

Kara’s cheeks flushed. “Mutual masturbation?” she asked, blushing hard when Lena nodded. “Oh Rao, Lena. You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

Lena caressed Kara’s leg with her foot. “And what would that be, exactly?”

“I should…,” Kara choked out while she got up. “Air,” she mumbled, lifting a foot out of the tub.

Lena winced when Kara face-planted onto the floor.

“’M fwine,” Kara said, muffled as she wrapped a towel around her wet, nude body.

Lena was shocked. Oh god, she might have actually done it and broken Kara. Damn it, she just had to be a thirsty lesbian who couldn’t keep it together. For a moment, she was convinced Kara was about to go for it because it felt as if Kara was putting her up to it, though she could have been wrong. Maybe she read the situation all wrong.

Before Lena could overthink things further, Kara walked back into the bathroom.

“Fork this,” Kara huffed, cradling Lena’s face in her hands.

Lena moaned when Kara smashed her soft lips against hers. She burrowed her hands in Kara’s hair and opened up underneath her, moaning again as their tongues touched. This wasn’t how she imagined they would finally share a kiss again, but it was such a relief feeling Kara’s lips on hers. It had been too long since they last did this. Kara’s mouth was perfect and she was determined to make the most out of their kiss.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Kara flew as fast as she could when she heard something that drew her attention. She was busy as Supergirl, but hearing her sister scream at the top of her lungs alarmed her. It wasn’t like Alex to scream that loud.

“Reign!” Alex screamed. “Oh my god, Reign!”

Kara wondered if Alex was calling out for Reign for help, though generally her sister called for her help instead. Sure, Reign was stronger, but it was unusual. She picked up speed and wound up in the desert. That was where Alex’s screams had been coming from. It was over now, but it was still worth checking out.

“What in Rao’s name?” Kara muttered, landing.

Alex was lying down onto the sand. She was panting, but she wasn’t wounded. There was no sign of any trouble or distress. If anything, she looked relaxed, aside from the fact her heart was racing as if she just ran a marathon.

Reign was standing close to Alex’s feet and looked at Kara. “I told you she’d hear you, even in the desert,” she said smugly to Alex.

“Give me a minute to recover,” Alex wheezed. “Oh my god,” she whispered, covering her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand.

Kara frowned at them. “What in Rao’s name is going on?” she asked, unsure if this was some kind of test to see how fast she could fly over when her sister screamed, but if that were the case it didn’t make any sense why Alex screamed Reign’s name.

Alex held out her hand and was promptly pulled up to her feet by Reign. She held up a finger to Kara before placing her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

Kara crossed her arms over her chest and rapped her fingers onto her arms while she waited for an explanation.

“We were fighting,” Alex said, making a face when Kara cut them a glare. “Not fighting-fighting. We were training, practicing.”

“In the desert?”

Alex looked at Reign.

“I prefer this place over the DEO,” Reign said, rubbing her hand up and down Alex’s back. “Are you okay, agent?”

“Yeah,” Alex panted. “A little out of breath, but I’m good. You gave me quite the workout, Rey.”

Reign smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex.

“Oh Rao, I thought you were in danger, Alex,” Kara said, relieved everything was fine, but they gave her quite the scare. “And you,” she said to Reign, who dropped her arms as if burned. “Are you really going to hug everyone except me?”

Reign gave Kara a cheeky smile and pulled Alex into her. “Maybe,” she answered, smiling while Kara huffed and pouted. “Maybe your sister gives better hugs.”

Kara huffed. It sounded deliberate, most likely some kind of payback from that time she told Lena she gave the best hugs and Reign heard her.

Alex wriggled a little in Reign’s arms, but Reign didn’t budge. “Rey…,” she whispered.

Kara could have sworn she heard Reign grumble very faintly when she let go of Alex. She must have heard it wrong because Reign grumbled while hugging people, not when a hug broke. There was something different about Reign, although if she was fair the shooting incident changed everyone a little bit.

Kara’s eyes landed on a large wet spot on the crotch of Alex’s pants. “Um, Alex,” she said awkwardly and she wanted to be discrete about it, but if she noticed, then Reign was going to notice sooner or later as well.

Alex looked down and her cheeks turned about five shades pinker. “I might have peed my pants laughing,” she said, elbowing Reign when Reign snorted.

Kara had a feeling her sister was acting strange. First the whole training with Reign in the desert and screaming, then peeing her pants laughing. “Next time, warn me when you go out to train so I don’t fly all the way over here for nothing.”

“I’ll definitely be doing that,” Alex replied, nodding, cheeks still burning. “Also, maybe when I’m not calling your name, you can assume I’m fine and just ignore it.”

Kara turned around to leave, but then she stopped and turned back. “What was so funny that you laughed so much?” she asked her sister.

Alex glanced at Reign, who had the hint of a smile on her lips. “Reign told me a joke,” she answered, nudging Reign’s side. “She tells it better than I do.”

Reign grumbled and tripped Alex. “You should tell Kara.”

Alex scrambled back up. “I can’t,” she replied, exhaling audibly. “Rey,” she whispered, pleading Reign with her eyes.

Reign averted her eyes and clenched her jaw. “I suppose I know the joke better than you do.”

Alex smiled softly and gave Reign’s hand a squeeze.

Kara wondered if it was just her or if there was some sort of weird energy in the air. It almost seemed as if they weren’t even talking about the joke. “Save it for later,” she said when she heard a bank alarm going off in the city.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena knew it was coming, but her heart still fluttered as Kara’s lips flitted over hers. Ever since they took a bath together, they had made no qualms about stealing kisses from one another. At times it shocked her she could simply lean in and borrow a kiss, and other times she was meeting Kara’s lips halfway or initiating a kiss. They kissed when they woke up together every morning and they kissed when they went to sleep, bidding each other good night.

Kara sighed into their kiss. When Lena took her lower lip between hers, she brought her hands up to her cheeks, holding her softly. She couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Lena’s lips on hers and she felt like she should have kissed her ages ago.

Lena parted Kara’s lips with her tongue, pulled back with a gasp when she tasted mint. “You cheater, you totally got out of bed to brush your teeth while I was asleep,” she said, swatting at Kara’s arm with a pillow.

“You were sleeping sooo peacefully, Lena. I even took pictures.”

“Of course you did,” Lena replied, shaking her head. “How many screensavers do you need?”

“Of you? Millions,” Kara answered, chuckling while Lena fisted her pajama top.

Lena kissed Kara’s nose and then both of her cheeks. When she let go of Kara’s top, Kara was pouting at her. She pursed her lips, smiling when Kara wasted no time kissing her again. It was a relief they hadn’t discussed what they were exactly. She was okay with kissing and while she did love Kara, she was still trying to figure out what all of this meant to her. The past days were a rollercoaster of emotions.

Kara had to rush away for her Supergirl duties halfway through breakfast, but Lena understood that was simply who Kara was. She knew Kara had to leave at any sign that Supergirl was needed and she didn’t mind, but she did eagerly await her return every single time, hoping to get Kara back in one piece, safe and sound.

By the time Kara returned, Lena was loading dishes into the dishwasher. A strange sound caught her attention. When she looked at Kara, she saw Kara had something wrapped up in her cape and it was squirming underneath it. The sound grew louder and it reminded her of animals, cats to be exact.

“Kara,” Lena said with a scrutinizing look in her eyes while Kara was trying hard to look everywhere except at her. “Are you hiding a cat under your cape?”

“What cat?” Kara asked, just as the cat meowed. “Um, meow? Me-wow, you look good.”

Lena laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. “You’ve cat to be kitten me,” she replied, which earned her a laugh from Kara, and okay, she loved that sound.

The sound of the cat under the cape meowing again brought Lena back to earth fast though. “Don’t tell me you stole someone’s cat,” she said, sighing.

“Oh Rao, I would never do that,” Kara said, gasping. “The only thing I steal is your clothes.”

“Thank you for admitting that. It was about time,” Lena said with a teasing smile, though that wasn’t the only thing Kara was stealing. Kara had indubitably stolen her heart. “But, Kara, the cat?” she asked, pointing at Kara’s cape.

Kara’s pout was promptly shut down by Lena’s arched eyebrow. Oh Rao, she lost the power of her pout to the power of Lena doing that thing with her eyebrow. With a huff, she shifted her cape, revealing a small kitten.

The kitten had an orange fur and couldn’t have been older than ten weeks at most.

“I found her abandoned by the side of the road,” Kara said with a sad glint in her eyes. “She was all alone in a box and I think she’s hungry. She’s just a little orphan. Look how cute she is, she’s just a baby.”

“Oh my god, Kara,” Lena sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She knew Kara liked animals, but she had no idea Kara was going to take a stray cat home with her. “When I told you I like cats I didn’t mean you had to get me one.”

“She’s so tiny,” Kara said, softly petting the kitten. “The shelter isn’t taking in any more cats and I thought that maybe we can nurse her to health, and find her a good home once she’s ready.”

Lena might have managed to deny Kara’s pout at first, but she couldn’t resist it much longer and the kitten did look a little starved. “Alright, we can keep her for a week or so and then we’ll find her a loving home,” she relented, defeated by a puppy and a kitten, this was unbelievable.

“We should give you a name, hm? Yes, we should,” Kara cooed at the kitten.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. If you name her, you’ll get attached,” Lena said while Kara seemed smitten with the kitten already.

“I’ll name her Bunny.”

“You can’t name a cat Bunny, Kara.”

“I can and I will, watch me,” Kara replied, smiling, happy she got to keep the kitten for now. “I’m going to get a few things for Bunny, here,” she said, handing the kitten to Lena.

Lena took a step back, but Kara placed the little orange ball of fur into her hands anyway. She sighed while Bunny – she was so not going to call the kitten that – made herself comfortable by stretching out her front paws.

“You don’t eat carrots, do you?” Lena said to the kitten while Kara was gone. “I take it you don’t.”

“Bunny is a weird name. You sound like a tiny motor when you purr,” Lena said, studying the kitten. “Don’t get attached to me, okay? I’m not good with attachments, I’ll disappoint you. Kind of ironic coming from a woman who feels attached to her child, hm? But my baby girl is different, she’s growing inside of me, she’s very, very special to me. I’d tie a rope around the moon and give it to her if she wanted it, though a trip to the moon might be easier to accomplish.”

“Wonderful, I’m talking to a cat,” Lena sighed. “It’s like a stray puppy bringing home a stray cat.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, babe,” Maggie said with a smile as she opened the door. “I was starting to wonder what took you so long.”

“There was a long line,” Alex replied, handing Maggie a plastic bag. “Chinese food, just like you asked. I remembered to get those fortune cookies you like so much.”

It was Saturday. Lena was at home and Maggie was spending some time with her while Kara was busy training agents at the DEO. She had the feeling they were being a little overbearing with the whole keeping an eye on her. It was a strange experience for her, having someone around so much. If it wasn’t Kara, then it was someone else.

Maggie lingered at the door. “It’s a pity you can’t stay, Danvers.”

“I know,” Alex sighed, tangling her hand in Maggie’s plaid shirt. “I have to go the DEO, but I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Hm, okay,” Maggie murmured, leaning in, closing the gap. “You smell like Chanel. You’re not cheating on me, are you?” she asked with a teasing smile.

Alex smiled and gave Maggie a push.

Lena petted the kitten, whom had nestled herself onto her lap on her couch. She watched Alex and Maggie with a smile. They looked so happy together, so in love. It was beautiful to see and yet her chest tightened at the thought of being in a relationship. On one hand she wanted to because it could be such a beautiful thing, but on the other hand she wasn’t sure if she was ready. She wanted Kara in her future, there was no doubt there, but a relationship was a big step. Kara wasn’t just anyone; she was the mother of her child.

Starting a relationship meant putting everything on the line. While Lena did take risks from time to time, this was something she had to think through. It was possible Kara was being cautious too, considering Kara hadn’t brought up anything about officially dating either. They were sort of unofficially officially together.

Maggie sighed as Alex left. She put the plastic bag down on the coffee table and went to grab plates and cutlery from the kitchen.

Lena raised an eyebrow at the large amount of food in the bag. It was easily enough for a party of six.

Maggie chuckled when she caught the look on Lena’s face. “Reign is coming over soon, hence the crazy amount of food,” she explained while she put the plates on the table. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Lena thought of how weird it was she was being asked that question in her own home, although she did have a sleeping kitten on her lap and she didn’t want to stir the little thing. “Water would be great, I need to stay hydrated.”

Maggie was filling up their plates when Reign walked in through the balcony door.

“Raven is gone for the weekend,” Reign muttered, huffing with each step she took. “She went camping with Octavia.”

“I’m surprised you let her do that,” Maggie said. “You’re always so strict. It’s cool of you to let her have a good time.”

“Not too good I hope,” Reign replied, to which Maggie smiled a little.

“Hello to you too, by the way,” Lena said, giving Reign an amused look.

Reign looked at the kitten on Lena’s lap.

“This is… well, Bunny,” Lena said before Reign could ask.

“That is not a bunny. I thought you were a genius.”

“Rude,” Lena replied, laughing a little. “And I know she’s not a bunny. Kara named her Bunny.”

Reign’s eyes flickered towards Maggie who was smiling. She smiled back and put her arms around Maggie, engulfing the smaller woman.

Maggie winced and Reign immediately let go.

Lena saw a flash of hurt crossing Reign’s face and she instantly felt bad for her. There was something so crestfallen about that look that made her want to hug Reign, if it weren’t for the fact Reign didn’t like being hugged, though for someone who was not into hugs Reign was particularly comfortable hugging Alex and Maggie.

“Dimples,” Reign said, her hands hovering near Maggie’s cheeks, but not touching her, as if she was afraid to. “Have I hurt you?” she asked, sounding distraught.

“No, Rey, it’s not like that,” Maggie answered, sighing while she unbuttoned her plaid shirt. “A burglar last night elbowed me kind of roughly,” she explained, revealing a bruise on her ribs. “My skin feels a little tender.”

Reign’s eyes burned bright red. She balled her fists and clenched her jaw. “I will kill that filthy peasant,” she hissed.

Maggie grabbed Reign’s hands. “No, I don’t want you to do that,” she said, rubbing the back of Reign’s hands with her thumbs and then Reign deflated, relaxed her fingers and laced them with Maggie’s.

Lena saw Maggie’s lips were moving, but she couldn’t hear what she was whispering to Reign, it was too quiet. The moment felt oddly intimate, from the second Reign went in for a hug all the way to Maggie calming Reign down. She had a feeling they had done something like that before.

Maggie wound her arms around Reign’s waist and Reign caught Lena’s eyes while she rested her chin atop Maggie’s head.

Lena smiled and refrained from making any comments. She saw no point in asking Reign if she had feelings for Maggie, because she never got an answer when she asked Reign if she had feelings for Alex, so she figured she wasn’t going to get an answer now either. She assumed Reign was going to spill the beans when she was ready, but she was quite certain the people Reign had feelings for were Alex and Maggie.

“I have some cream that helps with bruises in my bathroom, in the cabinet behind the mirror,” Lena said and she had barely finished her sentence when Reign was holding said cream.

Maggie took off her shirt and sat down on the couch while Reign applied the cream.

Lena shook her head with a humored smile at how Reign’s tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as if she was trying to thread a wire through a needle. She wondered how much concentration was needed for Reign to be so gentle.

Maggie blushed when Reign kissed her bruise for good measure when she was done. “Softie,” she said, smiling while Reign grumbled.

Halfway through eating, Lena lost her kitten to Reign. Bunny had curled up close to Reign’s neck and was purring non-stop.

Maggie opened her fortune cookie first. “The one you love is closer than you think,” she read. “Your turn,” she said to Reign and Lena.

“You will bring sunshine into someone’s life,” Reign read. “Gross,” she muttered.

“You make the world better just by being in it,” Lena read.

“Aww, come here,” Maggie said when Lena started tearing up.

“I’m such a pregnant emo mess,” Lena sniffled, accepting Maggie’s hug. “I can’t believe I’m crying over a message in a fortune cookie.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara scratched Bunny gently behind her ears and smiled while the small kitten purred. She was in bed, next to Lena. It was Monday morning and she woke up roughly ten minutes ago when she heard Bunny meowing.

“Who’s the cutest little thing?” Kara cooed. “You are. You’re so smol and cute and… smol,” she whispered with a content sigh.

“Kara,” Lena said, voice groggily and sleep-ridden.

“Uh oh,” Kara said, quickly covering Bunny with the blanket when Lena opened her eyes. “Good morning,” she purred, in an attempt to cover up for the kitten’s purring sounds.

“Good morning, Kara,” Lena replied, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “Why is Bunny in my bed?”

“Shh, you’re dreaming,” Kara whispered. She covered Lena’s eyes with one of her hands. “Go back to sleep, this is all just a dream.”

Lena swatted Kara’s hand away. “No pets in the bedroom.”

“You let me in.”

“Kara, I swear to god, you insufferable cheeky dork, get that cat out of my room or you’re moving to the guestroom,” Lena replied, moving to sit up.

“But, she was sad,” Kara explained with a pout. “Look how happy she is now that she’s close to us.”

“I’m not kidding,” Lena said, unwilling to cave in to Kara’s pout yet again. She had to have boundaries somewhere. “Either you sleep in here with me or you sleep in the guestroom with Bunny.”

“So moody,” Kara mumbled, eyes widening when Lena leveled her with an arched eyebrow. “I love you!” she chirped, leaping up from the bed. “And because I love you so much, I’m going to go make you breakfast.”

Lena brought her hand up to her face and shook her head when Kara ran into the door in her haste to leave. This was going to be a long day. Normally, on a Monday morning, she prepared to go to work, but today was different. She was due in four weeks and she needed extra rest. It felt strange, knowing she wasn’t going to work for the next two or three months.

In her absence, Lena had left Sam in charge. She trusted Sam and she knew Sam was doing a good job, plus she prepared Sam for this moment. A part of her still wanted to go to L-Corp, but her pregnancy wasn’t allowing her to. Both Alex and Doctor Griffin insisted more rest was required. She couldn’t strain herself too much.

“I can hardly wait to meet you,” Lena whispered to her bump.

Kara had slipped a hoodie on and had placed Bunny in the hood of it. She heard the small kitten purr happily while she busied herself with preparing breakfast. Ever since she brought the kitten to Lena’s place, she was hoping she could keep her. Back on Krypton she used to have a cat. Having pets was great. Her adoptive family never let her bring any strays home, even though she used to try and bring strays home nearly every week.

Kara hoped that with Bunny’s cuteness and her pout, she could convince Lena to never give her up. One argument she could use was the fact she was only living here temporarily, although the thought of moving out in four weeks or so made her sad. She liked being around Lena and liked cuddling with her while she slept. It was going to be really hard to let that go.

“Hey,” Kara pouted when Lena stole Bunny away from her.

“You were cuddling with her before, it’s my turn,” Lena said, petting Bunny’s head. “Isn’t that right, Bunny baby?”

Kara smiled a little. “If she gets cuddles, then I want cuddles, too.”

“You had cuddles all night, Kara,” Lena pointed out. “Besides, I thought you were going to make breakfast.”

Kara huffed and turned her attention back to breakfast, broken out of her reverie when Lena kissed her cheek.

“You’re lucky you’re cute when you’re mopey,” Lena said, and god seriously, there were so many things that might have irritated her if others did it, but when Kara did it, it was adorable.

“I am not mopey,” Kara replied, adapting a pout that was kissed away by Lena. “You’re cheating.”

“Mhmm, am I now?” Lena asked, smiling, bringing her lips close to Kara’s again.

Kara closed her eyes when Lena kissed her jaw. She felt Lena’s soft lips brush all over her neck, down to her clavicle. As much as she was enjoying this, she had to get their food ready and she had to be at the DEO soon, so with regret, she stopped Lena.

“Lena,” Kara whined when Lena nibbled at her earlobe. “Stop driving me crazy, I’m trying to make breakfast.”

“Screw breakfast,” Lena whispered, kissing the shell of Kara’s ear.

Kara gasped. “Hey, no cursing,” she reminded Lena.

“Oh, how naughty of me,” Lena husked, smirking. She tangled her hand in Kara’s hoodie. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Oh Rao, Lena, please,” Kara whimpered, groaning when Lena’s eyes darkened. “You’re doing things to me and that’s… very naughty of you. Stop being a tease and let me make breakfast.”

“Things,” Lena whispered, roaming her eyes down Kara’s body. “I can see that,” she said, lowering her hand down Kara’s stomach, stopping two inches shy of the waistline of her pants. Her thumb flicked over the button of Kara’s pants while she gazed into her eyes.

Kara tried to split eggs, but oh Rao, she kept getting pieces of eggshell in them because Lena was severely distracting her. She moaned when Lena boldly cupped her between her legs. “Oh Rao, I need to go take a shower in Antarctica, outside,” she said, though she doubted it would help.

Lena opened the button of Kara’s pants, but paused at the zipper. “Can I or do you want me to stop?” she asked, kissing Kara’s cheek.

“Wh-what do yo-you ha-have in mi-mind?” Kara asked, trembling in anticipation.

Lena bit her lip and when Kara nodded, she moved the zipper down, slowly releasing her lip from between her teeth. “You can make breakfast while I enjoy an appetizer,” she said with a wink, shimmying Kara’s pants down her legs, along with her underwear.

Kara’s jaw dropped when Lena held on to her hands and then Lena sank down to her knees. “Oh Rao,” she whispered.

Lena wrapped her hand around Kara’s shaft and circled her tongue around the tip. “You’re perfect, Kara,” she said, looking up at Kara who was smiling down at her. “Every inch of you is perfect,” she said, pumping Kara’s length, chuckling at her unintentional pun.

Lena licked the soft underside and ran her tongue up to the base, taking the tip into her mouth as her lips closed around Kara’s member. She sucked softly while Kara moaned and took her into her mouth a little deeper.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara couldn’t for the life of her figure out why J’onn was seemingly avoiding Alex. It was a recent development she had been taking notice of. Whenever J’onn even got close to being in the same room as her sister, he turned around and walked away.

Today again, when Alex arrived at the DEO, J’onn suddenly walked away while mumbling something about urgently needing a vacation.

“Why is J’onn avoiding you?” Kara asked Alex with a deep frown.

Alex pulled her shoulders up and dropped them.

“Kara is right,” Imra spoke up. “I noticed J’onn is off around you.”

Alex toyed with the zipper of her jacket. “Maybe my thoughts are too loud, I don’t know,” she said, flushing a little.

“Oh?” Kara asked. “What’s on your mind?” she asked with a wave of concern.

“Ah… eh, nothing,” Alex answered, making a dash for the training room. “Just stuff.”

“Alex,” Kara said, walking after her sister. “You’re acting weird.”

“Kara is right,” Imra chimed in.

Alex sighed. “Okay, fine,” she muttered while they all entered the training room together. “I’ve been thinking a lot about sex, satisfied now?”

“Oh Rao,” Kara replied, laughing. “I’m so glad J’onn can’t read my mind.”

Imra watched Kara with amusement written in her eyes while Alex chuckled.

“Not… not that I’ve been thinking about sex with Lena,” Kara spluttered, as if she wasn’t thinking about how Lena gave her a blowjob this morning.

“How oddly specific,” Alex replied, sticking out her tongue in response to Kara’s pout.

“Sex feels amazing,” Imra said, sounding relaxed. “I had Psi for breakfast today.”

Alex’s jaw dropped. “I thought you were innocent!”

Imra laughed and patted Alex’s shoulder. “That’s cute of you to think, but oh so wrong,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m many things, but innocent isn’t one of them. I’m this close,” she said, holding her index finger and her thumb an inch away from one another, “to building a sex dungeon.”

Alex gasped. “Who are you and what you have done to that sweet Saturn girl?”

“Who says I can’t be sweet _and_ kinky?”

“Maybe we should stop talking about sex now,” Kara said, clearing her throat. “We’re here to train.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Alex chimed in. She studied Imra, who was smiling confidently. “So you’re like a power top or something?”

Imra nodded her head and smiled more when Alex groaned. “How much money did you lose to Maggie?”

“I’m never betting with Sawyer again,” Alex mumbled. “I lost fifty. I could’ve sworn you were a bottom.”

“It’s okay, Alex,” Imra said, patting Alex’s shoulder. “One day you’ll do a better job recognizing your own kind.”

Kara laughed when Alex chased after Imra the second Imra made a run for it. She had no idea Imra had that kind of side to her, though she never really thought about it either. Her eyes fell on the agents whom were awaiting their training. Oh Rao.

“Um, congratulations, agents,” Kara said in her powerful Supergirl voice. “You successfully surpassed the test of not breaking your rank during unusual moments. The drill is over now. Pair up and start with the basics. Choose a different partner than last time. Remember, there is no ‘I’ in team.”

“There’s an ‘I’ in I have a question though,” one of the agents said.

Kara put her hands on her hips. “And which question would that be, Agent Lane?”

“When’s the next bet and can I get in on it?” Agent Lane asked with a grin. “I bet fifty dollars Reign’s banging someone from the DEO.”

“I bet you fifty dollars if you don’t drop and give me hundred, you’re fired.”

“Oooh hot,” Agent Lane replied, winking as she got down. “I bet it’s Agent Danvers Reign’s banging.”

“Those are strong accusations, Agent Lane,” Kara said, arms crossed firmly over her chest. “False ones, might I add. I advise against spreading rumors and once you’re done doing those push-ups, give me fifty sit-ups.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

Lena wrapped her scarf around her neck to fight off the biting cold. “I missed spending time with you, Sam,” she said with a deep sigh.  

Sam smiled softly. “I missed spending time with you, too,” she replied, sighing as well. “Work isn’t the same without a boss flicking pens at me all day.”

Lena guffawed. “All day? I hardly flung one at you once a week and you were particularly good at catching them.”

Lena was careful to mind her steps now that it was slippery outside, but even whilst watching her steps, she still lost her footing a little every now and then. She had agreed to go gift shopping with Sam, considering the holidays were coming up. It felt foreign, doing something she hadn’t done in years.

Sam’s hands shot out to steady Lena when Lena’s foot slipped over a piece of ice. “Your cherry lipstick looks even better now that red and green are popular colors,” she said, looking down at Lena.

“Are you going to pull me up or are you going to keep dipping me? Not that you’re not nice to look at, but my back aches.”

Sam smiled and steadied Lena properly. “Do you want my arm?” she asked holding her arm out. “I’d offer you my hand, but that might be a little weird.”

“And linking arms isn’t weird?”

“Friends link arms sometimes, nothing weird about it,” Sam answered with a shrug.

“I never had friends like that before. People used to treat me like an illness,” Lena whispered with a sad smile. She linked her arm with Sam’s and it did help her to slip up less. “When we’re done shopping, I’m calling my driver to pick us up.”

“I can live with that. Limousine rides beats struggling through the snow any day.”

“Struggling,” Lena scoffed, shaking her head with a small smile. “As if the weather can ever affect you and as if your gloves and scarf aren’t just pretend. You could walk around naked and you would be fine, though the amount of people slipping on ice would increase a lot.”

Sam chuckled. “I have you know I happen to like these gloves and this scarf,” she replied, glancing down at her red scarf and matching red gloves. “Raven made these for me for Christmas last year. She spent weeks knitting and pricked her fingers repeatedly,” she shared with a smile and a chuckle. “For a moment I was very concerned she was doing drugs and was doing it wrong or something.”

“Oh god, good thing the poor girl was simply trying to make a gift for you.”

“Raven is my little sister, she’s my responsibility. When she was younger, it almost felt like having a daughter,” Sam said with a soft sigh while they entered a large store together.

The store smelled like cinnamon and it was comfortably warm. It was spacious, sold just about anything and was divided into two floors.

Lena shook some snow from her coat and took off her scarf.

“I can push your cart for you,” Sam offered.

“I’ll manage,” Lena replied while she grabbed a cart. “Everyone has been helping me more than enough.”

Sam chuckled out of the blue when they were passing by shelves filled with Christmas decoration.

Lena raised a curious eyebrow, confused about what was humoring Sam.

“Reign hates shopping,” Sam said quietly while they moved on to a section with bath products. “I’m not too fond of it either. I like the spirit of Christmas though. The music, the smell, the beautiful snowy landscape and the Christmas cheer, those are great. What I don’t like is how crowded it gets. So many people are talking and stores are particularly overwhelming around this time of year.”

Lena’s curiosity morphed into concern. She couldn’t imagine the burden of being so overwhelmed by sounds. She knew Kara had similar struggles, though Kara wasn’t too vocal about it. Glancing down at her large bump, she couldn’t help but worry how much her daughter might struggle with such things.

“When I concentrate on a particular sound, it helps, but it doesn’t fully drown out the rest of the world,” Sam said with a sigh. “It’s like listening to a song and you want to hear those lyrics and those lyrics alone, yet there’s this constant beep, beep, beep in the background. It’s not easy to explain to someone who hasn’t been there. If you drop a needle, you won’t hear it. To me, the sound of a needle dropping sounds like a drum.”

“But there are also positive sides to it,” Sam added hurriedly, looking at Lena’s bump. “Everything is heightened, including touch. Imagine how much love your child will feel when you hug her.”

“I plan on hugging her every day, even when she’s a teenager and grows to hate it,” Lena replied, chuckling lightly. “God, I really hope she’s going to be a hugger because I can’t imagine not coddling her.”

They smiled, talked a bit more and continued shopping so they could actually start buying gifts.

Sam looked intently at jewelry, comparing necklaces and bracelets with a thoughtful look on her face. Lena doubted Sam was looking at jewelry for Raven. Jewelry was a gift for certain occasions that wasn’t given to just anyone.

“Alex isn’t all that fond of gold,” Sam hummed, holding a golden necklace in her hands. “But she likes silver and Maggie is the opposite. They pretty much balance each other out, though they also have a lot in common. They’re both fierce, tough and-”

Lena was smiling while Sam fell silent. “And?” she inquired, noticing a faint blush on Sam’s cheeks.

“Nothing,” Sam answered, close to a grumble while she put the necklace back. “I should find a more appropriate gift for my… friends.”

“I’m a bit confused here,” Lena confessed. “You know you have nothing to be ashamed of, right? I accept you for who you are, regardless of your sexuality.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Sam replied, frowning deeply. She grabbed Lena’s upper arm and leaned closer. “I do trust you, but I promised someone something. I noticed you had a hunch more than once and you’re right, and I would appreciate it if you could keep this to yourself.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Lena promised, pretending to lock her lips with an invisible key. “So, fierce and tough and…?”

“Beautiful,” Sam answered, smiling so much her lips might stay that way. “It runs so much deeper than some romantic and sexual feelings. I’m so in love with them that the mere thought of ever hurting them even a little bit kills me inside.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You liar, you said we were going to a fun shop.”

Imra chuckled. “This is a fun shop, Kara,” she replied, gesturing around at all the items inside of the sex shop. “Whips, cuffs, ah… such a fun paradise.”

“Please tell me this is a joke,” Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses when Imra shook her head. “You’re starting to scare me. Are you chaining Psi up or something?”

“Not quite and never against her will, I assure you. Consent is sexy.”

Kara felt ridiculously out of place in a shop like this. If she had known this was what Imra had in mind, she would have never let Imra talk her into setting a foot inside. “Lez play,” she muttered. “Apparently with very adult-like toys.”

“You’d be surprised how many toys someone has on average,” Imra said while she picked up a purple vibrator. “I bet Lena has at least a couple.”

Kara pouted and crossed her arms. “I don’t see what a vibrator has that I don’t,” she muttered. “It’s just a piece of silicone or something. At least mine is real and sure, it doesn’t vibrate, but I can make my tongue vibrate by moving it really fast and I last longer than whatever battery is in that thing.”

Kara’s cheeks flushed when she realized everything she was saying. She was a little shocked by the sudden surge of confidence while months ago, she used to feel bad about the fact she was different, back when that annoying Daxamite told people at the dive bar, which had led to nasty comments directed at her.

“Toys are just some added fun,” Imra said, shrugging a shoulder. “I’m sure you can more than please Lena,” she added with a smile and a wink. “They sell flavored lube here, maybe you’d like to try that sometime with Lena, depending on which flavor she likes.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, hiding her face behind her hands.

“You’re cute,” Imra said, wrapping her fingers around Kara’s wrists, slowly lowering her hands. “There’s no need to be shy, it’s just us girls talking.”

“I am so not doing any of my Christmas shopping here,” Kara said, resolute. “I might never set foot inside this shop again.”

“What would the look on Alex’s face be if she gets a box filled with sex toys?”

“I am so buying some gifts here,” Kara said, flinging an arm around Imra’s shoulders, eyes filled with mischief, just as Imra’s were. “You’re the expert, what do you recommend?”

“Expert, hm? Why thank you, I’m flattered,” Imra answered, chuckling. “We make a good team.”

“Yes, we do,” Kara agreed, sighing contently. “I’m happy you’re in my life, Imra.”

“Me too,” Imra sighed. “Maybe we can buy a gift for Reign from this shop as well.”

“If you have a death wish, sure,” Kara chuckled, though she had no idea how Reign might react to that kind of gift. “I actually have no idea what to buy for Reign. I was thinking perfume for Sam, but for Reign I want to do something else. She’s my best friend and it’s the first time we’re celebrating the holidays together. Last year she disappeared for two weeks.”

Kara had no idea two years ago why Reign was gone for two weeks before she even had the chance to invite her, but by now she knew it was because Reign went on a vacation with Raven. This year that wasn’t the case because Reign mentioned she was allowing Raven to go on a vacation with Octavia as a belated eighteenth birthday gift.

“Is it weird I want to buy separate gifts for Reign and Sam?” Kara asked, keeping her voice down while Imra was looking at what appeared to be a strap-on. “She- they are not like me and I guess buying two gifts is better.”

“I don’t know Sam, but it makes sense buying a gift for Sam and another for Reign,” Imra replied, putting the strap-on back. “Speaking of me not knowing Sam, I could use your help on what to buy for her.”

“We should get this for Alex,” Imra said, picking up something that was shaped like some sort of bullet. “This little thing gives a good clitoral stimulation. I think she’ll like it.”

“That’s more information than I needed,” Kara replied, making a face. “I’ll just uh…grab some random things and um, all good,” she said while she did just that.

“You’re gifting your sister a gag?” Imra asked, pointing at the gag in the pile of items in Kara’s arms. “That’s one way to tell her to shut up.”

Kara gasped and quickly put the offending item back on the shelves. “How am I supposed to know what all of this stuff is?” she asked while she held up some kind of necklace like thing with no lock and with balls in various thicknesses. “What’s this?”

“Gods, Kara, your innocence baffles me. I had no idea you were this uneducated, allow me to give you a beginner’s lesson. Those are anal beads, by the way.”

“A-anal?” Kara asked, her eyes the size of saucers. “You’re saying people put all of that… there?”

Kara gulped and put the anal beads back on the shelf. “Something tells me this is how my next traumatic experience begins.”

“Anal penetration isn’t for everyone,” Imra said with a shrug. “I’ll get some of those for Reign.”

“I will miss you when Reign kills you.”

Kara listened while Imra gave her a quick course about sex things, about the ins and outs. Her reactions shifted from interested and intrigued to shock and wishing she could wash out her ears with bleach.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Lena groaned in pain. Her back was killing her and her feet were accomplices. “Yes, I’m fine,” she answered, squeezing Kara’s hand harder. “Not like I’m due in a week and like I’m a bloated whale.”

“You’re not a whale, Lena,” Kara replied, wishing she could swap places with Lena so Lena didn’t have to be in such pain.

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m bloated?”

“I… no, no, of course not,” Kara blanched. “You’re beautiful, always, every second of every day.”

Lena deflated. “I’m sorry I snapped at you,” she said, close to tears. “God I swear, I feel like crying all the time, what’s wrong with me?”

“Hey, nothing is wrong with you,” Kara said, wrapping her arms around Lena. “You’re perfect.”

“Even when I’m a moody bi-bench?”

“It’s not your fault you’re having mood swings,” Kara replied, pecking Lena’s lips. “I love you and if you’d rather go home, we can go home.”

“No, we came here to buy a Christmas tree and I’m not leaving until we do.”

“Yes, your highness,” Kara said, smiling when she caught a glimpse of a smile on Lena’s face. It didn’t last long, but at least she made her smile for a split second.

Lena wanted to get this whole pregnancy ordeal over with. She was relieved she was due in a week because she was irritable a lot and she was sick and tired of the diet she had to follow. Her symptoms had worsened. Not only was her body hurting pretty much all over, she had severe bouts of morning sickness and throughout the day her food didn’t always stay down either.

It sucked her body kept rejecting most of the food Lena was forced to eat to give her baby all of the nutrition she needed. Her nights weren’t pleasant either. She kept tossing and turning, and her daughter had a knack for kicking at the most random times, especially just as she was about to drift off to sleep. All of her clothes looked bad on her. She gained several pounds and she hated it.

“That tree looks perfect, right?” Kara asked, pointing at the very first tree she spotted.

Lena sighed. “We can look around, Kara.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” Kara replied, chewing the inside of her cheek. “It’s just… you need a lot of rest and I don’t want you to tire yourself.”

“I’m fine!” Lena snapped, groaning. “I’m fine,” she repeated, softer. “You don’t have to be overbearing. I know my own limits and we’re going to find a tree and it’s going to be a good one and Christmas will be beautiful,” she said, tearing up. “Our friends and family are coming over and I never organized something like this before, and I’m not going to mess it up by not taking the time to choose a nice tree.”

Kara wasn’t sure what to say when Lena wiped angrily at her tears. It was a bit scary when Lena was being some sort of momzilla, but even with her eyes rimmed red and tear-streaks down her cheeks, Lena was beautiful.

“It’s going to be okay, Lena,” Kara said softly. “I’m going to help you prepare everything and it’ll be perfect, because you’ll be there. Our friends and family aren’t coming over to be spoiled with decorations and such, they’re coming over because we invited them and they want to spend time with you.”

Kara placed her hand at the small of Lena’s back while they passed several trees. “Did I tell you about that time where I broke all of the balls that were supposed to go in the Christmas tree?” she asked, giving Lena a tender smile when Lena shook her head. “I was fourteen and I was going to celebrate Christmas with the Danvers family. I used too much strength and that’s how the first ball broke. After that I kind of totally dropped the box and broke the lot of them.”

“Did you buy new ones?”

Kara chuckled and shook her head. “It was a last minute arrangement, so every shop was closed,” she answered, smiling at the memory. “We made balls from aluminum and tied them to the tree with rope. It was so ugly.”

“Oh my god, Kara,” Lena replied, managing a small smile.

“We realized it didn’t matter, because we had each other and that’s what Christmas is about. It’s about being together,” Kara said, breathing in the cheerful Christmas spirit and the smell of pine trees. “Then I accidentally burned our food because our oven wasn’t working and I used too much of my heat vision, so we had bread sticks and soup for our Christmas dinner, but it didn’t matter, because we had each other.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me, Kara,” Lena whispered, on the verge of tears all over again.

“We also had presents and that was really nice, too.”

Lena chuckled. “Why does it not surprise me you like presents?”

“Christmas didn’t exist on Krypton and it’s really magical, okay,” Kara huffed. “I like the look on people’s faces when they open their presents, especially when it’s something they like.”

“You could simply put a ribbon around yourself for me. You’re all I want for Christmas, Kara.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was December 12th. Lena was supposed to give birth two days ago, according the Doctor Griffin’s calculations and yet she still hadn’t given birth. She felt uneasy as she lied down for a checkup.

“You have nothing to worry about, Miss Luthor,” Doctor Griffin said. “It’s perfectly natural for pregnancies to run a little late sometimes. I think your little one likes it a little too much in there.”

“I’m glad to hear she likes it, but I’d really like to get this all over with so I can hold her.”

Kara held Lena’s hand while Doctor Griffin did the checkup. She knew this was frustrating for Lena, but two days late wasn’t so bad. Well, not that she was one to talk. She wasn’t the one being pregnant.

Lena wasn’t happy her water hadn’t broken yet. Her chances of losing a couple of pounds before Christmas so she could fit into a new dress she bought were reducing. She knew she wasn’t going to lose much weight before then either way, but she hoped to lose at least five pounds.

“I can suggest a few things which may speed up the process,” Doctor Griffin said while she allowed Lena to get up. “I’ll hand you a list and you can choose for yourself if you want to try the items on it or not.”

Lena nodded. If there was some kind of way to give birth faster without harming her daughter, she was willing to try it.

“I’m sorry it’s taking so long,” Kara said to Lena with a look of remorse. She was the reason Lena was going through this.

“Our daughter is worth it,” Lena replied, which was true, though she was mostly saying it because she noticed Kara was a little sad. “Good things are always worth waiting for.”

Kara smiled and took both of Lena’s hands in hers. “Yeah, they are,” she agreed with a soft sigh. She hoped that one day she could have a lasting relationship with Lena. Right now she wasn’t sure what they were exactly, but she didn’t want to ruin anything by trying to stick a label onto their relationship.

Doctor Griffin returned with a list in her hands. “I don’t recommend breaking your water, considering it induces a risk of infection,” she said to Lena, handing the list over to her. “However, if at any point you do wish to have your water broken, it’s an option.”

The risk of an infection didn’t appeal to Lena. “Spicy food,” she read, humming. “I can try that.”

Kara looked over Lena’s shoulder while Lena read through the list.

Lena’s eyebrows rose up at the last item on the list. “Sex,” she said, and while she often had felt aroused, the last week or so she wasn’t feeling it. Being nine months pregnant wasn’t a picnic. “Does that really help?”

“Better than the other tips on the list,” Doctor Griffin answered with a smile. “It’s perfectly harmless and highly recommendable.”

“I see,” Lena said, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She smiled and shook Clarke’s hand. “Thank you for your time, Doctor Griffin.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Luthor,” Doctor Griffin replied, giving a firm handshake. “I hope your water has broken next time we meet.”

Kara had a serious case of red cheeks even by the time she left the hospital with Lena. She hadn’t expected sex to be on that list. Clarke said it was fine and harmless, but sex was an intense workout and she wasn’t sure if Lena had the energy for it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex swung one leg over Reign’s and smiled at her.

“Seriously?” Lena asked, sitting on the other end of her couch. “Right in front of my popcorn?” she asked, grasping a handful of popcorn from the large bowl on her lap.

“Sorry?” Alex replied sheepishly. “We don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just that we don’t get to spend that many evenings together. One of us is always working or something. Reign mentioned you knew, so I thought that maybe you didn’t mind. I know you were only expecting to have Reign around tonight while Kara is busy at the DEO and Maggie and I probably should have asked if it was okay for us to tag along. I’m sorry.”

Lena eyed Alex, wondering if rambling a little ran in the Danvers family. “I was teasing,” she assured Alex, noticing the redhead was nervously running her hands through her short locks. “You can kiss your girlfriends,” she said, and the instant blush and large smile on Alex’s face was precious. “Just don’t turn it in a full make out session, not on my couch.”

“Are you saying we should take this to the guestroom?” Maggie asked Lena with a naughty grin.

“You’re not forking in my house,” Lena answered, groaning at the trio of chuckles. “Gosh darn it. I can’t even forking curse because I said I wouldn’t.”

Maggie opened the cupboard and grabbed a couple of glasses.

Reign cupped Alex’s cheeks and pulled her into a kiss, which made more heat blossom onto Alex’s cheeks.

A loud gasp which didn’t belong to either one of them caught their attention.

“A-Alex?” Kara asked, standing near the balcony door. “You…Reign… but… Maggie… what?”

Alex scrambled off Reign’s lap and she was about to fall onto the coffee table, but Reign caught her and steadied her onto the couch.

“Shiii- hey, little Danvers,” Maggie said as she walked over to the couch.

Kara’s mouth hung open. Her brain short-circuited when Maggie leaned down to kiss Reign. “What in Rao’s name is going on?” she asked, looking between Alex, Maggie and Reign.

“Babe,” Maggie said, nudging Alex’s side.

Alex sighed. “I know,” she whispered, sucking in a deep breath. “Kara, there’s something I need to tell you. I don’t know how to say this, so if you could please hear me out, just… please, let me explain.”

Kara definitely wanted an explanation as to why Alex kissed Reign while she was with Maggie and why Maggie also kissed Reign while she was with Alex. It looked as if they were cheating on each other, right in front of each other.

“You get five minutes, Alex,” Kara said, a little irritated. She regretted the harsh tone she used when tears formed in Alex’s eyes.

Alex patted the space next to her and gave Kara a soft smile when she sat down next to her.

“I’ll start at the beginning,” Alex said while she wrung her hands together. “When Maggie and I had that fight about Reign, the one you witnessed, we talked and we both admitted we had an interest in Reign we couldn’t seem to quell.”

Kara frowned and looked at Maggie who was nodding.

Lena grasped Kara’s hand and rubbed circles on the back of her hand. She wasn’t sure how Kara was going to take the news, but she knew how hard coming out was, especially when it had to be done more than once.

“Maggie and I decided we could try and hook up with Reign once to get it out of our system,” Alex said. “We thought that was the solution, but at the bar, we came on too strong and made it seem like we were toying with Reign, so we sought her out and apologized. We talked a lot and one thing led to another. Maggie and I realized the solution we came up with wasn’t going to work, and then Reign surprised us by confessing she was into both of us, which put things in a different perspective.”

Kara’s eyebrows creased together. She looked at Reign, who appeared so calm in all of this. Alex’s heart was beating too fast and she noticed Reign was caressing Alex’s back. She had no idea Reign was interested in her sister and in Maggie. Maybe the signs were there, but she failed to see them.

“We started going out, all three of us,” Alex continued, swallowing thickly. “We all agreed not to tell anyone, because _I_ wasn’t ready. I should have told you sooner, but I was scared and I still am. The truth is I’m dating Maggie and Reign, and well, Sam too, because Reign and Sam are a package deal. I didn’t know how to tell you. Coming out as gay was nerve-wrecking, but this… this is something else.”

Kara’s head was spinning. She tried to comprehend the fact Alex just told her she was dating two people at once, at the same time, or two and a half maybe. Oh Rao.

“I’m scared you won’t approve,” Alex said, her voice almost dropping to a whisper. She was shaking a little while Reign and Maggie held her hands. “You were born in a culture which is so fluid and open about sexuality, yet polyamory didn’t exist on Krypton.”

“It didn’t,” Kara confirmed with a sigh. “On Krypton, two people were bonded, often based upon how well they matched.”

“And that’s why I’ve been scared to tell you, because I don’t want you to hate me for who I am. I’m a lesbian, but I’m more than just a lesbian, I’m a lesbian who loves two women and is in a relationship with them. You’re my sister. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know what I would do if you’d hate me.”

Kara cried when Alex cried. “I could never hate you, Alex,” she replied, wrapping her arms around her sister. “It’s a lot to take in, but I love you for who you are. This isn’t Krypton. This is earth. And this isn’t my life, it’s yours. If you love Maggie and Reign and Sam, then I’m happy for all of you. You can always talk to me. You don’t ever have to be afraid I might love you less.”

Lena shed a few tears at the emotional moment between the Danvers sisters and she wasn’t the only one tearing up. God, the pure love and acceptance Kara was showing towards Alex made her fall in love with Kara so much deeper.

“We no longer have to hide our affection,” Reign said while she swept Alex and Maggie into her arms.

“You’re such a softie, Rey,” Maggie said, leaning into Reign’s side.

Kara smiled at how happy they looked together. Polyamory was a fairly new concept to her, though she had heard of it before. It was the first time she came across a polyamorous couple and while she had not seen it coming, she was genuinely happy for them.

Maggie suggested they should celebrate and a couple of minutes later, they were all enjoying a glass of non-alcoholic beer.

“I will return in a minute,” Reign said as she got up and left.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, tugging at Kara’s hand until Kara leaned closer. “Kiss me?”

Kara smiled. “Always,” she whispered, closing the gap between them.

Reign returned and held out her hands, palms up, revealing identical bracelets. The bracelets had a red, black and brown colored pattern. There were three of them in total. “These bracelets are a token of my affection and eternal love for you, Alex and Maggie,” she said, handing them one each. “The color red, for how fierce you both are. The color of Alex’s hair. The color of love. Black, for the darkness we have each faced and overcome, because we are strong. And brown, for the color of your eyes, the mirrors of your soul.”

“These are great, Rey,” Maggie replied with a smile. “I’ll put mine on now and I won’t take it off.”

Alex glanced at Kara, matching Kara’s wide eyes with her own wide eyes while her breathing grew shallow.

Kara gaped at Reign, because oh Rao, this was really happening. Maybe Reign was holding on to some Kryptonian customs after all. Meanwhile Maggie was blissfully unaware and so was Lena.

“My humans,” Reign said, dropping down to her knees. “From the moment we all connected, I knew I wanted both of you as my wives. As a Kryptonian, to have finally found my matches here on earth, it would be an honor to court both of you.”

Maggie choked on her beer while Alex gasped for air.

“You have both accepted my bracelets,” Reign pointed out. “I presume you agree to our courtship?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I don't know what Krypton thought of polyamory or if it even existed, but for this story I'm going with the fact it didn't exist on Krypton. Everyone always seemed to be paired up, so I think it's possible it either didn't exist or wasn't acknowledged. I know some won't agree with the whole AgentReignDetective (idk) but it's my fic, so take it or leave it. In the end the main focus of this fic is Supercorp. 
> 
> Also, those who noticed something was going on between Alex/Maggie/Reign several chapters ago already were right. At first I thought nobody was going to notice the beginning of it. I wasn't sure if I made it too subtle or not, so I'm glad some people noticed the extra gay. And don't be too harsh on Alex not telling Kara sooner. Coming out is never easy because sometimes even the people you think will be kind and accepting the most just aren't. Alex knew Kara was okay with her being gay, but this was something else and Alex was worried Kara might have reacted in a "monogamy can only exist between two people, not multiple" kind of way.


	20. Chapter 20

Lena woke up to the sound of purring and cooing. She sighed at how unbelievable Kara was, but since she slept like a baby for the first night in the past two weeks, she couldn’t find it in her to be bothered by it. It seemed telling Kara not to let the cat in her bedroom kept falling onto deaf ears.

“You like being here with us, hm?” Kara cooed at Bunny. “You’re so sweet,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the kitten’s nose.

Lena shifted a little so she could sit up against the headboard. Recently, she sort of unofficially agreed to keep Bunny. She had to admit having a pet was kind of nice. Every evening when she was reading a book or watching something on her television, Bunny curled up next to her or on her lap. Whenever Kara wasn’t around, Bunny kept her company.

“Good morning, your highness,” Kara chirped as she leaned in, smiling brightly.

Lena smiled back and pecked Kara’s lips. “Good morning, sunshine,” she whispered, going in for another kiss, a longer one. “You know what I love?” she asked, humming.

Kara brought a hand up to play with the fine hairs at the nape of Lena’s neck. “Mhmm, what?” she asked, gazing lovingly into Lena’s eyes.

“Waking up next to you,” Lena answered with a happy sigh. “I love you, Kara,” she whispered, capturing Kara’s lips once more.

Kara smiled into their kiss. She loved the feeling of Lena’s lips on hers, how perfect they flit together. “I love you, too,” she whispered when their kiss broke.

Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks and pulled her in, as if she was the last breath of air and she just had to breathe her in. “I’m in love with you,” she whispered, littering Kara’s jaw with kisses.

Kara held Lena closer and caressed her hand up and down her back. “I’m in love with you too, Lena,” she replied, breath hitching as Lena’s teeth nipped at her neck, at skin Lena couldn’t mark.

Lena’s hands shifted from Kara’s cheeks to her neck until she was able to wind them around her. “I’ve been thinking about how I told you almost ten months ago that I’m unavailable because I’m not interested in dating and such. Back then those words were true, but now I can’t say the same anymore. The longer I know you, the deeper I’m falling in love with you,” she confessed, resting her forehead against Kara’s.

“You’ve changed,” Kara noted with a smile, though she already sensed as much because of how they spent their nights sleeping in the same bed, cuddling.

“I have,” Lena confirmed. “My life has changed for the better ever since you’ve been in it. I was wondering how you would feel about us officially being a couple?”

Kara’s face lit up. “Oh Rao, yes, yes, yes,” she answered, peppering Lena’s cheeks and lips with kisses. “I’d love to call you my girlfriend.”

“You’re adorable,” Lena chuckled, warmed by Kara’s joyful reaction. “Can you please bring Bunny to the living room? I want to be alone with you for a bit.”

“Hmmph, okay,” Kara relented. With a quiet sigh, she got up and brought Bunny to the living room. “I’m sorry, Bunny,” she whispered, setting the kitten down. “Mommy and I will be right back.”

Lena smiled when Kara walked back into the bedroom. She beckoned her closer with her index finger and once Kara was close enough, she fisted her shirt and pulled her down into a searing kiss.

Kara’s breath came out in a rush as Lena sucked her lower lip into her mouth. She felt Lena’s hands all over her body, cupping her breasts, sliding down the expanse of her stomach and around her back. They shifted until they were both on their sides, facing one another, kissing as if they never wanted to do anything else ever again and she completely lost herself into the feeling.

Lena detached her lips from Kara’s, panting while her lips stretched into a smile. She curled a lock of Kara’s hair around her finger, tickling Kara’s cheek with it.

“Do you… um, did you want to, err, make love?”

Lena smiled at Kara’s whispered question, at the gentle uncertainty behind it. Making love sounded pretty good to her. It was even better than simply having sex, making love made it that much more, more intimate, more from the heart. Kara was so sweet, so caring and so tender, always making sure, always checking.

“I mean, err,” Kara said after a beat of silence. “It’s on the list and I… I want to help.”

Lena’s face crumpled for a second, but then she caught herself. “Is that your sole reason why you want to make love to me?” she asked, and god, she could get used to saying those words. In the past she never thought she could make love to someone, because nobody had ever truly loved her and she had never loved anyone the way she loved Kara.

Kara bit her lip and shook her head. “Kissing you and feeling your hands all over me is doing things to me,” she confessed, her voice coming out huskier and raspier than she thought it would.

“Mhmm. What kind of things?” Lena asked, toying with Kara’s fingers. She craned her neck and planted a kiss on Kara’s nose, smiling at the brief giggle that stumbled past Kara’s lips at the contact.

Kara curled her fingers around Lena’s wrist. She inhaled while she tried to scrape her courage together and exhaled slowly as she moved Lena’s hand down her body, holding Lena’s gaze while she did so. The way Lena licked her lips gave her enough confidence to lead Lena’s hand down between her legs.

“Things like that,” Kara said, reveling at Lena’s gasp.

Lena was pleased to feel she had made Kara hard. It was a major confidence boost for her, given she struggled with her body now that she was getting significantly curvier. She slid her hand under Kara’s shirt, splaying it onto her stomach.

Kara shifted to lie down onto her back, hearing Lena moan as her muscles flexed. “You do a lot of things to me, Lena,” she whispered, running a hand through Lena’s dark locks. “But the question you should be asking is what I can do to you,” she said, moving her thumb across Lena’s lips.

Lena parted her lips, trembling with need as Kara gently laid her down. Her hair fanned out around the pillow and she noticed the way Kara drank her in with her eyes as if there wasn’t a single thing she could hide from her, and she found she didn’t want to. Kara was allowed to unravel every single thing about her.

Kara sat down on her knees next to Lena, choosing not to straddle her because she didn’t want to rest her weight atop Lena. She grasped the hem of her shirt and tugged it over her head, revealing she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“I will take good care of you,” Kara promised, leaning down to kiss Lena.

Lena wove her fingers through Kara’s hair, nails scraping at her scalp as her tongue begged to deepen their kiss. She moaned when she felt Kara’s lips part, their tongues circling around in perfect harmony.

While Lena was catching her breath, Kara dug her fingers under the waistband of Lena’s leggings and underwear. She slowly moved them down Lena’s legs, discarding the small pile of clothes onto the floor next to the bed. Her hands settled on Lena’s thighs, splaying her legs open.

“I will make you feel good,” Kara whispered, kissing Lena’s right inner thigh. “You can relax while I take care of you,” she said, kissing Lena’s left inner thigh. “You’re so beautiful, Lena. You’re a goddess.”

Lena shuddered while Kara murmured loving words and pressed hot kisses against her skin. Every kiss from Kara left her burning, aching for more. Kara’s lips were like sparks of fire and one kiss was enough to spread warmth throughout her body. Tears pooled in her eyes when she realized that maybe, just maybe, Kara was trying to make love to her their first time together too. She remembered how endearing Kara was, how she whispered words of adoration.

“Don’t stop,” Lena said when she caught Kara looking at her. “I want you, every part of you. I’m a little emotional because you’re so sweet and I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you.”

Kara took Lena’s hands and kissed her palms, then her knuckles. “You deserve the world and more, if I could give you the world, I would,” she replied, smiling tenderly.

Lena shifted until she was able to cradle Kara’s face in her hands. “My world is right here,” she whispered, caressing Kara’s cheeks with her thumbs. “And so is my home.”

Kara’s cheeks grew wet with tears. “Sympathy tears,” she mumbled, wiping at her tears.

“Mhmm, sure they are,” Lena replied with a wet chuckle. “I love you, Kara.”

Kara gently lowered Lena and poured her love for her into their kiss. She kissed Lena until Lena’s lungs were pleading for air and while Lena was inhaling shakily, she settled between her legs. The first swipe of her tongue through Lena’s folds had her breathing in and closing her eyes, savoring the taste of her on her tongue.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena whimpered, tangling her hands in the sheets.

Lena was so wet, Kara was sure she could easily push three digits inside of her, but she started with one, nice and slow. Her tongue worked on Lena’s clit, altering between licking and sucking while her finger pushed in and out of her. She listened to Lena’s moans and when Lena moaned a little louder when she flicked her tongue around her clit, she did it again.

“Oh my god, Kara,” Lena moaned, and seriously, someone ought to give her a reward for not cursing. She had swallowed down wanting to say fuck at least five times by now. “Give me more.”

Kara closed her lips around Lena’s sensitive bundle of nerves and added a second finger, picking up her pace a little while she was at it. Her fingers nimbly worked Lena up until she turned Lena into a moaning and whimpering mess on the verge of an orgasm.

“Kara,” Lena said, between a moan and a grunt. “More, please.”

Kara curled her fingers inside of Lena, hitting that particular spot just right as Lena gasped.

Lena saw stars dancing on her eyelids as she screwed her eyes shut. A wave of pleasure rippled through her body, painting a smile onto her face as she came with a shudder and a strangled moan.

Kara chin and nose were wet. She moved her tongue around, gathering up as much of it as she could. “I should have you for breakfast more often,” she said, chuckling while Lena responded with a huff.

“This isn’t over yet, Kara,” Lena said, and oh, the adorable confused look on Kara’s face truly made her day.

“It… It’s not?”

Lena grasped Kara’s wrist. “I need to feel you inside of me,” she said, pleading Kara with her eyes. “I want you to fu-”

“Are you sure?” Kara interrupted, quickly cutting off Lena’s attempt at cursing.

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, roaming her eyes down Kara’s body. She bit her lips in anticipation of feeling Kara’s length inside of her. It had been far too long. “I can go on top if you want and I’ll ride you until you give me every drop you have.”

Kara choked on air. “Oh Rao, Lena,” she whispered, knocking her fists against her chest a couple of times, coughing. “You can stay on your back. I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

Lena wanted to protest, though considering she was pregnant and about a week overdue, staying down sounded more tempting than getting up. “You’re so hard, Kara,” she said, hungrily licking her lips as Kara took off her underwear.

“Tell me if it hurts or if you need me to stop,” Kara said, lining up her base with Lena’s entrance.

Kara pushed her length inside of Lena. She slid in so easily and felt the warmth of Lena’s walls around her. “Oh Rao,” she moaned quietly, pushing all the way in.

Lena was so wet and Kara felt so good inside of her, she felt a second orgasm build already. “Mhmm, Kara,” she moaned, grabbing her own boobs. Her nipples were hard and sensitive, and she moaned as Kara moved her hips. “Yes, yes… Mhmm, yes, give it to me.”

Kara was trying to keep a slow pace, but then Lena wrapped her legs around her and she felt herself slide in deeper, keening at the feeling. “Ah, Lena,” she moaned as Lena’s walls clenched around her. “You’re going to make me come.”

“Then come for me, Kara,” Lena replied, eyes dark, hips canting up to meet Kara’s thrusts as best as she could. She was tired, but she wasn’t going to rest until Kara came undone. “Fuck, Kara.”

Kara gasped. “No cursing,” she reminded Lena, moaning when Lena’s hips met hers.

“Maybe I like being naughty, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to fuck me harder?”

“Argh, Lena… fuck,” Kara moaned, a little muffled.

“That’s it, just like that,” Lena moaned, all sweaty and feeling hornier than she had in weeks. “Come for me, Kara.”

Kara came with a loud moan. She collapsed next to Lena, chest heaving from the intensity of it all. They fell into a fit of chuckles and minutes later Lena dozed off while she held her. She smiled because they were a couple now, it was official and she wasn’t going to let anyone or anything take this away from her, not ever.

“I love you so much,” Kara whispered, kissing the top of Lena’s head. “Both of you,” she whispered, smiling down at Lena’s bump. “My two girls, my family.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena looked down at her black dress. It was supposed to slim her figure down a little, but the dress couldn’t do much for her while she was pregnant. She didn’t get to wear the red dress she originally bought for the holidays because it was too small. It was December 24th and she was officially two weeks late. She had literally tried every item on the list Doctor Griffin gave her, including sex, more than once, but her daughter stubbornly stayed right where she was.

There was a knock on the door just as Kara was helping Lena with appetizers.

“I’ll get it,” Kara said, rushing over to the door. She swung it open with a smile on her face. “Hey, it’s so good to see both of you.”

“Hey, Kara,” Imra replied. She stepped forward and gave Kara a hug and a kiss on the cheek that had Psi huffing a little. “Thank you for having us over.”

Psi groaned when Kara hugged her. “Was that really necessary?” she asked, rubbing her arms by the time Kara let go.

“Absolutely, we hug in this family,” Kara answered, letting them enter.

“You just had to call Kara your sister,” Psi muttered to Imra.

Imra chuckled. “You’ll live, my love,” she replied, squeezing Psi’s arm. She walked over to Lena and swept her into a hug. “You are drop dead gorgeous.”

Lena blushed at the compliment. “Hello, Imra, I’m glad you’re here,” she said, a little surprised when Imra kissed her cheek. “Hello, Psi,” she said, opening her arms for the blonde who rolled her eyes.

“Your dress is impressive,” Psi said to Lena.

“You really think so?” Lena asked, plucking at her dress. “I wasn’t sure if I’d look too fat in this dress or not,” she confessed, relieved everyone liked it so far.

Kara beamed at how sweet Imra and Psi were being towards Lena. Another knock on the door had her turning back around to go open it. “Heyyy,” she said, smiling at Alex, Maggie and – judging from the red eyes – Reign. She glanced at their matching Christmas sweaters. “I like your sweaters!”

“I hate them,” Reign grumbled.

“You didn’t seem to hate them so much when you watched us getting dressed though,” Maggie said to Reign with a grin.

“Mags is right,” Alex chimed in. “Besides, if you hate these sweaters so much, keep in mind you get to take them off tonight.”

“Um you guys, I’m like… right here?” Kara said, a little awkwardly.

Alex was the first to hug Kara. “It smells amazing in here,” she said, smiling when she let go. “Did you bake cookies?” she asked, stalking over to Lena to pull her into a hug next.

“More like I was forced to bake cookies,” Lena answered, chuckling. “It’s good to see you, Alex,” she said, patting the older woman’s back before she let go. “Your sweater is very… Christmas-y.”

“She hates it,” Reign commented to Alex and Maggie. “At least one person has taste.”

“Says the one wearing a similar sweater,” Maggie pointed out. “Plus, you’re dating us, but sure, compliment us some more, why don’t you?”

Reign smiled and wrapped her arms around Maggie, much to Kara’s protest who hadn’t gotten a hug from them yet. “Your dimples are perfection,” she whispered, kissing each of Maggie’s dimples.

“Cute sweaters,” Imra said. “It’s a special sight seeing you dressed so casually,” she said to Reign. “I didn’t even know you had anything other than black.”

“She also likes red,” Maggie and Alex said in sync with Reign saying, “I like red.”

“Rudolph,” Kara said, eyeing the reindeer on Reign’s red sweater.

“Those sweaters are so lame,” Psi muttered. “What?” she asked when Reign glared at her. “It’s not like you like them, so you can stop strangling me with your eyes.”

“Easy, love,” Imra whispered, snaking her arms around Psi’s waist. “Try and get along.”

“With the woman who dislocated your shoulder once?” Psi scoffed. “I don’t think so.”

“It was an accident, Reign didn’t mean to,” Imra replied, kissing Psi’s neck. “You’re such a hothead sometimes, you know?” she said, smiling, winding her arms around Psi a little tighter.

Kara finally got her share of hugs and shortly after everyone settled down with a drink and some appetizers. The majority of the gifts were in lead-lined boxes, which was Lena’s dumb – _smart_ – idea, because Lena didn’t want her peeking. As if she would ever do that. Okay, she totally would, but only because she was curious.

“Your cat is still tiny,” Reign said, plucking Bunny from the floor. “She’s a fragile little thing,” she said, petting Bunny while Bunny started purring.

“She was in a bad shape when I found her,” Kara remembered, glad Bunny looked healthy now that she had gained some weight and her fur shined beautifully.

“It’s cruel some people abandon pets,” Lena said with a sigh. “And more than pets,” she added, sipping from her apple juice, frowning when Alex cast her eyes down while the corners of her mouth curled down.

Kara knelt down in front of her sister and held one of her hands while Reign and Maggie were sitting on either side of Alex, whispering words of comfort into her ears. Imra, who didn’t even know what was going on, but was ever the empath, sat down on the floor next to Kara and reached for Alex’s other hand.

“Is it something I said?” Lena asked, wishing she could take her previous words back when a tear slid down Alex’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Alex, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Kara knew Alex struggled with the fact her father abandoned them. She was fourteen at the time and Alex was sixteen, it happened shortly after they had celebrated the holidays together. Twelve years had gone by, but she knew Alex still struggled with it. According to Eliza Jeremiah was seeing someone else. Four years later, she was at college with her sister when they received the news Eliza married someone. Eliza relocated to some kind of tropical island and they never saw her again.

Kara remembered the tears Alex cried and how she lost herself in alcohol, because losing her mother after she already lost her father was too much to cope with. At first she had no idea because Alex was trying to be strong for her. She was the alien who was still adapting to earth, the little sister Alex had sworn to protect. One night she found her sister passed out on a curb somewhere and she had to take her to the hospital due to hypothermia and alcohol poisoning. She was so scared to lose Alex that her sister started sobering up after that particular incident.

“You’ve got us, babe,” Maggie said to Alex, caressing her back.

The forlorn look in Alex’s eyes made Kara’s chest ache. They all came from broken families. They were all abandoned in their own way. Alex’s parents left her to be with other people. Maggie’s parents kicked her out for being gay. Sam and Reign grew up in foster care. Imra was abandoned to fend for herself. Psi got kicked out for being a meta-human and Lena was always spat out by the Luthors.

And Kara, Kara was sent to earth in a pod, alone, when she was just a girl. Somehow, they all found each other and became a family.

Alex downed half of her glass a little too quickly and snapped when Reign tried to pry it out of her hands. Reign’s eyes glinted with tears that had Alex’s resolve crumble as she let Reign take her glass at her second attempt.

Imra accepted a glass of water and an Advil from Lena after mentioning she had a headache. The emotions everyone was feeling and expressing were too much for her to feel at once. Psi took Imra out onto the balcony for some fresh air while the others stayed inside to talk.

Lena wanted to put her foot in her mouth, knowing it was her stupid comment about people abandoning pets and more that led to this. She was worried she just ruined Christmas eve for everyone, but then Kara gave her hand a soft squeeze and smiled at her, and her worries melted like snow in the sun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you pass the bowl of sweet potatoes, Kara?” Alex asked, looking at Kara who was sitting across from her with the bowl of potatoes. She stretched her left arm out over the table.

Kara grabbed the bowl and was about to hand it to Alex when something caught her attention. Alex’s stretched out arm had caused the sleeve of her sweater to ride up a little, revealing her wrist.

“Oh Rao, Alex!” Kara squealed, smiling from ear to ear. Instead of handing her sister the bowl, she put the bowl down and grasped Alex’s wrist to have a closer look at her bracelet. “You said yes!? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sam winced. “Volume, Kara,” she said, rubbing her ears.

“Right, right, sorry,” Kara apologized, lowering her voice, smiling. She was still getting used to the fact Reign and Sam swapped places at random times. Okay, not so random, because Alex and Maggie mentioned a while back it was an hourly switch so Sam and Reign could both enjoy Christmas evening an equal amount.

“I said yes,” Alex said, smiling. “We both did.”

“When you love someone, it’s worth taking the leap,” Maggie spoke up. She pushed her sleeve back a little to reveal her bracelet. “I love Alex and Reign and Sam, and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. I want to spend it with them, so after we all talked about it, I said yes.”

“It might seem fast,” Sam said, “but as a Kryptonian I court when I find my match, in this case, matches.”

“I understand, I’m just surprised,” Kara said, thinking of how different earth was. She had no idea Alex and Maggie were going to accept the unusual-ish proposal, which came from Reign, but she was happy for them.

“Congratulations,” Lena said with a sincere smile.

“What she said,” Imra chimed in, smiling. “There will be a wedding ceremony, then? I have never attended one, but I heard the cake is delicious.”

Alex laughed. “You sound just like Kara.”

“Great minds think alike,” Imra replied, sharing a high five with Kara. “If you need any help planning the wedding, I may not be familiar with the earthly customs, but I can educate myself on the matter and help out.”

“We’re kind of doing a mix and match,” Maggie said. “It won’t be a traditional wedding ceremony, but it won’t be a Kryptonian one either.”

“Currently, we’re looking at houses,” Alex shared. “We want to buy one together with a porch and a porch swing, the whole nine yards.”

“Anyway,” Alex said, clearing her throat. “Can I have the bowl of sweet potatoes now?”

“Yes, my bad,” Kara answered, chuckling while she handed the bowl to her sister.

“I’m surprised someone of your caliber is marrying two humans,” Psi said, glancing at Sam. “Livewire seemed sure you weren’t into humans.”

“Livewire is bitter I shut down her advances on me,” Sam replied, scooping beans onto her plate. “I challenged her she couldn’t handle someone with my stamina.”

“Hey, wait a minute,” Kara interrupted, frowning. “Before you told Livewire not to flirt with you anymore, you kind of used to flirt back when she flirted with you and if I’m not mistaken, that happened when you were already dating Alex and Maggie.”

“I was jealous,” Sam confessed, disgruntled. “You knew Alex and Maggie were together, but you didn’t know about me. When we hung out together at the bar, they were all lovey dovey without me and it made me feel left out.”

“In our defense, we did make it up afterwards,” Maggie said.

“But we should have been more considerate of her feelings,” Alex amended. “And making us jealous did work.”

“True, Livewire started to notice,” Maggie recalled, nodding.

“So many things are making sense now,” Kara said, understanding why everyone had been acting weird. “Wait… the supply closet… and the desert?”

Alex made a face. “You don’t want to know.”

“You never told me which joke Reign told you in the desert.”

Imra’s laughter had all heads whipping in her direction. “I think the real joke there was the fact Reign made Alex squirt and Alex claimed she peed her pants as a cover up story.”

Alex gasped. “You told her!?” she asked Sam, shoving her shoulder.

“Technically Reign did, but yes,” Sam answered with a cheeky grin.

Alex groaned. “I’m never going to live this down.”

Kara shoveled her food into her mouth and didn’t say another word during dinner, not a single word. She did so not need to know that information about her sister, oh Rao.

Lena couldn’t hold back her laughter and she damn near peed her pants, but in her defense, she had to go to the toilet a lot due to being pregnant. Her daughter must have thought kicking her bladder was a fun activity to pass the time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex looked close to mortified when she opened the gift Kara and Imra had given her, which was a box filled with sex toys. “I expected this much from you,” she said to Imra. “But you,” she said to Kara, shaking her head.

“Surprise,” Kara replied, sharing a mischievous smile with Imra.

Reign eyed the box of sex toys Imra gave her. “A whip, a gag, a vibrator,” she said while she began to list every single item in the box. She fished out anal beads and crushed them into dust, raising an eyebrow at Imra who gasped.

“No anal, noted,” Imra said, chuckling.

“Those are some awesome gifts,” Maggie said, peering into the boxes Alex and Reign received. “We could try that bullet, those are fun.”

Kara abruptly looked away when Imra gave her an _‘I told you so’_ look. She reached for the rest of the gifts, handing out those she bought with the hopes everyone was going to like their gifts while she happily accepted every gift she was given.

“Three concert tickets for Barenaked Ladies,” Alex said, gasping. “Thanks, Kara. What’s with these earplugs though?”

“They’re special ones, for Reign, to protect her ears,” Kara explained, knowing firsthand concerts were incredibly loud and therefore painful. “Lena designed them, actually. She’s a beautiful genius.”

“It was easy,” Lena said, blushing at the compliment.

“The Chanel number 5 perfume is for Sam,” Kara said to Reign when she noticed Reign had opened the two gifts she gave her. “The bracelet with the infinity symbol is for you. It’s a friendship bracelet. It means our friendship is infinite. I’m wearing an identical bracelet.”

Reign’s eyes glazed over and before Kara could say or do anything else, Reign pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. “I accept our infinite friendship.”

Kara didn’t mean it as a request, but she couldn’t explain because right now she could barely even breathe and Reign’s confusion was sweet. “Oh Rao,” she breathed out when Reign let go. “Was that your gift for me?”

“No, but this is,” Reign answered, handing Kara a stack of coupons.

Kara skimmed through the coupons, smiling when she saw each one was worth a hug and Reign had given her about thirty of them. When she opened the present Lena gave her, she gasped. It was a thick photo-album filled with pictures of Lena and some of the two of them together.

“You’re often taking pictures of me,” Lena said to Kara as she watched her curiously. “It’s not a million, but I thought this could be a start.”

“I love it, this is perfect,” Kara replied, beaming. “What’s this?” she asked, picking up a key.

“That key belongs to a restaurant, which is now yours. I noticed how much you enjoy the fact Lexa has her own restaurant and you’re so into food I figured this could be something you’d like.”

“Damn, Lena,” Maggie said, whistling. “Maybe I can ask for a motorcycle as a wedding gift,” she said, chuckling, poking out her tongue.

Lena received mostly baby clothes and pacifiers, but also a mug, a bunch of pens as a joke from Sam so she could fling more pens at her once she went back to L-Corp, Supergirl lingerie which had Kara’s jaw drop and a book with doodles and written words in it. The latter brought her back to all the post-it notes Kara always left for her. She also received a bunch of bathing products, a bottle of massage oil and a promising wink from Kara.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said, sniffling as she wiped at the tears which had escaped her. “It’s been ages since I celebrated the holidays and you’re all such amazing people. I’m a hormonal mess, don’t look at me.”

Their Christmas evening ended with a group hug. Psi muttered something about how sentimental it was and Reign grumbled when Alex and Maggie didn’t let her escape the hug. After the hug, everyone started taking their leave.

Lena saw something moving underneath Reign’s sweater just as Reign was about to head out the door. “Reign,” she said with a loud sigh. “You’re not taking my cat home with you, put her back.”

Reign grumbled and put Bunny back on the couch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara felt rays of sunlight on her skin, but she was too snugly wrapped up in the blankets to open her eyes yet. It was Christmas morning, December 25th, one of her absolute favorite days of the year.

“Kara!” Lena screamed, which had Kara jump up so abruptly she fell out of bed.

Kara was up and at 'em right away, panic etched onto her face as she looked Lena over. “Oh Rao,” she whispered, gasping.

“My water broke,” Lena said, hissing as she tried to sit up. “You couldn’t let mommy finish her sleep, hm?” she asked, bringing a hand down to her stomach.

“Oh Rao, our baby is a Christmas miracle!”

Lena got up with Kara’s help. “My bag is by the door,” she said, as it had been for over two weeks. She was glad that after being fifteen days late, she was finally going to give birth. “I’ll call my drive- Kara!”

Kara was clad in her suit and promptly flew Lena to the hospital. She wasn’t going to wait for some car to pick up Lena. There was a thick layer of snow outside and it could easily take an hour or more that way.

“I know, I know,” Kara said to Lena, cradling her as close to her chest as she could. “I’m sorry, but it’ll be over soon,” she said, kissing Lena’s forehead.

Kara landed in an alley behind the hospital. She gently lowered Lena and in a second, she was at her side again, clad in casual clothes and holding the bag Lena had packed.

“Lexa?” Lena said, surprised when she spotted her best friend inside of the hospital, just as Lexa was being wheeled away in a wheelchair.

Lexa looked up. “Lena?”

Lena sat down in the wheelchair a doctor rushed over to her. “What are you do- oh, right, never mind,” she said, bringing her hand up to her face while Lexa chuckled. “Late too, I take it.”

“Five days,” Lexa replied, nodding. “With some luck, we can get away with convincing our daughters they’re twins and that dressing them identically is custom.”

“Worth a shot,” Lena said, smiling. “This is not how I thought I was going to spend Christmas day. I can’t imagine a better way of spending it,” she said while she reached out to hold Kara’s hand. “We’re going to meet our daughter. We’re going to be parents.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, it's a Christmas baby. :)


	21. Chapter 21

For someone without super strength, Lena was doing one heck of a job at squeezing Kara’s hand so tightly it actually almost hurt. There were beads of sweat on Lena’s forehead and the hospital gown she had on was drenched in sweat.

“You can do this, Lena,” Kara said, smiling down at her while her heart swelled with pride and affection. “Breathe in… one, two, three… and breathe out.”

Kara watched with amazement as the doctor said she could see their daughter’s head. “Push, Lena, push,” she said, “You can do this.”

“How about you push a watermelon out of your body!” Lena yelled, breathing heavily.

Kara’s eyes widened and she pulled her head back a few inches at Lena entering her momzilla mode. “I love you,” she said, planting a quick kiss to the back of Lena’s hand.

“Oh and that’s supposed to help me?”

“Um…,” Kara answered, scratching the back of her neck with her free hand. “Is that a trick question?”

“You did this to me,” Lena sobbed.

“I… I’m sorry, Lena. I’m so sorry.”

“Well you shouldn’t be! This is the best gift eve-” Lena groaned when another contraction racked through her body. “Son of a… forking fork.”

Kara was legitimately a little bit scared of Lena right now. She wasn’t sure whether Lena was mad at her or not. One moment Lena smiled at her and the next Lena looked at her as if she wanted to bite her, and not in the fun sexual kind of way or the sexy lip bite kind of way.

“I need you to push,” Doctor Griffin said to Lena. “This will all be over soon, it’s going swimmingly.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand tighter. When she first realized she wanted a child, she was so sure she was going to do everything on her own, but fate turned out differently. After she processed the blow she had less than one percent chance of getting pregnant, she met Kara and things hadn’t been the same since. She was relieved she wasn’t doing this alone. Being able to hold Kara’s hand felt right and she had a feeling this was exactly what was meant to happen.

Kara’s face was full of wonder as cries slowly but surely filled up the room.

Doctor Griffin wriggled the gooey baby girl in a towel. “I’ll give you a minute before I clean her up,” she said, smiling as she handed the little bundle to Lena. “Congratulations, you have a healthy looking baby girl.”

Lena cried as she held her daughter for the first time. “Hello, baby girl,” she said, holding her close. “I’m so happy to meet you. I love you so much.”

The baby girl stopped crying and stared at Lena.

Kara was awed. “You did it,” she said to Lena, her smile as radiant as ever.

“No, we did it,” Lena replied, smiling so much her cheeks hurt. She was exhausted, but it was well worth it. “She has your eyes,” she whispered, gazing into those blue eyes she knew so well. More tears slid down her cheeks when her baby girl wrapped her hand around her thumb.

Kara gently put her hand atop her daughter’s head and moved it through the few fine hairs she had. “And your hair,” she said, tearing up. “She’s perfect, just like her mother.”

Doctor Griffin had a difficult time trying to pry the baby girl from Lena’s arms so she could clean her up. “I promise I’ll bring her back soon,” she assured Lena and Kara. “Have you chosen a name for her yet?”

Lena had been talking about a couple of names with Kara, even more so when her pregnancy ran late. “Kara?”

Kara smiled. “It’s Christmas,” she said, nodding.

Lena’s lips stretched into a smile. Her eyes shifted from Kara to Clarke. “Then, Noelle,” she said, undoubtedly feeling the spirit of Christmas now more than ever. “Noelle Danvers.”

Kara gasped. She agreed Noelle was a wonderful name, but she didn’t know about the latter. “Luthor,” she corrected with a kind smile.

Lena shook her head. “Noelle Danvers,” she insisted, unwilling to attach the poisonous Luthor name to someone so pure.

Lena had been working hard to clear the Luthor name, but despite her best efforts, there was always going to be a bitter taste to it. There were people who spat out her surname with venom, uncaring she wasn’t like her brother and her mother. She wasn’t going to put her daughter through any of that when she had the choice to choose differently and she liked the sound of Noelle Danvers better than Noelle Luthor.

Kara sighed. “Noelle Danvers,” she confirmed to Clarke.

With a smile, Doctor Griffin walked away with Noelle to clean her up, weigh her, measure her and basic things like that.

“You did well,” Kara said, peppering Lena’s face with kisses. “I’m so, so proud of you. You can rest now. You’ve more than earned it.”

Lena didn’t want to rest yet, but she was so tired she decided to close her eyes just for a couple of seconds or a minute. When she opened her eyes again, she heard Kara whispering. The sight her eyes met took her breath away.

“You’re so precious,” Kara whispered, smiling down at the little bundle in her arms.

Kara heard someone yelling a floor below them and simultaneously, Noelle wailed for the second time in the mere five minutes she had been holding her since Doctor Griffin brought her back into the room and handed her to her.

“The hospital is loud for you too, hm?” Kara whispered, rocking her daughter. “I’m going to help you with that and everything else, I promise.”

Kara wasn’t sure how exactly she was going to teach a baby to deal with having super hearing, although when she talked to Noelle, it seemed to soothe her, as if her baby girl automatically chose to listen to her voice and nothing else.

“Kara,” Lena said, her voice coming out as exhausted as she felt. “Can I hold her for a moment?”

“Of course,” Kara answered, though handing Noelle over was harder than she thought it was.

Lena chuckled when Noelle was near her chest yet Kara was still holding on to her. “Would you like to hold her for five more minutes before you hand her to me?”

“Yes,” Kara answered, lifting Noelle up, cradling her close. “She’s really tiny. Seven pounds and five ounces, Doctor Griffin said. Nineteen inches long, that’s why she’s so tiny. She’s a little bit chubby though, in a really adorable way. Chubby little hands and feet, and a chubby little tummy.”

“Khap nahn i jeju _(I am your mother)_ ,” Kara whispered to Noelle. “Khap zhao rrip _(I love you)_.”

Lena wasn’t fond of sharing a room, hence she had chosen not to, but she changed her mind when Doctor Griffin informed her she was thinking about putting her in the same room as Lexa, so they could keep each other company.

There was a curtain between their beds, in case one of them needed or wanted some privacy.

“I named my daughter Noelle,” Lena said, adjusting her daughter so she could let her drink. “It’s Christmas and it’s a name Kara and I both like,” she explained, sighing as she thought of Kara, who was currently handling something as Supergirl. “What did you name your daughter?”

“Madeline, Madi for short,” Lexa answered, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. “Giving birth was exhausting, I feel as if I ran two marathons back to back.”

“I feel you,” Lena agreed. “That’s a pretty name by the way.”

“It was either Madeline or Santa baby, but I told Clarke naming our daughter Santa baby was unacceptable.”

Lena chuckled. “It sounds to me like we’re both dating dorks. Or well, you married your dork.”

“You will be in the same boat someday,” Lexa replied with a knowing smile. “What is meant to be always finds a way.”

“Yeah,” Lena sighed, caressing her daughter’s cheek with a tender smile. “I think you’re right.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Miss Luthor,” Doctor Griffin said. She cleared her throat and stirred Lena’s shoulder. “Miss Luthor, are you awake?”

Lena cracked her eyes open. She must have dozed off at some point, but it was late and as far as she could tell it was dark out. “Yes, Doctor Griffin?” she asked, keeping her voice down.

In the little bit of light that came from the hall, Lena could just make out Clarke’s figure and a little bundle in her arms.

“I was staying late to be near my wife when I heard Noelle woke up,” Doctor Griffin said. “She was floating a couple of inches above her bed,” she whispered discreetly. “I think she’s hungry.”

Lena was immediately wide awake. Her heart rammed against her ribcage, ice breathed down the back of her neck and her hands shook as she reached out to take her daughter into her arms. “Floating?” she asked, masking the tremor in her voice with a chuckle. “I think you work too much, Doctor Griffin.”

“I won’t tell anyone you gave birth to Supergirl’s daughter,” Doctor Griffin whispered, squeezing Lena’s shoulder. “As I told you before, I take my job seriously and I respect my patients’ privacy. You’ll be discharged tomorrow afternoon.”

Lena thanked Clarke and when Clarke left, she fed her hungry little baby girl. “Easy does it, Elle,” she whispered, feeling how eager Noelle was to drink. “Your milk isn’t going to run away. You should slow down, sweetheart.”

Lena smiled at how her daughter drank as if she was starved, though for a baby who was at least half-Kryptonian, if not more, she might have been.

Kara tiptoed into the hospital room two hours later while Lena was feeding Noelle. “Hey,” she said softly, leaning down to plant a kiss on Lena’s forehead and one on the top of her daughter’s head. “You don’t seem to be getting much rest.”

“That’s a severe understatement. Our little sweetheart here has been waking up every hour to drink,” Lena whispered with a sigh. “I feed her and then I put her back to sleep, but an hour later she’s wailing to be fed all over again. She has your appetite.”

“Kara,” Lena whispered, as quietly as she could. “There is something I have to tell you, something that happened earlier…”

Kara listened, her mouth ajar as Lena told her how Clarke found Noelle floating. She was relieved Clarke wasn’t going to tell anyone, but she was shocked it happened. “I wasn’t sure when her powers were going to kick in,” she whispered, chewing her lower lip. “She’s just a newborn. I didn’t expect her to float already.”

“It’s quite the surprise for me, too. I wonder which other surprises await us and I can’t say I’m looking forward to the heat vision bit.”

Kara hummed. She tried to focus, but the sight of Lena’s chest and in particular her boobs were quite distracting.

Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara’s blatant staring and lack of subtlety. “My eyes are up here, Kara,” she said, failing to sound annoyed. “They’re discharging me tomorrow afternoon.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered, pushing her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. “So, um, tomorrow you’re going home with Noelle, that’s great,” she said, and she tried to smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

Lena frowned at the twinge of sadness ebbing from Kara. The question what was wrong was on the tip of her tongue, but then she remembered they had an agreement Kara was allowed to live with her until she gave birth, which had happened.

Kara hadn’t found a new place yet and she wasn’t sure if Reign would be okay with letting her move in temporary again, though it was worth asking. If Reign said no, she could always ask Imra or stay at a motel until she finally found an apartment. The thought of no longer living with Lena and sharing a bed with her weighed heavy on her chest.

“Say, Kara, I was thinking…,” Lena trailed off. “Considering I just gave birth and our daughter seems to be developing her powers early, maybe you would be okay with living with us for a little while longer so you can be nearby. I wouldn’t want to call you out of your bed in the middle of the night when I can simply push you out of mine.”

“Push me out of bed?” Kara asked, huffing. “I suppose that’s not such a bad idea.”

“You suppose?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow at the lack of enthusiasm. “Well, if you don’t want to…”

“No! I mean yes, I want to, Oh Rao, Lena, I want to. Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

Lena smiled when Kara attacked her with kisses and now that was the Kara she knew and loved so much. Something inside of her warmed at the thought they were going to live together a while longer. Sleeping next to Kara was infectious, so much so that sleeping alone in a hospital bed pretty much sucked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Rey,” Alex whined. “You’ve been holding her for half an hour, it’s my turn.”

“No,” Reign replied, eyes fixated on Noelle.

“But I’m her godmother and I didn’t even get to hold her once yet.”

Lena sighed deeply. “I can’t believe this is what I came home to,” she muttered, patting over to her kitchen. “At least I can drink wine again, thank god,” she said, reaching for the bottle she saved for herself, refilling her glass.

Lena had arrived at her loft to quite the reception committee. Of course Kara told everyone they knew she gave birth and that she was being discharged today. All of her bones ached and she was so tired, she could even sleep whilst sitting at her kitchen table if she put her head down. She had hardly set one foot inside when Reign pried Noelle out of her hands.

Doctor Griffin said Lena was allowed to have a glass of alcohol in moderation without having it disturb the fact she was breastfeeding. Soon Reign was going to have to hand her daughter back to her, because it was only a matter of time before Noelle was bound to be hungry. Thank god she had a breast pump, which she was going to use so Kara could help her out with feeding Noelle.

“With these two being all smitten with little Elle here, I’ll never get a chance to hold her,” Maggie said.

“What are you saying? Rey isn’t even letting me hold her,” Alex huffed. “Isn’t she the cutest and the most adorable baby girl in the world?” she cooed, stroking Noelle’s cheek.

“She is marvelous,” Reign said, letting Noelle hold her thumb in her tiny fist.

Bunny meowed and pushed her head against Reign’s legs.

Kara picked up Bunny and held her up high enough so she could see Noelle. “This is Noelle, she’s a part of our family,” she said, even though Bunny had no idea what she was talking about. She smiled at the way her daughter’s blue eyes shifted to look at the cat.

“Uuuuh,” Noelle gurgled, moving her hands closer to Bunny.

“Did she just say something?” Lena asked, gasping as she set her glass down on the counter. “Our daughter is a brilliant genius.”

Alex snorted and then smiled. “I don’t think gurgling counts as being a genius, but I have no doubt she’s going to be a smart cookie.”

“This child is incredible,” Reign said, running the back of her finger down Noelle’s cheek.

“If you try to steal her like you tried to steal our cat, I will find a way to take you down,” Lena warned Reign with a chuckle and a smile.

“I’d take her warning seriously,” Kara said to Reign. “Lena can be very scary when she enters momzilla mode.”

“When I enter what now?”

“Um, I love you. I love you so much,” Kara said. “What’s that? Someone needs Supergirl?” she said, cupping a hand behind her ear. “Well, I have to run. Love you!”

Maggie snorted. “I wonder how long it’ll take before Lena has Kara sleep on the couch.”

“I bet fifty bucks that’s never going to happen,” Alex said. “Lena is hopelessly in love with my sister.”

Noelle started fussing in Reign’s arms, which was Lena’s cue to feed her.

Reign grumbled under her breath as she had to give Noelle back to Lena.

“First the cat thing, now the baby,” Maggie said, sighing deeply. “I’m going to be so scre- uh, forked.”

“Don’t blame me for the cat thing, Sawyer,” Alex said. “That’s all Reign.”

There was a knock on the door. Reign opened it and let Raven in.

“Why are you not on your vacation with Octavia?”

“Chill, we just got back today,” Raven answered. “Hey, cute little kid,” she said to Lena, smiling. “If you need a babysitter, give me a call.”

“I should have thought of that,” Reign muttered.

“Sam works for me,” Lena reminded Reign.

“Fire her,” Reign replied and then her lips split into a smile. “Sam agrees with me.”

“I’m not firing the best employee I have. Go take a hike.”

“How rude,” Reign grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest while Maggie snickered.

“You’re cute when you get all grumpy, babe,” Maggie said, holding up her hands when Reign cut her a glare. “Cute,” she mouthed, shrieking when Reign scooped her up.

Lena ignored most of their antics while she concentrated on feeding her daughter. If she thought this was going to be a relaxed day, she was wrong, though she wouldn’t have it any other way. She was still going to get Kara later for that whole calling her momzilla thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara swaddled Noelle in a blanket and while she doubted her baby girl needed the warmth, she wanted her to be comfortable. She couldn’t believe she helped create this little miracle, this blessing. In the past she had no clue she was even capable of something like this. Out of all the beautiful things in the world she had laid eyes upon, the only thing just a tad more gorgeous than Lena was Noelle.

Lena lingered at the edge of her daughter’s crib while Kara sang a lullaby. She peered around the room, taking in the handprints she left on the walls with Kara, knowing Noelle’s handprints would soon follow. The leftovers of the buckets of paint – not that there was much left after their fight with paint – was kept in her storage closet.

Kara smiled when Noelle’s eyes drooped. She listened to her steady little heartbeat while she slowly put her down in her crib. “Bem zil, khuhtiv aonah _(good night, my child)_ ,” she whispered.

“Good night, my little angel,” Lena whispered. She plugged in a little nightlight, just in case Noelle didn’t like the dark. When she was a child, she used to be scared of the dark and possible monsters under her bed, until she learned the real world was much scarier and crawling underneath her bed was a good hiding place.

Kara tiptoed out of Noelle’s bedroom with Lena and quietly shut the door.

Lena grasped Kara’s hand and pulled her in. With their lips attached, they trekked to her bedroom together. She didn’t have much energy and given the fact she recently gave birth, she couldn’t have sex for a while, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t kiss Kara and feel her up a little. She was a woman with needs after all. Keeping her hands off of Kara was always so much easier said than done.

The back of Kara’s legs bumped against the bed. “What’s all of this for?” she asked, smiling as Lena started kissing her neck.

“Not for you calling me momzilla, that’s for sure,” Lena answered, sliding a hand under Kara’s shirt. “You didn’t think I’d let you get away with that so easily, did you?”

“I feel like I should say no, of course not.”

Lena chuckled. “I shouldn’t let you get away with this,” she whispered, inching her hand higher. “I really shouldn’t,” she said, helping Kara out of her shirt. “But…,” she added, dancing her fingertips up Kara’s chest. “Something about you is irresistible.”

Kara smiled when Lena’s eyes met hers. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” she asked, caressing her hands up and down Lena’s arms.

“Maybe.”

They got into bed together. Kara’s skin felt a little hot when Lena’s mouth lapped all over her chest. She could feel herself getting worked up while she was trying to behave. The doctor made it very clear she couldn’t make love to Lena for six weeks because it would be painful for Lena.

“Lena, wait,” Kara said, exhaling quietly. “You don’t have to do this.”

Lena propped herself up on her elbow next to Kara. “I don’t want things to fizzle out between us,” she confessed. Perhaps she heard a bit too much about how some couples lost their spark by no longer being intimate after going through pregnancy and it got her thinking too much. “I don’t want you to get bored of me.”

Kara admired Lena for her honesty. “We’re in this together and I’m not going anywhere, ever,” she said, wrapping her arms around Lena. “You’ll never be boring in my eyes. We can still be intimate when you feel like it, just not in a too naked kind of way. I’d happily do nothing but kiss you for months, oh Rao, years even, and you won’t hear me complain. Kisses are actually quite intimate because lips are an erogenous zone. When you kiss me, it burns right through me, in the best way.”

Lena rested her head on Kara’s chest and hoped to whichever god was out there she was never going to lose her. Her mind eased while Kara ran her fingers through her hair. Countless people in National City fawned all over Supergirl and somehow she was the lucky one who got to share a bed with her and raise a child with her.

Shortly after Lena had fallen asleep, Kara heard Noelle was waking up, before she began to wail. She carefully slipped out of bed and made her way to her daughter’s bedroom, leaving Lena to sleep, knowing how much she needed to rest.

“Hey, baby girl,” Kara whispered, lifting Noelle up into her arms. “You’re hungry again, hm? You’re not going to sleep much tonight, will you? I’ll warm up a bottle of your mommy’s milk for you and we’re going to sit on the couch together. Does that sound good?”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Kara whispered, holding Noelle close to her chest when she wailed a little.

Kara tiptoed into the kitchen. She held on to Noelle with one arm, securing her while she opened the refrigerator with the other, taking out a bottle of Lena’s milk. Breast pumps were a handy tool and she was happy she was able to help feed Noelle, especially at night. The foresight of her daughter possibly waking up every hour to drink wasn’t the most fun one, but if she got too exhausted, she could always drop by the DEO and get under the sunlamps for a bit to restore her energy.

“I think you need a diaper change, my little sweetheart,” Kara whispered. “You know, I used to change Superman’s diapers when he was little. He wasn’t always older than I am, not on Krypton at least, not before…we found a new home.”

While the milk was warming up, Kara changed Noelle’s diaper. “Itsy bitsy feet and itsy bitsy toes,” she said, tickling the underside of her daughter’s feet. She smiled when Noelle wriggled her legs to get her feet away from her. “You’re ticklish, hm? Me too,” she whispered, scooping Noelle up. “You seem silent when you’re being held. Well, you’re lucky, because you’re going to be held a lot.”

Kara settled down on the couch with the bottle. She adjusted her daughter in her arms, supporting her head. The milk was warm, but not scalding hot – she tested it on her wrist. “There we go,” she whispered while Noelle started drinking.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex had an unstoppable smile on her face when Lena handed Noelle over to her. She didn’t know Alex and Maggie were stopping by, though she didn’t mind. Kara wasn’t home because she was at the DEO and they assured her their visit was not to be overbearing.

“Now that Sam is working, I finally get to hold this little cutie,” Alex said. “Taking a day off was worth it.”

“You took a day off just to visit?” Lena asked, genuinely surprised because she didn’t peg Alex for the type of person to do that. If Kara’s words were anything to go by, Alex even went to work when she was sick, unless she really couldn’t get out of bed.

“J’onn owed me a lot of vacation days and he even suggested I should take the whole week off. I only took today off, though after this weekend I’m taking two more days off, but that’s not related to this.”

“We found a house,” Maggie informed Lena. “I didn’t expect it to happen so soon, but Reign spotted a place, we went to check it out and it’s real nice.”

“Mhmm,” Alex hummed.

“That was quite fast,” Lena said, impressed. “You only mentioned you were looking for a house a few days ago.”

“It has six bedrooms, it’s a bit more than necessary, because we only need one for us and one for Raven,” Maggie said, sitting down on the couch next to Alex. “But we can use the rest as guestrooms and whatnot, maybe one as an office and one as a personal gym.”

“I could help you move around a few things or arrange people to help,” Lena offered.

“That’s very kind of you, Lena,” Alex replied with a sweet smile. “But I think we’ll manage. Reign will be carrying all of the heavier things.”

“Our new bed is huge,” Maggie said. “Like really huge, even for the three of us.”

“It seems a bit much, given my double bed has served us fine so far,” Alex added.

“Did you know Reign and Sam sleep sandwiched between us?” Maggie shared with Lena, chuckling. “It’s the cutest thing ever, she’s a major softie.”

Lena was a little blown away by how fast everything between Reign/Sam, Maggie and Alex had been progressing. They recently came out about their relationship of a few months, got engaged and now they were moving in together, which was a logical step considering they were about to get married. Not that she could say much about any of that when she got pregnant after she first met Supergirl and how they did several things that weren’t platonic before they officially got together as a couple.

“Have you decided on a wedding date yet?” Lena asked while she poured three drinks, but she only filled the glasses halfway to not overdo it.

Maggie and Alex shared a look and a smile, before turning to Lena. “Valentine’s Day,” they answered in sync.

“Let me guess, it was Reign’s idea?” Lena asked, smiling when they nodded. She knew Reign had a soft side, but she didn’t know she was such a sap and she didn’t know that about Sam either. “You’re going to have the cheesiest wedding ever.”

“And the gayest,” Maggie added. “It’s kind of ironic really. I spent the first half of my life so far in the closet. Then I came out, got kicked out by my parents for it and I stopped hiding who I am. Now, I’m about to marry two women I’m crazy for and I couldn’t be happier.”

“I’m proud of you, Sawyer,” Alex said with tears in her eyes. “You’re one of the strongest people I know.”

The sound of an ambulance siren wailing somewhere nearby had Noelle wailing at the top of her lungs and Lena rushed to take her over from Alex to soothe her. She had made special tiny earplugs to protect her daughter’s sensitive ears, but Noelle kept fussing whenever she tried to put them in her ears.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Fireworks.

It was beautiful to look at, such a colorful explosion in the sky. Several went off for New Year’s Eve and while the sight was breathtaking, the sound really wasn’t. Bunny wasn’t a fan of the sound either. She ran under the table and meowed loudly.

Kara managed to drown the sound of the fireworks out by focusing on other sounds, but Noelle was too young to do the same, too young to understand and so she cried, and cried, with each bit of fireworks that went off, Noelle cried some more.

Hearing her baby girl cry so much because of the fireworks shattered Lena’s heart. She felt helpless, knowing there was so little she could do. The sound was loud and startling, and Noelle couldn’t stand it. Her attempts at talking and singing to her daughter to soothe her were lost, because the fireworks were too much, lasted too long.

Kara grasped Noelle and waddled her into a soft blanket. “I’m going to take her to the DEO, to a room where we can drown out the noise better. I can come back soon to fly you there too, if you want,” she said while she secured her daughter in her arms, wrapping her cape around her as an extra safety blanket.

Lena nodded and vowed to herself she was going to work on soundproofing Noelle’s room as much as she could. As her mother, she had to do something to offer her baby girl a quiet place. While Kara flew away, she grabbed a bag and stuffed it with some clothes and several bottles of the milk she kept in her refrigerator.

Lena was fine with staying up all night to feed Noelle hourly, but she knew Kara liked to help. There were nights where Kara didn’t wake her up even if she told her she was fine with getting up to feed their daughter. Hourly was a lot, but Noelle’s appetite was different from the appetite of a human baby, not that she had experience with either one before she had her daughter.

Kara returned after roughly twenty minutes to fly Lena to the DEO. “I got you,” she assured her, waiting until Lena had wrapped her arms around her neck.

Lena knew she was safe in Kara’s arms, yet her heart still leapt when Kara leapt from her balcony. Fireworks were still going off, especially close to the park. “Kara,” she whispered, shivering a little despite Kara’s efforts to keep her warm. “It’s almost midnight, kiss me?”

Kara halted for a moment, floating in the middle of the sky. There were stars above them and firework was going off as she ducked her head down and captured Lena’s lips in a sweet, soft kiss. When she opened her eyes, Lena was smiling at her.

“Happy New Year, Lena,” Kara said, pressing another quick kiss to her lips.

“Happy New Year, Kara,” Lena replied, humming. “Are we almost there?”

Kara nodded and continued her flight. The city lights were beautiful in the darkness of the night. She could even see the snowy carpet everywhere. She landed outside of the DEO and put Lena down.

“Supergirl, Miss Luthor,” Agent Lane said with a curt nod.

“Agent,” Lena replied, giving the woman a nod back.

Lena hurried to get inside, following Kara, breathing out in relief when she was led into a special room. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Reign was holding Noelle.

“I flew into her on my way here with Noelle,” Kara explained to Lena. “She heard Noelle was wailing because of the fireworks.”

“Of course she did,” Lena replied, smiling at the way Reign was talking to Noelle in Kryptonese. She wasn’t hundred percent fluent yet, but she was definitely getting there and she caught about eighty percent of what Reign was saying. It sounded suspiciously like a bedtime story.

“Damn, she’s soft with that kid,” Agent Lane said, showing up behind Lena and Kara. “You almost wouldn’t believe she crushed someone’s skull like it was nothing. They call Reign a cold blooded killer, but seeing her like this, I dunno.”

Kara heard Reign’s heartbeat change, though Reign didn’t stop telling Noelle a bedtime story. “She can hear you,” she pointed out in mild frustration. “And she’s not a killer, she’s my best friend, she’s family.”

“I’m just saying I’m surprised, that’s all. Anyway, I’m going to get some coffee, do you want some?”

Lena shook her head and stalked over to Reign when she heard Noelle fuss. “I think she’s hungry again, it’s been an hour since she had a bottle,” she said, zipping open the bag to get one of the bottles. “Kara, can you heat up this bottle for me?”

“Um… sure,” Kara answered, frowning as she approached Lena. She thought Lena was going to feed Noelle, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

Lena handed the bottle to Kara. “Would you like to feed her?” she asked Reign, really just wanting to make Reign feel better after Reign overheard she was being referred to as a cold blooded killer.

“Me?” Reign whispered. Her lip quivered, but then she poised herself. “Are you certain?”

Lena encouraged Reign with a nod just as Kara got the bottle ready. “Make sure to support her- yes, just like that,” she said, smiling when she noticed Reign seemed to know precisely what she was doing.

Kara gave Reign the bottle and shared a smile with Lena. She knew Reign pretty much raised Raven since Raven was five years old, but she was impressed Reign seemed to know how to hold Noelle and how to give her bottle to her. She thanked Lena by kissing her cheek and giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Lena knew there was more to Reign than brutal force. She saw it in Reign’s interactions with Maggie and Alex, saw it in the way Reign petted Bunny and saw it in how caring Reign was towards Noelle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara woke up cuddled next to Lena, only this bed was a lot smaller, less comfortable and they were at the DEO. The moment she moved, Lena opened her eyes, so much for trying to get up without waking her.

Lena rubbed her eyes and shifted, frowning at the silence. “Noelle?” she murmured, voice coming out a little hoarse.

“Good morning, love birds,” Imra said with a large smile on her face while she walked in with a tray in her hands. “Breakfast here isn’t the greatest, but I found coffee, some bread and cheese.”

“Good morning,” Kara and Lena replied simultaneously.

“Where is our daughter?” Lena asked, feeling her chest tightening when she saw the bed Noelle was supposed to be sleeping in was empty.

Kara’s eyes widened. She hadn’t even heard someone took Noelle. Oh Rao, how could she not hear something like that? She was supposed to hear lots of things and stay alert.

“She’s okay, I’ll take you to her,” Imra said, setting the tray down.

Lena wondered if she should regret she agreed to bring Noelle to the DEO. She didn’t want someone to turn her daughter into some kind of lab rat and experiment on her. There was bound to be curiosity for the first child created by a human and a Kryptonian. Trusting people wasn’t easy and while the DEO had been helpful during her pregnancy with checkups and diets, that didn’t mean she trusted them and most of that had been Alex’s doing.

Imra rounded a few corners with Kara and Lena following behind her. She pressed a finger to her lips and pointed at the medical bay.

On the table in the medical bay, there was a little tub and Reign was giving Noelle a bath. She was supporting Noelle’s head so she couldn’t slide into the water fully. Noelle was cooing at plastic ducks which were drifting in the water of her tub.

Reign was smiling as she brought one of the ducks closer to Noelle’s face. “Quack, quack,” she said, eyes glinting when Noelle squealed. “This is a duck; one of earth’s many animals.”

The duck was promptly grabbed by Noelle who tried to put it in her mouth.

Lena smiled at the sight. Alex and Maggie were right on the money calling Reign a softie. It couldn’t get much softer than seeing Reign being all cute with a baby.

“Good morning,” Kara said to Reign, she gave Reign a sideways hug and chuckled when Reign grumbled. “You gave me coupons for hugs, deal with it.”

“Morning,” Reign said, eyes flickering briefly towards Lena. “Your daughter was awake.”

“So you took her,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow, smiling when Reign almost pouted at that.

“You should leave a note or something next time,” Kara said to Reign.

“Don’t encourage her, Kara,” Lena said, not that she would mind so much, but she didn’t want Reign to turn this into a habit. “Good morning, my little angel,” she cooed at Noelle, tickling her cheek.

Lena gasped when a smile appeared on Noelle’s face. “She… Did you see that?” she asked, gaping at Kara and Reign, who were nodding. “I need to take a picture.”

“On it,” Kara said, phone already in hand.

“I was thinking about something our daughter needs,” Lena said to Kara, and while she hadn’t discussed it with her, she had a feeling Kara wouldn’t mind. “Two godmothers are better than one. What do you say, Reign?”

“I accept.”

“Where did you get those ducks?” Kara asked, not recalling there being any at the DEO.

“From a store,” Reign answered, avoiding Kara’s eyes.

Lena crossed her arms. “I thought stores were closed today.”

“Reign,” Kara said, dragging her name out. “Did you break into a store?”

“It does not count as breaking in. I left money for the ducks and for the lock I broke to get in.”

Kara wasn’t satisfied with that answer because it was breaking and entering, but she was distracted by Lena’s laugh, which had her huffing because this was a serious matter. It wasn’t okay for Reign to break in somewhere, not even if she left money and meant well.

Lena shrugged at Kara. “She left money and Noelle loves the ducks,” she said unapologetically. “Silver lining.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Madeline’s eyes were green and her hair was brown. She inherited a lot from Lexa and the idea of trying to pass her off as Noelle’s twin promptly flew out of the window. Madeline was on her belly on a blanket on the floor, in front of Noelle.

“They seem quite curious about each other,” Lexa commented.

“Thank you,” Lena said briefly to Lexa while she accepted the cup of tea she was handed. “They do seem curious,” she agreed, smiling at how Noelle and Madeline were staring at each other.

“Yesterday I put Madi down in front of a mirror and she stared at herself for over an hour,” Lexa said, stirring a spoon through her cup of tea.

Lena nearly dropped her cup when her daughter started floating a couple inches above the blanket. “Oh god,” she said, putting her cup down, rushing to Noelle’s side.

Lena put her arms around her daughter and cradled her close to her chest. Her heart was beating like crazy, worried sick Noelle could have fallen and hurt herself. Her daughter was just a little baby. She looked at Lexa with wide eyes, frowning at how calmly Lexa sipped from her tea.

“Did Clarke tell you?” Lena asked, and promise from Clarke or not, she knew married couples tended to share just about anything with each other.

“Tell me what?”

“If you didn’t know, then how are you so calm?”

“It’s quite easy,” Lexa answered, leaning back. “Kara and Supergirl look an awful lot alike. I saw your public interactions with Supergirl, in particular at the fundraiser. I put two and two together. You mentioned it wasn’t insemination, so it wasn’t much of a stretch to complete the puzzle. You know how I feel about aliens. I don’t see why I should be anything other than calm, unless your daughter tears my house down with heat vision. In that case, I may not be entirely calm.”

Lena smiled softly. She was genuinely happy she found a friend in Lexa. “Luckily, I haven’t seen any signs of heat vision yet and I hope I won’t for a long time. I’m not ready to redecorate my loft,” she said with a chuckle. “Kara’s disguise really doesn’t work well, does it?”

“Ponytails and glasses,” Lexa said, cocking an eyebrow. “A mask would be more effective.”

“There are a surprising amount of heroes and villains whom don’t hide their face,” Lena said, sitting down with her daughter on her lap.

Lexa lifted Madeline into her arms, which seemed to prompt the girls to continue their staring contest. “Reign hides her face behind a mask.”

“For the sake of this topic, what do you think Reign is?” Lena asked, knowing a lot of people saw Reign as some sort of villain while she wasn’t.

“Misunderstood,” Lexa answered, sighing.

Lena couldn’t have said it any better. “You should come over on Christmas,” she said out of the blue. “I know it’s early to invite you, but perhaps we could celebrate our daughters first birthday together.”

“We’ll have plenty of time left to plan it, that’s for sure. I’ll talk it through with Clarke, though I’m positive she’ll be okay with it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara dodged a skyscraper by a hair when she spotted Reign. She flew a bit faster to catch up with her, but then Reign stopped mid-flight and she knocked right into her. Steel collided with steel and for a solid two seconds, it left her a little dizzy.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, touching a hand to her head. “Why did you stop?”

“Why are you following me?”

Kara’s shoulders sagged at the hostile undertone in Reign’s voice. She hadn’t expected it and it brought her back to the time she wound up following Reign to her house, the first time she was introduced to Raven.

“I saw you flying, so I thought that maybe you would like to spend some time together, just the two of us,” Kara said, rubbing her left hand up and down her right arm. “It’s been a while since we hung out and I thought you wouldn’t mind, but I guess I was wrong. I didn’t mean to follow you. I’m not trying to spy on you.”

Kara wondered if Reign was hiding something, but she wasn’t going to ask. Just because they were best friends and sisters in law didn’t mean she was entitled to know all of Reign’s secrets.

“Sometimes I take time to myself,” Reign said with a barely audible sigh. “Whenever I need solitude, I go someplace.”

Kara nodded her head slowly in understanding. “I’ll go,” she said, plastering a smile onto her face. She turned around, but her flight was interrupted by Reign tugging at her wrist. “Reign?”

“You pout a lot,” Reign said, her lips curling up in the faintest smile.

“I don’t pout a lot,” Kara huffed, tugging her wrist free from Reign’s grip.

Reign plucked at the friendship bracelet Kara gave her for Christmas. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course,” Kara answered, curious as to which secret Reign was holding back.

“I’m not convinced you can, Supergirl. But I’m willing to give you a chance. You get a three seconds head start to fly to the desert, if I can’t catch you before you reach it, I’ll share a secret.”

“Um… what happens if you catch me?”

“You’ll find out,” Reign answered, stretching out her arm, gesturing at the direction of the desert. “3…2…”

Kara flew as fast as she could. Her cape billowed in the wind and she heard Reign’s heartbeat nearby. She was so close to the desert when strong arms wound around her. She landed in the sand with a thud, groaning when she found herself pinned underneath Reign.

Kara writhed, but Reign’s hold on her was too strong. “Best two out of three?” she suggested. “Come on, can’t you give your best friend at least a second chance?”

“I can, but that doesn’t mean I will,” Reign answered as she got up. “It’s a little bit further from here, follow me if you dare.”

“Oooh spooky,” Kara replied, chuckling. “Should I be scared now?”

“Very,” Reign answered while she picked up speed. “Keep up, slowpoke.”

Kara guffawed. “Slowpoke? I am not slow. I’m one out of the three fastest beings in the world, maybe four if you count Noelle.”

“If it was a talking competition, sure,” Reign replied, laughing while Kara tried to tackle her.

The further they flew, the more something that stuck out somewhere in the desert was revealing itself. Kara had never seen it before. It was a bunch of pikes made out of rocks and the closer they came to it, the more it stuck out to form a structure.

“Don’t be alarmed,” Reign whispered, holding up a hand.

Kara fell in step with Reign and when they set foot inside, a hologram appeared. She winced when something weakened her. In that moment she noticed something with kryptonite was being pointed at her by a robot. The robot reminded her of Kelex, the helping robot she had back at the Fortress of solitude and it struck her this must have been Reign’s Fortress. The kryptonite was an unpleasant experience. It felt as if her skin was going to burn right off of her bones.

Reign snapped at the robot in Kryptonese, informing him she was here with a friend.

“You’ll have to forgive Scrappie for the hostility,” Reign said to Kara, looking her over while Kara regained her strength now that the kryptonite was no longer pointed at her. “Anyone other than me whom sets foot in here is considered a threat.”

“A little warning would have been nice,” Kara said, heart racing.

Reign laughed darkly and guided Kara further into the fortress. “This is my sanctuary, my safe haven,” she explained, pushing a beacon into a panel. “Sam found this place when she was sixteen. She was lost, wandering around, trying to figure out where she fit in into the world. By then I already made contact with her twice. I told her to find this place. I promised her we were stronger together. I earned her trust.”

“I won’t tell anyone about this place,” Kara promised. “Thank you for showing this to me, for trusting me, but um, you have kryptonite?”

“I have shown I trust you more than once. The question is do you trust me?”

Kara chewed the inside of her cheek, unsure why Reign had kryptonite when it was one of Reign’s weaknesses as much as it was hers. It was true Reign trusted her more than once. She sighed quietly and smiled.

“I trust you, Reign,” Kara answered, letting her wariness of the kryptonite slide. It wasn’t like Reign was the only one whom had kryptonite. The DEO had some as well. “You’re my best friend. You’re my sister in law and I know you’re a good person.”

Reign smiled and pulled Kara into a hug. “You can have this one for free, no need to exchange a coupon for this one.”

“Oh how generous of you,” Kara replied, yelping when Reign jabbed her in the ribs. “Hey, that almost hurt!”

“How is your little one?”

“She’s good. Lena took her to go see Madeline,” Kara answered, beaming while she thought about the apple of her eye.

Reign wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes were unfocused. “I want to be a mother someday,” she whispered, mouth twitching a little. “I’m not certain I’m worthy.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was relieved Noelle started sleeping more rather than waking up every hour. Now that her baby girl was one month old, she got two bottles every three hours or drank longer from her, rather than getting one every hour.

“You like Bunny, hm?” Lena asked, smiling at how Noelle’s eyes were following Bunny.

“Bu-Bu,” Noelle cooed, clenching and unclenching her fingers.

Lena’s jaw dropped. She looked at Kara, who was smiling. “No way,” she whispered, because a one month old couldn’t really form words, not that it counted as a word.

“Yes way,” Kara said, her chest filling with pride. “Hey, baby,” she said, smiling when Noelle looked at her. “You’re sitting on your mommy’s lap. Do you like sitting on your mommy’s lap?”

“Mi,” Noelle cooed, tipping her head back where it was resting against Lena’s chest.

“Did she just call me mi?” Lena asked as her eyes filled with tears. “Oh my sweet little angel, I love you,” she said, kissing her daughter’s forehead.

Noelle smiled and clapped her hands together.

Seeing Lena’s pure joy and excitement was making Kara happy. For Kryptonians it was perfectly natural babies developed faster than human children, but she was still impressed and Lena’s reaction was priceless.

“That’s your jeju,” Lena said to Noelle, pointing at Kara. “Jeju,” she repeated, touching Kara’s arm.

“Jeju,” Noelle cooed, clapping her hands again, as if she was giving herself a round of applause.

“I gave birth to a genius,” Lena whispered, eyes filled with amazement.

Later that week, Noelle’s vocabulary got even richer when she came in contact with their friends and family. She started calling Clarke Claw, much to the Doctor’s amusement who thought it was really cute and she referred to Lexa as Lessa. Maggie got called Awie, despite Reign’s attempts to get Noelle to call Maggie dimples. Alex melted when she was called Les, to which Maggie wasted no time teasing her it was les for lesbian.

To Noelle, Psi was Saa, much to the meta-human’s frustration and failed attempts not to be near Noelle, because apparently Psi didn’t like children. Imra smiled each time Noelle called her Im. Raven seemed happy Noelle was calling her Wave.

“Ey!” Noelle cooed loudly every time she caught so much as a glimpse of Reign, to which Reign responded with, “Ey is here, little miracle.”

Lena was blown away by her daughter’s development and her ability to wrap everyone around her finger, which she no doubt had from Kara. She tried to keep Noelle’s arms still as best as she could while Kara covered her tiny little hands in a thick layer of yellow paint, which looked more like gold because it even had some glitter in it.

“Okay, almost done,” Kara said, sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. “There, that should do the trick,” she said, putting the paint brush down on the plastic on the floor.

Lena gasped when Noelle pushed her hand against her cheek. “Elle!” she shrieked at the cold paint.

Noelle cooed and pressed her other hand against Lena’s other cheek. “Mi-mi,” she giggled.

Kara laughed at the sight and quickly took a picture.

“You’re so supportive, Kara,” Lena said while she slowly backed Kara up against the wall. She grabbed Noelle’s hands and mushed Kara’s cheeks with them.

“I thought we weren’t going to make a mess this time,” Kara gasped.

“That’s what you get for putting so much paint onto Elle’s hands,” Lena said, smiling while Kara gave her that adorable pout. “Okay, my little angel, let’s get your handprints on the wall, hm?” she hummed, kissing her daughter’s cheek.

“If we get more paint on ourselves, we’re all going to need to take a bath together.”

Suddenly, Lena wanted to get paint all over her body and Kara’s included.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, blushing as Lena bit her lip. “That wasn’t a suggestion. I’m innocent in all of this.”

Lena smiled. “I’m not saying anything,” she replied, shrugging innocently.

“Le-na,” Kara groaned. “You know what you’re doing to me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lena said, gently pushing Noelle’s hands against the wall. “Look how tiny her handprints are,” she whispered while her heart melted into a puddle on the floor.

With the next layer of paint Kara applied onto Noelle’s hands, their darling little daughter somehow got paint into their hair and in her own. They wound up taking a bath together before the paint had the chance to dry up.

Lena behaved in the bathroom, mostly at least. It wasn’t her fault when Kara ripped off the sink, not even if it was considered her boobs were pressing against Kara’s back while she whispered something in her ear about how she could give her a hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Chop, chop, people, I need those flowers immediately,” Imra said into her headset. “The brides asked for extra red roses. It’s Valentine’s, where are the extra roses?”

“Why do you get to be in charge?” Kara asked. She put her hands on her hips and glanced at the clipboard Imra was holding.

“Because I’m wearing the headset and because I was the first to offer to help out,” Imra replied with a smile, but then her smile dissipated. “Roses, people. Red roses, lots of them,” she said, her tone quite a bit sharper and more demanding.

“Love, have you seen the rainbow colored roses?” Imra called out.

“Oh, so her you call love, but you snap at the rest of us,” Livewire muttered.

Psi jogged up to Imra. “I saw them outside a minute ago, they’re unloading the truck,” she answered, smiling as she leaned in. “Also, the rest of the guests are arriving.”

Imra nodded and leaned in, kissing Psi, before she started handing out orders again.

“Next time there’s a wedding, I want to have the headset to divide the tasks,” Kara said, pouting, although she didn’t mind so much.

“Kara,” Imra replied, chuckling. “Next time there’s a wedding, it’s going to be yours.”

“You really think so?” Kara asked quietly, chewing her lip, unsure if Lena even wanted to marry her. For the time being, she had no doubt it was too soon for Lena, but she would love to marry her someday.

“I can feel it in my bones,” Imra answered, winking. “Oh and, Kara?”

Kara was beaming at the thought of marrying Lena. “Yes?”

“Those roses aren’t going to carry themselves.”

“Aye, aye captain,” Kara replied, saluting Imra. “Now I see what Psi has to put up with in the bedroom with you,” she said and on that final note, she ran off while Imra’s jaw dropped to the floor.

“Oh snap,” Livewire said, laughing. “I didn’t know blondie had it in her.”

“You’re telling me,” Imra said, smiling while she shook her head. “The student becomes the master,” she said, sighing. “I am so proud,” she whispered, pinking away an invisible tear.

“Master, hm?” Livewire asked, looking Imra up and down. “That’s some title. Can you prove it?”

“Hands off or I’ll cripple you,” Psi said sharply to Livewire. “Matilda is mine and I don’t share.”

“So possessive, love,” Imra said to Psi, smiling. “I like it though,” she added, tangling her hand in Psi’s dress.

“You’ve all got a stick up your ass,” Livewire grumbled. “I can’t even be myself without getting threatened.”

“Still butt hurt over the fact Reign turned you down, I see.”

“As if,” Livewire scoffed. “My ribs were fucking sore for a solid three weeks. She’s a force to be reckoned with, that’s for sure. And now she’s marrying two humans, what the fuck.”

“Everyone needs to stop cursing right now,” Kara said, sounding like an angry puppy while she carried roses around. “Lena is going to be here soon with my daughter and I don’t want her to hear such foul words, so unless you wish to have a piece of soap shoved into your mouth, you’ll stop cursing.”

“She’s a baby, she doesn’t understand shit,” Livewire replied, holding her hands up when Kara narrowed her eyes at her. “Alright fine, I won’t curse.”

“You’re a fun trip,” Raven said to Livewire while she put down flower baskets.

“Who the fuck are you?” Livewire asked, shrugging when Kara stomped her foot. “It slipped out, chillax.”

“That’s Reign’s sister,” Imra informed Livewire.

“Sister, hm?” Livewire replied, licking her lips. “Hey, you need a hand with those baskets?” she asked, catching up with Raven.

Kara rolled her eyes when she heard Livewire talking to Raven in a blatantly obvious flirty kind of way. Reign was definitely not going to be happy at all if she heard Livewire asking her little sister if she worked out a lot. She knew how fiercely protective Reign was of Raven.

“You know,” Psi said, leaning on Imra’s shoulder. “Something tells me we’ll be attending a funeral next.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

Near the makeshift altar in the sand, there was a large round white jewel, resembling the jewel of truth and honor which was custom for weddings on Krypton, or used to be custom, before Krypton came to an end. They got lucky with the weather. The sky was a soft blue and while it wasn’t the warmest day, the sun did spread a pleasant glow.

The white chairs were divided in two sections, but the seating was all random. Agents from the DEO were present, as guests. About three quarters of National City’s police department was there, per Maggie’s invitation and a bunch of people whom worked at L-Corp had made an appearance as well.

J’onn was waiting at the altar. He was asked to conduct the ceremony and arranged the paperwork which was legally necessary to fulfill such a task.

Red roses were attached to the white chairs, bringing some color to it all. There was a singular rainbow colored rose here and there. In the middle of the aisle, a red carpet had been rolled out, all the way up to the jewel of truth and honor.

A small orchestra with one singer began to play the song which had been selected when Sam walked down the aisle.

Raven held Sam’s arm while she walked her all the way up to the altar. Kara was right behind them with Alex and Lena held Maggie’s arm.

Lena gave Maggie’s arm a soft squeeze. When Maggie asked her how she would feel about being the one to give her away, considering Maggie had no sister to ask, unlike Alex and Sam, she had said yes, surprised she was being asked.

 

_Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true_

_Just lay back in my arms for one more night_

_I've this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes_

_Saying this one's the love of our lives._

 

“Ey!” Noelle cooed from where she was sitting on Imra’s lap.

Sam smiled and gave Noelle a little wave.

Imra tried to keep Noelle quiet while some of the guests chuckled at Noelle’s excitement. “Hey,” she whispered when Noelle licked her hand.

“Ey, ey,” Noelle cooed.

“We have to be silent,” Imra whispered, but Noelle was being anything but. “Shush, Elle.”

“Sus.”

“Yes, shush.”

 

_Lean on me, let our hearts beat in time,_

_Feel strength from the hands that have held you so long._

_Who cares where we go on this rutted old road_

_In a world that may say that we're wrong._

 

“Oh, Alex,” Kara whispered, seeing her sister was already tearing up. “I love you just the way you are,” she reminded Alex as she slowly let go so her sister could step onto the jewel of truth and honor.

Kara and Lena sat down next to Imra, thanking her for keeping seats for them on the front row.

Lena opened her purse and fished out a package of tissues. She took one for herself and passed the rest on for others who might have needed it. “Sam looks amazing in that suit,” she whispered, dabbing the tissue at her eyes. “Maggie, too,” she added.

“Alex is breathtaking in that white dress,” Imra whispered.

J’onn cleared his throat. “Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today…for the gayest wedding between three women whom love each other unconditionally,” he announced, his voice strong, carrying out.

Kara smiled as she heard a part of what J’onn said was being whispered to him by Maggie. She told herself beforehand she was going to try not to cry, but she couldn’t help it. Her sister was going to get married and Alex looked so happy. It was a very emotional touching moment for her. She was so proud of the woman her sister was, proud of her bravery to be herself.

J’onn thanked all of the guests for attending the wedding and kindly asked everyone to turn off their cellular devices as to not disturb the ceremony.

“Love is more than a feeling, it is a conscious decision to love another being, or in this case, beings, unconditionally,” J’onn said. “It is support and friendship, being there whether the skies are blue or gray. Love erupts like a volcano and then subsides. In that very moment you choose whether your roots have entwined together strong enough to never part. Love is more than passion of the heart; it is passion of the mind. These roots need to be nurtured so they can grow stronger. We are here today because these three people have chosen to symbolize their love with a sacred bond, one which cannot be broken.”

Lena smiled at how intently Noelle was listening. Her sweet baby girl was staring and there was some drool dribbling down her chin. She was surprised her daughter had stopped cooing. The sight of the rose in Noelle’s little fist was less fun because there were a few thorns attached to it, but she breathed out in relief at the fact they didn’t prick through her skin.

“Samantha Arias,” J’onn said loudly and then whispered, “Reign,” before asking, “Do you take Margaret Sawyer and Alexandra Danvers to be your legally wedded partners? Do you solemnly swear to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and be faithful only to them, for as long as all three of you shall live?”

“Oooh, here it comes,” Kara whispered, grasping Lena’s hand. Her eyes were filled with glee and she had to focus not to squeeze Lena’s hand too hard.

Sam smiled at Alex whom was standing across from her and at Maggie, whom was standing in the middle of their triangle. “I do,” she answered, and then quieter added, “we do.”

“Reign and Sam said yes,” Kara whispered to Lena and Raven.

“No shi- shot, Sherlock,” Raven whispered, grinning. “I’ve never seen my sister smile that much in such a short period of time, it’s like she’s going to combust,” she whispered, smiling as she nudged Octavia’s side. “That’s going to be us someday, babe.”

“Who’s going to be our third gal?” Octavia asked silently, stifling a laugh while Raven muttered quietly.

“You know what I meant, you a-hole.”

“Margaret Sawyer,” J’onn said, looking at Maggie. “Do you take Samantha Arias and Alexandra Danvers to be your legally wedded partners?” he asked, and then whispered, “And Reign,” before continuing. “Do you solemnly swear to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and be faithful only to them, for as long as all three of you shall live?”

“Yeah,” Maggie breathed out. “I do.”

“Alexandra Danvers,” J’onn said, shifting his eyes towards Alex, who was cringing at her name being drawn out. “Do you take Samantha Arias and Margaret Sawyer to be your legally wedded partners?” he asked loudly, lowering his voice when he asked, “And Reign,” raising it again to ask, “Do you solemnly swear to love them, comfort them, honor and keep them for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and be faithful only to them, for as long as all three of you shall live?”

“I do,” Alex answered, smiling at Sam and Maggie.

Lena needed another tissue when they reached the part where they were going to exchange their vows. She never thought weddings were her cup of tea, but being here and experiencing such a beautiful ceremony from the front row was changing her mind. In the past she always accepted marriage wasn’t for her, because who would marry a Luthor? But then she looked at Kara and thought _maybe_ , just maybe, things could turn out okay and a Luthor could have a shot at a happily ever after.

Lena was uncertain about many things, future-wise, because it was the big unknown, something she could hardly predict. What she did know, however, was if she were ever to get married, there was only one person in the universe she ever wanted to give her hand to, and that person was Kara. If one day, Kara was willing to have her in marriage, she wanted to take that leap.

Maggie took one of Alex’s hands and one of Sam’s. “My two babes, I never thought apples were really my kind of fruit, but then you two became the apples of my eyes, so that was quite the game changer. You’re both tough yet you both have an incredibly soft side as well. I can feel that we have something real here and I won’t give that up for anything.”

“There’s dust in my eyes,” Livewire whispered, snatching one of Kara’s tissues away. “Could be sand,” she mumbled.

“Lifewhy,” Noelle cooed.

“How are words coming out of that tiny thing?”

Lena shot Livewire an offended glare. “She’s not a thing, she’s a person,” she whispered, and yes it was impressive how her daughter could speak, but there were nicer ways for people to point that out. “I can’t believe I had-” She cut herself of, clenching her jaw. It was no secret she had sex with Livewire once, long ago, long before she even met Kara and she knew Kara knew, but that didn’t mean she had to drag it back up.

Kara was a little bit uncomfortable by the past Lena shared with Livewire, but the twinge of jealousy was small enough to ignore and she knew she was the one in a relationship with Lena, and she was the one who had a child with Lena. It was obvious Lena and Livewire barely got along, so she had nothing to be worried about.

“I will care for and protect both of you, nurture you and support you, and tell you when you are being stupid while I still adore everything about you both,” Maggie said, sharing a chuckle with Sam and Alex. “I take you cheeky softies to be my wives, my friends, my lovers, my tormentors, my companions in life and my instigators in trouble. I promise I’ll keep making bets with you both which you’ll lose, but the money I earn out of it will be spent on pizza for our movie nights and then we can all pretend I’m good at treating you both. When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible and well, might as well start today. I’m in love with both of you and I look forward to our future. It’s going to be a good one, because you’re both amazing.”

Kara sniffled. “I think some of the sand got in my eyes, too,” she whispered, grabbing a new tissue.

“My tears are sympathy tears,” Lena whispered.

“Hey, you stole that line from me,” Kara objected quietly.

“Oh hush, you always steal my clothes.”

“This is such an emotional day,” Alex cried. “But oh so beautiful and I wouldn’t swap this for anything. Sam, Maggie,” she said, and then lowered her voice. “Reign,” she whispered, smiling at Sam. “I promise both of you my unconditional love, my fullest devotion, my most tender care. Through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to love you, honor and respect, and cherish you all the days of our lives. I promise to take care of you, to encourage and inspire you, asking that you both are no other than yourselves.”

Alex briefly released Maggie and Sam’s hand to wipe her tears away. “Even when my hands are wrinkled and spotted with age, they’ll still be reaching for both of yours,” she said as she reached for their hands again. “I love both of you, beyond my mortal bones. What I feel for both of you knows no end. I know none of us have parents here to be here for us and that’s their loss, it truly is. Look how we all turned out. We’re strong, we’re independent and we created this beautiful family.”

“I used to spend my days wishing my parents would come back to me,” Alex continued with a tremor in her voice. “But they made their decision and it’s a pity they’re missing out on the best day of my life. I’m happy because I’m receiving so much love from both of you and I have so much love to give. I love you.”

Lena brought her arm up around Kara’s shoulders, caressing her arm while Kara cried quietly onto her shoulder.

Sam was last to share her vows. “Maggie, from the moment I met you, your contagious smile stood out to me. Your dimples are hard to resist, as is proven, seeing you managed to make two people fall madly in love with you. You’re tiny, but you roar loudly. You keep going, even when odds seem against you and that is one of your most admirable qualities. I love you, today, tomorrow, always,” she said with a radiant smile while tears pooled in Maggie’s eyes.

“Alex,” Sam continued, giving Alex’s hand a soft squeeze. “When I met you, I knew you were a fighter, a survivor. You protect those you love with a passion one simply can’t fake. You’ve overcome so much and it shaped you into the beautiful, strong woman you are today. You can barely cook, but I know you have a bunch of good takeout places on speed dial, which more than makes up for it and it gives me an excuse to spend time with you in the kitchen. I love you, today, tomorrow, always.”

“I am proud to take both of you as my wives on this day,” Sam said, sobbing while Maggie and Alex had tears streaming down their cheeks. “You both helped me triumph over challenges presented, encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self-esteem. You both helped me become the person I am today and with your help, I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday, because you tirelessly see the good in me, even when I see none. I vow to trust and value your opinions, and stand by your actions. I pledge to always treat you as my equals, because to me you are.”

“Bracelets are an endless circle, as are rings and as is love,” J’onn said while he held out the bracelets Reign had made and the rings they had bought.

Sam tied one of the bracelets around Alex’s wrist and slid a ring around her ring finger. “With this bracelet and this ring, I marry you,” she said, and then she repeated the same actions and words with Maggie.

Alex tied the last bracelet around Sam’s wrist while Maggie slid the last ring around Sam’s ring finger, repeating the same words Sam said to them.

“I now pronounce you wife and wife and wife,” J’onn announced with a proud smile. “You may kiss your wives.”

“Now we’re getting to the good bit,” Livewire said, leaning back in her chair.

“Gods, this is perfect,” Imra whispered. “Weddings are breathtaking here on earth.”

Alex cupped Maggie’s cheeks and kissed her. Then she kissed Sam and when their kiss broke, Sam kissed Maggie.

“Congratulations,” J’onn said. “Everyone, give the Danvers family an applause.”

Kara knew they were all choosing Danvers as their surname in marriage, because she was there when they discussed it. She recalled how Maggie said detective Danvers had a nice ring to it and Sam and Reign weren’t too picky about which last name to go with.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered as it slowly sank in her best friend married her sister and Maggie. “I’m so happy for you three!” she beamed, sweeping Sam, Alex and Maggie into a hug.

“Wait until you see our cake, little Danvers,” Maggie said, grinning. “It’s really big and colorful, and delicious.”

“Awie,” Noelle cooed, clenching and unclenching her fingers.

“Hey, littlest Danvers,” Maggie said, smiling while she took Noelle into her arms. “Do you want one of the pretty flowers? You can have one of the rainbow roses,” she said, cradling Noelle with one arm while she grabbed one of the rainbow roses for her. “Can you say gay?”

“Seriously, Maggie?” Lena asked, shaking her head, smiling.

“Ey!” Noelle cooed, eyes lighting up when she looked at Sam.

“That’s Sam, not Reign,” Maggie said to Noelle. “Can you say Sam? S-A-M, Sam.”

“Ey, ey, ey,” Noelle chanted, wriggling in Maggie’s arms when Sam’s eyes turned red.

“Aw man,” Maggie muttered when Reign took Noelle over from her. “I can’t even hold her for five minutes when you’re here.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena brushed Kara’s hair aside and kissed her neck. They were sitting on the couch, watching some kind of Valentine’s movie she wasn’t paying any attention to. Since the first second the movie began, she had only had eyes for Kara. They came home from the wedding reception a little after ten with Noelle asleep in Kara’s arms, after which they eventually put their pajamas on and cuddled on the couch.

Lena slid her hand under Kara’s shirt, resting it on her stomach. “Kara,” she whispered, pressing another kiss to her neck.

“Mhmm?” Kara hummed.

Lena smiled and kissed Kara’s jaw, surprised Kara was still watching the movie. Maybe she had to convince her better to place her attention elsewhere. “Elle is sleeping.”

“Mhmm,” Kara replied, eyes still on the movie.

Lena smoothed her hair back with her hand. She planted a kiss close to Kara’s mouth. “It’s been more than six weeks,” she whispered, kissing Kara, then.

Kara’s eyebrows creased together. “More than si- oh…Oh, that,” she said, gulping in air when Lena’s hand inched higher under her shirt. Oh Rao, she hadn’t been keeping count. There were so many kisses and cuddles, and hugs in the past weeks since Noelle came into their life.

“Yes, _that_ ,” Lena replied, swinging a leg over Kara’s lap, straddling her. She grasped Kara’s chin and kissed her, it was all neediness and desperation. It drove her mad she hadn’t been touched down there in multiple weeks and avoiding touching herself down there hadn’t been easy either, not with how often Kara paraded around half-naked and crawled into bed with her like that each night.

Kara took in Lena’s dilated pupils and quickened pulse. She was trying to behave, but she got the feeling Lena was trying to tell her to do the opposite. “Do you think it’ll hurt?” she asked, lacing her fingers with Lena’s. “For you, I mean,” she whispered, pushing Lena’s hands back and forth between their bodies a little, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I doubt it, but we won’t know unless we try, right?”

“Err, I guess that’s true,” Kara answered, reaching for the remote to turn off the television, giving Lena her full attention.

Lena placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks, happy to see Kara only had eyes for her now. “I loved the note you left me this morning,” she said, bringing her face closer to Kara’s, their noses brushing just a little. “And the chocolate.”

Kara tilted her head and brushed her lips against Lena’s, soft and tentatively at first, finding an angle that worked for both of them. “I loved how you filled the living room with flowers, that was quite the surprise to wake up to,” she whispered, smiling. “The writing in the sky was a nice touch, too.”

Lena was glad Kara liked what she had done. She wasn’t sure if it was too much or not enough. Most people seemed to get their loved one a bouquet of flowers, often red roses, but she had bought at least twenty bouquets and had opted for a wider variation of flowers rather than going for the obvious. The writing in the sky she paid to have done was a love message addressed to Kara, signed with L.

“You’re thinking,” Kara whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Lena’s lips.

“I never celebrated Valentine’s Day, until now,” Lena confessed, biting her lip. “Was it…okay?”

“More than okay, it was amazing, you’re amazing. This was my best Valentine’s Day ever, by far. Not just because my sister got married, but because I have you. I love you.”

Lena felt a new surge of confidence. “The day is not over yet, darling,” she husked, kissing Kara’s jaw while she grinded her hips down. She grabbed the hem of Kara’s shirt and after a nod, lifted it over her head. “Fuck me,” she moaned silently, seeing Kara wasn’t wearing a bra.

Kara’s hands found purchase in Lena’s hair. “I will,” she whispered, feeling herself getting hard. “Hold on.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and her legs around her waist as Kara stood up. “Fuck, it’s been too long,” she groaned, it certainly had been for her.

Kara walked into Lena’s bedroom, but the moment she flicked the lights on, she heard Lena’s heart beat significantly faster. “What’s wrong?” she asked while she slowly lowered Lena so she could stand.

Lena pressed her back against the door and slowed down her breathing. “We don’t need lights,” she answered, flicking off the lights.

Kara put her hands on either side of Lena’s head, trapping her body between the door and her own. “You’re breathtaking, Lena, always,” she assured her, kissing her softly. “You’re beautiful,” she whispered, kissing her cheek. “Gorgeous,” she continued, kissing Lena’s jaw. “Every inch of you is perfect to me,” she whispered, kissing her nose.

Lena smiled when Kara descended her body, kissing her all over, through her pajama. It wasn’t that Kara hadn’t seen her naked since she gave birth, but generally when that happened, she was quick to hide under a layer of foam in bath or chuck on a shirt.

“I have several stretch marks, Kara,” Lena said with a sigh. “Your skin is flawless.”

“Who says stretch marks make you any less flawless? There is nothing more beautiful to a woman than the sign she put life into the world. Your stretch marks are nothing to be ashamed of, you should be proud of them.”

“Charmer,” Lena whispered, though she did feel better and less hesitant about keeping the lights on. She flicked the lights back on and took off her own shirt. The hungry look in Kara’s eyes shot a wave of arousal through her body, pooling low in her belly.

Lena put her hands on Kara’s hips. She moaned when Kara caught her lips in a heated kiss while their hands worked on taking off the rest of each other’s clothes. Shortly after, they both fell onto bed, naked.

Kara wanted to show Lena just how much she loved her and just how beautiful her body was. She bracketed her hips and leaned down to kiss her, taking her time pouring all the love she felt into their kiss. Her tongue caressed the seam of Lena’s lips and when she felt those plaint lips part, she let their tongues meet.

Lena pressed her body flush against Kara’s, eager to feel more of her as Kara’s mouth swallowed her needy moans and whimpers. She felt Kara’s length press against the wetness that had gathered between her legs.

Kara gasped into their kiss when Lena rubbed herself against her. “Lena,” she grunted quietly, a breath away from Lena’s lips.

Kara kissed Lena’s neck and kissed her way down to her boobs, giving both of them attention with her hands and her mouth. She kept it gentle, knowing Lena’s boobs were particularly sensitive. “Oh Rao,” she whispered, feeling how full and perfect Lena’s boobs were.

Lena watched Kara with a smile on her face and when Kara wedged a knee between her legs, offering pressure where she needed it most, she fisted the covers and bucked her hips. “Fuck, Kara, you’re making me crazy,” she moaned, and fuck, cursing freely felt good.

Kara swirled her tongue around Lena’s nipple and pinched the other, just enough to make Lena gasp. “You’re so wet,” she husked, feeling Lena’s wetness touch her knee.

As much as Lena loved it when Kara took her time, she was too worked up. She fisted Kara’s hair and urged her higher, crashing their lips together.

The heated kiss distracted Kara and next thing she knew, Lena was rolling her over. She was on her back, pinned underneath Lena.

“I want you so bad,” Lena said, driven by lust and desire. She grabbed Kara’s hands and placed them on her breasts, kneading them. “Do you want this?” she asked, rolling her hips.

Kara was so hard, it was getting painful. “Y-yes,” she answered, raking her eyes down Lena’s beautiful body. “I want this, I want you.”

Lena lifted herself a little and wrapped her hand around Kara’s shaft. She was so wet it took little to no effort to lower herself completely on top of Kara. She gasped and squirmed when Kara was all the way inside of her, muttering a series of expletives.

“Fuck, Kara, you feel so good inside of me,” Lena moaned, moving once, despite the fact her body still needed a moment to adjust.

“Ah… Lena,” Kara whimpered, hands tearing into their pillows. She screwed her eyes shut at the intense feeling, not trusting herself she could keep her heat vision under control right now. “You’re so… Oh Rao, mhmm… so tight,” she moaned, chest heaving when Lena’s hips moved again.

Lena splayed her hands on Kara’s chest and rode her. Every moan and whimper from Kara spurred her on to ride her harder and faster. She bit her lip to stifle her moan, also biting back a smile at how the headboard of her bed was banging against the wall, knowing she was fucking Kara that hard her bed couldn’t quite take it.

Kara felt Lena’s walls clench around her, making her all the more tight. “Le-Lena,” she choked out, eyes flying open.

“I’m going to…,” Lena gasped. “Oh yes, fuck,” she moaned while she rode Kara as hard as she could.

Kara toppled over the edge when Lena came. She was actually sweating when Lena collapsed on top of her, oh Rao.

“Was that good for you?” Lena asked, a little out of breath, a smile on her face while her head rested on Kara’s chest.

Kara combed her fingers through Lena’s hair. “More than good,” she answered, kissing her forehead.

“Give me five minutes, then I’m ready for round two,” Lena whispered, chuckling when Kara gasped. “I don’t know about you, but with all those weeks of pent up sexual tension, I’m feeling particularly aroused,” she said, tracing random patterns on Kara’s skin with the tip of her finger. She smiled when she felt Kara’s length twitch inside of her.

Kara flipped Lena over, but she stilled when she thought she heard something. For a moment she thought Noelle woke up, but a quick scan with her x-ray vision confirmed she was still peacefully asleep, so today must have really exhausted her, though admittedly their baby girl got a lot of attention at the wedding reception and missed her afternoon nap.

“What is it?” Lena asked, cupping Kara’s jaw, running her thumb across her lips.

“It’s nothing. I thought I heard something, but I was wrong,” Kara answered, though she did hear things in the city, but thankfully not the kind of things that needed Supergirl. “I love you.”

Lena smiled up at Kara. “I love you, too,” she whispered, sighing happily as she tucked Kara’s hair behind her ears. “You mean so much to me.”

Kara captured Lena’s lips and that sentiment was entirely mutual. One day, she really hoped she could call Lena her wife. She moaned when Lena bit her lip while those hands she knew so well moved down her sides.

“Kara,” Lena whimpered. “Please,” she whispered, moving underneath Kara, aching for friction, for another release.

“Yes, your highness,” Kara whispered, chuckling as Lena smacked her arm with a whispered, “dork.”

Kara rubbed the tip of her member against Lena’s clit, intrigued by how slick Lena was for her. Every little moan was music in her ears and had her moaning, too. She surprised Lena by pushing her length inside of her all at once, shuddering as Lena’s nails dug into her hips.

“F-fuck,” Lena moaned, almost coming right there and then for the second time tonight. “Give it to me hard, Kara,” she said, reaching to grab her face, pulling Kara into her. “Please, don’t tease me,” she breathed against Kara’s lips.

“You’re going to make me come too fast,” Kara moaned, giving Lena what she wanted. “You’re very um…”

“Thirsty?” Lena asked, smiling at the way Kara guiltily bit her lip. “I’m absolutely parched, darling. Do I have too much stamina for you to keep up with me?”

Kara kissed Lena’s teasing smile off of her face. “Never,” she answered, eyes darkening as she thrust inside of Lena harder and faster. “I won’t stop until you’re fully spent.”

“That better be a promise if you want pancakes for breakfast.”

“Oh, Lena,” Kara chuckled. “I won’t be done with you by then yet, but I’m willing to settle for you for breakfast.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

Lena watched as Kara fed a bottle to Noelle. She could hardly believe it had been two months since she gave birth to her, going on three. Time went by fast and she kind of wanted her daughter to stay little forever, especially considering she was told that this was it for her. Her chance of getting pregnant was now at a solid zero, something Doctor Griffin and Alex both verified.

She was okay with it though. One child was enough. One child was all she ever wanted, a unique gift she didn’t think she could have before she met Kara. When she was told she couldn’t get pregnant again, it didn’t sting or jab at her chest like it did the first time she was told she couldn’t have children. She had Noelle and her daughter was enough, she was always going to be enough.

A series of knocks on the door stirred Lena from her thoughts. “I got it,” she said, getting up while Kara remained on the couch, feeding Noelle.

“You’re really hungry, hm?” Kara whispered, smiling at how fast Noelle was drinking.

Lena swung her door open. “Sam,” she said, frowning as she looked at her best friend.

Sam sighed loudly. She ran a hand through her hair, a little too quickly, a little too roughly, pulling out a few locks of her hair with the rushed movement. She was working her jaw, shouldering a bag. “Can I come in for a bit?” she asked, barely meeting Lena’s eyes.

“Yes, of course,” Lena answered, stepping aside. “It’s getting late. Did you just leave L-Corp?”

Sam nodded, her movements jerkily, uncoordinated. “Ten minutes ago, came right here,” she mumbled, letting her bag fall to the floor.

Lena glanced at her watch. It was nearing ten. Sam should have left work around six or seven, especially considering she must have been at it since eight in the morning. It didn’t surprise her Sam appeared so frustrated when she obviously worked far too much.

“Do you want something to drink?” Lena asked, wandering towards her kitchen, catching Sam nodding her head just before she turned to her refrigerator. “Water, wine?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam answered, plopping down on the couch with an audible sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of her nose, mouthing words without actually using her voice.

Kara exchanged a worried glance with Lena. She adjusted Noelle a little on her lap so she could finish the last bit of her milk. Sam’s heartbeat was a bit elevated and the sound of Sam bouncing her leg up and down was irritating, but she drowned it out.

Lena settled on water and handed Sam a glass which was filled for about three quarters, keeping into account some of it might slosh in Sam’s shaky hands. “I will be returning to L-Corp soon,” she said, moving to sit down next to Sam, keeping just a few inches of space between them. “I’ve been exhausting you too much, but when I come back, I’ll take over some of the workload so you can take a break, you’ve more than earned it.”

Sam sighed and shook her head. “That’s not it,” she said, tapping her nails against the glass. She locked eyes with Kara, who was barely visible wincing at the sound, and stopped, stilling her fingers. She took a large gulp from her water before setting the glass down on the coffee table.

Lena was already afraid that wasn’t it, but she had hoped she was wrong. “I’m here,” she whispered, slowly extending her hand, resting it on Sam’s knee under Sam’s watchful gaze.

“It’s Raven,” Sam said, sighing as if all of her energy was depleted and she had none left. “We had a big argument last night and I feel awful. We never fought like that before. She’s so mad at me and I…I’m mad at her, too.”

Lena gave Sam’s knee a squeeze. “What happened?” she asked, eyes softening, scooting a bit closer when she felt Sam leaning her shoulder against hers.

“Last night, I heard some noise, someone stumbling down the hall or something,” Sam answered, wringing her hands together. “Mags told me to ignore it, said it was probably nothing, but I went to check it out anyway. There was nothing in the hall, but I heard Raven trip, so I went into her room to make sure she was fine. I walked in on Raven and Octavia. It turned out Raven had snuck Octavia inside our house and into her room, against my permission.”

“That’s… unfortunate,” Lena said, though she could understand Raven wished to be near her girlfriend.

“Maggie and Alex got up when I kind of snapped at Raven, and Raven was yelling, and it just… it was a mess,” Sam said, eyes glazing over with tears. “Maggie said Raven is eighteen and thus old enough, and then I snapped at her too, because Raven is my little sister. I’m Raven’s guardian, she’s my responsibility. As long as she lives under my roof, she has to listen to me. Alex tried to smooth things over, but I was too angry Raven went behind my back, I didn’t listen.”

“Raven slammed her door,” Sam continued, shaking her head as the first few tears escaped her. “It’s not that I don’t want her to spend time with her girlfriend, I just don’t want her to go behind my back, sneaking Octavia in like that. She was yelling at me how she can’t wait to move out and get away from me.”

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it like that,” Lena replied, opening her arms to hug Sam. “It’s going to be okay,” she whispered, caressing Sam’s back when Sam sank into her embrace. “How about you go home and you sit down with all of them to talk?”

“Ey!” Noelle cooed as soon as she finished her bottle.

“That’s Sam, sweetie,” Kara whispered, sighing softly when Noelle crawled off of her lap to get to Sam.

“It’s alright,” Sam said, wiping at her tears, smiling. “She’s too young to understand. She can call me anything she likes, as long as I get to hold her.”

Lena’s heart leapt when Noelle crawled over her lap, straying too close to the edge. Her daughter was so tiny and she struggled to accept how much she crawled around, as if she had been doing it for ages. She knew Noelle was developing fast, but she just wanted to protect her.

Noelle smiled when she reached Sam’s lap. “Ey,” she cooed, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair.

Sam lifted Noelle up with ease and held her above her head. “Hey there, little cutiepie.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

According to Doctor Griffin, they should have waited until Noelle was six months old before using a high chair, but Noelle beat the odds again and at three months old, she was using a high chair for the first time. Lena was worried she was too little at first, but with Kara’s reassurance, she was comforted it was safe.

Noelle was four months old when she started bouncing in her high chair as if she was dancing to music only she could hear. Her head and arms went up and down while she bounced and her face was a picture of concentration. It seemed as if the flavors in her mouth seemed to cause her so much pleasure each time she ate, she couldn’t be still, though at the same time eating was clearly a serious business for her.

She never dropped even a single pea, scattered or threw her food. Every piece of food on her plate appeared sacred to her and she cleared it intensely. Oftentimes, she grabbed her plate with both of her chubby little hands to lick it clean. When she had completed her ritual, she finished it by banging her plate and squealing until she got a second portion or got lifted out of her high chair so she could crawl around and chase after Bunny.

Half of the time Bunny welcomed Noelle’s attention, but the other half Bunny just wanted to sleep. The most precious moments to Lena and Kara were whenever Noelle and Bunny fell asleep on a random spot on the floor together. After a while they kept a little blanket nearby to cover up the pair whenever they found them napping. Bunny didn’t seem bothered by Noelle thinking she was a cushy, soft pillow.

Bunny never scratched Noelle or hissed at her and Noelle didn’t pull at Bunny’s ears and tail, not after Noelle did it once and cried when Bunny sprinted away from her. Kara and Lena had tried to explain as much as they could to their daughter how it was painful for Bunny if she pulled at her tail or her ears, and they weren’t certain how much Noelle managed to grasp, but the incident only happened once.

Noelle was five months old when she began to float more and higher than just a couple of inches. She giggled whenever she started to float and made it her mission to touch not only the ceiling, but also things she wasn’t supposed to, in particular shiny things. Lena almost had her first actual heart attack when Noelle floated into the kitchen and got her hands on a knife. After that, Lena and Kara no longer kept any knives on the counter.

Trips to the park started and stopped when Noelle saw a balloon and cooed “loon,” after which she tried to fly up to catch it. Kara was quick to wrap her arms around their daughter and they got lucky nobody saw. They bought a package with some balloons and occasionally blew one up for Noelle so she could play with it inside.

Noelle, however, wasn’t a dummy and pouted relentlessly when the balloons didn’t fly like the one in the park had. When Lena arranged for a balloon with helium, they wound up rushing their daughter to the DEO where Alex had to ensure them ten times over Noelle was fine and that the helium she inhaled after she bit into the balloon hadn’t done any damage. Her little high-pitched giggles had half of the agents in tears whilst clutching their stomach.

“I know you’re hungry, my little angel,” Lena said while she tied a bib with a cute animal print on it around Noelle’s neck. “Food is ready. Your jeju will give you your plate in a second.”

Noelle whined and kicked her legs. “Food,” she said, pouting.

“Mommy knows,” Lena whispered, caressing Noelle’s cheek. She smiled at how cute it was Kara had tied their daughter’s hair together atop her head, like a little palm tree. “Dinner is coming,” she said, looking over at Kara who was holding Noelle’s plate.

“Here you go, my little one,” Kara said to Noelle, putting the plate down in front of her.

Kara quickly handed Lena a plate and put the last one down for herself while she held her breath. While Noelle truly ate just about anything, there was one thing she didn’t like one bit; sprouts. Today there were a few sprouts mushed into the mashed potatoes. The taste of them was barely detectable and vegetables were important.

Noelle smiled while she scooped up a spoonful, but the second the food was in her mouth, she looked at Kara and Lena with betrayal written all over her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sent her food flying while she kicked and screamed.

Kara stared down at her once clean shirt, which was now messy from the food Noelle rejected. She looked up at Lena who had bits of food stuck in her hair.

Lena leaned closer to Kara and fisted her shirt. She kissed her and it was messy, but it was also perfect, because even when covered in bits of food, nobody was more attractive to her than Kara.

Kara kissed Lena until Noelle threw her plate at her head. “Hey, that’s not nice,” she said, her voice a little stern, which had her daughter’s lip curling down. “You can’t throw your plate and you can’t throw your food either.”

“Food,” Noelle said with a quivering lip.

Lena knew what Noelle did wasn’t nice, but when tears slid down the cheeks of the tiny person she loved more than anything and anyone, she couldn’t help but lift her up into her arms to soothe her while mouthing an apology to Kara.

“I could make her some potatoes with carrots?” Kara suggested, getting right on that when Lena nodded.

Lena had the feeling she had to give up on trying to feed Noelle sprouts and be happy she at least ate every other vegetable she fed her so far, surprisingly including kale. The latter must have been something her daughter had from her, because she sure ate quite a bit of kale while she was pregnant.

After dinner, Noelle curled up next to Bunny on the couch, in between Kara and Lena.

“My Bu-bu,” Noelle cooed, smiling while Bunny purred.

“Kara,” Lena whispered in the middle of a Disney movie they put on for Noelle.

Kara turned her head to the side. “Yes, Lena?”

“This might go without saying, considering you’ve been living here for several months,” Lena said, smiling as she thought how they pretty much had been living together under her roof for the better half of a year. “But I was wondering if you’d be okay with moving in with me, permanently. What do you say?”

“To be honest I kind of assumed I was already going to,” Kara confessed. “Yes, I’ll move in with you. Good thing all of my stuff is already here, huh?”

“Shut up, dork,” Lena replied, chuckling along with Kara. “God, I really love you,” she whispered, gazing at Kara, wanting nothing more but to lean in and kiss her, but she didn’t want to squish Noelle and Bunny.

Kara beamed. “I really love you too, Lena.”

“I love you to the moon and back, do you know why?”

Kara could take several solid guesses. “Why?” she inquired, forgetting all about Monsters Inc, which was playing in the background.

“Because I love you with every beat of my heart.”

“I think mine just combusted,” Kara replied, covering her chest with her hand. “You’re perfect.”

Lena shook her head. “That’s all you, darling,” she replied, feeling tears of joy sting her eyes. “You gave me a family.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara and Lena had a Saturday night to themselves and not just the night, pretty much the whole weekend. After six months of having their daughter with them every night, Alex and Maggie offered they could definitely babysit her for a weekend with Reign and Sam.

Lena was a little hesitant at first and so was Kara, because it wasn’t easy suddenly not having their baby girl under their roof and not being able to tuck her in like they did every night, but they both realized it was nice to have some time alone as a couple.

Kara knew Alex, Maggie, Sam and Reign kind of offered it for themselves just so they could hold Noelle more, rather than doing it for Lena and her, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

Lena was a sucker for Kara batting her eyelashes at her. So much was proven when she accepted Kara’s outstretched hand to step into a gondola, after she allowed Kara to fly her to Venice in Italy. The night was absolutely gorgeous with the moonlight reflecting onto the water while stars dotted the sky.

The man in the gondola was singing while the gondola glided gracefully over the water as he rowed with the oar clutched in his hands.

Kara brought her arm up around Lena, letting her rest her head onto her shoulder while their hands were clasped together in front of them. “No matter how bright the stars shine, they are no match for your eyes,” she whispered, kissing Lena’s cheek.

Lena’s cheeks turned crimson at the sweet flattery. “Thank you for bringing me here,” she whispered, breathing in the romantic atmosphere. “Maybe flying isn’t so bad,” she whispered, smiling when Kara’s eyes lit up. “I said maybe.”

“I’ll take that as a start.”

“I kind of feel like Wendy when you take me flying.”

“Are you saying I’m Peter Pan?”

“Hm no,” Lena answered, leaning away a little so she could look at Kara. “You’re Tinkerbelle.”

“The one with the magic dust,” Kara noted.

“More like magic spe-” Lena blushed furiously and even though she swallowed half of that word down, she could tell Kara knew exactly what she was on about from the way Kara’s lips parted. “You made me pregnant when I gave up all hope, thinking I could never get pregnant. Facts are facts.”

“Well, um, nice to know your mind is in the gutter tonight.”

“Only tonight?” Lena challenged, chuckling when Kara gasped. “You know me, darling,” she whispered, inching her hand up Kara’s thigh. “I think you’ll always be irresistible to me.”

“I was trying to be romantic here,” Kara replied, though she was smiling.

“I’ll make sure to add please when I ask you if I can suck-”

Kara cut Lena off by pressing her lips against hers. As appealing as that idea was, she really didn’t want to have a tent in her pants right now, not yet. Later tonight, they could make love, if Lena wanted to.

Lena’s hands started wandering and she almost got too carried away before she caught herself and decided to keep most of her affections for a more private place. She gave Kara a chaste kiss and enjoyed what was left of their time in the gondola.

Half an hour later, Kara strolled through the streets of Venice with Lena. A few places were opened, but Lena seemed perfectly happy simply holding her hand. Once they were out of sight enough, she scooped Lena up into her arms to fly back to National City.

The wind brushed through Lena’s hair. It was chilly outside, but not too cold and Kara was doing a good job keeping her warm. She could get used to spending weekends where it was just the two of them, not too often, but every now and then, yes.

Later that night, they were sitting on their balcony, sharing chocolate-covered strawberries. Lena laughed at how Kara managed to get more chocolate around her mouth than in it, though she was happy to help her clean up. Kara tasted of strawberries and chocolate when Lena kissed her.

Kara lifted Lena into her arms and carried her into their bedroom where they wasted no time shredding their clothes onto the floor.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, sucking on Kara’s earlobe. “There’s a can of whipped cream in the refrigerator,” she said, pulling back, raising an eyebrow as she bit her lip.

In a second, Kara left their bedroom and came back with said whipped cream in hand. “You’re going to be extra tasty tonight,” she said, licking her lips.

Lena chuckled and whisked the can of whipped cream out of Kara’s hands. “This is for me, darling,” she said, slowly dragging her gaze down Kara’s body, very much liking what she saw. “Get in bed.”

Kara bent an arm in front of her body and curtsied. “Yes, your highness.”

Lena sighed quietly while Kara crawled in bed. “I’m in love with a dork,” she whispered, smiling every time it struck her just how much she loved Kara. “And you,” she said, a little louder, though Kara heard her fine. “You’re in love with a Luthor.”

Kara was a little puzzled by the uncertainty she heard in Lena’s voice, as if something like that wasn’t possible. “Yes, I am,” she confirmed proudly.

“Fuck this,” Lena said, tossing the can of whipped cream over her shoulder. “Someone _can_ love a Luthor and a Luthor can love someone,” she murmured as she got in bed.

Kara’s breath stuttered in the back of her throat when Lena kissed her with such a refined gentleness, so loving she felt it throughout her body. She realized with a start Lena’s cheeks were wet.

Lena whispered words of love as she kissed Kara over and over again, barely giving either one of them the time to catch their breath. She loved Kara. She knew that was a fact. And Kara loved her, which she also knew to be a fact.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena rapped her knuckles on the door, ready to pick up her daughter because she missed her terribly. It hadn’t even been forty-eight hours, but it was too long. She wanted to hold Noelle and hear her voice again, and see her cute little smile.

“Hey, Lena,” Alex said, standing in the door opening. “We didn’t expect you this early.”

Lena knew she said she was going to pick up Noelle near the evening, but instead it was barely afternoon. “Is that a problem?” she asked, tone light, eyebrow raised.

Alex smiled and stepped aside. “I figured you would miss her,” she said, shutting the door behind Lena once Lena was inside. “Mags tried to bet on it, but I knew it was a bet I’d lose.”

It wasn’t the first time Lena set foot inside the house Alex, Maggie and Sam bought, but it was still quite impressive just how large of a mansion it was. It brought back memories of the mansion she grew up in, though this one was significantly homier and more colorful. There were so many framed photographs.

“Miii!” Noelle cooed, toddling over to Lena.

Lena crouched down and caught her stumbling little girl into her arms. It was such a miracle in her eyes how at six months old, Noelle was able to walk quite well, unless she was excited to get somewhere, then she stumbled as if the speed she wanted to use didn’t agree with her little legs.

“What’s this?” Lena asked, tapping the glasses which were perched on her daughter’s nose. “You have glasses now?”

Maggie rounded the corner with a loud sigh. “Guess which fun power Elle showed us this weekend?” she asked, gesturing at a hole which was burned through the door that led to the kitchen. “If you happen to see Sam or Reign with a burn mark, you’re looking at the reason why,” she said, grinning while she nodded her head at Noelle.

“Oh my god,” Lena whispered, eyes shifting between the door and Noelle. “Are you okay, my sweet little angel?”

Lena kissed her daughter’s cheeks all over and hugged her close.

“We’re fine by the way,” Maggie commented dryly. “Thanks for asking.”

“Good thing I made those glasses in advance,” Alex said, wiping the back of her hand across her forehead.

“It was quite the surprise,” Maggie sighed. “Without Reign’s quick reflexes I’d have had a serious burn mark. It was kind of hot.”

Alex huffed out a laugh and gave Maggie a playful shove.

“As if you weren’t thinking the same, Danvers.”

“I’m not admitting anything without my lawyer present.”

“Oh yeah?” Maggie hummed, backing Alex up. “Should I take you in for interrogation?”

“Mhmm, feel free to cuff me,” Alex answered, putting her hands on Maggie’s hips. “I’ll even let you search me.”

“You hiding any contraband?”

“Okay, I’m just going to go so you two horn bags can get your groove on,” Lena said, placing Noelle on her hip.

“Hoba,” Noelle cooed, to which Lena’s eyes widened comically.

“Welp, that was smooth, Lena. Good luck with that,” Maggie said, grinning. “Bye, Elle.”

“Bi, Awie,” Noelle said, waving.

“Bye, little cutiepie,” Alex said, smiling while she waved.

“Bi, Les,” Noelle cooed.

“And I still didn’t get her to say gay,” Maggie said, sighing. “Where’d I go wrong?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara captured four people whom were trying to blow up Lord Technologies. She had some help from Reign, but as they handed the men over to the police, she noticed Reign had handled the two men she captured too roughly. One of them had a broken jaw and the other one was nursing a broken wrist.

Kara waited until the police cleared out. “Reign? What’s wrong?” she asked, knowing her best friend, knowing her anger was a sign of distress because sometimes Reign spoke louder with her fists than she did with words.

“My wives are displeased with me,” Reign answered, sighing. “We had an argument of sorts.”

“Come,” Reign said, tugging at Kara’s wrist. “I wish to show you something.”

Kara followed Reign towards a building. It was located on the outskirts of National City and the first thing she noticed was that it was lined with lead. She couldn’t see through it one bit. There was a noise coming from inside, like some sort of machine was whirling or something and some other vague sounds she couldn’t immediately place.

“I’m not going to be attacked with kryptonite or something again, right?” Kara asked, pausing when Reign spoke into some kind of voice command system, which led to a thick door clicking open.

“No, I’m disarming the alarms until I leave,” Reign answered, beckoning Kara to follow her. “Nothing will attack you so long as you don’t come here without me by your side.”

“How… reassuring,” Kara whispered, keeping her eyes peeled while she followed Reign. “Why is this place so heavily protected? What makes this building special?”

Reign said nothing and led Kara into a room in the center of the building.

Kara’s jaw dropped. “You…this….You built a genesis room,” she said, gaping as she took it in.

Krypton had a similar place and it was how Kryptonians ensured future generations when there were no natural pregnancies taking place. It was an easy way to create new life by taking DNA from both parents. She only saw it once on Krypton, when she was a too curious ten year old, whom was accessing places where she wasn’t supposed to be.

It was that kind of curiosity which led to the imprisonment of her aunt Astra. One day two guards caught her and her aunt did something to protect her. She tried to explain to her mother what Astra had done, but her mother refused to listen and she sent her aunt away to Fort Rozz. Astra had one minute to say goodbye and told her it wasn’t her fault, but she knew better. If she had followed the rules, then her aunt wouldn’t have broken them to cover for her.

Kara counted six incubators in the room of which three seemed to have life growing inside of them.

“Oh Rao, you’re creating three babies?”

Reign nodded once. “Hence my wives are disgruntled with me.”

“I can’t believe you were able to replicate the genesis room,” Kara said, faltering a step when Reign glared at her. “Not- not that you’re not capable to, it just, this is really advanced technology and I figured at least a handful of the best scientists would be necessary to even come close to this. I know you’re not a regular Kryptonian…because, because you’re unique.”

Kara bit her tongue at her poorly formulated response to what Reign managed to create. “Whose DNA did you use?” she asked, and wow, if she hadn’t offended Reign before already, she sure had now.

Reign’s eye twitched. Her fists were balled at her sides and she looked ready to swing. “Maggie’s, Alex’s and mine,” she answered, relaxing her hands in favor of stretching them out, resting her palms on one of the incubators. “My girls,” she whispered with a fond smile.

Kara cautiously took a step closer. “Three girls, I see,” she said, putting her hands loosely on her hips.

“I couldn’t create a single boy. There were no Y-chromosomes present to pass on, only X-chromosomes. With the advanced technology humans do not possess, I managed to mix our DNA to create these three little miracles,” Reign explained, and shortly after she explained how she managed to build her own genesis room.

“This is incredible,” Kara said truthfully. “I didn’t know you were such a genius,” she said, but as soon as the words left her lips, she winced. “Oh Rao, I’m sorry, I heard how bad that sounded, that… yes, not my brightest moment.”

“Flattery not your strong suit, Supergirl? I must say that doesn’t surprise me, considering you referred to Lena as momzilla.”

“Hey,” Kara objected with a pout. “Now that’s just mean, I can be plenty flattering,” she huffed.

Reign’s hand lingered on the first incubator. “Angelika,” she said, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. “It means angel.”

“That’s a lovely name,” Kara replied, smiling at the softness in Reign’s voice and at the way Reign looked at the incubator with so much love in her eyes.

Reign touched the second incubator. “Mirabelle,” she whispered, tracing vague patterns with the tip of her finger. “It means miracle.”

“That’s a really lovely name, too.”

Reign moved on to the third incubator which had life growing inside of it. “Rosalind, it means beautiful rose.”

“You must have really put some thought into their names. Did Maggie and Alex help you choose?” Kara asked, but then she remembered Reign told her they were displeased with her. “Did they know you were building all of this?”

“I asked them if we could have a child,” Reign answered, pausing for a beat. “They said yes.”

“A child,” Kara repeated, narrowing her eyes a little. “Singular.”

“Correct,” Reign confirmed, averting her eyes. “But I can justify my decision.”

“You know…,” Kara said with a deep sigh. “Your decision,” she said with air quotes, “is what should have been plural rather than singular. You’re my best friend and I know you’re smarter than this, so you know you should have made sure Maggie and Alex were okay with having three children at once. No matter how you justify your decision, it doesn’t take away the fact you made it without including the women you married and that… that’s just not right, Reign.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

Lena sipped from her cup of tea. She was visiting Alex and Maggie because they had invited her over, and she figured it was nice for Noelle to spend some more time with her aunties. The information they just relayed to her was almost unbelievable.

“You’re saying Reign… created?” Lena asked, a little puzzled when Alex and Maggie confirmed with a nod. “Three children? Reign created three children by mixing your DNA?”

“Yup,” Maggie answered, sighing audibly.

“Incredible,” Lena whispered, feeling the curiosity of her inner scientist rise, wondering how Reign accomplished such a thing.

“I’ve always known I’d want to be a mother someday,” Alex said, shaking her head. “But… this…I don’t know.”

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong, kids are great,” Maggie chimed in. “But the thing is, when Reign talked to us, she asked us how we felt about having a kid and we weren’t opposed. I just didn’t know she meant right away.”

“And three is a lot at once,” Alex added. “I also didn’t know she meant right away. Not that it’s a bad thing per se, but it’s all happening soon and just… wow, three children.”

Lena looked over at Noelle, who was playing with blocks. She loved her daughter with all of her heart, but she had to admit if there were two more of her, it would be a lot to handle at once, probably more than she could manage. Twins and triplets and the likes were cute, but they were handfuls.

“I can explain,” Reign said, showing up out of the blue.

“Well, well,” Maggie said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

Reign’s shoulders sagged. “I know you are both displeased with me, as you should be,” she said, eyes flitting between Alex and Maggie. “I should’ve made my intent clearer and I shouldn’t have made such a decision on my own.”

“You’re right,” Alex replied, eyes softening a little as she looked at Reign. “I get the feeling of wanting to be a mother, really, Rey, I do. But three children, why? It’s not that I’m opposed to having more than one child, but raising a child requires a lot of responsibility and it’s not always all rainbows and roses.”

“Mhmm,” Maggie hummed, nodding. “There will be sleepless nights and there will be messes, and so on.”

“We could have started with one child,” Alex said. “And then see from there, though it’s too late for that now.”

“If it is any consolation, I contemplated to opt for more than three children,” Reign said, but the matching looks on Alex’s and Maggie’s face said that wasn’t any consolation whatsoever.

“Three is my limit, I’ll just put that out here real quick,” Maggie said, fanning herself with her hand. “Before you fly off and create more kids.”

Lena stared at Reign and there was so much she wanted to ask her, but she knew now wasn’t the time for that.

Alex stood up and walked over to Reign. “You said you can explain,” she said, grabbing Reign’s hand, toying with the ring around her finger. “Let’s hear it.”

Maggie lapsed into silence and looked at Reign.

“I have seen how we all are around Noelle,” Reign began. “We all wish to hold her often, but there is only one of her. I thought by creating three children for us, that problem would cease to exist, because there would always be a child to hold for each one of us and we can switch, of course.”

“Oh, Rey…,” Alex whispered, shaking her head.

“Don’t tell me that was your reason to create three children,” Maggie said. “There better be a good explanation.”

Reign inhaled sharply. “I want…” She balled her free hand into a fist and averted her eyes.

Maggie got up and grabbed Reign’s hand, stroking the back of it until she unclenched her fist. “Go on,” she said with a soft smile.

“I want a bigger family,” Reign said, drawing her arms around her wives. “I acted selfishly. I’m sorry.”

“While I’m not too happy about the fact you made such a big decision, I’m not mad at you either,” Alex said, sighing.

“Yeah, what she said,” Maggie chimed in. “We love you, just don’t do that again, okay?”

Lena felt like she was intruding on a private moment just by being here. She quietly got up and lifted Noelle up into her arms, excusing herself by telling them she was going home to sort through some e-mails and get a few other things done. Right before she walked out the door, she heard they were engrossed in a conversation, discussing the whole triplet thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Bu-bu,” Noelle said, pouting while she refused to let go of Bunny.

“It’s time for bed, my little one,” Kara said, attempting yet again to try and peel Bunny out of her daughter’s tiny grasp. “You can’t take Bunny with you in your room, Bunny has her own bed.”

“Come on, Elle, sweetie,” Lena said softly. “You will see Bunny again in the morning. Say bye to Bunny.”

“My Bu-bu,” Noelle whined, burying her face in Bunny’s fur.

Lena dangled her keys in front of Noelle, smiling as Kara successfully managed to pry Bunny out of her little arms while Noelle cooed at the shiny keys. She let her daughter take them and lifted her into her arms.

“Oooh,” Noelle cooed, fingers plucking at the keys.

Lena rocked Noelle a little while she wandered into her bedroom, smiling at Kara who opened the door. Her smile faltered when Noelle gripped her keys tightly enough to render them useless. “My keys…,” she whispered, staring at Kara.

“And here we have super strength,” Kara said, smiling sheepishly.

Lena sighed out a smile. “Good thing I have spares,” she said thoughtfully.

Noelle clutched the ruined keys tighter in her fist. She whined when Lena put her down in her crib, but she quieted down when Kara turned on her mobile.

Lena lingered near Noelle’s crib while Kara sang to her. It sounded beautifull, poetic. The words were once foreign to her, but by now she was fluent in Kryptonese.

Kara kissed Noelle’s forehead and Lena did the same before they exited her bedroom, leaving on her little nightlight and giving her mobile another spin. The volume of their daughter’s mobile was less loud than regular ones, because Lena modified it for her so it wouldn’t overwhelm her sensitive little ears.

“Finally some time to us,” Lena whispered, bringing her arms up around Kara’s neck. “How does dessert on the balcony sound? I made chocolate mousse today.”

Kara brushed Lena’s nose with hers. “Go on,” she whispered, nipping at her lower lip.

“It’s in a large bowl. We can grab two spoons and share it,” Lena said, taking a step towards the kitchen. “I would say one spoon, but I know how much you love sweet things.”

Kara snaked her arms around Lena’s waist from behind and kissed her neck while Lena grabbed the bowl from the refrigerator. “I sure do,” she hummed, swaying Lena in her arms. If she listened closely, she heard music play about two blocks away from them.

Lena smiled. She had walked right into that one or maybe Kara’s natural charm made it inevitable.

Kara dipped her finger in the bowl to have a taste, laughing quietly when Lena tried to swat her hand away to no avail. Her eyes glistened as she licked her finger clean before dipping it in the bowl again, offering the next taste to Lena.

Lena wrapped her fingers around Kara’s wrist. If Kara was going to be naughty, then so could she. She closed her lips around Kara’s finger, tasting the chocolate mousse, but rather than only taking the tip of her finger in her mouth, she took Kara’s finger in her mouth completely, all the way to her knuckles while she held Kara’s gaze.

Kara shuddered at the feeling and all of the sudden she was thinking about Lena’s mouth sucking something else. “Oh Rao,” she whispered, breaking eye-contact as she blushed.

Lena smirked and pressed her body closer against Kara's. “I can _hardly_ keep my hands off of you,” she husked, littering Kara’s jaw with kisses.

A soft whine escaped from the back of Kara’s throat. “That does it,” she said, lifting Lena up onto the counter. “You’ve been teasing me a lot lately.”

Lena gasped when Kara just about tore her clothes from her body. A gush of wind dusted over her body, causing her to shiver, though the way Kara was looking at her like she was going to devour her might have had something to do with that.

Kara pushed Lena’s legs aside to stand between them. “We’ll see how good you are at being quiet,” she whispered, putting her lips on Lena’s neck, scraping her teeth lightly over her skin. “I won’t mark your neck, but I can’t make the same promise about your thighs,” she said, skating her fingertips up and down Lena’s inner thighs.

Lena’s breath came out rushed. “I can live with that,” she replied, fisting Kara’s hair. She gave a tug and sighed when Kara didn’t budge. “I want to kiss you,” she whispered, giving another tug.

Kara’s mouth broke away from Lena’s neck. “Do you now?” she asked, slowly licking her lips, pleased Lena was following her every move with her eyes.

“Unless you don’t want to kiss me,” Lena answered, smiling in victory when Kara pouted.

“That’s not fair,” Kara muttered, bringing her mouth closer to Lena’s. “I always want to kiss you.”

“Oh yes, I can see that,” Lena shot back, chuckling when Kara’s pout intensified.

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and smiled at her. “It’s cute you tried to take the upper hand,” she whispered, leaning forward, pressing her lips lightly against Kara’s. “I like it when you’re being brazen.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s face and crashed their lips together in a kiss that was just shy of bruising. She licked into Lena’s mouth, swallowing each of her moans and whimpers. Their kiss continued while she lowered a hand down Lena’s body, down to her hipbone.

Lena dropped a hand to meet Kara’s hand, moaning into their kiss as she tried to push Kara’s hand just a little lower.

Kara broke their kiss and shook her head. “Not so fast, your highness,” she taunted. “It’s cute if you think it’s going to be that easy. If you want something, you’ll have to beg for it, on your knees, that is.”

“Jesus, Kara,” Lena moaned, biting her lip. She hopped off the counter, causing her boobs to jiggle a little and she smiled at the way Kara’s eyes immediately landed on her chest. “I can do more than beg when I get down on my knees,” she said, lowering Kara’s pants as she knelt down.

Kara’s hard length sprung free when Lena pushed her underwear down her legs. She was incredibly worked up and they both knew it. Every time she thought she was teasing Lena more than Lena was teasing her, Lena turned the tables and proved her wrong.

Lena gazed up at Kara. “You have to be silent, or else I’ll stop,” she said, smiling when Kara moaned at the first touch.

Their moment was interrupted by Noelle who started wailing.

“Jeju!” Noelle wailed loudly, as if she needed to shout for Kara to hear her. “Food!”

Lena stood up and handed Kara her clothes back. “Out of the one night she wakes up weekly, she had to choose this one,” she whispered, chuckling because she could hardly be frustrated when their daughter was beyond adorable.

“Miii!” Noelle wailed. “Mommy, food!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara wandered into the DEO while she held on to her daughter’s little hand. Noelle, with her eight month old curiosity tried to touch everything she could reach. Noelle flew up a little in an attempt to get her hands on Agent Lane’s gun.

“I’m sorry, kiddo, but this is not a toy,” Agent Lane said, taking a step back. “Do you reckon your kid is bulletproof, Supergirl?”

“In theory, yes,” Kara answered, eyeing the gun warily. “It’s not a theory Lena and I are interested in testing,” she said, firmly punctuating every word.

It was ninety-nine percent sure Noelle was bulletproof, though for obvious reasons that theory hadn’t been tested. No matter how old Noelle got, Kara agreed with Lena they weren’t going to let anyone fire a bullet at her. The only tests they permitted were strictly harmless ones.

“Relax, I’m not going to try any funny business,” Agent Lane said, holding up her hands.

Noelle cooed when she spotted a familiar face. She tugged her hand free and ran on her little legs. She was getting better at running, though she was a little slow, which didn’t take away it was impressive she was capable of running at eight months old.

“Im!” Noelle giggled. She stretched out her arms. “Up,” she demanded, as if she couldn’t fly up whenever she pleased.

Imra crouched down. “Hey, little cutiepie,” she said, beaming at Noelle. “Are you here with your jeju to watch me train?”

Kara shook her head at Imra. “We’re only here for a quick checkup, that’s all,” she said, scooping her daughter up, but clearly that didn’t fly with Noelle.

Noelle whined and wriggled. “Im,” she said, managing to grasp a hold of Imra’s hand.

“Gods, she’s strong,” Imra said, staring down at her hand and back up at Kara. “I get the feeling she really wants a hug from me, either that or she’s trying to crush every bone in my hand,” she said, chuckling.

Kara gave Imra an apologetic smile and let her take over Noelle. She could spare five more minutes, they had plenty of time, or well, time until her daughter got hungry or until the city needed her for a Supergirl emergency.

The fact that Imra was holding Noelle seemed infectious. All of the sudden, several agents wanted a chance to hold Noelle.

Noelle smiled at all of the attention. “Uh,” she said, tugging at Psi’s pants when Psi tried to walk away from her. “Saa,” she whined.

“I don’t care how cute you are, I’m not a kid person,” Psi said, staring down at Noelle.

Noelle put her hands on her hips, mimicking Kara’s Supergirl stance. “Up!” she shouted, adapting a super pout.

“Come on, love,” Imra whispered to Psi. “Just pick her up for a minute, it’ll make her day.”

“And ruin mine,” Psi muttered, sighing when Imra kissed her cheek.

Noelle cooed when Psi lifted her up. “Saa,” she said with a toothy smile, pressing her hand against Psi’s cheek.

“I think she likes you, love,” Imra said, chuckling lightly while Psi muttered.

It took Kara well over an hour to finally get Noelle checked out. Everything was fine, as always and the needles still broke against her skin.

“Pop,” Noelle cooed, stretching out her hand for a lollipop.

Kara shrugged at the confused doctor. Ever since Doctor Griffin gave Noelle a lollipop once, her baby girl automatically assumed seeing a doctor meant she was getting a lollipop. She was proud of how smart her daughter was and she knew Lena was too, although Lena made it clear more than once she wasn’t a fan of Noelle trying to ruin the few teeth she had with lollipops.

She was quick to come to Noelle’s aid, explaining a Kryptonian couldn’t ruin their teeth, but her speech was mostly lost on Lena. They agreed candy needed to be limited. Then again, she caught Lena giving Noelle two scoops of ice cream instead of one more than once.

Noelle pouted when the doctor handed her a banana.

“Mhmm, a banana, yummy,” Kara tried. She peeled it open to make it easier for Noelle, but her daughter wasn’t amused. “You like bananas, remember? So yummy in your teeny tummy,” she said, poking Noelle’s belly until she giggled.

Noelle put the banana down. “Pop,” she said, holding up her hand.

Kara wound up asking around if anyone had a lollipop for her daughter. She was a bit frustrated when nobody – _seriously not a single person has a lollipop, you guys?_ – had a lollipop. Five minutes later and some major pouting mixed with tears from Noelle, there was a whole box of lollipops and Noelle happily, and greedily, took two.

Noelle ducked behind Kara’s legs when J’onn walked in.

“It’s okay, baby,” Kara said, running a hand through Noelle’s hair. “J’onn is very friendly.”

Kara didn’t understand why her daughter always whimpered and ducked away when J’onn was nearby. She knew he appeared a little intimidating sometimes, but Noelle had no issues approaching others, even Psi whom actively tried to avoid going near Noelle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Madi,” Noelle cooed, grabbing the hands of the little girl, pulling her up.

“Careful, sweetheart,” Lena warned gently. “Madeline can’t walk yet.”

Lena was at Lexa’s place with Noelle for the girls’ monthly play-date, though whenever they were able to, they tried to meet up weekly. The issue was they didn’t always have their weekends free and there were other people in their lives they had to take into account to spend time with. She also liked to have weekends where it was just Kara, Noelle and her, and weekends where it was just Kara and her.

“I think Madi will be able to walk soon,” Lexa said. “Clarke said she’ll be ready soon, because she pushes herself up a lot and sometimes she takes a wobbly step while she holds on to the table to steady herself.”

“Sometimes I get the feeling Elle is trying to make up for being born late by doing everything fast now,” Lena said, smiling.

“How is she doing with her powers?”

“A bit better, the glasses help,” Lena answered, looking over at her daughter who was taking slow steps while she held Madeline. “I think she understands when to use less strength and when she can use more.”

Lexa nodded and looked over at the girls. “It appears that way.”

Lena melted when Noelle hugged Madeline, chuckling when Noelle basically lifted the little girl off of the floor. “Elle, sweetheart, Madeline is not a doll,” she said when her daughter started carrying the little girl around. “God, she does the same thing with the cat,” she told Lexa.

“Uuuuh,” Madeline cooed.

Noelle had to lift Madeline a little higher so Madeline’s feet didn’t drag over the floor. “My Madi,” she cooed, giving Lena a toothy smile.

“You two are good friends, hm?” Lexa said to Noelle with a friendly smile.

“Yes,” Noelle said.

Lena’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god, she answered,” she whispered. “Elle, sweetie, do you like sprouts?” she asked, chuckling when Noelle made a face.

“I’m amazed,” Lexa said, staring at Noelle. “Is it common for Kryptonians to advance this quickly?” she asked Lena.

“According to Kara, she did calculus when she was four years old. I think it depends and maybe she’s only this way because Kara’s intelligence is above average and so is mine. I’m not sure how much she can grasp, but I think she understands quite a bit.”

When Lena left Lexa’s place, it took some time to explain to Noelle she couldn’t take Madeline home with her and she reassured her sweet little girl she was going to see her little friend again soon.

Lena walked into an alley with Noelle on her hip. “Reign, can you hear me?” she called out, not too loud so she wouldn’t draw any attention from people walking by the alley. “Reign.”

Noelle cooed loudly when Reign landed in front of them. “Ey!” she shouted, smiling when she wound up in Reign’s arms.

“You called for me,” Reign said to Lena. “What’s wrong?” she asked, looking around as if she was ready to kill someone.

In hindsight, Lena should have texted rather than call out and unnecessarily alarm Reign. “I’ve been curious about the fact you created three children,” she answered, smiling at how Noelle was trying to pry off Reign’s mask.

“I see,” Reign said, looping an arm around Lena. “Hold on to me.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Reign’s neck and tried not to shriek when Reign flew up. Reign’s arm was strong around her, almost bruising. This was a lot scarier than flying with Kara. It must have only lasted five minutes, tops, but it felt like half an hour.

Reign eyed Lena when Lena was shaking a little when she put her down.

“I’m not a fan of flying,” Lena said with a chuckle.

Reign spoke the command that opened the door and she led Lena into the building.

Lena was impressed and intrigued when Reign showed her the genesis room. She listened closely to Reign’s explanation while Noelle was babbling incoherently.

“There is something that puzzles me,” Lena said, eyeing the incubators. “If your aim is to have three children, why do you have six incubators?”

“Despite what doctors may say, you _can_ have a second child, if you so wish to have one,” Reign answered, sounding sure of her words with the strong way she carried them out. “If you and Kara ever seek to have another child or multiple, all I need is a single lock of your hair or a drop of your blood. Don’t let mundane doctors discourage you again.”

Lena gaped at Reign and something inside of her chest stirred. “You…prepared three extra incubators in case Kara and I want another child?” she asked, awed when Reign nodded.

Lena wasn’t sure she wanted another child now that she knew it was a possibility, something she could actually consider, but it was nice to know she still had a chance at having a child. “Can you tell me more about the technology you developed?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara pulled Lena into her and kissed her soundly on the lips. Noelle was sleeping, so they finally had some privacy again. Lena tasted of popcorn and lemonade, courtesy of her because she had managed to rope Lena into watching a movie and obviously a movie night wasn’t complete without popcorn, and lemonade was a nice extra touch.

Lena pulled her legs up on the couch and snuggled into Kara’s side. “Why are we watching 101 Dalmatians?” she asked, adjusting the blanket to get even more comfortable.

“Because puppies, that’s why,” Kara answered, leaning back, draping an arm around Lena while her other stayed close to the popcorn. “You can’t not love puppies, I mean they’re puppies. Puppies, cute little puppies. Bunny might not be a fan,” she said, gesturing at Bunny who was licking her fur on the floor and paying no mind to the movie. “But I am. Animals are great, they’re cute.”

“Alright, dork,” Lena whispered, smiling fondly. “I thought we were going to watch a movie we wouldn’t watch with Elle, that’s all.”

Lena chuckled when Kara’s lips parted a little. “Not _that_ kind of movie, Kara,” she said, containing an eye-roll. “God, you’re hopeless.”

“Hey, I’m not hopeless,” Kara huffed. “It’s not my fault… um.”

“Not your fault your mind is in the gutter?” Lena filled in, smiling more. “So you’re saying it’s my fault you thought I was talking about porn?” she asked, amused when Kara blushed. “Just for the record, I was thinking about a romantic movie, though I’d also settle for science fiction or horror.”

Kara pouted and grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing her mouth while Lena snickered quietly. Okay so yes, her mind kind of went to the gutter, but that was only because Lena often teased her, kind of like she was doing right now.

Lena snapped a picture just when Kara’s cheeks were stuffed with popcorn. “New screensaver,” she said unapologetically. “You do this to me all of the time.”

“Um yes, because you’re incredibly photogenic.”

“Charmer,” Lena whispered, amazed how one moment Kara was all flustered and stumbling over her words while the next she was a smooth bastard, saying things that made her heart flutter.

“It’s just a fact,” Kara said, shrugging a shoulder. “Want to know another fact?” she asked, leaning closer.

Lena smiled and leaned a bit closer, too. “Mhmm,” she hummed, eyes flitting from Kara’s eyes to her lips.

“Okay, here goes,” Kara said, biting her lip. “You thought I was going to kiss you,” she said, leaning away, but before she could add she was kidding, Lena pulled her in and smashed their lips together.

Lena pulled Kara’s lower lip between her teeth and slowly released it, shuddering at the moan Kara let out. She caressed Kara’s lips with her tongue, taking her sweet time to deepen their kiss. Kissing Kara was intoxicating and she kept wanting more.

“Lena,” Kara whispered. “Khap zhao rrip _(I love you)_.”

“Khap zhao rrip nahv tom vo krehnehv _(I love you from head to toe)_ ,” Lena whispered, kissing Kara’s forehead, then her nose and lastly her lips, pressing a chaste kiss there.

“It’s so sexy when you talk Kryptonese to me.”

“Sexy, hm?” Lena asked, biting her lip as Kara hummed. She grabbed the bowl of popcorn and put it aside on the coffee table, moving to sit on Kara’s lap, facing her.

Kara closed her eyes for a moment when Lena’s hips rolled into her. She knew what Lena was getting at and it was working, Rao, it always worked. It didn’t take much for Lena to turn her on.

Lena released a shaky breath when Kara’s hand settled on her waist, thumbs brushing underneath her shirt.

“You always distract me when we’re watching a movie,” Kara whispered, brushing her thumbs a little higher.

Lena kneaded Kara’s shoulders. “If you want to stop, just say the word.”

“Not a chance,” Kara replied, eyed filled with mischief. “I’m just getting started.”

Lena liked the sound of that. Kara’s hands were warm as they inched higher under her shirt. She gasped when Kara’s thumbs brushed her ribs, just underneath her breasts. Her whole skin felt as if it was being set on fire.

Kara surged forward to kiss Lena, but Lena must have had the same idea, so instead of a kiss, their foreheads clumsily knocked together. “Oh Rao, Lena, are you okay?” she asked, moving her hands to cradle Lena’s face.

Lena melted at the way Kara kissed her forehead repeatedly. It was a bit of a hard knock, but not enough to induce a headache or anything of the sorts. “I think I’ll live,” she answered, smiling. “But just to be sure, you should kiss me again, my lips too.”

Kara giggled and kissed Lena’s face all over. “How’s that for making sure?”

“Hm, not bad…,” Lena answered, plucking at her shirt. “But what about the rest of my body?”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and quickly turned off the television. Grabbing one last handful of popcorn, she made her way to their bedroom with Lena.

“Your fingers are sticky,” Lena husked, grabbing them to lick them clean.

“Won’t be the last time tonight,” Kara blurted out.

“Fuck,” Lena breathed out. Heat coiled lowed in her stomach and she was pretty sure her underwear was affected by Kara’s words, too. “Fuck, Kara,” she whispered, pushing Kara against the wall.

Kara grasped a hold of Lena’s shirt, but she paused and frowned when she heard something strange.

“Kara?” Lena asked, taking a step back. “What’s wrong?”

“I hear something,” Kara answered, training her ears to pick up on the sound more. “I’m sorry, I’ll be back soon,” she rushed out, pecking Lena’s lips.

Lena sighed, but she nodded in understanding as Kara spun into her super suit.

Kara ran out onto the balcony and saw something large was dropping down from the sky. It looked like a space ship and it was going too fast, it was hurtling towards the ground. She leapt from the balcony and flew to go check it out.

Kara was close to the ship when she saw it crash in the desert and then she flew into hard steel. “Ouch,” she whispered. “Reign?”

“Must you always fly into me, Supergirl?” Reign asked, a smirk playing at her lips. “If you’re into me, you could’ve said, though I doubt your sister and Maggie would be happy to hear it.” 

Kara smiled and smacked Reign’s arm. “You jerk, I think you’re letting us collide on purpose,” she said, righting herself after she lost her balance a little.

Kara refocused her attention to the ship. She landed in the sand with a soft thud.

Reign balled her fists. “Invaders,” she hissed.

“Wait, it’s just a ship,” Kara whispered to Reign, unsure if the aliens inside of the ship were hostile or not. So far all they had done was crashed onto earth, but that didn’t mean they were here to attack. They could have been refugees or otherwise peaceful people.

The door of the large space ship clicked open. The light that shone was close to blinding and a figure stepped out of the ship.

Kara took a step forward, her breath shallow as tears sprung into her eyes. “Au-aunt A-Astra…?” she asked, taking in the white streak in the woman’s hair. The last time she saw her aunt, she was ten years old and her aunt looked as if she hadn’t aged a single day, but her jawline was sharper now and she was armed. “Is that really you?”

Astra cocked her head to the side. She narrowed her eyes minutely as she glanced at Reign. “Little one?” she asked, looking at Kara.

Tears fell as Kara nodded. She was about to fling her arms around her aunt, but then someone from inside of the ship opened fire on Reign and on her.

“Stand down,” Astra said, her tone cold and demanding. She turned around and grabbed the man whom had fired by his collar. “You insolent fool,” she said, shoving him down. “I did not authorize an attack.”

“My apologies, General,” the man said, kneeling in front of Astra.

“You will face the penalty for your incompetence effective immediately,” Astra said icily, to which the man gulped and was carried away by two other men.

“Reign,” Kara whispered, shaking her head at her best friend whose eyes burned bright red. “It was a misunderstanding.”

Astra wrapped Kara up in a tight hug. “You are alive,” she said, running the back of her index finger down Kara’s cheek.

“I can’t believe it’s really you,” Kara cried, hugging her aunt again. “I thought I lost you forever. How…after all this time.”

Kara staggered when Reign abruptly pulled at her arm, breaking her embrace with her aunt.

“They are prisoners, Supergirl,” Reign said, glaring daggers at Astra and the ship. “That’s not a ship. It’s Fort Rozz. They are criminals, every single one of them.”

“Not my aunt,” Kara said, firmly shaking her head while tears streamed down her cheeks. “She’s not a criminal, it was me. I made a mistake and she took the fall. She got sent to Fort Rozz because of me.”

“And yet she leads them. Something does not add up. I don’t trust this woman.”

“She’s my aunt, she’s family,” Kara replied, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. “ _I_ trust her.”

“I’m here, my dear niece,” Astra whispered, pulling Kara into her, stroking her hair. “I’m here now,” she said to Kara while she stared intently at Reign.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all believe this was a one-shot at first? This fic sure is getting long and I still got some ideas to write out. Also, surprise; Astra. :)


	26. Chapter 26

“Hello, Astra,” Lena said with a warm smile, pushing down the nerves she felt. Meeting someone’s family was always rather nerve-wrecking and she had no idea how Kara’s aunt was going to feel about her. “Welcome, please come in,” she said, stepping aside, aware of the woman staring at her.

“Kara mentioned you were going to visit,” Lena added, unsure how to break the ice.

“Hello,” Astra replied, taking a step inside. “You must be Lena, the human.”

Lena swallowed, but she fought to keep her smile on her face as she nodded once. Astra’s voice was flat, void of emotions and her facial expressions were unreadable. She wasn’t certain whether Astra was disappointed Kara was dating her or not. She was only human and she was a Luthor, not exactly a good start to get in a Super’s good grades.

When Kara came to her in tears after she chased after something she heard, Lena’s heart had been in her throat. She comforted Kara while she told her about Astra with teary eyes. Kara was so genuinely happy how after all this time, she saw her aunt again while she used to think Astra was dead. She hadn’t hesitated to say yes when Kara asked if it was okay for Astra to visit.

“Kara told me a lot about you,” Astra said, observing Lena while Lena shut the door.

Lena chuckled. “I’m sure she has,” she replied, though she hoped Astra didn’t pick up too many negative things, not that Kara would ever speak ill of her. The rest of the city might though and it was possible Astra ran a background check on her.

Kara walked into the room and smiled hopefully. She gave her aunt an encouraging nod, seeing how stiff she was. She knew Astra was still adapting to her powers now that she was here on earth, but she had a positive feeling she was going to do just fine. It had been a week since her aunt crashed on earth and during that week she spoke non-stop about her family here on earth, and she helped her with her powers.

Lena was taken aback when Astra hugged her out of the blue. She hadn’t expected it one bit, especially not after Astra called her the human.

“My niece has chosen wonderfully,” Astra said, her voice suddenly much warmer.

Lena felt lucky to be Kara’s girlfriend, but something about Astra’s words made it sound deeper somehow. The hug was tight and made it a little difficult to breathe, but it wasn’t too painful or uncomfortable.

“Aunt Astra, this is Noelle,” Kara said, proudly gesturing at her daughter who toddled into the room. “Elle, sweetheart, this is my aunt Astra,” she whispered to her little princess. “Astra,” she said slowly while she pointed at her aunt.

“Awa,” Noelle said, looking up at Astra.

Lena frowned a little when Astra crouched down, because the movement showed off she was armed and that made her particularly uncomfortable. Even at the DEO she wasn’t comfortable with people being armed, though there it was standard, but this was her home and she had no toleration whatsoever for weapons here.

Lena tapped Astra’s shoulder. “I must ask you to put your weapons aside and to not enter our home armed next time,” she said, sharing a glance with Kara who nodded, much to her relief, because Kara’s support was not only important, it was essential.

Astra’s eyes shifted between Lena and Kara. “Very well,” she said, standing up. “I shall return unarmed.”

Lena breathed out when Astra left to go ditch her weapons. “How am I doing so far?” she asked Kara in a whisper.

Kara took both of Lena’s hands in hers. “You’re doing great,” she answered with a smile. “I’m sure my aunt will adore you, because I do.”

Lena hoped Kara was right. She remembered the first time she met Kara’s family. Alex hadn’t been thrilled at all to see her, although in all fairness that meeting happened under different circumstances, less ideal ones. This time she was in a healthy relationship with Kara and everything was going steady.

Noelle ducked her head behind Lena’s legs and giggled when Astra returned.

“She is a shy little one,” Astra said, smiling softly while she tried to reach out to Noelle. She covered her eyes with her hands and slowly moved her hands away, saying “peekaboo.”

That got Noelle’s attention. She cooed when Astra did it again and again.

Lena didn’t have the chance yet to offer Astra something to drink. She smiled at how Kara’s aunt was completely enamored by Noelle, as was pretty much everyone, aside from a rare few who didn’t like children, like Psi.

Noelle covered her eyes with her hands, but she cheated by peeking through her fingers. “Peekaboo,” she cooed, giggling when Astra lifted her up like an airplane.

Moments later, Noelle was enjoying fruit Lena had cut up in pieces for her while Kara showed her aunt the balcony.

“This view is gorgeous,” Astra said, gazing out over the city. “Are you happy here on earth?”

“I am. It took some time and at first it wasn’t easy to fit in, but yes, I’m happy,” Kara answered, a small smile on her face. “I have a family, I have friends and I even have my own little family. I’m happy you will be a part of my family. You _are_ a part of my family.”

“What do you think of Lena?” Kara asked quietly, chewing her lip.

Astra turned around and watched Lena help Noelle with her fruit. “She makes you happy.”

“She does,” Kara confirmed. “I really love her and I know things may seem a little unconventional, but one day I hope I can be so lucky to call her my wife. Lena makes me happy and we don’t have to be courted for that.”

Astra seemed to consider Kara’s words with a slow nod. “Then I am happy, too,” she whispered, squeezing Kara’s shoulder. “This human is a good mother.”

“Just Lena, call her Lena. Human sounds degrading and I know you don’t mean for it to sound that way, but it does.”

“You hold her in high regard.”

“I do,” Kara sighed, smiling at how Lena was tickling Noelle, making Noelle squeal. “She’s a goddess in my eyes. She’s the mother of my child and the love of my life.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena started walking in on Sam kissing either Alex or Maggie quite frequently. Lately, it seemed to become a daily occurrence. It always happened under the guise of them bringing Sam lunch or coming over to take her out for lunch, though the latter was less likely, given the fact Sam tended to take her brief lunch breaks in her office.

Sometimes Lena found them doing more than just kissing and she tried to ignore it as much as she could, letting the lovebirds have their little stolen moments here and there. She had a feeling Alex and Maggie always came over with the intention of bringing more than just lunch. Every now and then they even brought some lunch for her or a cup of coffee.

Lena entered Sam’s office, after knocking. It was something she had made certain to do after she walked in on Sam knuckle deep inside of Maggie roughly two weeks ago. It was a sight engraved into her memories forever. Sam had looked really smug about it while Maggie grinned and mumbled some half-hearted apology.

Lena noticed Sam was squirming in her seat a little. “Oh god, not this again,” she said, sighing, smiling a little because of course one of Sam’s wives was under her desk again, to help Sam relax, as Sam once told her.

Sam straightened her back. She was smiling. “Lena, what can I- oh… what can I do for y-you?” she asked, squeezing her pen so hard between her fingertips it snapped in half.

“There is a project I want to discuss with you, though I can see you’re…,” Lena answered, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, “otherwise occupied.”

Generally, Lena wouldn’t tolerate this one bit on her work floor, but Sam was her best friend, her best employee and her sister in law, sort of. Plus, she had occasional visits from Kara, although in all fairness she owned this company so she got to do whatever the hell she wanted to do.

“You’re lucky I like you too much to fire you,” Lena said, throwing Sam a smile.

Sam gave Lena one of her cheeky smiles. “Shh, one of my wives might hear you say that,” she replied, chuckling. “Love you.”

“Hate you too,” Lena called out over her shoulder as she spun on her heel, leaving Sam’s office so she could get some actual work done, unlike Sam, though she couldn’t complain about her best employee. Sam worked at least twice as hard as everyone else did.

Lena sighed as she strolled back into her office. The sound of Sam’s amused laugh haunted her a little. She sat down and popped open two buttons from her blouse, snapping a quick picture which she sent to Kara.

Lena half expected Kara to show up on her balcony, but instead her phone buzzed. Her mouth watered at the picture Kara just sent her. Kara was propped up on the pillows in their bed, she was biting her lip and she was completely naked. Her eyes barely had the chance to drink it all in when her phone buzzed again, causing her to drop it.

“Fuck,” Lena grumbled, quickly picking up her phone.

It was another picture of Kara, but this time she was dressed. Dammit, Kara was fast. Lena took a deep breath and undid the rest of the buttons of her blouse, snapping another picture. A knock on her door startled her just as she pressed sent.

“What!?” Lena shouted, quickly steeling herself, buttoning up her blouse. “Yes?” she called out.

Sam waltzed in, a smile on her face. “Bad time?” she asked, watching Lena bemusedly. “Did you do something new with your blouse?”

Lena looked down at her blouse and saw she didn’t button it up right. “Perhaps I like to mix things up, what is it to you?” she replied, raising an eyebrow.

Lena’s phone buzzed again and when she briefly checked it, all of the color drained from her face. Her last picture wasn’t sent to Kara, she must have accidentally clicked Lexa’s name rather than Kara’s and now Lexa wanted to know what the meaning of her sending such a picture was.

“That’s an odd face to make when sexting,” Sam commented.

“Get out,” Lena said, sighing audibly. “This is your fault.”

Lena typed out a long apology to Lexa, explaining the embarrassing situation. She was relieved when Lexa joked how it was saucy and how her day got better. Lexa even complimented her on her boobs and much to her embarrassment, added Clarke agreed, though Lexa did ensure her she was deleting the picture. She laughed again when Lexa texted she was too selfish to share such a nice pair of boobs with the media. She knew her friend would never pull such a stunt on her.

Lexa picked up on the second ring when Lena called her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sell it to the media?” Lena asked, toying with the cord of her telephone. “It might just put your daughter through college.”

Lexa laughed on the other end of the line and Lena heard Clarke laughing as well. _“Tempting, I might reconsider, but I’m not sure what I’ll do with the millions of dollars I have.”_

“You could always donate to charity.”

 _“Lena Luthor shares boobs with the world for charity,”_ Lexa mused.

“The world? That’s thinking a little big, no?”

 _“Is it with boobs as big as yours?”_ Lexa replied, chuckling into the phone. _“Yes, Clarke, your boobs are flawless. No… yes, you can show me later.”_

“Once again, my apologies for the mishap,” Lena said, a little awkward, blushing.

_“Mishaps happen to the best of us. Clarke wants to know where you bought that black lace bra.”_

“Oh I see how it is, you’re only interested in my bra.”

 _“Glad you’re catching on, Lena,”_ Lexa replied, causing Lena to laugh. _“We must meet for dinner sometime, to discuss our daughters’ upcoming first birthday.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara gasped when she walked in on Alex and Reign. She quickly turned around after she got a good eyeful of both of them, oh Rao. How she didn’t know they were together sooner was perplexing. Lately, she was always seemed to walk in on Reign with Maggie or Reign with her sister. Sometimes she walked in on all three of them and well, they were particularly creative in their love making.

She considered the possibility they stopped caring about trying to hide what they were doing. Then again, in the past they had some flimsy excuses, excuses she believed because she had no idea what was really going on. It was almost laughable she used to think more than once they were fighting in the past, before everything was out in the open. Sometimes she missed those days of blissful ignorance, of not knowing and not getting traumatized by walking in on them.

Kara sprinted out of the room before her aunt could enter. “I’ll um, show you other parts of the DEO,” she said, guiding Astra away. “There’s, ah, nothing to see there, just um, agents training.”

Kara was close to done with the tour when Reign caught up with them. She didn’t miss how Reign observed her aunt and she knew Reign still didn’t trust Astra. Family was family and her aunt was a good person, regardless of how wary Reign was she might not be.

“After some training, you could work for the DEO,” Kara said, happy to help her aunt with said training. “I think you’ll learn quick-”

“I do not wish to work for the DEO,” Astra stated curtly. “This organization does not appeal to me.”

One corner of Reign’s mouth twitched in something akin to a smile. “You might not be entirely terrible after all,” she said to Astra. “Your decision is one I can get behind.”

“And here I thought you were impulsive,” Astra replied, eyeing Reign. “I took you for the kind of person eager to fight rather than the kind of person to back down from one.”

Kara frowned. “Working for the DEO isn’t exactly about fighting. It’s about stopping crime, in particular crimes where aliens are involved,” she said, confused as to how she gave her aunt the impression it was about fighting.

Reign took a step towards Astra, but Astra didn’t cower or flinch in the slightest. “Pick a time and a place and you’ll find out what kind of person I am,” she said, and it would have sounded like a threat or an attempt at picking a fight, if it wasn’t for the smile playing at her lips.

“You would risk challenging me?”

Reign chuckled darkly. “You may be a trained general, leader of your grab-bag of sinners, but you have no idea what kind of power you’re up against.”

Astra took a step, so close to Reign their faces were nearly touching. “Have you not sinned, Reign?” she asked, sounding like she was accusing Reign. “I know what you are,” she said, and just like that the air between them shifted.

Kara winced at the sound of her aunt saying what rather than who. “Aunt Astra, that’s enough,” she said, sighing loudly. “You two have to stop provoking each other. There’s not going to be a fight.”

“Geez, they’re like bulls,” Agent Lane spoke up. “You could use your cape so they can get it out of their system,” she said to Kara, snickering.

Agent Lane lost her balance when Reign kicked her leg and she was about to stagger down, but Reign caught her wrist and steadied her. “Dammit, Reign, do you always have to bruise people?” she muttered, rubbing her leg.

“Your reflexes are impeccable,” Astra said to Reign.

“What’s that?” Reign said, cupping a hand behind her ear. “Is the almighty general giving me a compliment?”

Kara sighed and face-palmed. “One step forward, two steps back,” she whispered, shaking her head at how Reign and Astra went back to their intense staring.

“Must be a rare occasion for you,” Astra quipped at Reign.

“Oh Rao,” Kara groaned. “Do I really have to break it up and put you both in a corner to cool off?”

“Maybe we should just let them fight,” Agent Lane suggested. “I’d pay money to see it, especially if there’s mud involved.”

“You are a strange human,” Astra said to Agent Lane.

“I’m just a bisexual lady, looking forward to seeing two strong ladies rolling around in a tangle of limbs.”

Reign grabbed Agent Lane’s gun and tossed it at Astra’s feet. “General Astra, leader of the Fort Rozz prisoners, I hereby challenge you to a duel,” she said, glancing at Kara who was gaping at them. “Whoever falls down three times first loses. When you lose, you will hand over the prisoners and as a sign of my leniency, you may roam freely, live a life without being imprisoned.”

Astra picked up the gun. “If I lose, I shall do so,” she replied, narrowing her eyes. “If you lose, you will join me and you shall obey my commands.”

Reign scoffed. “I’d rather consume liquid kryptonite, not that I intend on losing,” she said, circling Astra. “Your body is littered with scars, I’ll make sure to add one more.”

“Did I mention Reign is my sister in law?” Kara cut in before her aunt could fight Reign right here right now. “Because she is, which basically means you’re family. Maybe you should bet for something fun, like um, who gets to buy ice cream. Don’t you think that’s a good idea? Rao, I’ll buy the ice cream if you can both just cut it out already.”

“Your aunt has accepted my challenge,” Reign said to Kara. “She is a woman of honor. She will face me in battle.”

“I’m not going to stand here and watch my best friend and my aunt fight,” Kara said, crossing her arms over her chest. “If you two want to tear each other apart, I don’t want to see it. Take your fight somewhere private. I won’t watch you kill each other.”

“The fact she is your aunt is the only reason why this fight is not to the death,” Reign said, her posture guarded. “General Astra won’t die at my hands.”

“Is it bad I’m rooting for Reign?” Agent Lane asked Kara, eyes widening when Astra shot her a glare. “We need to contain those prisoners, before they terrorize the city. They wound up on Fort Rozz for a reason, we can’t ignore that.”  

Kara knew that was true. Regardless of the challenge Reign threw at her aunt, those prisoners needed to be locked up, one way or another. It would be helpful if Astra willingly handed over those prisoners, but she didn’t want her to fight Reign. She didn’t like the idea of her best friend scarring her aunt. No matter how strong Astra thought she was, Reign was too powerful.

Kara gripped Reign’s upper arm tightly. “Please don’t hurt her too much,” she whispered, sighing because she knew the fight was going to take place whether she approved or not.

A flash of pain crossed Astra’s face. “You have no faith in my abilities. In your eyes, I have lost before the fight has begun,” she said to Kara, and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was all cuddled up under the blankets with Noelle in her arms. Her sweet little girl must have had a nightmare of sorts, because one moment she was sleeping peacefully in her crib and the next she was wailing at the top of her lungs, and her tears didn’t stop until she held her close, soothing her.

Kara had an arm around Lena and Noelle, protecting the two people she cherished more than anything in the universe. This was her little family, her future. It saddened her how her daughter’s sleep got disturbed. Noelle should be having sweet dreams, not nightmares. There had been nothing out of the ordinary, no strange sounds or anything else that might have been alarming.

Noelle jerked a little in Lena’s arms, but whenever she started sniffling, she quieted down when Lena and Kara held her tighter. Her little fist was clutching on to Lena’s shirt like a lifeline.

“Everything is okay, my sweet little angel,” Lena whispered, cradling Noelle as close as she could. “Your jeju and I are here.”

Noelle’s other hand reached out to tangle in Kara’s shirt. “Afate,” she sniffled.

“You’re afraid?” Lena asked, gazing into her daughter’s big blue eyes and she hated how there were tears pooling in them.

Noelle nodded. She freed up a hand and sucked on her thumb.

Kara gently rubbed Noelle’s back. “What are you afraid of, sweetheart?” she asked, feeling her heart crack into pieces, hearing her daughter sniffle. “Did something scare you?”

“Jeju gone,” Noelle whimpered. “Mommy gone.”

“We were gone?” Lena asked, struggling to keep her tears at bay when Noelle nodded. “We’re right here, baby girl. Your jeju and I are right here. It was just a bad dream.”

“Mommy no leave Elle,” Noelle sniffled, tightening the grip she had on Lena’s shirt. “Jeju no leave.”

“I won’t go anywhere,” Kara said, caressing Noelle’s cheek. “Mommy won’t go anywhere either.”

Kara sang a lullaby until Noelle fell asleep. She listened as her daughter’s heartbeat slowly but surely evened out, but even after she fell asleep, Lena’s heartbeat was too quick. Her eyes softened as she reached out to caress Lena’s cheek.

Lena wished she could protect Noelle from nightmares somehow, but she knew she couldn’t. All she could do was continue saying sweet things to her baby girl before putting her to bed each night and hope she would have sweet dreams.

Kara stayed awake even after Lena’s eyes started drooping. Noelle was a bit tiny to sleep in such a big bed, but at least she was curled up between Lena and her so she couldn’t roll out of bed. She didn’t have it in her to carry her daughter back to her own bed. Before Noelle was born, when she hoped that one day they could all cuddle together, this wasn’t quite how she had pictured it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The birthday cake for Noelle was a large snowman in rich velvety layers, topped with cream cheese frosting and coconut flakes. His nose was made out of fondant icing shaped like a carrot and his eyes were made out of chocolate. It was the perfect winter birthday cake for Noelle’s first birthday, on Christmas day.

Madeline had an identical cake, also with one candle placed in the middle of the snowman’s belly.

Noelle smiled gleefully. “Cake,” she cooed, clapping her hands together. “Madi, look,” she said to her little friend, wriggling in the high chair. “Madi, cake.”

Madeline gurgled and smiled at Noelle.

“I bet they’re going to have cake all over their cute little faces,” Raven said.

“They’re precious,” Octavia said, smiling.

Raven sighed quietly. “I might want kids someday, I dunno,” she said with half a shrug, eyeing Octavia curiously. “What do you think, babe?”

Octavia rolled her lips into her mouth and slowly popped them out. “Someday, maybe,” she answered, chancing a smile.

“That someday better not be before you both finish college,” Sam interrupted.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Raven replied, smiling.

Lena was happy to see everything was going well between Sam and Raven. She knew it was going to be okay and she was glad she was right. Siblings had arguments sometimes, but good siblings worked those things out and moved on. Sometimes, in moments like this, where she saw siblings interact, she thought back to Lex for a moment. It was a pity he went down such a dark path when she used to look up to him, once, long ago.

Lena watched her baby girl blow out her candle with so much pride at doing it on her own, even though she kind of blew away the top layer of the cake along with it. She looked at Noelle and it stung knowing her daughter had an uncle and a grandmother she was never going to meet, although that was for the better for, well, everyone.

Clarke and Lexa helped Madeline to blow out her candle. Together, they kissed their daughter’s cheeks while Kara took a picture for them with a camera Clarke had handed to her.

Cake was being divided onto plates and Lena couldn’t help but notice how quiet Astra was being, how she kept to herself in a corner of the room. She had heard all about the upcoming fight Astra was going to have with Reign, because Kara rambled about it in English and in Kryptonese, and Kara was so upset she spoke too fast and had to explain twice for her to understand everything she was saying.

“Hey,” Lena said to Astra. “Is this seat taken?” she asked, nodding her head next to Astra, sitting down when Astra shook her head. “Cake?” she offered, holding out the plate she took with her.

“You worry about me,” Astra said quietly.

“That’s observant,” Lena replied, a little surprised. “And true,” she admitted. “Family worries about family, it’s what we do. It’s what she does,” she whispered, gazing at Kara who had icing all over her chin.

“If you’re here to talk me out of it, save your breath.”

“What do you hope to gain by fighting? Is having Reign under your command worth the risk of breaking ties with your family? What happens next if you win?”

“Backing down from a fight is dishonorable,” Astra whispered calmly.

“Being the bigger person is not dishonorable, it’s a matter of swallowing down your pride and realizing not every fight is worth fighting.”

Lena hoped she wasn’t crossing any lines. In all fairness, she hadn’t meant to give Astra a speech of any sort. It automatically happened. She didn’t want Astra to resent her, though for Kara’s sake, some things were worth the risk. The fight seemed too much like a _‘my horse is bigger than your horse’_ situation.

Lena got up so her words could sink in for Astra. Meanwhile, she asked Sam if she could have a word with her and relayed the same speech she gave Astra to her, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could talk some sense into at least one of them, enough to stop that ridiculous fight. It was possible she was wasting her breath and her time, but they were both family and she knew what having them at odds was doing to Kara, how it gnawed at her even when Kara tried to insist she was fine.

Kara tried not to be too disappointed when her aunt left early while the other guests were still around. Someone had to leave first at some point, of course, but half of the people were still eating cake and Astra had barely spoken more than a handful of words. She hid her disappointment with a smile and shuddered when she nearly broke down in tears when Alex hugged her. Apparently she didn’t hide it as well as she thought.

“I missed my aunt for so long,” Kara croaked out the moment her sister took her outside for some fresh air. “And I still do.”

“I know,” Alex whispered, stroking Kara’s hair while she caressed her other hand down her back. “I’m here, Kara. You’ll always have me.”

Kara hugged her sister tighter and she knew it had to be bordering on painful, but Alex didn’t complain for even a fraction of a second and she had a feeling her sister knew how much she needed this. “Promise?” she asked in a whisper, burying her face in the crook of Alex’s neck.

“I promise,” Alex answered, combing her fingers through Kara’s hair while Kara let her tears flow freely. “El mayarah.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

There were hushed conversations at the dive bar. Some people every now and then shot a glance in their direction, their whispers grew more hushed, but Kara saw no point in them lowering their voices when she could hear them anyway.

Kara took Lena with her to the dive bar this time. While a few looked visibly displeased by a Luthor setting foot inside of this bar, nobody had approached them for it. She didn’t imagine they would, not with her around and not with Reign around. A whisper had passed how Reign threatened to skin anyone whom dared to hurt Lena.

Lena was sitting next to Kara, sipping from a beer. It was nowhere as good as a glass of wine, but for tonight it was fine. She was grateful she was invited to tag along, though she did miss Noelle whom was currently being babysat by Imra, whom had volunteered to do so. Something told her she wasn’t entirely welcome here, not that it was surprising.

“Damn,” Livewire said, looking Astra up and down. “I’d like a taste of you any day,” she said as she took a seat close to their table.

“That’s inadvisable,” Astra replied curtly. “I do not condone cannibalism.”

“Livewire, my aunt Astra,” Kara said with a deep sigh. “Astra, Livewire.”

Kara invited her aunt to join them because she didn’t want her to be lonely. Everything felt a little tense, but she knew her aunt struggled with the fact she lost her fight against Reign. Astra struggled with the fact the prisoners from Fort Rozz were now locked up at the DEO. The best she could do was promise her aunt they were going to look into rehabilitating them at some point, as they had done with Psi, though it might take months, if not years, depending on their crimes.

Somehow, rumor about the fight had spread. It must have because people were whispering about it. Kara picked up a lot of details from it, more than she wanted to hear. She was disappointed her aunt and her best friend had gone through with the fight.

“Your clothes look neat, but they’d look even better on my floor,” Livewire said to Astra, shamelessly flirting with her.

“Such untidiness is unacceptable,” Astra replied, sounding entirely unimpressed. “Clothes do not belong on the floor.”

The more Livewire muttered at her failed flirting attempts and Astra’s utter obliviousness to it, the more Maggie snickered.

Lena sipped from her drink, entertained by Astra’s blissful unawareness to Livewire’s relentless flirting. She might have felt bad for Livewire if it wasn’t for the fact she flirted with every woman she saw, even more so when it was someone who wasn’t human. To Livewire, Astra was just someone she was trying to hook up with and then she would move on.

Astra kept to herself as the night went on. Her head was bowed down and there was no light in her eyes. When the others were indulging in a third round of drinks, she was still on her first.

Reign’s eyes smoldered like embers when she switched seats to sit on the unoccupied chair next to Astra.

“You’ve been gloomy all night,” Kara heard Reign whisper to her aunt. Reign nudged Astra’s boot with the tip of hers. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“What is there to say? You won, you have what you wanted.”

Reign thumbed at the remnant of a faded bruise on Astra’s cheek, a bruise she put there, and Astra was letting her. How Astra’s jaw wasn’t broken, nobody knew. Rumor had it Astra solar flared during the fight and it showed on her body. There was a haunted look in Astra’s eyes. Angry marks covered her neck and her suit hid a multitude of bruises.

“You fought well,” Reign whispered.

Kara held her breath as she watched on. It didn’t look like they were going to fight again, but she still wasn’t fully assured they weren’t going to. Seeing Reign touching Astra’s cheek so tenderly reminded her of the soft side her best friend had.

“I let my people down,” Astra whispered. “They are imprisoned due to my failure.”

“Self-pity isn’t a good color on you, General,” Reign replied, her words said plainly without venom. “Your people will have a chance to redeem themselves, not all is lost,” she whispered, mapping the outline of the bruise with the tip of her finger. “You should tend to your wounds.”

Astra caught Reign’s wrist and Reign halted her movement. “People deem you violent and yet,” she trailed off, face crunched up in concentration as if she was trying to figure something out. “You could have inflicted more damage. You hesitated. You chose not to. You’re a diamond, rough around the edges, but with a closer look-”

Reign snagged her wrist free without effort. “I said I wouldn’t kill you, if I had continued…,” she whispered, shaking her head. “It wasn’t for your sake,” she whispered, even fainter than before, letting her eyes travel to Kara.

Kara averted her eyes when her aunt looked at her, though she knew she was caught staring. Reign’s leniency was another thing people were whispering about. People were confused why Reign went easy on Astra, but she knew Reign must have done that for her, because she asked her not to hurt her aunt too much.

“I’m going to get another round,” Maggie announced. “You want some of that rum of yours, Rey?”

“No, I can think of something better,” Reign answered as she pulled Maggie into her. “If I drink aldebaran rum, I don’t get to do this.”

“Hot,” Livewire said when Reign kissed Maggie.

“Definitely better than a drink,” Alex said, smiling when Reign beckoned her closer. She got up and swallowed under Astra’s stare, stumbling a little. “Maybe we should wait until we get home,” she said, a little strained, the light in her eyes dimmed while her smile vanished altogether.

Kara hated how her sister went from happy one moment to crestfallen the next. She could sense the uneasiness oozing out of Alex and when she looked at her aunt, she saw her fingers were clenched around her beer.

“Three people in one courtship,” Astra said, catching the corner of Alex’s eyes.

“That’s right,” Maggie said, narrowing her eyes while she grabbed Alex’s hand. “We’re happily married.”

Lena shifted. If going out tonight was supposed to be fun, it was anything but. There had been an underlying tension all night and right now she could cut it with a knife. She felt an overwhelming urge to hug Alex and tell her it was okay, tell her there was nothing wrong with her having two wives.

“Such a thing did not exist on Krypton,” Astra said, and oh Rao, Kara was worried Alex was going to pass out because Alex looked unwell. “It should have,” she added, taking another sip from her beer.

Alex deflated and sat down on Reign’s lap. “You don’t mind then?” she asked Astra.

“No, I do not.”

“Are you gay or poly or something?” Livewire bluntly asked Astra. “Like, what’s your deal here?”

“I am not here to make a deal and I fail to see why I should make one with you.”

Maggie laughed when Livewire walked away muttering. “Your next drink’s on me,” she said to Astra. “What are you having?”

Later during the night, Lena got roped into playing pool with Alex. The stakes were the loser had to buy their next round of drinks and Lena wasn’t happy she was losing, badly.

Kara excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was washing her hands when her aunt walked in. “Hey,” she said, chancing a smile in her direction. “How are you feeling?” she asked, and perhaps it was a pointless question because Astra didn’t even look like she was going to answer.

Astra rested her hands on the sink next to Kara. “I wonder,” she whispered, staring into the mirror. “Reign has a weakness for you. She wears it in the way she looks at you and speaks of you.”

“Well, um, she’s my best friend and my sister in law, and my super pout happens to be a handy tool,” Kara said, smiling.

“She courted your sister. Not you,” Astra whispered, sounding puzzled. She looked at Kara, then. “I wonder if she wished to court you. She is a Kryptonian and she is strong.”

Kara’s eyebrows creased together. “Aunt Astra…Reign is my best friend and she’s married. I’m in a relationship with Lena and I love her very much. There is nothing between Reign and I beyond friendship and there never will be,” she whispered, taking aback by how it sounded as if Astra was choosing Reign above Lena as her mate, while it really wasn’t her aunt’s decision to make at all.

“Besides, I thought you couldn’t stand Reign and now you’re saying all of this,” Kara whispered. “I don’t want you to start anything that could ruin something. My sister is happy and she deserves to be. Maggie and Reign are happy, too. Lena is happy. I’m happy. I’m not going to let you destroy two beautiful relationships.”

Kara had a feeling she was getting too defensive, but she couldn’t help it. They all had something good and she didn’t want to risk someone playing home wrecker. Nothing was going to break Reign, Alex and Maggie apart. They were married and they were going to have children. Nothing was going to break her relationship with Lena either, not unless Lena wanted to break things off.

“I’m sorry,” Astra whispered, gripping the sink.

Kara sighed. “I just want us to be a family,” she said, wrapping her arms around her aunt.

“I want that, too.”

When Kara exited the bathroom with Astra, Reign’s eyes were heavy on them and in that moment she knew Reign heard everything. Running water wasn’t going to stop Reign from overhearing a whispered conversation.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Reign asked, squeezing Kara’s arm lightly.

Kara noticed her aunt looking and pulled her arm away, and she hated she did that, but if Reign was hurt by it, she didn’t show it. “Yes, I’m fine,” she answered, which had Lena frowning at her. “Actually, I’m, ah, a little tired,” she said, nearly knocking down her beer in her haste to grab it and empty it.

“Maybe it’s a good time to go home,” Lena said to Kara, and she had no idea what happened when Astra followed Kara into the bathroom, but it was clear Kara was upset.

Lena knew Kara was happy her aunt was back and she was happy for her she had some of her family back, but at the same time she hated how frequently Kara was getting upset because of Astra. It gave her an uneasy feeling, knowing the woman she loved kept getting hurt when she didn’t deserve such pain. Family was complicated, she knew that better than anyone, but this wasn’t right. Astra was getting under Kara’s skin too much and for some reason Kara acted off with Reign.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“No, no, no!”

Kara laughed as she chased after a shrieking Lena with two eggs. Their kitchen was an absolute mess, but this was the best time she had in a while and Lena kind of started it when she dusted flour onto her cheeks, so of course she retaliated, like the good soldier she was.

Lena gasped when Kara cracked open an egg above her head. “Oh my god, you’re lucky that’s actually healthy,” she said, but she shouldn’t have because now Kara added the second egg. “I will get you.”

Noelle cooed loudly and flew up to get her hands on eggs. “Uh,” she said, making a face when the eggs broke.

“Eggs break very easily, my little one,” Kara said, putting Noelle down on the counter.

Noelle scooped up the bits from the broken egg and smeared them over Kara’s shirt. She let out a little giggle at her handiwork. “Jeju messy,” she said, grasping fistfuls of flour, dusting them into Kara’s hair.

“It looks like I have a little helper,” Lena mused.

In the past, Lena would have gone bananas over such a mess being made, but they were having a moment together as a family and the mess was really the least of her concerns. It was nothing that couldn’t be cleaned up later, just some harmless fun, although she did ponder if Noelle was wrongly going to think throwing food was a good thing. Then again, her little angel hardly ever wasted food.

Kara melted chocolate and smeared some on Noelle’s cheeks.

Lena laughed when Noelle was trying to get to the molten chocolate with her tongue. “My two messy girls,” she said, her heart warming at the sight of her daughter and her girlfriend. “I love you both so much.”

“I love you, too,” Kara replied, covering Lena’s lips with chocolate, smiling when Lena kissed her. “Mhmm, you’re tasty,” she whispered, kissing her again.

Lena put her hands on Kara’s hips. “We’re going to need a bath, I mean, look at us,” she said, chuckling. “And the kitchen, god, this is going to take a while.”

“Pff, as if,” Kara said, quickly glancing around. “I could clean all of this up in a minute.”

“I’m sure you can, darling, but I’d like to help.”

“Okay, but just so you know, I’m going to be whistling that song the dwarves in snow white always sing,” Kara warned Lena with a smile.

“Oh, the horror, imagine you start singing with that beautiful voice of yours, how will I ever survive?”

Kara scooped Lena up in her arms and seconds later Lena was pretty much covered from head to toe in chocolate, eggs and flour.

Bunny ran away when Noelle tried to get her chocolate covered hands on her.

“Bunny, wait,” Noelle called out, running on her little legs. “No hide. Play with Elle,” she said, pouting when Bunny ducked under a closet.

Kara clapped her hands together, careful not to clap them too loud to avoid startling Noelle. “Who wants to take a bubble bath?”

Noelle squealed. “Bubbles!” she shouted, toddling off towards the bathroom.

“You can go ahead and prepare our bath,” Lena whispered, kissing Kara’s cheek. “I’ll start cleaning up a bit.”

By the time Kara walked into the bathroom, Noelle had crawled into the tub and she was trying to get the water running with one hand while the other was emptying a bottle of shampoo. That quick little rug rat couldn’t be left out of sight for even a second.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, hurriedly prying what was left of the shampoo out of Noelle’s tiny hand. “Wrong bottle, my little one,” she said, a little bemusedly.

Noelle pouted for a split second, but then her attention shifted. “Duckies,” she cooed, throwing all of her plastic ducks into the tub, all twenty of them.

It wasn’t really Kara’s fault Noelle had that many. She bought two ducks, Lena bought four and then Reign brought fourteen. Every time her daughter took a bath, she insisted on having all of her ducks in the tub with her. The transition from Noelle’s little tub to the bigger one was rather recent. A few weeks ago Lena was taking a bath to wind down and Noelle had gone into the bathroom and had climbed into the tub.

Kara had smiled at how her cute little sneaky daughter took off while she was busy cutting up fruit for her. She really couldn’t take her eyes off of her for more than two seconds or she was gone. At home, that was something she could laugh about with Lena, but outside it was a reason for panic.

Four days ago, they went shopping and she was holding Noelle’s hand one moment, but the next Noelle had toddled off. They found Noelle sitting down on the floor with a box of cookies in her hands and she had already eaten half of the pack. Luckily, the people working at the store weren’t mad and thought it was adorable. Lena had jokingly asked her later that day if it was too unreasonable to start using a leash.

“Bubbles,” Noelle cooed, lifting up her arms so Kara could undress her easier.

Once the tub was half-full, Kara carefully lifted Noelle into the water. She stayed with her and kept her eyes on her, just in case she would slide under the water. When Lena entered the bathroom, she waited until Lena was undressed and in the tub before getting undressed and getting in as well.

“My duckies,” Noelle cooed. “Mommy ducky,” she said, pushing one of her ducks in Lena’s hands.

“Thank you, Elle,” Lena said, putting the duck aside.

Kara smiled when Noelle climbed her as if she was a tree. “Careful, baby,” she said, gripping her daughter’s little arms.

Noelle put a duck atop Kara’s head. “Jeju ducky.”

Lena’s heart was a puddle. Everything she could ever want was right here. She couldn’t imagine a future without Kara and Noelle in it. Butterflies erupted in her stomach when Kara smiled at her in a way that showed how much Kara loved her. Kara had been so kind and patient with her, had given her time to take things at her pace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex cried tears of joy when she held the paperwork the DEO arranged. It was paperwork which stated Mirabelle, Angelika and Rosalind were three orphans whom were now adopted by Alex, Maggie and Sam. It was a cover up because their births didn’t take place in a natural way. Their births were a scientific miracle, though it could be considered cloning and that, well, that was illegal.

It seemed silly to Kara it was illegal. She huffed when she overheard J’onn mention it, because on Krypton it was custom for future generations to be born by being created in the genesis chamber. It wasn’t cloning, it wasn’t like that, though understandably it might have wrongly been seen as such.

“Congratulations, Alex,” Kara said, wrapping her sister up in her arms. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Kara,” Alex replied, squeezing Kara tightly before she let go. “I’m going to call Maggie to let her know we got the paperwork.”

Kara watched her sister walk away. Rao, Alex looked so happy and it made her all the happier. She was going to be an aunt, she was going to have three nieces. Her sister had mentioned the girls were ready to enter the world soon because the fluid inside of the incubators was slowly starting to drain signaling the end of the cycle.

Kara found Reign in the training room. “Hey,” she said, approaching her step by step. She chewed the inside of her cheek. Their contact had been scattered here and there ever since that night at the dive bar, almost a month ago.

Reign stopped pounding her fists against the car, which was already reduced to a wreck. The headlights were shattered and strewn across the floor. One door had been ripped off clean and was reduced to a piece of scrap metal, rolled up in a cube-like shape.

For someone whom refused to work for the DEO, Reign was around quite often in her free time. Most times to train or to distract Alex. The latter wasn’t particularly favored by J’onn who wanted his agents to remain focused on their tasks at hand. Kara knew her sister carved out as much time to train with Reign as she could. She knew they were helping each other to get better, to learn new vantage points.

“I, uh, wanted to congratulate you,” Kara said sheepishly. She met Reign’s gaze and swallowed a little under the intensity of it all. “You’re going to be a mother now. How, ah, how are you feeling?”

Reign tilted her head to the side just an inch. “Are you done avoiding me?”

“I wasn’t-” Kara deflated. “I didn’t mean to,” she whispered, fumbling with her cape. “I’m sorry. You’re my best friend,” she said, touching the friendship bracelet around her wrist.

“And you are mine,” Reign replied, calm and collected. She looked at her own friendship bracelet and then back up at Kara. “Are we okay?”

Kara nodded and then she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She flung her arms around Reign’s neck, much to Reign’s grumbling. “I know I ran out of coupons, but this one doesn’t count,” she said, breathing out when Reign’s arms came up around her. “I’m sorry I acted so weird before when I shouldn’t have. My mind was all over the place and I was overthinking things and I just… I’m so sorry.”

Reign took a step back and cupped Kara’s cheeks. “There is nothing for me to forgive,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to Kara’s forehead, just a quick flutter of her lips there. “You’re my best friend. Our friendship is infinite, nothing can come between our bond.”

“I kind of want to hug you again,” Kara whispered, chuckling when Reign rolled her eyes. “Sorry not sorry. You don’t have to tho-” She sighed out in relief as Reign hugged her tight. “Don’t let go too fast.”

“Who knows when you’ll hug me again,” Kara added, laughing, hoping she could pass it off as a joke to mask how much she needed this tight hug, the kind of hug that felt like Reign was trying to put all of her broken pieces back together.

Alex found them hugging like that ten minutes later. “Aww, now this is something I enjoy seeing,” she said, smiling from ear to ear. “My sister and my wife, hugging like two softies.”

Alex groaned when two strong hands pulled her into the hug. “Fragile human here,” she wheezed out, “hug… too… tight.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered, easing up her grip.

Reign immediately started fussing over Alex, checking her for non-existent injuries and making sure she hadn’t bruised her.

“I’m fine, Rey,” Alex sighed, smiling. She laughed when Reign launched a kiss and hug attack on her, a soft one. “Okay, silly, that’s enough.”

Kara beamed at their interaction. Along with Maggie, she had no doubt they were going to be amazing parents.

The room fell silent when Astra entered.

“Congratulations to both of you,” Astra said to Alex and Reign, extending her hand. “And to your other mate as well.”

Alex clasped her hand in Astra’s. “Thanks,” she replied, smiling faintly.

“To become a mother is a wonderful gift,” Astra whispered. Her mouth twitched a little and when Alex released her hand, she held it out to Reign.

Reign grasped Astra’s hand, but instead of shaking her hand, she tugged, causing Astra to stumble forward. “You desire motherhood,” she said, observing Astra’s face. “If you wish for a child once you have found a special someone, you can find me and I’ll help.”

“That’s very generous of you, Reign,” Kara spoke up, looking at her aunt who was righting herself.

“My niece is right,” Astra said. “I appreciate the offer. However, I must decline. I do not seek companionship nor do I seek to create a family beyond the one I have.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was standing at the heart at the Arctic Circle under the Northern Lights. The sight was nothing short of breathtaking with the way the lights blazed in the sky, moving in a swaying band of color, like a living organism. There were shades of pink, purple, green and a twinge of blue. It had a magical touch to it.

The colors were brilliant and pure. The vibrant shades were in perpetual motion, dancing, flowing and changing shades. She used to think fireworks were pretty great with the color spectacle they offered, but this was on a whole other level. Her eyes were filled with awe as she marveled at the design painted across the sky.

One might say nothing could beat such a view, but not her. No, this view could definitely be topped and it was about to. Reign had flown her here, after she had requested her to. It wasn’t a quick flight, because she was only human, and yet Reign hadn’t been slow about it either. Being in Reign’s arms was different from being in Kara’s. Reign’s posture was stiffer, more rigid and she flew higher than Kara did.

But it was okay. It was all worth it. She wrapped her scarf better around her neck and nuzzled her face into it. Kara should arrive any moment now. She considered using her watch, but she didn’t want to cause a panic by having Kara think she was in danger when she wasn’t. So instead, she had spoken with Astra and convinced her to lure Kara here.

Reign and Astra weren’t the only ones she had roped into her plan of being here at the Northern Lights with Kara. As far as Kara was aware, she was at Clarke and Lexa’s place with Noelle so Noelle could play with Madeline. It wasn’t a complete lie. She dropped Noelle off with them before she left.

Alex was in on it as well. She convinced Alex to keep Kara busy at the DEO until Astra would come to steal Kara away with whichever excuse Astra chose to go with. She figured everything would go smoothly, because she knew Kara seized every chance she had to spend some time with her aunt, ever since they started to rekindle their family bond.

Lena slipped her gloved hands in the pockets of her thick winter coat and waited. Her breath was visible in the air when she breathed out the moment she spotted two figures in the sky.

“Oh Rao, Lena?” Kara asked, landing near Lena’s feet. “What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were with Noelle? Where is Noelle? Is she okay? Are you okay?”

Lena chuckled as Kara fired off more questions, so many Kara didn’t even notice Astra wink and take off. “Kara, Kara,” she said, gripping Kara’s arms. “Slow down, Noelle is fine. I’m fine, everything is fine.”

Kara peered around. There were no other people even remotely close to them and wait a minute, where did her aunt go?

“I wanted to surprise you,” Lena said once Kara’s eyes were back on her. “Surprise.”

“You… this…Oh Rao,” Kara whispered. “You got me, I had no idea you were going to be here. This is a lovely surprise, I love it. I love you!”

Lena smiled when Kara lifted her up and spun her around. “I love you, too,” she said, tipping her head down to capture Kara’s lips in a kiss.

Kara slowly lowered Lena without breaking their kiss. Lena’s nose was cold and it tickled a little, but she didn’t mind.

“This view is breathtaking, wouldn’t you say?” Lena asked, gesturing at the color scheme, but Kara simply gazed at her with a fond smile.

“Yes,” Kara answered, cupping Lena’s jaw, feeling how cold her skin was under her fingertips. “You’re truly exquisite.”

Lena swatted at Kara’s hand, cheeks reddening. “Stop it, charmer,” she whispered, and she was supposed to be the one charming Kara for a change.

“Not a chance, your highness.”

“Dork,” Lena whispered. Her eyes glazed over, but only with tears of joy. “I love you, Kara. I love you because you brighten my days. Since I met you, I knew you were special. I pushed you away at first and you gave me a second chance. When I was convinced nobody was ever going to love me, you proved me wrong. You wriggled your way into my heart and took your residence there, and I’m happy you did.”

Kara started tearing up as she listened to Lena. It was saddening Lena used to think nobody was going to love her when she deserved so much love. She was happy she was capable of brightening Lena’s days, because Lena brightened hers, too.

“I love you and I can’t imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to,” Lena said, pulling a square box out of her right pocket.

Kara gasped when Lena went down on one knee. Oh Rao, could it be? _Was she…?_ She brought her hands up to cover her mouth, staring down at Lena in shock and surprise.

“We’ve been going steady for a little over a year now and the only other time I was so sure of something in my life was when I knew I wanted to be a mother,” Lena said with tear-filled eyes. She opened the box and held it up to Kara. “I figured red, gold and blue are your colors, and I also opted for green, because I know you like green.”

Tears streamed down Kara’s cheeks. This whole scenery and Lena being here, saying all those things to her and revealing a bracelet, it was turning her into an emotional mess. She had no idea Lena was going to do this. The colors were perfect. Lena was perfect.

Lena sucked in a deep breath. “I’m a Luthor who’s in love with a Super, hopelessly in love,” she said with a wet chuckle. “You’re the one for me and I hope I’m the one for you, too. I know how sacred bonds are in your culture and I respect that. All I want is to make you happy for the rest of my life. Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise :-)


	28. Chapter 28

Kara stared into the full length mirror. She never thought she would wind up wearing a wedding dress and yet here she was. It was white and it reminded her of white roses, of something pure. The first time she laid eyes upon this dress, she knew she wanted it. She almost lost her courage when the dress didn’t fall in the budget she had set out, but then her aunt bought it for her because she wanted to do something, anything to help.

“Okay, hold still,” Imra instructed Kara. “Can you sit down?”

“You just said hold still,” Kara said, smiling when Imra tugged at her hand.

“It’s easier to weave these flowers into your hair if you sit.”

Kara peeled her eyes away from the mirror and sat down on a stool so Imra could work on doing her hair. She chuckled as Imra kept telling her she told her so, told her the next wedding was going to be hers. Oh Rao, the reality that she was going to marry Lena made her feel all fuzzy inside.

“The perimeter is all clear so far,” Alex said as she entered the large tent. “The media is being kept at a distance.”

Kara knew the media attention was inevitable. The whole city was buzzing about how Lena Luthor was getting married. She knew it was a part of Lena’s life and she knew Lena hadn’t chosen to be put in the spotlight so much. She could relate, as Supergirl at least, but as Kara Danvers it was new. It was such a foreign experience when some random person in the city approached her, asking if she was _the_ Kara Danvers.

“Oh, Kara,” Alex whispered. “You look…,” she trailed off and wiped tears from the corners of her eyes.

“Nooo, if you’re crying then I’m going to cry, too,” Kara replied, sharing a smile with her sister.

Alex pulled a pack of tissues from her pocket. “I came prepared,” she said, chuckling as she opened the pack.

“Oh Rao, can you believe I’m going to marry the love of my life?” Kara asked, nearly squealing, struggling to keep sitting still so Imra could do her hair. “Lena is… she’s everything. She’s beautiful, smart, witty, charming, an amazing mother and her lips are like… so soft!”

“You might want to save some of that for your vows,” Imra said.

“My little sister is getting married,” Alex sniffled, dabbing at her eyes.

“Here come the waterworks,” Kara whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes.

“Gods, I’m feeling so much happiness in the air,” Imra said, smiling while she wove more flowers into Kara’s hair. “It’s a divine feeling, a warm one.”

“You sound like you’re about to get high,” Alex commented, smiling at Imra.

“That’s something I save for Psi.”

Kara rehearsed her vows in her head while she let Imra finish up her hair while Alex kept saying how proud she was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena gathered her hair in her fist and moved it out of the way so it couldn’t get stuck in the zipper of her dress. “A little help, please,” she said, turning her back to Sam.

Sam grasped the zipper. “You look sensual like this, with your bare back exposed,” she said, tickling the curve of Lena’s back with the tip of her finger.

“Are you going to zip up my dress or do you need a minute to contain your gay?”

Sam threw Lena a cheeky smile, looking into the mirror. “It’s not my fault women are art.”

“My dress, Sam,” Lena reminded her with a chuckle. “God, how do Alex and Maggie not strangle you for being so flirty?”

“First off, they can’t strangle me even if they tried,” Sam answered, zipping up Lena’s dress slowly, as if it was a delicate task that required the utmost concentration. “Secondly, they trust me.”

“Ah yes, trust, an important pillar in relationships, in particular marriage,” Lena mused, nodding.

Lena let her hair cascade down over her shoulders. All she needed now was some makeup and to do her hair, and then she was all good to go. She wondered if Kara felt as nervous as she did. It was all good nerves, healthy ones.

Sam coaxed Lena to sit down and grabbed a comb. She was gentle while she combed Lena’s hair.

“You’ve done this a lot,” Lena said, remembering Sam mentioned she used to comb Raven’s hair often, until Raven grew older and began to object to it. “Your girls are going to love this once their hair starts growing a little.”

Sam smiled at the mention of her triplets. “Mira has been smiling at us.”

Lena gasped. “Get out of here.”

“Alright then,” Sam replied, putting the comb aside.

Lena smiled and reached out for Sam’s wrist. “Not literally, you ass,” she said, shaking her head at the cheeky grin on Sam’s face. “Mirabelle smiles?”

“Mhmm, it’s adorable. I took a picture. I can show it to you if you want.”

“If I want, as if I’d ever say no to seeing a cute picture of one of my nieces.”

They were looking at the picture on Sam’s phone together when Lexa walked into the tent.

“I’m here,” Lexa said, sounding a little out of breath.

“And queer,” Sam added cheekily.

Lena rolled her eyes at Sam’s antics.

“I can braid your hair in an intricate design,” Lexa offered to Lena, smiling when Lena raised an eyebrow at her. “You’ll find I’m quite good at it.”

“Looks like you’re no longer on comb duty, Sam,” Lena said, amused by Sam’s little huff.

Lexa combed Lena’s hair and ran the tip of the comb through it, gathering two small handfuls of locks. It took a while for her to braid a design into Lena’s hair and once she was done, she held up a small mirror for Lena to see.

Lena stared in awe at the design. It was as if she just went to the hairdresser for a special wedding hairdo.

“I’ll do your makeup,” Sam said, crouching down in front of Lena. “Close your eyes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was an early spring afternoon. The sun was high up the sky, shining down on the water at the ocean where they had decided to hold their wedding ceremony. They made their choice to have their wedding out there because a church didn’t appeal to either one of them. Kara loved the fact they were going to release white doves, because Kara told Lena how intrigued she was with birds when she first came to earth.

Lena remembered the first time she came to the ocean with Kara. It happened at night and in that moment she felt something, a genuine spark. She had asked Kara back then if she would catch her if she fell and Kara had said always, and being near the ocean reminded Lena of that.

And so, everything was set up for their wedding ceremony on the sand close to the ocean. At the end of each seated aisle, jasmine scented candles hung from naked tree branches. Spread down the aisle was white leaves, as far as the eyes could see, slightly moist so they wouldn’t crack when someone stepped on them. The chairs were white as well and an altar had been prepared.

Unlike other weddings where someone related to Kara and Lena would walk them down the aisle, they walked down the aisle together, hand in hand, fingers entwined.

Noelle was wearing an angelic white dress and her black locks were tied together with a white ribbon. She was holding a basket with rainbow-colored flower petals. She walked out in front of her parents, tossing handfuls of the flower petals onto the aisle for them to walk on.

Kara gave Lena’s hand a soft squeeze and smiled when she felt Lena squeezing back. This was it, today she was getting married. She felt as if someone had to pinch her because it was hard to believe she really got this lucky.

Cellos were playing as they took slow steps towards the altar where J’onn awaited them.

Noelle stopped short of the altar and looked up at J’onn. When he smiled down at her, she briefly smiled back before running over to the front row and climbing onto Astra’s lap. “Awa, look,” she cooed loudly, showing her basket.

“I see you saved some petals for yourself, little one,” Astra whispered, adjusting Noelle on her lap.

“Awa petals!” Noelle shouted excitedly.

The guests chuckled when Noelle started chattering away in a mumbled mess of words, speaking so quickly it was hard to keep up with her.

“I wonder who she gets that from,” Lena whispered to Kara, smiling as she faced her at the altar.

Kara sucked her lips into her mouth and shrugged innocently.

“Dork,” Lena chuckled, and god, she really loved this woman.

When Astra managed to quiet Noelle down, everyone waited with anticipation for the ceremony to continue.

Kara shook her head at Noelle toying with the white streak in her aunt’s hair, seemingly fascinated by it. She never dared to dream she could have a wedding like this, with the family she had. It meant the world to her that her aunt was here to witness it.

“Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to witness these two women join together in holy matrimony,” J’onn said. “If anyone hasn’t turned off their cellular devices yet, I ask you all to do so now.”

Kara and Lena held each other’s hands. There were matching smiles on their faces and they only had eyes for each other. The waterproof mascara they had on was going to come in handy, given tears were already glistening in their eyes.

“Love is more than a feeling, it is a conscious decision to love another being, unconditionally,” J’onn said. “It is support and friendship, being there whether the skies are blue or gray. Love erupts like a volcano and then subsides. In that very moment you choose whether your roots have entwined together strong enough to never part. Love is more than passion of the heart; it is passion of the mind. These roots need to be nurtured so they can grow stronger. We are here today because these two people have chosen to symbolize their love with a sacred bond, one which cannot be broken.”

Kara took slow breaths and as she gazed into Lena’s eyes, she knew she was certain of this, certain of their relationship. She was sure when she said yes to Lena’s proposal and up until this very moment she didn’t have a single flicker of doubt. She knew she wanted to marry Lena long before Lena proposed to her. This was forever. Her culture didn’t condone divorce and she knew Lena both knew and respected that, but she also knew they were never going to stray even close to that. This was the beginning of their happily ever after.

Lena never quite believed in magic or in symbolism, until Kara happened. Something about Kara was magical. It was in Kara’s smile and in her voice, and when they kissed, it felt like magic. Symbolism used to be pointless to her because people used to tell her things without real meaning to it, without a genuine intent behind it, so everything fell flat. But today, standing here, about to marry Kara, she felt so much symbolism attached to it and it held a deep meaning, deeper than she deemed possible.

“My babies,” Noelle cooed, and it wasn’t all that loud, but Kara heard her.

Kara broke eye contact with Lena for a moment to look at Noelle, whom apparently toddled off towards Maggie. Her baby girl was standing on Maggie’s lap and she had her hands on the stroller, cooing at the triplets.

“These are your cousins,” Maggie whispered in Noelle’s ear, looping an arm around her.

“Cousins,” Noelle parroted.

“That’s right, cousins,” Maggie whispered. “Mirabelle,” she whispered, pointing. “Angelika and Rosalind.”

“Mira, Angel and Rose,” Alex whispered from where she was sitting next to Maggie.

“Mi, An, Ose,” Noelle cooed while Maggie had to keep her from climbing into the stroller.

Lena bit her lip. She knew Kara kept getting distracted and she knew why. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Noelle was giving the triplets her full attention. She was vaguely aware J’onn was talking.

“Kara Danvers,” J’onn said loudly. “Do you take Lena Luthor to be your legally wedded partner? Do you solemnly swear to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and be faithful only to her, for as long as both of you shall live?”

Kara smiled and gave Lena’s hands a squeeze. “I do,” she answered, feeling her heart swell as the reality of this day settled in again.

“Lena Luthor,” J’onn said, looking at Lena. “Do you take Kara Danvers to be your legally wedded partner? Do you solemnly swear to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and be faithful only to her, for as long as both of you shall live?”

“I do,” Lena breathed out. “I really, really do.”

“You may exchange your vows,” J’onn announced. “Kara,” he said with a nod towards Kara.

Kara took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry, although she knew in advance she was going to cry anyway. “Lena, the moment I met you, I had this overwhelming urge I wanted to kiss you. In that moment I didn’t dare to dream that one day, we would be standing where we stand today.”

Lena didn’t dare to dream of that either back then. She smiled at the memory of Kara’s shy request if she could kiss her. It was endearing, really.

“As time went on, my feelings for you kept growing because how could they not? You’re amazing in every way, Lena. You’re such a wonderful mother to Noelle, who is so lucky to have you in her life. I hope she takes a lot after you, because you’re a gift to the world and so is she. When you smile, my breath catches. I want you to be happy for the rest of your life and I want to play a part in your happiness. You deserve so much love and happiness, and I want to give you all of that and more.”

Tears spilled down Kara’s cheeks, seeing tears pool in Lena’s eyes. “My commitment to you is one I give willingly, absolutely and without hesitation. I am yours completely and have been since the moment we met. The connection I feel with you can’t be broken, no matter which storms we might face. I've listened to my heart beat. I felt it trapped in the cage of my ribs. But now I think of it like a dove, flying to you, to be joined with you. My heart soars with yours,” she said, smiling when a few doves were released early, as she had requested. “Your love gives me wings and lifts me up when I feel down.”

Lena was a crying mess and every word Kara said to her touched her heart. Kara was the sweetest person in the universe, so loving and genuine, so perfect and somehow hers, by some unexplainable stroke of luck.

“I promise to be there for you, in cold winter mornings, to warm you, on soft springs to watch our love grow, in our summers to play in the light of the sun, and in our autumns to kiss your cheeks and say, it has all been worth it – every moment of our love,” Kara said, voice choked on tears. “Sound in body, sober in mind and without reservation I take you to be my wife, through good times and bad, with dignity and honor, I love you, I cherish you, you are my everything. I vow to never stop loving you as I do today. To carry the warmth of our love over years through difficult times, up hills and over oceans. To be the advocate of our love and yell to the wide open spaces filling them with these words: This is my wife and I love her!”

Lena sobbed and oh god, it was her turn to exchange her vows. She had a feeling her voice was going to crack a lot, not that any of their friends and family were going to care. One quick glance confirmed their seated guests were in tears, too.

“Kara,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s hands as tightly as she could, anchoring herself. “I never truly knew what sunshine felt like until you entered my life. Your smile – your very presence, can light up any room or space. You warm my heart day after day and render it into a puddle on the floor. Today I affirm my love for you and vow to share my life with you in everything – to respect and love you. You are the most generous person I have ever known – kind, honest and beautiful.”

Kara was going to need a lot of tissues. Every word passing Lena’s lips was like a caress in her ears and pulled at her heartstrings. Next to her daughter’s birth, this was the happiest day of her life, one she was going to remember, always, vividly.

“The love I bear for you burns brightly, so bright and so hot that it creates its own star – a place in the firmament where our love warms us every day. I vow to feed that warmth, to let it flow over us for all time and to never let our star stop lighting our path. For as long as I live, I will keep your stomach as full as your heart.”

Kara let out a chuckle. She did have a rather large appetite, but it didn’t even hold a candle to the love she felt for Lena, because she loved Lena every split second of every day.

Lena’s lip quivered while she tried to poise herself. No amount of rehearsing in private had prepared her for becoming this emotional. “It is clear to me now that everything in my life has led me to you. I think back to all my choices and consider even the bad ones a blessing, because if I had done even one thing differently, I might never have met you and have this luck to become your wife. I promise to challenge you to be everything I know you can be, to never be trapped in despair, to always see in yourself what I see in you, an amazing woman, my wife, for whom I will always feel the greatest pride and admiration,” she said, looking up to Kara because she was a hero, even without a cape.

“Every promise I make to you is one I feel is not a burden, but rather a gift - I don’t _have_ to honor and cherish you, I get to, I _get_ to have you be the person I spend the rest of my life with, I _get_ to be there for you and support you. It is my pleasure to be in the position to be there for you, now and always,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s hands softly, repressing the urge to brush a kiss to her knuckles. “I love you as the spring explodes with beauty and growth, as the summer warmth curls over us in waves, as the sweet harvest of the fall, and in the crisp cold brightness of winter, I love you every season, every year, forever and ever.”

J’onn made a previously agreed upon signal with his hand.

Alex whispered into Noelle’s ear, handed her a pillow with two bracelets and two rings on them, and coaxed her to walk towards her parents.

“Wedding!” Noelle cooed, toddling towards the altar while the guests chuckled. She held up the pillow as high as she could, revealing a wide, toothy smile.

Kara wanted to eat Noelle up for being so adorable.

“Bracelets and rings are an endless circle, as is love,” J’onn said, gesturing at the pillow.

“Love,” Noelle cooed. “Mommy and jeju kiss.”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Lena whispered. “Soon.”

Kara took one of the bracelets and tied it around Lena’s wrist. Then she took one of the rings, slipping it around Lena’s finger. “With this bracelet and this ring, I marry you.”

Lena grasped the last bracelet and tied it around Kara’s wrist. “With this bracelet,” she said, reaching for the ring. “And this ring, I marry you,” she said, slipping the ring around Kara’s finger.

“Kiss now?” Noelle asked.

Kara smiled and pressed a finger to her lips, melting when Noelle copied her.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife,” J’onn said. “You may kiss the bride.”

Noelle giggled when Kara and Lena kissed each other. “Gay,” she cooed, running back to Maggie.

“Oh my god, I finally got her to say it,” Maggie laughed. “Up top, kiddo,” she said, holding out her hand low enough for Noelle to reach it.

“Kids are gross, but I might actually like this kid,” Livewire said, grinning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The room glowed red.

Lena gasped at the sight as she observed the ceiling and the walls. “Are those red sunlamps?” she asked, stunned, because she knew red sunlamps dampened Kara’s powers and they didn’t harm her the way kryptonite did. It was a safe alternative, one Kara mentioned to her, but they never discussed it in depth.

Kara smiled from ear to ear. “Surprise,” she said, nodding. The intensity of it was just right to strip away her powers, to make her human. “I bet you didn’t see this coming.”

Lena pressed Kara against the door, amazed by how easily Kara stumbled. “And I bet you didn’t see this coming,” she husked, crashing her lips against Kara’s. When she bit down on Kara’s lower lip, the moan Kara released made her shudder.

“I didn’t,” Kara whispered, cupping Lena’s cheeks. “But do you know what I do see coming? You, multiple times,” she said, lowering her hands to undress her wife.

Lena moaned in anticipation. She was never going to forget their wedding night, that was for sure. “How did you do all of this?” she asked, drawing in a sharp breath when Kara kissed her neck.

“Reign and Astra did this,” Kara answered, happy they pulled through to make this happen.

“They worked together without fighting? Color me impressed.”

Kara hummed. “Progress, they’re both making an effort,” she said, relieved her family wasn’t divided.

Lena started undressing Kara while they stumbled towards the large bed together. “So, red sunlamps,” she said, pushing Kara down onto the bed. She climbed on top of her, mischief twinkled in her eyes. “You don’t have your powers now, which means I can mark you.”

“That’s ri- Oh Rao,” Kara whimpered as Lena started an onslaught on her neck.

Lena was going to make good use of this opportunity and mark Kara as much as she could. She was tempted to suggest permanently installing red sunlamps in their bedroom, but she knew Kara relied on her super hearing too much.

“Lena,” Kara moaned, feeling Lena suck and nip.

Lena smiled when the evidence of what she did showed on Kara’s neck. She lowered a hand between Kara’s legs, moaning at how hard she was. “Fuck,” she whispered, gasping when Kara rolled her over and just like that, she was pinned underneath her.

Kara smiled smugly. “I may not have my powers now, but that doesn’t mean you won’t have to work for it if you want to be on top,” she told Lena, pecking her lips.

Lena looked up at Kara with darkened eyes. “Maybe I don’t want to be on top,” she replied, but then she thought of riding Kara. “Not yet, at least.”

Kara could live with that. She wedged a knee between Lena’s legs and paid attention to her boobs with her mouth. “My wife,” she murmured against her skin. “My beautiful wife.”

“You won’t have to hold back this time,” Lena said, moaning at the thought of Kara being spent, skin slick with sweat.

Kara paused for a moment. Despite the fact she had this all arranged it didn’t sink in until now she wouldn’t have to hold back. She could let go without worrying she was going to break Lena. There was no risk of unleashing her heat vision. She didn’t have to screw her eyes shut if the sensations became too much.

Kara licked her tongue around Lena’s stiff nipple before taking her nipple into her mouth. It was all soft and gentle while her hand kneaded Lena’s other breast, rolling her nipple between her fingertips. She pushed her knee a bit harder against Lena’s wetness.

Lena moaned at the feeling. Even with the red sunlamps, Kara’s body was comfortably warm on top of hers. “Kiss me,” she said, sighing when Kara’s lips met hers.

Kara’s tongue danced around Lena’s in a sweet, passionate kiss, before she made her descend down Lena’s body, kissing every inch of skin she passed. She stopped above Lena’s stretch marks and smiled up at her. “You’re a goddess,” she said, leaning down to kiss her stretch marks, languidly.

Lena’s cheeks heated up as Kara whispered loving words, words that made her feel at ease and comfortable about her body. She knew Kara loved her just the way she was. Today had been the ultimate proof of that.

Kara nipped at Lena’s inner thighs. She spread her legs further apart and eagerly delved in, sucking onto the hood of her clit. She gathered up Lena’s wetness with her tongue and licked into her while her thumb circled around Lena’s clit.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena moaned.

Kara withdrew her tongue and pushed two digits inside of Lena, pumping steadily while she locked her eyes with hers. “You’re so wet for me.”

“Yes,” Lena whimpered. “I want you inside of me, Kara.”

“Soon,” Kara promised. “After your first orgasm.”

Lena closed her eyes and moaned as Kara’s tongue teased her clit. She was closer than she wanted to admit. Every touch from Kara sent electricity coursing through her body, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Kara slid her fingers faster in and out of Lena’s dripping wet sex, pushing them in as deep as she could reach, curling them every now and then to draw a gasp from Lena’s mouth. She moaned when Lena’s back arched off of the bed, watching with desire as Lena’s body stiffened before she relaxed with a blissful smile.

“Mhmm, Kara,” Lena moaned, coming down from her first orgasm. “Need you… inside.”

Kara slowly pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean. “You taste divine,” she rasped, moving her fingers through Lena’s folds to gather up more.

“Fuck, seeing you do that…,” Lena said, shuddering at the sight. “I want to feel you inside me, Kara. I want to feel you come.”

Kara ran the tip of her head through Lena’s folds. There was no need for lube when Lena was so wet and ready for her. She looked at Lena and when Lena nodded at her, she pushed in the tip, slowly pushing in more until she was fully inside of her, stilling for a moment, feeling Lena’s walls squeeze around her.

“You feel so good,” Lena moaned, reaching up to tangle her hands in Kara’s hair.

Kara gave in to the pull. It felt so different now, having Lena tug at her hair. She could tell Lena was being gentler about it. “I love you,” she said, brushing Lena’s nose with hers, angling her head for a kiss.

Lena’s lips stretched into a smile. “I love you, too,” she sighed quietly, closing the small gap between them.

Kara moved her body on top of Lena’s while they kissed, gasping for air as their lips connected again and again. She used to think she felt so much with her powers, but now, with her powers stripped raw, she felt so much more. Her lips were swollen from kissing Lena and the way Lena clenched around her member felt much tighter. She had no powers and yet touch felt heightened. It was simply orgasmic.

Lena moved her hand down Kara’s back, digging her nails into her skin, reveling in the moans and gasps Kara released. “We should store some red sunlamps, for future purposes.”

“I can get behind that, sounds like a plan,” Kara replied, moaning as Lena’s hips canted up. “Fuck, Lena.”

“Mhmm, that’s it darling. Curse for me,” Lena husked, repeating her movement.

“You’re my wife,” Kara said, smiling. “You’re my wife and we’re making love and it feels, oh Rao, this must be heaven.”

“You’re going to keep saying I’m your wife, aren’t you?” Lena asked, feeling her pulse quicken at the way Kara bit her lip, and of course she was going to do just that. “Well, that makes two of us, darling. I’d scream it to the world, but I think the media has that covered for me.”

“At least that saves me the trouble of screaming it for everyone to hear.”

“I know something else you can scream,” Lena husked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“The most beautiful name in existence, yes, yes I will scream your name.”

“Ever the charmer,” Lena whispered, curling a lock of Kara’s hair around her finger. “You’re blushing an awful lot tonight and I have yet to scream your name.”

Kara felt Lena’s hands wrap around her wrists when she kissed her and she knew what was coming, but she let it happen as Lena hooked a leg around her, switching their positions. Seeing Lena on top of her stole her breath.

Lena held Kara’s hands, fingers entwined while she rode her. She was married. This was real. She was Lena Luthor-Danvers now, on paper. In her heart and as far as their closest family and friends were concerned, she was Lena Zor-El. She was a Luthor whom married a Super. A Luthor in love with a Super and vice versa. She trusted Kara with her life without hesitation and she knew that feeling was mutual.

They made love all night, marking each other’s skin. By the time the sun was rising, they were completely spent and fell asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Breakfast could wait, neither of them wanted to move nor were they able to.

Lena drew hearts on Kara’s skin with the tip of her finger and she vowed she was going to do right by Kara. She wasn’t going to mess this up, she wasn’t. As she let her eyes flutter shut, she repeated those words in the back of her head like a record stuck on repeat and held on to Kara tighter.

 


	29. Chapter 29

It had been five years since Kara married Lena. Everything was pretty much the same, though they moved. Now, instead of living in a loft, they lived in a large mansion right next to Alex, Maggie and Sam. Three years ago, they noticed it was for sale and they took the leap to buy it, to be closer to their family.

Six bedrooms was more than they needed, but one was an office for the days Lena chose to work from home, one had been turned into a personal gym, one was a guestroom and the last free room was turned into an extra bedroom for Kara and Lena, only that one had red sunlamps. Their daughter’s bedroom had red sunlamps as well, with the sole purpose of ensuring her a better sleep where her super hearing didn’t pick up on all sorts of random sounds.

Moving here gave Noelle the chance to grow up in the house right next to her cousins. Despite Reign’s offer years ago and her creation of a genesis chamber, they hadn’t opted for more children. For Lena, Noelle had always been more than enough and Kara never dreamt of ever even having more than one child. Both of them used to think they would grow old without ever having so much as one child.

Noelle laughed as she lifted Madeline above her head. “Spread your arms, Madi,” she instructed.

“I wish we could go flying,” Madeline said.

“I’ll take you flying someday, I promise.”

That someday wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, not if Lena had a say in it. Madeline knew about Noelle’s powers because Clarke and Lexa knew as well. Noelle and Madeline were best friends, and her daughter was never good at keeping secrets from Madeline.

“Can I fly through our house with Madi?” Noelle asked, batting her eyelashes at her parents. “Please,” the six year old pleaded. “I’ll be careful.”

“Only if you don’t fly too fast,” Kara answered.

Noelle beamed at the permission. She lifted Madeline into her arms and spun a circle a couple of inches above the floor. Madeline’s braided locks swept from side to side and she was laughing.

Kara set everything she needed to bake cookies and cake with the girls ready, mindful not to add anything that contained even a trace of nuts, because Madeline was severely allergic to nuts. Clarke and Lexa always mentioned it as a reminder when they dropped her off for sleepovers. They had a system. One weekend Madeline slept over at their place to spend time with Noelle so Clarke and Lexa had some couple time together and the next weekend Noelle went to their place for a sleepover so Lena and she could have some couple time together.

They tended to go out to the dive bar or elsewhere every other weekend and then spend their nights on the couch, watching something until they got distracted kissing each other. Having their home to themselves didn’t always result in sex, but nine out of ten times it did. It was a good system. It made Clarke and Lexa happy, it made their daughters happy and it made them happy.

“Let it go, let it goooo,” Madeline sang while Noelle blew a path of ice down the stairs with her freeze breath.

“Girls, no,” Lena warned, wide-eyed as she saw them standing at the top of the stairs. “You’re not going to slide down the stairs again, no matter how smooth the path is made.”

“But, mommy, we’re being careful,” Noelle replied, pouting. “I won’t let Madi bump into anything.”

“Listen to your mother, Elle,” Kara called out from the kitchen.

“Hmph, okay,” Noelle sighed. She destroyed the path of ice with her heat vision while Madeline gleefully watched. “You’re the Anna to my Elsa,” she said to Madeline, giggling as she wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl.

Lena shook her head when Noelle carried Madeline down the stairs, the girl’s feet barely avoiding touching the steps because Noelle wasn’t carrying her properly, not that Madeline ever seemed to complain about any of that. In the past she often told her daughter Madeline wasn’t a doll, but someday two years ago she officially gave up on telling her that.

“I’m seeking three helpers to help me bake cookies and cake,” Kara said while she grabbed aprons. “One tall helper and two little ones, that’s the description I’m looking for.”

“I was about to read through some e-mails, darling,” Lena said, glancing at her laptop which rested atop the table. It was opened and she had several work-related e-mails, as always.

“But, we need you,” Kara replied, handing out aprons to Noelle and Madeline. “I need a taste tester, you know?” she said while she dipped her finger in a bowl with melted chocolate. She popped her finger into her mouth and smiled.

Lena narrowed her eyes, because that was cheating. Chocolate and Kara _and_ that look on Kara’s face? Oh she was a goner. With a sigh, she closed her laptop and walked over to the kitchen, smiling at the way Kara pumped her fist in the air.

“You tricked me into this,” Lena muttered, tying the apron around her waist.

“I know, but… chocolate, _chocolate_ , Lena,” Kara pointed out. “Here, try some.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Lena replied, but rather than tasting the chocolate, she had a taste of Kara’s lips.

“Rao, they’re doing it again,” Noelle said, giggling as she nudged Madeline’s side.

“My mommies kiss a lot, too,” Madeline told Noelle.

Lena smiled at their interaction. It meant a lot to her that her daughter had a friend her age and that they could relate so much. Madeline didn’t have powers, but when it came down to that, Noelle had her cousins to relate to and they were only a year younger than her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara frowned when she overheard one of the agents talking to her sister in a way that made her blood boil, but she had to remain calm, because if it angered her, then Alex had to be seething and someone had to stop her sister from doing something she might regret.

“Those children are not children, they are _weapons_ and you’re too blind to acknowledge the truth because you deluded yourself into thinking they’re angels, but they’re not. Reign is making an army, wake up! Those children are _monsters_ and-”

A loud clap echoed through the room as Alex’s hand collided harshly with the agent’s cheek.

“How dare you!?” Alex spat. Her chest was heaving and her cheeks were red. “My children are not monsters!” she yelled, struggling against the hold Kara now had on her.

“Alex, breathe,” Kara whispered in her sister’s ear. “He’s not worth it, don’t listen to him.”

“Reign is using you!” the agent shouted. “Do you think it’s a coincidence she happened to marry someone who works for the DEO and someone who works for National City’s police department?” he scoffed. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he cowered when Alex’s triplets strolled into the room. In a mumbled intangible string of words, he scurried out of the room, straying as far away from the triplets as he could, as if they were a plague.

“Mommy,” Mirabelle whined, her lip quivering. The little girl didn’t look scary at all with her yellow skirt and yellow bow in her hair. Yellow was her color, to tell her apart from her sisters. “I want mami and jeju.”

The colors helped because the triplets were identical. Mirabelle had yellow, Rosalind had pink and Angelika had purple. Those colors were always worked into their hair or their clothes, or both. It was a necessity if people wanted to be able to tell them apart.

“We will go home to your mami and your jeju soon, my sweet baby girl,” Alex replied as she crouched down in front of her triplets. “Everything is going to be okay,” she said, hugging her arms around her girls.

Angelika wriggled herself free from the hug and ran off, screaming “nooo,” because she didn’t like hugs. Her scream resulted in a shock wave which took the door off of its hinges and the two agents whom were outside stumbled down to the floor. The purple bow in her hair loosened and fell down.

Kara looked on worriedly as Alex rushed after the little five year old before someone could get hurt. Nobody knew why the triplets had powers which went beyond the powers Reign, Superman, General Astra, Noelle and Supergirl had. Their powers didn’t make them monsters. They needed some practice controlling them better, they were just babies. Adorable babies.

Mirabelle was different from Angelika, unlike her sister whom hated hugs, she loved them, but the problem was most people were too afraid to go so much as near Mirabelle. She was a cheerful little girl, always smiling and reaching for flowers, though as soon as she touched flowers, they instantly wilted and when she touched people, they had a fifty percent chance of getting sick.

It was nothing more severe than a mild flu, but people often didn’t need much to fear something. For most people it was enough to know Mirabelle was one of Reign’s three children, that in itself instilled fear, that and the fact Reign swore if anyone harmed her precious miracles in any way, she was going to make them wish they never crossed paths with her. Reign vowed a fate worse than death awaited those whom dared hurt a single hair on their heads.

Kara caught Mirabelle smiling at her while Rosalind looked a little confused. “Who wants a hug?” she asked, smiling when Mirabelle flung her little arms around her neck. Unlike most people, she didn’t fear her niece or any of her nieces for that matter.

The agent from earlier squealed like a pig while Alex shouted, “Rey, don’t!”

Reign walked into the room with Angelika on her hip. The harsh look in her eyes melted away the second she looked at Mirabelle and Rosalind. She bent down to scoop up Angelika’s purple ribbon, tying it back into her hair.

Alex walked in behind Reign, sighing deeply. “You didn’t have to break his jaw.”

“He should be thankful that’s all I did after the vile things he said about our little angels. If he had been more cautious, he wouldn’t have tripped and fallen onto the side of that table.”

“You’re going to get yourself in trouble, you’ve been warned before,” Alex said, her eyes big and pleading.

“You slapped him, did you not?” Reign asked, looking Alex right in the eyes. “Pot and kettle, agent.”

Alex sighed and leaned against the wall.

Reign put Angelika down. “Do you believe it?” she asked Alex, her voice breaking on a whisper. “What he said about me.”

“No, Rey, never,” Alex answered, cupping Reign’s cheeks. “You’re my wife. I love you. I know you,” she said, leaning forward. “I’m always going to be right by your side and so will Maggie. I’m not going to listen to people spewing nonsense.”

Reign took one of Alex’s hands and pressed it close to her chest. “I love you with every fiber of my being,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” Alex whispered, shifting to get closer to Reign.

Reign cradled Alex’s jaw with a tender gentleness as she kissed her.

The triplets giggled and covered their eyes.

Kara stalked over to the door. It would take her no time at all to put it back in place. “Who wants a lollipop?” she asked, smiling when her nieces immediately sprinted out of the room to go get one. She winked at her sister and her best friend, giving them some privacy while she distracted the triplets.

Mirabelle, Angelika and Rosalind tugged off the wrappers from the lollipops they had chosen the second Kara handed them to them and she chuckled when Reign grabbed one as well. Of course, lollipops were one of her best friend’s guilty pleasures. She looked at the four of them, enjoying their sweets and in this moment it was hard to grasp so many people feared them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena entered the dive bar, her fingers entwined with Kara’s. Noelle wasn’t home and they had agreed to meet up here with a few friends to have a couple of drinks. A couple of customers gave her a nod or even a smile. One almost wouldn’t believe how the first time she ever set foot in this bar, people looked at her like she wasn’t welcome, but that changed.

She was known in this bar quite well. By now more people were convinced she wasn’t rotten like Lex Luthor and Lillian Luthor, whom were in prison until the end of their days with their goons. She relentlessly used her company as a force for good and finally, _finally_ , people were realizing that. The smiles she received were mostly because she had a tendency of treating people to drinks.

Kara had a smile on her face while they walked up to the table Imra, Psi, Astra and Lucy were sitting at. Lately, Agent Lane started joining them a lot and outside the DEO they called her Lucy. She was invited by Alex once and then it became a regular thing.

“Hey, there you two are,” Lucy said. “You missed me beating Astra at pool.”

“Perhaps I let you win,” Astra said.

“Are you saying you were eager to lose so you could buy me a drink?”

Astra said nothing and took a sip from her drink, though she did look at Lucy.

“I was about to get our next round of drinks,” Imra said, smiling as she got up. “What are you two having?”

“Beer or scotch will do, I’m not picky,” Lena answered, taking a seat across from Psi.

Kara sat down next to Lena. “I’ll just have a club soda,” she answered, shifting her eyes to her aunt to try and get a read on how she was feeling.

Kara was relieved her aunt often joined them at the bar rather than being alone at the small apartment she had been living at for the past five years. It wasn’t always this way. It took months, nearly a year even, before her aunt started to join them more and accept their company. She knew no prisoners from Fort Rozz were released yet, because it was too soon. The majority of them was guilty of multiple murders and other severely violent acts. Some of them were never going to be put back into society due to being too dangerous and due to their crimes requiring permanent imprisonment.

“Your hair is different,” Astra said to Lucy. She reached out and ran her hand through Lucy’s hair.

“Not much, just chopped off an inch or three,” Lucy replied, shrugging her shoulder. “You’re the only one who’s noticed.”

“You’re hard to miss.”

“Is that why you didn’t notice while we were playing pool?” Lucy asked as a smirk formed on her face. “Or were you too busy figuring out how to lose?”

Imra returned to their table with drinks. She set them down and sat back down next to Psi, smiling as she leaned into her side.

“It’s a pity you lost,” Lucy said to Astra when Astra didn’t answer, and Kara wished she would let it go rather than rubbing it in over and over again. Kara knew her aunt hated losing. “I kind of wanted to buy you a drink.”

Astra sipped from her drink and withdrew her hand from Lucy’s hair. “What is stopping you, Luce?”

Lena frowned curiously at Astra calling Lucy Luce. She was so used to Astra saying either human or agent, despite pretty much everyone’s attempt to get Astra to simply call Lucy by her name. “No aldebaran rum tonight?” she asked Kara with a knowing smile.

Kara was thirsty for something else and she wanted to tell Lena that, but with her aunt around it was a little awkward, so instead she shook her head and drank from her club soda. Whenever she drank alien alcohol, she wasn’t able to kiss Lena for a while, not until she was sure the taste was gone from her mouth and she wasn’t too fond of that drink anyway.

“Damn, you got me there,” Lucy grinned at Astra. “Okay, your next drink’s on me, Star.”

For a moment Kara thought her aunt was going to object, because most of the time her aunt wanted to be referred to as General, though family was allowed to call her by her name. She was surprised Astra was letting it slide and she wondered if she missed something somewhere.

“I’m glad Daxamites stopped coming to this bar,” Psi said out of the blue. “It’s like they vanished into thin air over the years.”

“Daxamites are despicable,” Astra said with evident hatred in her voice. “They own slaves.”

“You seem to dislike them even more than I do,” Psi noted.

“Good riddance,” Livewire muttered, joining their table. “One of them was a total asshole towards Kara.”

Kara made a face when her aunt’s nostrils flared. “It’s fine, it was no big deal,” she said, trying to shrug it off.

“No big deal?” Lena scoffed, but she bit her lip when Kara averted her eyes. If that Daxamite wasn’t gone already, she would have made him pay for what he put Kara through.

“Rumor has it Reign flung him into space,” Livewire announced with a grin. “I heard she even tossed the lot of them up there, too.”

Kara gasped and shook her head. Livewire had to be joking. Rumors weren’t always true. She knew Reign mentioned she flung someone into space before, but it was hard to take those words seriously. It was possible there was truth to them, but she didn’t want to think about that. Flinging people into space was generally an empty threat.

“Her style is unusual, though her work is admirable,” Astra said.

“Hm yeah,” Livewire mumbled. “It’s a pity she’s married and that she’s got three kids, I’d have given her a good time.”

Lucy snorted. “Sure you would have, but Reign’s not the kind of woman you screw. She’s a complex being, she has feelings,” she said, grinning when Livewire pretended to gag.

“I don’t do feelings, way too mushy for my taste,” Livewire said, scrunching up her nose.

“Feelings make us vulnerable,” Astra said, and Kara wondered if she imagined the small tremble in her voice.

“Yeah, exactly,” Livewire agreed. “I just prefer a warm body for the night, that’s it.”

“A warm body for the night,” Astra repeated. “And then you wake up in the morning, cold and alone.”

Livewire tightened her grip on her drink and emptied it in one go. “You don’t know shit,” she grumbled, stomping off.

“Oh damn,” Lucy said, eyebrows going up. “I think you struck a chord,” she said to Astra.

“I don’t think she meant to,” Psi said, looking at Astra with softness in her eyes. “Do you want to get some air outside?” she asked Astra, sharing a worried glance with Imra when Astra shook her head.

Lena wanted to reach out and somehow make Astra feel better, but she didn’t know how. Maybe Astra hadn’t meant to expose that small piece of truth, though it was clear now Astra was tired of waking up alone. She knew what that sort of thing felt like, because she had been there in the past, she knew the dread of waking up alone and pushing it down so deep, pretending it was okay until she almost believed it to be.

She saw how Astra shut people out, just the way she used to shut people out to avoid attachments, because attachments led to disappointments. However, as far as she was aware, Astra wasn’t sleeping around. Everyone coped differently, but she was quite certain Astra felt lonely and that there had to be more behind her decision to spend her life without companionship. She couldn’t do more than guess in the dark as to why Astra made the decision she did. Perhaps Astra lost a loved one or struggled with unrequited love, or maybe she thought she wasn’t worthy of love.

Lucy cracked her knuckles. “I’m going to play another round of pool,” she said, standing up. “What do you say, Star? You want to get your ass kicked again?”

Astra tripped Lucy and her action sent Lucy falling.

Lucy fell right onto Astra’s lap. “Oh, hey,” she said, awkwardly draped across Astra. “Your eyes look even better up close, they kind of remind me of a tree, like when a tree ages and you see more life circles, that kind of thing.”

Kara winced when she heard a bottle break. She looked over her shoulder, sighing at the shards of glass scattered around Livewire’s feet.

Lena wanted to open her mouth to tell Livewire not to pick up the broken glass when she saw her doing just that, but Astra beat her to the punch.

Astra had put Lucy down and was now by Livewire’s side, taking the glass from her hands. “Show me,” she demanded, turning Livewire’s hands over. “You shouldn’t have done that,” she said, pulling out a small piece that had lodged under Livewire’s skin.

“Why the hell would you care?” Livewire muttered, yanking her hands out of Astra’s grip. “You know nothing about what I should and shouldn’t do, just leave me be,” she grumbled as she walked away.

“Ignore her,” Psi said to Astra with a shrug when Astra joined their table again. “Livewire has one heck of a temper. She gets angry every now and then.”

“She’s not angry,” Imra whispered, resting her chin in her hand, elbow on the table while her eyes were fixated on Livewire who was ordering another drink. “She’s so blue. So much sadness,” she whispered, slowly working her jaw. “I can feel her pain.”

“Empath,” Astra whispered, rapping her fingers onto the table, shifting in her seat as she looked at Imra.

Kara heard her aunt’s heart beat slightly faster and she didn’t understand why her aunt was so unnerved all of the sudden.

Imra placed her hand on top of Astra’s. “I know,” she whispered, squeezing. “Don’t worry.”

“Are you ready to call it a night, Matilda?” Psi asked, tugging at Imra’s upper arm.

Imra nodded and she said a few brief things to the rest before leaving with Psi. On their way out, Kara heard Psi asking Imra how much her head was hurting and she heard Imra thanking Psi for remembering feeling so many feelings from others drained her.

Lena stayed at the dive bar with Kara until eventually everyone was leaving. They walked home together, arms looped together. Once they were home and shut the door behind them, they helped each other undress to get ready for bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara laughed as she stumbled into bed with Lena, but her laughter was cut short when Lena pulled her down with her. “I take it this means we’re going to sleep naked?” she asked, positioning herself next to Lena, leaning onto her elbow.

“We can do more than sleep, darling,” Lena whispered, tucking a stray lock of Kara’s hair behind her ear. She caressed the back of her finger down Kara’s jaw and let her gaze linger longingly on her lips.

Kara smiled and scooted a bit closer, and closer, until her body was flush against Lena’s. “Maybe we should take this to our red sunlamp bedroom,” she suggested, brushing Lena’s lips with hers.

“Mhmm, maybe,” Lena whispered, closing the gap. She rolled over on top of Kara, her hands found purchase in those soft locks as she parted her lips, kissing Kara languidly.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, not breaking their kiss while she flew towards their other bedroom. She had to stop in the hall, knowing she wasn’t able to fly in their sunlamp bedroom. Putting Lena down, she pushed open the door and pulled Lena inside with her.

In seconds, Lena had Kara pinned underneath her body atop the bed. She dragged her tongue down Kara’s chest, down her stomach, dipping it into her navel. Her teeth nipped teasingly at Kara’s hipbone before she dragged her tongue back up Kara’s body, circling a nipple.

“Lena,” Kara moaned, low and throaty, needy and desperate.

Lena lowered her gaze and smiled. “Hard already?”

“Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you’re not wet?” Kara shot back, smiling when she was met by silence. “I thought so.”

Lena kissed her way down Kara’s body, just a quick, light flutter. She wrapped her fingers loosely around Kara’s member, licking her way up from the underside to the tip, reducing Kara to moans. She closed her lips around the head and sucked once. She smiled at the sharp gasp she was rewarded with.

“I love your mouth on me,” Kara said, blushing darkly. “Everything you do to me feels good.”

Lena didn’t have to see Kara’s face to know she was flustered. Her voice alone told her as much, she knew her wife, thoroughly, intimately. She took more of Kara’s length into her mouth, taking her in as deep as she could, bobbing her head up and down.

“Fuck, oh… Lena,” Kara moaned, burying her hands in Lena’s hair. “Le-Lena, you’re going t-to…oh, mhmm, I’m going to…ah, Lena!”

Lena didn’t stop. When Kara came, she swallowed down as much as she could, but she felt some spill down her chin and her fingers.

Kara shuddered as Lena licked her chin and her fingers clean. “Oh Rao,” she whispered, smiling blissfully. She beckoned Lena closer, patting the space next to her head.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “You want me to…?” she asked, gesturing at Kara’s mouth, watching as Kara nodded. “Are you sure you don’t need to catch your breath first?” she asked with a smirk.

“I want you to ride my face,” Kara blurted out. “I want to make my gorgeous wife come.”

That was all the conviction Lena needed. She placed her knees on either side of Kara’s face and lowered herself on top of her, gasping at the first swipe of Kara’s tongue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara smiled faintly at how easily Reign managed to land her aunt onto the floor.

Reign extended a hand to Astra, but before she could pull up the other woman, Astra kicked Reign’s legs out from underneath her.

“Never underestimate your opponent,” Astra said.

Reign pressed the palms of her hands down above her head and with a quick roll, bending her knees, she jumped up to her feet while Astra hadn’t even gotten up yet. She pushed her boot down onto Astra’s chest, obstructing her from even trying to get up.

“Likewise,” Reign said with a lopsided smile. “You must enjoy being on your back, you end up on it all the time.”

Astra blew Reign over. She got up and landed a quick blow to Reign’s abdomen.

Reign curled her fingers around Astra’s wrist when she swung again and used the momentum against her. She pulled Astra close, spun her around and held her in a chokehold.

Kara wasn’t worried about their roughhousing, not the way she used to be. She knew they were just sparring and that it was all harmless. Her aunt had improved a lot over the past five years, but so had Reign. They were both agile, skilled fighters. Over the years, they even managed to avoid having kryptonite as a weakness for the most part. Astra created a jewel she wove into her suit, it glowed blue and protected her from kryptonite, though it did nothing to protect her from blades forged out of kryptonite, so much was proven when Astra had Reign cut her arm with one.

Reign, on the other hand, was growing immune to kryptonite. Kara had already noticed as much when she set foot in Reign’s Fortress, when the kryptonite weapon aimed at her did nothing to Reign. That was almost six years ago. Back then she paid little attention to it, but by now she knew Reign was growing immune, as if her body automatically adapted.

“I take it you rather pass out than tap out,” Reign said when Astra struggled in her hold to no avail.

“For someone with a distaste of hugs, your body is close to mine often.”

Reign chuckled dryly. “If I choke you tighter, you won’t be able to speak anymore.”

“Is that how you silence someone? How unoriginal,” Astra replied, kicking her heel against Reign’s knees, but Reign didn’t move. “I had no idea you’re so, what is it humans say, kinky?”

Reign nipped at Astra’s neck, smiling cheekily when Astra – clearly surprised by the sudden action – gasped. “You have no idea which kinks I have,” she said, giving Astra a rough push that disrupted Astra’s balance.

Astra recovered and just like that they went back to exchanging blows, but none of them were hard punches.

Kara was a little perplexed by the fact Reign bit her aunt. That was new, no wonder her aunt hadn’t anticipated it. “Hey!” she pouted when Reign shoved her.

“Less looking,” Reign said, backing Kara up into the corner of the wall. “If you’re here, you should join our sparring session.”

“Never turn your back on your opponent,” Astra said to Reign, kicking her in the back.

Reign was already standing close to Kara, but the kick made her stumble.

Kara’s eyes went round and then fluttered shut when Reign’s lips connected with hers. For someone whom was always so hard to collide with, her lips were incredibly soft, like velvet. She felt a hand on the back of her neck, playing with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. She didn’t fully realize what was happening until it sunk in whose lips hers were touching. But it was an accident. Reign wasn’t trying to kiss her. No, Astra kicked her and then their lips connected, and oh Rao.

“Hey, I brought some dough-” Maggie abruptly stopped talking and gaped when Reign and Kara jumped apart.

“Maggie,” Kara said, gulping while Maggie’s eyes kept shifting between Reign and her. “It’s not… We didn’t…this…we…. I…we weren’t,” she tried, shaking her head while she wracked her brain to form a proper sentence.

Maggie snapped her mouth shut. Her knuckles turned white around the bag she was holding.

Alex walked in with a smile on her face and snaked her arms around Maggie’s waist. “Hey, babe,” she said, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. She walked over to Reign and kissed her cheek, too. “And here’s my other babe,” she said, but her smile dropped at the drawn out silence.

Alex frowned. “What’s wrong?” she asked, looking at all of them one by one.

“I can’t do this,” Maggie said, hands trembling. She dropped the bag on the floor and turned on her heel. “I need air.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [This is how I picture Mirabelle, Rosalind and Angelika.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7f/bd/d6/7fbdd6ff443d5982b13269159cdabc89.jpg)


	30. Chapter 30

When Kara went home, she wasn’t alone. She brought Imra with her and as she opened the door, and walked inside, it felt as if her shoes were filled with some kind of lead that was strong enough to weigh her down. What happened at the DEO kept playing through her head. She shuddered at how Reign told Alex what Maggie saw, how her sister ran out before Reign could even finish or properly start her explanation.

Imra placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay,” she whispered, squeezing once before dropping her hand.

Kara nodded slowly, though she could only hope it would be. There was no guarantee that it was going to be okay, only time could tell. She hoped Alex, Maggie and Reign were going to be okay. It was sad seeing them hurt over a misunderstanding, an accident.

“Jeju!” Noelle shouted. There was a bright smile as she ran into Kara’s arm, clad in her supergirl pajamas.

Kara lifted her daughter up in her arms, hugging her. “Go pack a bag, sweetheart,” she said, kissing the top of her head as she set her down. “You’re going to stay over at auntie Imra’s tonight.”

Lena overheard what Kara said and frowned. Kara was acting unlike herself and something about Kara’s smile looked too forced to be genuine. “On a school night?” she asked Kara, smiling, even though she wanted to frown, because they hadn’t agreed on this and that was not okay.

“Imra will take her to school in the morning,” Kara answered, doing her best to smile despite not feeling like smiling.

“Did something happen?” Noelle asked, looking between her parents. “Becky from school said her parents are not married anymore. Are you two breaking up?” she asked, lip quivering.

“No, baby, we’re not breaking up,” Lena answered, running her hand through her daughter’s hair. “Your auntie Imra missed you and I forgot we told her you could sleep over at her place tonight. Your jeju and I are not breaking up.”

“Our marriage is very special,” Kara filled in, grateful Lena had her back.

Noelle smiled and in the blink of an eye, she flew upstairs to grab some things.

Lena crossed her arms over her chest, nails digging into her skin a little. She wanted answers, an explanation, but she understood Kara was trying to talk to her without Noelle around. It was unnerving. Waiting was dreadful and she tried hard not to think of the worst. She hoped her family wasn’t in danger, but something on Kara’s face looked like guilt.

Noelle rushed down the stairs with her backpack and a small suitcase. “Can you tell me bedtime stories about Saturn?” she asked, grasping Imra’s hand.

Imra smiled at Noelle’s excitement and nodded.

“Bye, mommy,” Noelle said, hugging Lena. “Bye, jeju,” she said, hugging Kara as well.

Kara held up a hand once the door shut behind Imra and Noelle. She counted to ten in her head, making sure Noelle was far enough away. “You might want to sit down for this,” she said, biting her lip.

Lena stalked over to the kitchen first to grab a glass and a bottle of wine, because it sounded like this might be the kind of conversation that required a drink. She took a seat on the couch and poured herself a glass.

“Something happened at the DEO today and I want to explain, because I want you to hear this from me,” Kara said, sitting down next to Lena. She doubted someone else was going to bring it up to her wife, but even if they didn’t, she felt like she had to let Lena know.

Lena made a vague gesture with her hand for Kara to continue. She swirled the liquid in her glass, taking a slow sip.

“I was in the training room, watching Reign and Astra train,” Kara started. She pulled one of her legs up onto the couch and tucked it underneath her other leg. “So, ah, they were training,” she said, running her hands through her hair repeatedly.

Lena gathered as much, but she didn’t comment. Instead she waited for Kara to get out of her words while she sipped from her wine. The guilty undertone in Kara’s voice was uncomfortable. It sounded as if Kara was trying to confess something bad she did. God, she hoped there hadn’t been some sort of serious fight involving Kara.

Kara felt more nervous than perhaps she should have felt, but she couldn’t help it. The guilt was gnawing at her. “I was watching them and at some point Reign said I had to look less and join them, to train with them, and she backed me up into the corner of the room,” she explained, listening intently for any possible changes in Lena’s heartbeat. “Reign was standing close to me, you know she steps into people’s personal space sometimes and we’re best friends, so she doesn’t shy away from stepping into mine.”

Lena finished the last drops in her glass and put it down. So far she hadn’t heard anything that explained Kara’s strange behavior as to why Noelle suddenly had to go sleep over at Imra’s place.

“Astra landed a well-aimed kick against Reign’s back,” Kara continued. She took a deep breath, this was it. “Reign stumbled and our lips connected, so we, ah, we kissed, Reign and I… kissed,” she explained, gulping.

Lena reached for the bottle of wine and poured herself another glass. She had not expected that kind of explanation, not ever. It was difficult to picture Kara and Reign sharing a kiss, for more reasons than one. They were best friends, she knew that. They were family because Alex was Kara’s sister and Alex was married to Reign. The guilt written all over Kara’s face made sense now.

“It was an accident,” Kara was quick to add. “Reign didn’t mean for it to happen and neither did I, but I wanted to come clean about it, because we’re married and we’re always honest with each other, so I didn’t want to keep this from you. I’m sorry.”

Lena leaned back and sipped from her wine while Kara’s explanation sank in. She downed the remains of her wine, leaned forward to put her glass down and then leaned back again.

“Lena?” Kara asked, biting her lip, wringing her hands together.

Lena breathed out. She slowly shifted her gaze until she was looking at Kara. “Okay,” she whispered, grabbing Kara’s hands. “It was just an accidental kiss.”

“It was,” Kara confirmed, squeezing Lena’s hands softly. She wanted to hold Lena tightly, but she couldn’t do that with her strength. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Kara,” Lena said sincerely. “I wonder how shocked Reign looked,” she said, chuckling at the thought of _‘hugs are annoying’_ Reign winding up in that position.

“Does this mean we’re okay?” Kara asked, almost not believing it when Lena nodded. “You’re not mad or upset or anything?”

“Why would I ever make a big deal out of an accident? You explained, I know neither of you meant for it to happen, I trust you and I love you.”

Kara’s shoulders sagged in relief. All of the nerves and stress left her body. “I love you, too. I love you so, so, so much, Lena,” she replied, pulling Lena into her arms. “I love you,” she repeated, kissing Lena’s face all over.

Lena snaked her arms around Kara and held her close to her chest when she heard her sniffle. She stroked Kara’s hair while Kara explained how Maggie walked in and how upset Alex was before Reign could properly explain. She knew Kara worried about all of them and so did she, but she simply listened and quietly soothed Kara.

Kara was relieved how as days went by, the accident wasn’t mentioned and everything between Lena and her was okay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was always aware of what was happening at L-Corp. It didn’t go unnoticed how Maggie and Alex stopped visiting Sam so much. Whereas they used to drop by almost every day with coffee or lunch, which was a habit they stuck to over the years, they suddenly hardly stopped by once a week and never more than five minutes, tops. Meanwhile, Sam buried herself in work.

It went on like that for a couple of weeks. Whenever she came across Alex or Maggie in the hall, they gave her a thin smile and a brief hello. Everything felt off. During the weekend, when she went to the dive bar with Kara, they didn’t show up and neither did Reign. Texting them to invite them to tag along didn’t help, because they either didn’t respond or quickly texted they were home with their triplets.

After roughly four weeks, Alex and Maggie started to visit Sam a bit more again. It still wasn’t what it used to be, but they started coming over two or three times a week to bring Sam things. Their smiles still seemed a little forced or strained and it didn’t reach their eyes, though she hoped things were improving.

She didn’t want to meddle, so she tried to stay out of it, other than offering Sam she was there for her if she wanted to talk about anything it all, even if it was just about the weather. Another four weeks later, she walked into Sam’s office to discuss a project and found her crying.

Sam quickly brushed her tears away and plastered a smile onto her face. “Hey, I take it you’re here to discuss the latest project,” she said, sitting up.

Lena shook her head and walked around Sam’s desk, wordlessly wrapping her arms around her.

“You’d think I’d get a grip on this,” Sam said, smiling through her tears. “It’s been weeks.”

“You can’t stamp a time on how long it takes to process something. Healing happens at your own pace.”

“One moment everything was going great and then it just… and now it’s a mess,” Sam said, crying onto Lena’s shoulder.

Lena convinced Sam to get up and walked with her to her couch in her office. They sat down together after she offered Sam a glass of water. Sam cried while she rubbed her back and she wished she could take her pain away somehow, absorb it so her best friend wouldn’t have to feel any.

“What were you thinking, Reign?” Sam muttered quietly to herself.

“I’m here if you want to talk about it,” Lena offered, squeezing Sam’s knee. “If you want to go home and take the day off, that’s okay, too.”

Sam shook her head. “I should get back to work soon, it keeps me distracted,” she said, sighing. “I told M’gann I’m picking up the girls around six.”

Lena knew the triplets, unlike her daughter, didn’t go to school. It all had to do with their powers. When Maggie, Alex and Sam had tried to enroll them into kindergarten half of the children had gotten sick and not only from their class; no, half of the children from every class. The triplets needed to learn how to control their powers better, so before anyone could discover what really happened, they were pulled out of school and were being homeschooled.

M’gann was one of the people whom often looked after Mirabelle, Rosalind and Angelika when Maggie, Alex and Sam were working. M’gann was also one of the people whom were teaching them things. Her nieces were doing fine without school, because they were advanced. They were fluent in multiple languages and could give high school students a run for their money.

The same could be said about Noelle, however, unlike the triplets, her daughter shared a class with Madi and had asked not to hop several years, something both Kara and she agreed with because it was important to them their daughter had the chance to be a child.

“Have you eaten anything yet?” Lena asked, worried when Sam’s response was a quick shake of her head. “How about you and I go grab a bite to eat?”

“I suppose that wouldn’t be too horrible,” Sam answered, downing her water. “I’m sorry for breaking down at work. It’s unprofessional of me.”

“There’s no shame in crying, Sam. You’re allowed to cry when you feel like crying. It’s healthy, even. I care about you, as your boss, your best friend and as your sister.”

“I’m happy I wound up working for you, even if you flick pens at me,” Sam replied, chuckling. “You’re a good friend, Lee.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Noelle giggled while she played tag in the garden with Madeline, Mirabelle, Rosalind and Angelika. She was it and she ran after her friend, smiling when she managed to tap Madeline’s shoulder without needing to cheat by using her speed.

Kara was throwing cut up pieces of bananas in one mixer and cut up pieces of strawberries into another. She made sure to place the lid on first, this time, before starting up the mixers. “Wait until you taste my milkshakes,” she said, sure everyone was going to love her creation.

“I can think of something I’d like to taste,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara almost knocked over the mixers at that. “Oh Rao, Lena,” she whispered, feeling her cheeks heat up. “Do you want strawberry or banana?”

Lena licked her lips while Kara grabbed glasses. “I’ll have the opposite of what you’re having, so we can share,” she answered thoughtfully.

Kara beamed and nodded. “I’ll start with strawberry, the sweetness of strawberries reminds me of you,” she said, winking.

“You two are so much in love, it’s sickly sweet,” Alex said to Kara and Lena.

Kara wanted to talk with her sister in private and she thought that maybe today she would get the chance to. If Lena and Reign kept an eye on the children together, then maybe she could have a word with Alex to talk about what happened weeks ago.

“Tag, you’re it!” Madeline giggled, touching Angelika’s arm.

“Ew, cooties,” Angelika said, scrunching up her nose while her sisters giggled.

“My Anna doesn’t have cooties,” Noelle said, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting. “Take it back, Angel.”

“Nu-uh,” Angelika replied, shaking her head. “This game is gross,” she said, and when Mirabelle passed by her, she clapped her on the shoulder. “Tag, you’re it.”

Kara poured the milkshakes into the glasses while the girls were giggling and laughing in the background. It was nice seeing the children having fun in the garden. Her daughter’s laughter never failed to make her smile.

Mirabelle smiled brightly as she chased after the others. “Tag,” she said, touching Madeline’s cheek. “You’re it.”

Lena grabbed a bunch of straws and bent them, putting them in the drinks. Each straw had a different color. She even made sure to use a yellow, pink and purple one for the triplets, because they were so used to their colors that she was sure they would reach for the glasses with straws in the right color.

“Madi!” Noelle shouted.

Kara and Lena’s attention snapped up from the milkshakes to their daughter.

“Madi, what’s wrong?” Noelle asked, her voice teetering on panic. She knelt down next to Madeline whom had fallen down onto the grass.

“Oh my god,” Lena said, bringing her hands up to her mouth as she gasped. She ran over towards her daughter and Madeline to check if the little girl got hurt.

Madeline was grasping at her throat. A tear slid down the six year old’s cheek and she wasn’t breathing right. More tears followed while she gasped for air. Her face was starting to swell and she was seizing.

All of the color drained from Lena’s face. They were always so careful not to let Madeline come in touch with nuts in any way. Not a single slipup had been made over the years.

“She’s having an anaphylactic reaction!” Lena shouted.

Kara sped into the garden with an epipen they kept in an emergency kit. While she used the epipen, Lena walked off to phone Clarke and Lexa to inform them of what happened. “You’re going to be okay, Madi,” she said, cradling the crying little girl into her arms. “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. Breathe, sweetie.”

Lena rounded up the phone call. “They’re going to pick her up to bring her to the hospital, just in case,” she informed her wife.

Madeline was still gasping for air, crying while she held on to Kara.

“You did this to her!” Noelle yelled at Mirabelle. “You made my friend sick! You’re a… a monster!”

Angelika screamed at Noelle when Noelle shoved Mirabelle, sending Noelle stumbling several steps back.

Mirabelle started sniffling while Rosalind hugged her.

“Girls, no fighting,” Lena interrupted. “Noelle, don’t call your cousin names.”

“She,” Noelle said, pointing at Mirabelle, “did this to Madi. She touched her and she made her sick.”

Alex ran over and placed herself between her daughters and Noelle. “Angel, sweetheart, breathe,” she said, holding up her hands, hovering them close to Angelika whose chest was heaving while Angelika had her fingers curled into tight fists.

“Jeju,” Mirabelle cried, running off into Reign’s wide-open arms. “Elle is m-mad at m-me,” she hiccupped. “I di-didn’t m-mean to h-hurt Madi.”

Dread settled in the pit of Lena’s stomach. How was she going to explain to Clarke and Lexa Madeline had such a severe allergic reaction all because Mirabelle touched her? This was an awful, very unfortunate situation. She knew Mirabelle hadn’t meant to cause any of that, but it was scary how with one touch, she almost killed Madeline. If it wasn’t for that epipen, Madeline could have died.

Anaphylaxis was fatal if it wasn’t treated. The usual causes of death were cardiovascular collapse, which meant Madeline’s heart could have stopped supplying her body the oxygen she needed, or laryngeal edema, which meant swelling of her throat, preventing her from breathing and thus preventing her from receiving the oxygen she needed to survive.

Kara tried to soothe Madeline and tried to stay calm, though deep down she was anything but calm. Madeline was Lena’s and her responsibility while she was here and she just almost died on their watch. She also felt for her niece, knowing Mirabelle was just playing tag. Nobody could have anticipated one touch from Mirabelle was going to trigger Madeline’s allergy. Nobody knew she was capable of doing that.

“I’m sorry,” Mirabelle whimpered, arms flung around Reign’s neck. “Am I a monster, jeju?”

“No, my little angel, you’re not a monster,” Reign answered, kissing the top of Mirabelle’s head.

“But Noelle said…,” Mirabelle sniffled, burying her face in the crook of Reign’s neck.

“Noelle didn’t mean to. Sometimes when people are upset, they say things they don’t mean.”

“Mira tried to kill my friend,” Noelle said, sniffling.

“Leave my sister alone!” Angelika screamed at Noelle.

“No more screaming,” Reign said to Angelika, calm as she placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Remember what I taught you. Use your inside voice.”

_Use your inside voice. Breathe._

Lena heard those words echoing in her head in Rosalind’s voice and she had a feeling the others did, too. Rosalind’s telepathic powers weren’t well developed yet and whenever she tried to talk to someone in their head, she wound up talking to everyone in a close range. She assumed her niece was trying to help calm Angelika down.

When Clarke and Lexa dropped by to pick up Madeline, they had a brief conversation with Lena and Kara. They mentioned Noelle was still welcome at their house for sleepovers with their daughter, but they no longer agreed to let Madeline sleep over at their place. They didn’t want their daughter anywhere near the triplets until they learned to keep their powers under control.

Noelle was upset Madeline couldn’t stay over at their house anymore and she blamed the triplets for the punishment, in particular Mirabelle.

Kara and Lena tried to explain to Noelle she wasn’t being punished, but to their daughter it felt as if she was and Noelle felt bad for not having been able to protect her friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Kara spotted Alex training on her own at the DEO, she seized the opportunity to talk to her, just the two of them. She noticed her sister’s knuckles were bleeding a little from how much she had punched, well, the wall apparently.

“Can we talk?” Kara asked, casting her sister a worried glance. “About… you know, what happened weeks ago.”

Alex took a few steps away from the wall and nodded once.

“I’m sorry Maggie walked in at the wrong time. I mean, just, ah, you know, at a time that made it seem like Reign and I were kissing,” Kara explained awkwardly. “If Maggie had walked in a second sooner she would have seen it was an accident. It meant nothing to me. Reign is my best friend and I would never do that you or to Maggie or anyone really.”

“I know that kiss meant nothing to you, Kara,” Alex stated with a sigh. “I know it happened because Astra kicked Reign and I know nobody meant for it to happen. Astra even came to me to apologize for the part she played in it. She knew her kick would result in Reign possibly losing her balance, but she didn’t know it would lead to you and Reign kissing, accidentally kissing.”

Kara nodded because that was true, nobody meant for any of that to happen. It was all just a mistake, an accident. She was surprised to hear her aunt apologized for it, although she could understand Astra felt bad.

Kara frowned because even though Alex seemed to understand it was an accident, her sister still appeared upset. If everything was cleared up, she saw no reason for Alex to be upset. It puzzled her how her sister kept clenching and unclenching her fingers, how tense her shoulders were and how she grinded her teeth together every now and then.

“Alex,” Kara said softly, reaching out to her sister. “What’s wrong?”

Alex pulled away and shook her head. “Everything is fine.”

“We both know that’s a lie, it’s obvious things aren’t fine,” Kara replied, looking at her sister with pleading eyes. “Alex, please. El mayarah,” she tried, wanting things to be okay between them. She didn’t want Alex to be upset.

Alex stared at the floor and when she breathed in, tears formed in her eyes. She slowly lifted her head, meeting Kara’s eyes. “There is something you don’t know,” she whispered, choking back a sob. “About Reign,” she added, wiping the palms of her hands across her eyes.

Kara scooted the tip of her boot over the floor. “What do you mean?”

“Reign’s feelings have always been complicated. She used to have feelings for you.”

Kara’s jaw dropped and she felt as if someone just punched her in the gut with kryptonite.

Alex took a shaky breath. “She had feelings for you, but then she fell in love with Maggie and me, and you were with Lena, so her feelings were never addressed. Maggie and I knew about the feelings she had and we knew they belonged in the past,” she explained while Kara was utterly frozen.

Kara was speechless. From her sister’s explanation, it appeared the feelings Reign used to have for her happened before she started something serious with Alex and Maggie. She never knew Reign felt anything for her, like that. They were best friends.

“So, when Maggie saw you two kissing…Well, it gave her the wrong idea and then when Reign said you two kissed, I just…,” Alex said, shaking her head while tears fell. “After it was cleared up the kiss happened by accident, we talked, a lot. We didn’t sleep that night, all we did was talk. The reason why I’m upset and why Maggie has also been feeling upset is because that kiss meant something to Reign.”

Kara shook her head, because it couldn’t have. It was an accident and it didn’t mean anything. It was nothing more but an accidental kiss between two best friends.

“Reign swore you’re always going to be her best friend, nothing more,” Alex said, squeezing her hands into tight fists. “I know nothing will ever happen between the two of you. Maggie knows that, too. But…it hurts knowing it meant something to Reign.”

Kara didn’t know whether to take a step back or a step forward to hug her sister, if she even wanted her to. All of this came out of nowhere for her. Reign never told her she felt something for her. Those feelings must have been from around the time she met Lena and wound up impregnating Lena. That kiss couldn’t have meant something, but then she remembered how Reign’s hand had toyed with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck and how maybe, just maybe, that kiss lasted a second longer than it should have.

On her side, it was because it took a moment for her brain to catch up to what was happening and she thought it was the same for Reign. If she really thought about it, during the brief time their accidental kiss lasted, Reign made the decision to bring her hand up around her neck. She didn’t seek anything behind it then, but with this new information she wondered if Reign wanted to pull her in closer and deepen that kiss. This couldn’t be right.

“Yeah,” Alex whispered, chuckling brokenly. “I had a similar shocked look when Reign confessed she felt something when her lips touched yours.”

“Maggie and I won’t throw away our marriage over this, but it stings,” Alex said, more tears formed in her eyes as she rubbed at her chest. “We thought her feelings for you were a closed chapter, but that kiss stirred something inside of her and now we have to figure out how to move past this. It’s just a kiss. I want to forget it even happened. I _need_ to forget it did, but I keep asking myself if she wanted you and just settled for me because you weren’t available. Sam is upset, too, because she knows Reign’s words hurt and unlike Reign, Sam never had any feelings beyond friendship for you.”

Kara snapped out of her frozen state and made the decision to hug her sister. “You are enough, Alex. You’ll always be enough. Reign loves you, I know she does. She didn’t settle, she’d hang up the moon for you,” she said, sure that Reign truly cherished Alex and Maggie. “You’re going to get through this. You’re so strong, Alex, and I admire you for that.”

Alex’s hands clutched at Kara’s cape. She held their hug for a long moment as minutes went by, but eventually she was the first to break it. “I’m going to see if I can get an update about the prisoners,” she said, and the only sign of everything she shared was the tender redness around her eyes, but unless someone paid specific attention to her eyes up close, it wasn’t detectable she just cried.

“J’onn thinks a few of them are ready for rehabilitation,” Alex continued on as they walked towards the exit of the training room together, all the while Kara listened and nodded. “We haven’t told Astra yet, but she should be around here some-”

Kara’s eyes widened. Oh Rao, her aunt was at the DEO, there was no doubt about that. She didn’t think she was going to walk in on Astra kissing someone, at the DEO out of all places, with a human out of all people. Not that there was anything wrong with any of that.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispered when the kiss grew more intense.

Alex cleared her throat and pointed further down the hall. “I’m just…going to go do things, while these two suck each other’s face,” she said, a small smile playing at her lips. “It’s about damn time by the way, you two have been flirting a lot.”

Kara chuckled when her sister shot a quick thumbs up and she had to agree. This was nice for her aunt, really nice. It distracted her from her earlier conversation with Alex, but she hadn’t forgotten. She couldn’t forget. It was a shock to learn such a truth.

“If you two could just, ah, wrap it up,” Kara said, though she was smiling. “Aunt Astra, can we train for a moment?”

“We got a little carried away locking lips,” Lucy said, touching her fingertips to her lips. “Star’s a good kisser.”

“Thanks, I totally needed that information about my aunt,” Kara replied, grimacing a little, but it didn’t take away from the fact she was happy for Astra and hoped for the best for both of them.

Lucy curled the white streak in Astra’s hair around her finger while she smiled at her. “One more?” she asked, releasing a content sigh when Astra pecked her lips.

Astra cupped Lucy’s cheeks. “How about a thousand more?”

 


	31. Chapter 31

Noelle studied Mirabelle’s long gloves. “Your gloves kind of make you Elsa now,” she said with a small smile. “Does it help?” she asked, looking down at her cousin who was half a head shorter than her.

Mirabelle nodded.

Noelle hugged her arms around her little cousin. “I’m sorry I called you a monster, Mira,” she said, lifting her up while she hugged her. “That wasn’t a very nice thing of me to say.”

“I’m sorry I made your friend sick,” Mirabelle replied quietly. “Mommy said I can touch people when I have my gloves on, but if I take them off I can’t, because then people get sick.”

“You’re like Elsa, I understand now,” Noelle said with a deep sigh. “Mommy and jeju explained it to me. I was really mad I couldn’t protect Madi and that didn’t make me feel very good inside,” she explained while she wrung her hands together.

“I didn’t feel good inside either,” Mirabelle replied, pointing at her chest.

Lena held her breath while Noelle and Mirabelle talked about how they felt on the day Madeline got such a severe allergic reaction. She was glad to see the girls were working things out and were getting along again. Her nieces were hesitant to come over even when she smiled at them and ensured them they were welcome, as did Kara. It had only been a couple of days since the incident and thankfully, Madeline’s health had restored.

Noelle gave Mirabelle another hug and then hugged Rosalind, but when she opened her arms for Angelika, Angelika shook her head.

“No hugs,” Angelika said, scrunching up her face.

“Angel doesn’t like hugs, not even from me,” Mirabelle said with a pout. “If you hug her, she will scream again.”

“I hugged you on our birthday,” Angelika said to Mirabelle with a huff.

“How does popcorn, lemonade and a movie sound?” Kara asked the girls, smiling at all of them.

“Frozen!” the girls replied at once.

“Elsa is super cool,” Noelle said, beaming. “People are not very nice to her when they don’t understand she struggles with her powers,” she said with a sigh, glancing at Mirabelle. “I miss Madi. I wish she was here for a sleepover, too.”

Mirabelle stared down at the floor.

“It’s not your fault, Mira,” Rosalind said, hugging her arms around her sister.

The girls got settled on the couch with lemonade and popcorn. When Kara sat down, Mirabelle climbed onto her lap and smiled at her. Meanwhile Angelika made it her mission to keep some distance between herself and the others.

Lena smiled while Kara and the girls sang along with the songs during the movie. Her daughter knew how to sing, just like her wife did. She recorded pieces with her phone and took a few pictures.

“Anna is sweet,” Noelle said, clasping her hands around her glass of lemonade while she watched the movie. “Just like my Madi.”

“Madi this, Madi that,” Angelika said, giggling along with her sisters. “Is Madi your girlfriend?”

“Rao, no,” Noelle answered, gasping. “She’s my best friend.”

“Noelle and Madi, sitting in a tree,” Rosalind sang.

“Be nice, girls,” Lena warned gently. She knew her daughter liked Madeline a lot, but that was because they were the same age and they were friends. Both of them were too young to even think about dating.

Noelle crossed her arms and pouted. She pouted more when Angelika poked her cheek. “Angel,” she whined, swatting at Angelika’s hand.

“No more pouting,” Angelika said, pulling Noelle’s pouty lips up into a smile.

About three quarters into the movie, the girls were no longer on the couch. Instead, they were turning the stairs into a slide.

Lena closed her eyes for a brief moment every time one of the girls went down the icy slide, but just when she thought they were going to crash into something, they started flying to dodge bumping into the wall or the furniture.

Kara was surprised Lena wasn’t objecting to the girls using their powers to play, but just seeing them smile was great and the fact they were getting along was nice. She wanted her daughter and her nieces to get along, because they were family.

“Slide with me, mommy,” Noelle said, grabbing Lena’s hand.

Kara kissed Lena’s cheek. “You can if you want to,” she whispered in her ear. “I’ll be at the bottom of it to catch you.”

Lena caved in to the pouts. This was crazy and that slide was very cold. With help from her daughter and her nieces, and a, “oh my god, never carry me like this again,” as each of the girls grabbed one of her arms and one of her legs, she wound up at the top of the stairs to go down the slide they created together.

Lena definitely never again wanted Noelle to grab her left arm at the same time Mirabelle grabbed her right arm, while Rosalind grabbed her left leg and Angelika her right, but their touches were surprisingly not bruising.

Kara chuckled at Lena’s shriek when the girls pushed her down the slide. As promised, she was at the bottom and caught Lena. “I’ll warm you up,” she said, holding Lena’s shivering body close to hers.

Kara snapped pictures of the girls as they slid down the slide. She texted some of the pictures to Alex, Maggie and Sam, but that didn’t go down well at all.

“Uh oh,” Kara said, making a face. “So, um, guess how they feel about their triplets sliding down the stairs?” she said to Lena while she showed the texts on her phone.

Lena cleared her throat. “Girls, it’s time to go brush your teeth and get ready for bed.”

Kara got rid of the icy slide so Lena was able to go upstairs to check on the girls, whom were giggling in the bathroom.

Lena shook her head at the sight of her daughter and her nieces huddled together around the double sinks.

“Do your lips make people sick, too?” Noelle asked Mirabelle.

Angelika groaned when her toothbrush snapped in half.

“We have spares,” Noelle said, pointing them out to her cousin.

“I don’t think so,” Mirabelle answered, frowning.

“Rose, stop singing in my head,” Angelika grumbled.

Lena heard the singing as well. Rosalind was probably slipping up with her telepathic powers, though she didn’t mind the girl singing a song from Frozen in her head, so long as it didn’t happen in the middle of the night.

“Auntie Lena,” Rosalind said. “Do all Kryptonians fall in love with humans?”

“Each person is different and unique, sweetie. Kryptonians can fall in love with anyone they like.”

“But every Kryptonian I know falls in love with humans,” Rosalind pointed out.

Lena opened her mouth, but she closed it, because there was some truth to it, though it didn’t mean all Kryptonians were bound to fall in love with humans. Kara fell in love with her, Astra was into Lucy, Reign was into Maggie and Alex, but that didn’t mean it was that way for all of them. If she thought more about it, there were no Kryptonians for her daughter and her nieces to date in the future. It made sense why no Kryptonians were dating another Kryptonian, because they were all connected through marriage and such.

“When you’re older, you might fall in love with an alien,” Lena said carefully. “And if you fall in love with a human, that’s okay, too. But it’s still a bit early to think about that.”

“Elle is falling in love with a human,” Angelika said. “Maybe we’re meant to be with humans.”

“I’m not falling in love with Madi,” Noelle objected.

Angelika stuck out her tongue at Noelle. “I never said which human.”

“Okay, girls, stop teasing each other,” Kara interrupted.

“Auntie Kara,” Mirabelle said, tugging at Kara’s hand until Kara crouched down in front of her. “How do you know you love someone in a I want your babies way?”

“That’s, ah, that’s a good question,” Kara said, scratching the back of her neck. “You should ask your mothers.”

“That’s not a good answer.”

Lena tried to sneak out of the bathroom while the girls bombarded Kara with questions, but Kara caught her wrist before she could make her sweet escape. She wasn’t ready to answer such big questions and she genuinely thought she had more time before such questions would ever be asked.

“I think Elle wants Madi’s babies,” Angelika said, giggling.

Noelle pouted and stomped her foot. “I’m never talking to you again,” she muttered at Angelika.

“I have a hug for you.”

Noelle narrowed her eyes at Angelika. “Is this a trick?” she asked, taking a slow step closer. “Are you going to scream at me when I hug you?”

Angelika shook her head. When Noelle hugged her, she hugged her back so tight Noelle wheezed out she couldn’t breathe.

“That was mean,” Noelle said with a pout when Angelika let her go. “You’re too strong.”

“Mommy, Angel keeps teasing me,” Noelle said, wrapping her arms around Lena’s legs while she looked up at her.

Angelika huffed. “Snitches get stitches.”

“No,” Mirabelle said, making an angry face at her sister. “Family doesn’t hurt family.”

“Hey,” Kara said, crouching down in front of Angelika. “Who taught you that?”

Angelika smirked. “I’m not a snitch, Auntie Kara.”

Lena watched with a frown as the girls got ready for bed. Angelika genuinely worried her sometimes. Her cousins were sweet, adorable girls, but sometimes they showed a bit of a darker side, whether they meant to or not.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room when she finally had the chance to catch Reign alone. When she saw her flying, she quite literally caught her and tackled her in the desert. The latter was unintentional. She had meant to make a decent landing, but it was Reign, so of course it always ended differently. At least this time she flew into her on purpose.

“We need to talk,” Kara said, blowing a strand from her hair out of her face. She tried to move, but Reign had her pinned down.

“I know,” Reign whispered. “Alex told you,” she stated calmly.

Kara thought back to before she got together with Lena. At some point, years ago, after her first night with Lena when even her cuddles were rejected, she flew into Reign. Her memories were quite vivid, they always were. She remembered how Reign had her pinned down as well. Back then Reign ran a finger down her jaw and she tried to bite her finger.

Back then, she had pouted until Reign caved in and hugged her. In that moment she didn’t even realize yet her pout was Reign’s weakness. It made more sense now why Reign had such a soft spot for her pout. She used to think it was purely out of friendship. If Alex’s words were anything to go by, Reign had feelings for her even prior to that day.

“You flung Mon-El into space for me, didn’t you, and those other Daxamites?”

“Yes, I did,” Reign answered, holding Kara’s gaze. “He was horrible towards you. Seeing you hurt was too much.”

“So the rumors are true,” Kara said with a sigh. There was nothing she could change about that. “You’re in love with my sister and with Maggie, right?”

“I am. They are my wives. I would die for them.”

Kara was relieved to hear that. She knew Reign was in love with them, but hearing her say it made it better. “Reign, are you…are you in love with me, too?” she asked, the question pressed heavy on her chest and her tongue felt thick, just asking it.

“It’s not like that, Kara. It’s complicated,” Reign answered while she got up. She took two steps away from Kara and paused. “In the past I felt something for you, but I never acted upon it. Eventually, it faded. Then I met Maggie and I got closer to Alex as well. It was impossible not to fall in love with them. Sam and I are often aligned about the feelings we have, but she never shared the spark I used to feel for you.”

Kara nodded. Alex already told her those feelings came from Reign and not from Sam.

“When I took you to the lake,” Reign began, halting for a moment to breathe.

Kara scrambled up to her feet as well. She remembered the lake. Back then, she had recently learned Lena was pregnant and they weren’t together yet. “You mean you tossed me in the lake,” she pointed out, smiling.

Reign on the other hand, didn’t smile at all. “You tripped me after you got out of the water and I pulled you down with me.”

“Oh,” Kara whispered, swallowing hard. Right, that happened. She recalled how her body even reacted to being pressed up against Reign back then, because she couldn’t help it, even though she never saw Reign as more than a friend. Her stomach rolled at the possibility Reign told Alex and Maggie about that day.

“I wrapped my arms around you before you could get away from me. In that moment, I wanted to kiss you,” Reign revealed. “I think I was going to, but you got uncomfortable and tense, so I let go.”

“And I hurried into the water,” Kara filled in. “Wait, did you take off your suit on purpose that day?”

Reign smirked, but it only lasted a split second. “I didn’t appreciate my suit being wet, but I admit it was also on purpose. When I took off my suit, you stared at me.”

“I did,” Kara admitted. “I hadn’t seen you without your suit before.”

Reign rolled her lips into her mouth and nodded. “I thought… I hoped,” she whispered, shaking her head. “When you met Raven for the first time, she asked if you were single and hinted she was asking for me.”

Kara nodded in understanding. She thought Raven was just kidding, but apparently she wasn’t. Raven must have known Reign was interested in her. Oh Rao, she missed so many signs. It wasn’t that she was oblivious. She was simply convinced there was never anything other than friendship. Her mind was spinning, seeing all of the moments they shared in a different light now.

“Your apartment burned down because of me,” Reign confessed, which had Kara gasping.

“They said… someone left something on the stove and…Oh Rao, I came to your place after my apartment was damaged by smoke.”

“I was hoping you would end up at Lena’s place. You two were being hopeless.”

“You’re one to talk,” Kara muttered. “I can’t believe that was you.”

“Okay, so, I can kind of see now when you had feelings and when it stopped,” Kara said, understanding it stopped once Reign properly got introduced to Maggie and Alex. “But, that kiss? I know it was an accident it happened, but I want to hear your side of it.”

“When our lips touched, I was tempted to pull you in closer, but I didn’t. I realized it was wrong. It was a stolen moment, a forbidden moment. We are both married and we’re best friends.”

Kara sighed upon hearing she was right Reign wanted to pull her closer when she felt Reign toying with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. A part of her had hoped to hear she had it wrong and that Reign wasn’t thinking about making their kiss last longer. It was a relief Reign didn’t pull her closer or even attempted to deepen that kiss, because that would have made the situation worse.

“I think a part of me needed that kiss, needed to get it out of my system,” Reign said, taking a step towards Kara. “Can we stop talking about feelings now and round this up with a hug?”

Kara smiled at the quiet grumble she heard. She had almost forgotten Reign didn’t like talking about feelings. “You automatically assume I want to hug you?” she asked, and she meant it as a joke, but Reign took a step back and looked at her as if she just stabbed her.

“I still like hugs, for the record,” Kara said, sighing as she closed the space between them. “What happened can never happen again. You’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I don’t want to lose you either,” Reign replied, reaching out a hand, but seeming to think better of it as she withdrew her hand.

“You said it’s complicated when I asked you if you’re in love with me,” Kara said, chewing her lip while she searched Reign’s eyes for an answer. “Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing more than friendship?”

Kara sighed when Reign averted her eyes. She froze when Reign’s hand came up to cup the back of her neck, but when Reign did nothing more than rest their foreheads together, she slowly relaxed. “You’re crying,” she whispered, feeling her heart ache, seeing tears spill down her best friend’s cheeks.

“In another life, in another universe, I didn’t feel for sisters. You asked me the truth, I gave you the truth. Alex and Maggie asked the same, I gave them the truth also. I never meant to hurt either one of you. My marriage and our friendship mean a lot to me. All I want from you is friendship.”

A beat of silence passed between them.

“Alex thinks I settled for her,” Reign spoke up. “I didn’t. I’d choose her and Maggie in this lifetime and in the next. When I look at my little angels, I see Alex and Maggie. They eat extra sugar when they have something on their mind, just as Alex does. When they smile, they have the cutest dimples, just like Maggie. Rosalind says she wants to be a scientist. She’s a nerd, like Alex. Angelika wants to be a badass agent with a motorcycle, just like Alex. I love my little family and I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

Kara didn’t realize she was crying too until Reign’s thumbs brushed her tears away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you kicked my ass in pool,” Livewire said, laughing as she nudged Astra’s side. “I’ll buy you a drink, you happy now?”

“With a friendship like ours, always,” Astra answered, wrapping Lucy into her arms while Livewire smiled at her.

Kara was happy how as months went by, her aunt found a genuine friend in Livewire. It was a friendship she hadn’t expected, but she was happy for her aunt and she was glad to see Livewire appeared happier than she used to.

“Hey, sorry we’re late,” Alex said as she entered the dive bar with her wives.

“Who knew finding a babysitter for our little sweethearts was so difficult?” Maggie asked, rolling her eyes when everyone gave a pointed look. “You know what I mean.”

“Raven and Octavia are babysitting them,” Sam informed their friends and family. “And now I’m going to be paying for the road trip they plan on making,” she added with a sigh.

“How sweet of them to babysit at such a low cost,” Lena commented, chuckling.

“I know right? They’re so kind,” Sam replied, smiling while she took a moment to hug Lena.

“O recently graduated,” Maggie shared. “They’re just a couple of lovebirds, eager to go explore the world a little.

“I get the feeling you need a drink,” Imra said to Sam.

Sam laughed lightly. “Are you a mind reader now?” she asked, pulling Imra into a quick hug. “I do need a drink though, Raven told me she’s moving out. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy she stayed two years after she graduated from college, but it’s strange that she won’t be around anymore.”

“She says, as if Raven isn’t looking at places barely a couple of streets away from our home,” Maggie added, smiling.

Lena bought a round for all of them while they put tables together so they could all sit together. It made her smile how close her family was. After all this time, it still felt surreal she was lucky enough to be a part of this.

Alex and Maggie were resting their head onto Sam’s shoulders, laughing every now and then in between sips of their beer. Sam kept pressing kisses against their temples every five minutes, give or take.

Lucy was sitting on Astra’s lap, nuzzled comfortably with Astra’s chin resting on her shoulder. She toyed absentmindedly with the white streak in Astra’s hair while they laughed and talked with the others.

Astra stared when Livewire downed two glasses, each of them with a drop of aldebaran rum in them. “Must you always be a daredevil?” she asked when Livewire started coughing violently.

Livewire clapped her hand against her chest and recovered. “How’s that even a question?” she replied, smirking. “You know me, Astra. I live life on the edge. My motto is lez go out with a bang. You can put that on my tombstone when I’m gone.”

“If you die within the next fifty years, I will find a way to revive you and strangle you for dying on me.”

Livewire huffed out a laugh. “Gross, you’re going hella soft on me.”

“I’ll bring the shovel,” Lucy said, winking at Astra.

“You better not be making me some kind of infinite friendship bracelet,” Livewire muttered.

“Hey,” Kara said, pouting. “What’s wrong with the bracelets Reign and I have?”

“Yeah,” Maggie chimed in.

“Friendship bracelets are sweet,” Alex added. “Friendships can be just as sacred as marriage.”

Kara nodded her agreement. Her friendship with Reign meant a lot just as her marriage with Lena meant a lot. She was glad things were going better. Their family was tight-knitted and nothing could ruin the connection they all had.

“Whatever you say,” Livewire said, reaching for her next drink. “Can I at least pick a color or something?”

“No, you cannot,” Astra answered, smiling while Livewire muttered.

“Hottie at the bar,” Lucy said, laughing when Astra kissed her neck. “Not for me, doofus, for Livewire.”

“Still trying to set Livewire up with someone?” Lena asked Lucy with a knowing smile.

“Neither one of you has to set me up with anyone,” Livewire said, grinning.

Psi nudged Livewire with her elbow. “What has you grinning so much?”

“Oh, nothing,” Livewire shrugged. “Hey, bombshell,” she called out to the hottie Lucy pointed out. She laughed while the others at the table looked close to mortified.

“What the…,” Lucy said when the woman actually walked over to their table. “Fuck,” she finished when Livewire kissed said woman.

“Gang, this is, ugh, my girlfriend,” Livewire said, one arm looped around the shorter woman. “Grace, this is the gang I hang with.”

Grace greeted everyone properly after they all shared their name. She mentioned she was a doctor and that she had been dating Livewire for a couple of weeks.

Psi smirked while Livewire couldn’t keep her hands off of Grace. “You don’t do feelings, hm?”

“Don’t tease her, love,” Imra whispered in Psi’s ear.

“You look familiar,” Sam said to Grace, giving her a puzzled look. “Do we know each other?”

“You look familiar as well and I believe we do, or used to at least. I was a foster child. I met you when I was seven, but we got separated. If my memory serves me right, two boys were pushing me around. You stopped them, I gave you a lollipop to thank you, and you said you loved lollipops and were never going to forget me. You even called me your sister.”

Sam’s lips spread into a big smile. “You were little Gracie,” she said, eyes twinkling. “Gracie bear.”

“Awe, now that’s some cute mushy shit right there,” Livewire commented. “Gracie bear,” she snickered, grinning while Grace rolled her eyes half-heartedly.

“Welcome to our family,” Kara said to Grace. “Feel free to stick around forever.”

Livewire face-palmed. “Real subtle, blondie.”

“Anytime,” Kara replied, shrugging as she smiled innocently.

“Dork,” Lena whispered to Kara. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“We should have a drink, to family and friendship,” Alex suggested. “When I look around this table, I see smiling faces and I’m happy each one of us found love.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Maggie said, nodding.

“You’d drink to anything,” Sam pointed out. “Both of you would,” she said, chuckling when Alex huffed. “The shoe fits, my babes.”

“Speaking of having found love,” Lucy spoke up. “Can I or did you want to…?” she quietly asked Astra.

“I’m sensing a secret,” Kara said, shifting until she was sitting on the edge of her chair.

Lucy shared a smile with Astra. “Star and I got engaged,” she announced, pulling up her sleeve to show her bracelet. “She proposed and I said yes.”

The table erupted in reactions from Kara’s “Oh Rao, I’m so happy for you two!” to Alex’s “Oh my god, Luce, that’s amazing!” and Livewire’s “Yeah, girl, get some.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena felt a gush of wind from the open window as Kara unzipped her dress, letting it pool down to her ankles. She tangled her hands in Kara’s hair while she stepped out of her dress, making her way towards their bed, pulling Kara along with her.

Red sunlamps or not, Kara placed her hands on Lena’s thighs and lifted her up. Granted, it cost her more effort, but even with her powers dampened she could carry Lena to bed. She lowered Lena on their bed and latched her mouth onto her neck, kissing and sucking.

“Oh, Kara,” Lena whimpered, digging her nails between Kara’s shoulder blades. She dragged her nails slowly down Kara’s back, not adding too much pressure, though it was enough to make Kara hiss.

Kara mapped as much of Lena’s skin as she could with her mouth and her tongue, slowly working her way lower. She knew they had all night. There was time, although Lena already worked her up quite a lot earlier on the couch, when she kept touching her under the blanket.

Lena urged Kara higher and shared a kiss with her which quickly deepened. The taste of the wine they shared lingered as her tongue moved fluidly around Kara’s. She moaned into Kara’s mouth, feeling how hard Kara was for her, how she gave her just a little bit of friction, pressed between her legs.

“Make love to me, Kara,” Lena husked. “I want to feel you, all of you.”

Kara wasn’t one to deny her wife anything. “I love you, Lena,” she whispered, pecking her lips.

Lena smiled when Kara switched to Kryptonese. She grasped the sheets when Kara teased her entrance, moaning when Kara entered her. This was what she had wanted all night. “Fuck, Kara,” she whimpered, reaching out to pull Kara’s body closer to hers. “Ah… yes, just like that.”

The louder Lena moaned, the faster Kara drove in and out of her, until they were both panting and sweating.

“I want you to come for me, Lena,” Kara rasped, feeling she was close, but she wanted to wait for Lena.

“Mhmm, you first,” Lena replied, canting her hips up, watching Kara through half-lidded eyes. She could tell Kara was close from the way she was biting her lip and how she was practically keening.

Kara pressed a chaste kiss to Lena’s lips. “Yes, your highness,” she whispered, chuckling when Lena swatted her arm. “You’ll always be my goddess.”

Lena’s lips parted in a drawn out ‘oh’ when Kara came and a second later, she came too.

Kara gently helped Lena ride out her orgasm. They made love for half of the night and when they were completely spent, she draped an arm around Lena, spooning her. She was happy that this was her life and that Lena was her wife. If happiness had a color, the color of Lena’s eyes had to be it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena had been vomiting a lot lately and she knew it wasn’t Mirabelle’s fault. Her niece was eleven years old by now, going on twelve, and she didn’t accidentally make people sick anymore, not even if she wasn’t wearing any gloves. She thought it was some sort of bug, but when it persisted, she knew it had to be something else going on.

She got herself checked out without alarming Kara, just in case it was nothing worth fussing over. Kara worried enough whenever she got so much as a cold. She finally had answers now as to why she had been feeling nauseous a lot and so, she sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Kara to come home.

It didn’t take long before she heard the door open and close.

“Honey, I’m home!” Kara called out. She smiled and sauntered into the kitchen. “Lena?”

“Everyone said it wasn’t possible anymore. They were so sure of it and after eleven years of being married to you, I believed they were right, that it had to be right. Elle is twelve and she will be thirteen in a couple of months. I didn’t even dream of something like this happening,” Lena started. “I went to the hospital to see Doctor Griffin and guess what?”

Kara’s mouth was agape when Lena put something on the table. “Is that…?”

Lena nodded and glanced at the ultrasound. “We’re going to be parents again,” she said, tearing up while Kara’s face lit up. Her heart was filled with joy and while this wasn’t planned, she happily embraced it. “I’m expecting twins.”

“I’m going to be a big sister!” Noelle yelled happily while she just about stumbled down the stairs. “Oh Rao, can I name them? Please, mom? Please, jeju?”

 


	32. Chapter 32

“For someone who hates hugs, you don’t seem to mind our baby cousins.”

Angelika huffed at Rosalind. The fourteen year old was holding hands with the cute little two year old twins. Unlike Noelle, the twins had brown hair instead of black and their eyes were green, like Lena’s.

“Look at them toddle,” Angelika said, smiling from ear to ear. “They’re like two little ducklings.”

“Angel has finally gone soft,” Noelle said, hands resting loosely on her hips. “Is this real life or am I dreaming? Someone pinch – ouch, Mira!”

Mirabelle pulled up her shoulders and dropped them. “You were asking to be pinched.”

“That was not a pinch,” Noelle huffed, adapting a pout. “You were almost crushing my bones,” she said, rubbing her right arm where Mirabelle had squeezed.

“Go cry us a river,” Angelika said to Noelle, grinning.

“Girls, behave,” Alex warned.

“We’re just playing, mom,” Angelika replied, swinging her arms back and forth a little. “Everything is fine. Right, Elle?”

“Right,” Noelle mumbled.

Kara crouched down and smiled when her youngest daughters freed their hands from Angelika’s to run towards her.

“Jeju!” the two year olds cooed.

“Hey, my babies,” Kara said, almost stumbling when they barreled into her with their speed and their strength.

Lena smiled from where she was helping Maggie prepare cocktails. They were supposed to be non-alcoholic, but she caught Maggie with a flask, pouring something extra into the glasses for the adults. Ashlyn and Scarlett were growing up so fast. Noelle had chosen their names, because she had given in to her pout, along with Kara who couldn’t say no either.

“I can’t believe I’m forty,” Lena whispered with a slight grimace. “I have a beautiful wife and three beautiful daughters. How did I get so lucky?” she wondered quietly, amazed that this was her reality.

“It’s not luck, Lena,” Reign spoke up, putting straws into the glasses. “You deserve this family. You deserve happiness.”

Angelika squealed when Noelle turned on the hose to spray her with water.

“Water fight!” Mirabelle yelled, smiling brightly. “I’ll go get the balloons!”

“Loons,” Ashlyn cooed.

“Ba-ba loons,” Scarlett cooed, clapping her little hands together.

“I’ll get the guns!” Rosalind shouted, laughing when Alex gasped. “Water guns, mom. Geez. I don’t need real guns when I’ve got these,” she said, flexing her arms to show off her muscles.

“I will get you, Elle!” Angelika yelled, chasing Noelle around the garden.

Noelle shrieked when Angelika caught up with her, squirming when her cousin tickled her.

The girls were drenched by the time Noelle’s attention shifted. “Madi!” she said, smiling from ear to ear when her best friend walked into the garden. She ran up to Madeline and hugged her.

Kara heard Madeline’s heart was beating fast, but she didn’t seem afraid of the triplets. Nine years ago, when the incident happened, Madeline was terrified of Mirabelle, Rosalind and Angelika. It was a fear which didn’t go away after several months, not even after a year and more. The last year or two, Madeline seemed fine around her nieces, though recently she couldn’t help but notice how often the teenager’s heartbeat quickened.

Madeline looked down at her clothes. “You made me wet,” she said, pushing a few wet locks out of Noelle’s face.

“We were having a water fight,” Noelle replied, roaming her eyes down Madeline’s body. “Since you’re wet now anyway, do you want to play? You can be on my team.”

“Two against three?” Mirabelle commented, smiling. “You’re both going down.”

“You’re so on, Mira,” Noelle replied, grabbing two water guns. She pushed one into Madeline’s hands. “My Anna and I got this.”

Lena watched with a faint smile as the girls continued their water fight. She noticed a blush on Madeline’s cheeks and how she stayed close to Noelle. It was quite endearing to see. Over the years, her daughter still called Madeline her Anna.

“Baby gays are adorable,” Maggie said quietly, sighing, smiling.

Lena hummed in agreement. “That obvious to you too, hm?”

“Please, I called this long ago. I even made a bet. Guess who’s going to owe me fifty bucks and dinner.”

Lena chuckled. “Alex ought to stop betting against you,” she said, shaking her head a little. “Do you reckon it’s too late for me to wager in on that bet?” she asked, lifting her eyebrow.

Maggie grinned. “I’ll put you down for fifty bucks.”

“Might as well put me down for fifty thousand.”

“We’ve got triplets to put through college. I’m not going to let one of my wives lose fifty k to you.”

“Fifty dollars it is,” Lena agreed, nodding.

Lena looked briefly at the triplets and calculated roughly in her head how much it was going to cost Alex, Maggie and Sam to get them through college. There was also the fact they ate a lot and sure, they had three parents to sustain them, but she had seen the crazy amount of groceries whenever they went grocery shopping together. Whereas she filled four carts a week for her family of five, they filled up to ten carts for their family of six.

The triplets ate more than her twins did, because they were older and their appetite was larger. Grocery shopping was always hectic for all of them, though they received a lot of help or at times ordered online to have it dropped off. The monthly bills for groceries alone were insane. Because she knew how expensive feeding a Kryptonian child was, she had given Sam a raise more than once, even though Sam hadn’t asked for one.

Employees with children automatically received a higher paycheck. It was stipulated in their contracts. She valued her employees and wanted to reward them for their hard work. They were all loyal. Whenever she hired someone, they had a tendency of staying. Sam had three children, but she might as well have had a dozen, because they ate what a dozen children would eat, at least.

Kara was on high alert when she overheard her oldest daughter fussing over Madeline. She heard Noelle asking her friend if she was okay because her heart sounded funny. Thankfully, Madeline seemed fine and there was nothing alarming going on. She wasn’t sure what to make out of Madeline’s quick pulse. It wasn’t fear, so it had to be something else.

Scarlett and Ashlyn squealed when some water got splashed onto them.

Ashlyn got her little hands on a water balloon. She threw it and giggled when it smacked Angelika in the face.

“You think that’s funny, hm?” Angelika asked, scooping the toddler up.

Maggie laughed when Angelika blew a raspberry onto Ashlyn’s belly. “I think you won’t have a shortage of babysitters,” she said to Kara and Lena.

“How come our baby cousins get lots of hugs and I don’t get any?” Mirabelle asked Angelika.

“You can go cry me a river, too,” Angelika answered, laughing when Mirabelle pouted. “It’s not my fault the twins are really, really adorable.”

“Everyone at school says I’m cute.”

“Aunt Lena, do you have special scissors?” Angelika asked while she put Ashlyn down.

“Special scissors?” Lena replied, frowning. “What for, sweetie?”

“Yes, what for?” Alex chimed in, eyeing her daughter.

Angelika swept a hand through her long locks which reached all the way down her back. “I want to chop off my hair,” she answered, shrugging when her sisters gasped.

“Why would you do that?” Mirabelle asked. “Are you trying not to look like Rose and me anymore?”

“I’m always going to look like you two, we’re triplets, dum-dum,” Angelika pointed out, rolling her eyes. “I don’t like my hair long. I want it short and I want a leather jacket and a motorcycle.”

“Okay, okay and go fish,” Maggie said to her daughter.

“Agreed,” Reign chimed in. “You’re too young for a motorcycle, Angel.”

“Exactly,” Alex agreed.

“You can have one in two years,” Reign added.

“Ex- wait what?” Alex said, wide-eyed. “Two years? Oh no, I don’t think so,” she said, laughing dryly. “What happened to you being the super protective parent out of the three of us?”

Kara was surprised Reign was actually considering letting Angelika have a motorcycle once she turned sixteen. She recalled how much Reign was against Raven using a motorcycle and how careful she was with her when Raven was eighteen. Maybe Reign was less worried about Angelika because a fall couldn’t injure her.

“Hmm,” Maggie hummed. “Sixteen seems a decent age, but we’ll discuss this later.”

Mirabelle tapped Madeline’s shoulder and sighed when Noelle protectively pulled Madeline to stand behind her. “I’m not going to hurt, Madi. You know I won’t, Elle,” she said, placing her hands on her hips.

“I have to protect my Anna,” Noelle said, sighing at Mirabelle. “She had the flu a few months ago.”

“That wasn’t my fault, it was flu season,” Mirabelle pointed out, casting her eyes down. “I’m not a monster.”

“I’m not saying that, Mira. I know you’re not a monster. I just… I…She’s my best friend.”

“It’s okay, Elle,” Madeline said, squeezing Noelle’s shoulder. “What is it?” she asked Mirabelle.

“I was wondering if you can braid my hair with flowers,” Mirabelle asked, staring down at the grass. “You’re really good at that.”

“Ooooh, mine too,” Noelle said, beaming.

Lena handed out the drinks while Madeline busied herself braiding Noelle’s hair and Mirabelle’s hair. She saw Angelika smiling when Reign returned with a pair of special scissors and Rosalind was using the opportunity to play with the twins.

Kara snuck up behind Lena and kissed her cheek. “You’re smiling,” she noted. “I love it when you smile.”

“Seeing our family spending time together is making me smile.”

An hour later the girls ran through the house, wrapped up in towels.

Noelle grasped Madeline’s hand. “You can come with me to my bedroom. I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes,” she said, smiling, but then she frowned. “Are you feeling okay? Your cheeks are red. Are you cold? Hot?”

Madeline didn’t say a word when Noelle cupped her cheeks to study her.

“Hmm, you’re not burning up,” Noelle said, feeling Madeline’s forehead. “Let’s go take off our clothes.”

Madeline froze at the bottom of the stairs. “W-what?”

“Your clothes are soaked,” Noelle pointed out, gesturing at Madeline. “I just said I’m going to let you borrow some of my clothes. Are you even listening?” she asked, giggling.

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled deeply. She had a feeling her daughter had no idea how what she said sounded and in moments like this, Noelle truly took after Kara. She felt bad for Madeline. The poor girl looked like she was about to have an aneurism.

“Where are you going with Madi?” Angelika asked Noelle, grinning while she leaned against the counter. “You’re taking her to your room, huh?”

“Yes, I am,” Noelle answered, smiling at Madeline. “She’s wet.”

“Must be your fault,” Angelika replied while Madeline’s cheeks tinged red.

Noelle sighed. “I did touch her a lot and I’m soaked,” she admitted, staring down at her wet clothes.

“Are you going to come out soon?”

“When we’re ready,” Noelle answered, tugging gently at Madeline’s hand. “We’re not even in my room yet, but we’ll come down in a few minutes.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara said after Noelle jogged up the stairs with Madeline. “Is it just me or was Angel hinting at something?” she asked Lena. “Lena? Why are you slapping your hand in front of your face?”

Lena walked out into the garden. “Okay, which one of you did it?” she asked Alex, Maggie and Reign.

Maggie tilted her head to the side. “Did what?”

“Do you have any idea of the kind of things that come out of Angel’s mouth?” Lena asked, still trying to process everything what Angelika said to Noelle. She was glad it all went right over her daughter’s head. “She’s fourteen and she… she makes a bunch of innuendos, which, thank god, my fifteen year old doesn’t seem to grasp.”

“Livewire,” Reign grumbled. “Angel loves spending time with her aunt Livewire.”

“Oh god, what did she say this time?” Alex asked, making a face.

Reign cracked her knuckles. “Our daughters have enough aunts, they can miss one,” she said, smiling darkly.

“Noooo,” Angelika screamed, releasing just a small amount of her sonic scream. “Aunt Livewire is awesome. I know you probably want to go and complain to her, again, but she’s done nothing wrong. She’s chill, not that you’d know what being chill means.”

“Angelika Danvers,” Maggie said with a stern tone in her voice. “If you sass your jeju one more time you’re grounded for a week.”

“And what did we tell you about eavesdropping?” Alex added.

Angelika grumbled, crossed her arms and walked away.

“It’s fun having three teenagers,” Alex said, leaning against Reign. “Triplets was a swell idea, Rey.”

“You love them,” Reign replied, smiling while Alex hummed. “My perfect wife,” she whispered, kissing Alex’s cheek, her jaw and her lips.

“Ahem,” Maggie said, grinning when Reign pulled her closer.

“My perfect wives,” Reign said, wrapping her arms around Maggie and Alex. “You’re both exquisite.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Scarlett and Ashlyn’s eyes started drooping while they were curled up on Kara’s lap, she decided it was time to put them to bed. She scooped them up in her arms to go put them to bed with Noelle’s help.

“Good night, little cuties,” Madeline said, smiling at the twins. “Sweet dreams.”

“Nite, Madi,” Scarlett cooed.

“Ni-nite,” Ashlyn yawned.

Lena pressed a quick kiss to her twins’ forehead. “Good night, my little angels,” she whispered.

Kara carried them upstairs and got their pajamas while Noelle helped them brush their teeth. She was flitting through their closet when she heard her oldest daughter filling their cups with some water. She smiled at their cute little gurgling sounds before she heard Noelle telling them to spit into the sink.

It was sweet Noelle helped out with the twins, even without Lena and her having to ask her to. Noelle often helped out of her own accord, automatically. After the twins were born, they were being held a lot by their big sister. Noelle helped them take their first steps when they were a little under a year old.

“Two little Supergirl onesies,” Kara said, wriggling Ashlyn into hers while Noelle helped Scarlett to change.

“My little super sisters,” Noelle said. “I’m happy you and mom gave me sisters. I like having three sisters.”

“Three?” Kara asked, a little puzzled while the twins toddled off to their bedroom.

Noelle nodded while they walked to catch up with Scarlett and Ashlyn. “Madi is kind of my sister, too,” she answered, smiling. “She’s the Anna to my Elsa. Anna and Elsa are sisters.”

Kara knew Noelle and Madeline were best friends, but she didn’t know her daughter saw Madeline in a family kind of light. She stepped into the bedroom of her youngest daughters and gasped.

“Oooh, shiny,” Scarlett cooed, eyes focused on the knife in her hands.

Kara tried to wrestle the knife out of Scarlett’s little hands, but her daughter didn’t look like she was planning on letting it go. “You’re just like your big sister,” she said with a sigh. “Always reaching for the knives. How did you even get this one?”

“Mine,” Scarlett whined when Kara peeled her fingers away from the blade one by one.

“Do you want your teddy bear?” Noelle asked Scarlett, smiling. “Look, your teddy,” she said, bringing the stuffed animal closer to her little sister’s face. “Give jeju the knife and hold your teddy, okay?”

“No,” Scarlett replied with a fierce pout. “Shiny mine.”

“Uh,” Ashlyn cooed, touching her fingertips to the blade.

“Girls, no,” Kara said, voice a little stern. “Let go of the knife right now or I’m going to be very disappointed.”

The knife bent in Scarlett’s hands. “Oops,” she whispered, pulling her lips into a pout when Kara sighed audibly. “Jeju mad at me?”

“No, sweetheart, I’m not mad,” Kara replied, putting the ruined knife aside. “I don’t want you or your sisters to get hurt,” she said, caressing Scarlett’s cheek.

“No pain,” Scarlett said, holding up her hands, turning them over. “Shiny mine?” she asked, looking at the ruined knife from the corner of her eyes.

Noelle smiled. “Silly little sister,” she said, helping to tuck in the twins. “You should install red sunlamps in their bedroom, jeju.”

Kara knew her oldest daughter had a point. With red sunlamps, she wouldn’t have to wrestle the twins whenever they got their hands on something they shouldn’t. So far they hadn’t been flying yet or shown their heat vision, though it was better to install those lamps just in case.

Meanwhile Lena was downstairs, unaware of the fact Kara had to wrestle a knife away from the twins.

Lena was sitting on one side of the couch while Madeline was sitting on the other. The teenager was sketching something in the sketchbook she often brought with her. She scooted a bit closer, smiling at how much Madeline looked like Clarke when she was sketching, how concentrated she was on the task at hand.

“What are you sketching, sweetie?” Lena asked, peering over the fifteen year old’s shoulder. Even if Madeline didn’t answer, she could tell she was drawing Noelle.

“Nothing, just a rough draft,” Madeline answered, closing her sketchbook.

“It’s a beautiful draft,” Lena replied, smiling upon seeing Madeline smile faintly. “You have your mother’s artistic talent.”

“May I take Noelle to the ice skating rink sometime? She told me she wants to learn how to ice skate and I’m good at it, so I would hold her hand,” she explained, but then her eyes widened. “To… to help her, so she doesn’t f-fall.”

“I think she would love that,” Lena replied, nodding. “Elle likes spending time with you.”

Madeline blushed and ran a hand through her hair. “Do you really think so?” she asked, chewing her lip.

“I know so,” Lena answered, knowing for a fact her daughter gushed a lot about Madeline, but she also realized she had to thread carefully. She figured Madeline had a crush on Noelle, but she had no idea if that was mutual.

“I like spending time with her, too,” Madeline whispered, hesitantly opening her sketchbook again. “Do you think Elle will like these?”

Lena looked at Madeline, who looked like a deer caught in headlights while the girl’s hands were shaking ever so lightly. She then looked at the pages Madeline showed her. Every single sketch was one of Noelle.

“These are magnificent, Madi,” Lena said truthfully. “You seem very passionate about your muse.”

Madeline blushed. “I don’t know if Elle is my muse,” she mumbled, cheeks reddening as she looked away. “Her smile is nice to draw and… and she’s my best friend, she… she’s my Elsa.”

“Hey, I’m back!” Noelle called out with a bright smile. She frowned when Madeline jumped up, causing her sketchbook to drop. “I got it,” she said, rushing to pick it up.

“Elle, wait,” Madeline said, eyes wide while Noelle paged through her sketchbook.

Noelle’s expression shifted to one of surprise. “This is me,” she said, turning the page. “This is also me,” she said while a crinkle appeared between her eyebrows. “These are all… of me.”

Madeline scrambled up and yanked her sketchbook out of Noelle’s hands. “I should go home, it’s late.”

“Home?” Noelle asked, frowning. “I thought you were sleeping over tonight. Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry I looked at your sketches. I like it when you draw. Everything you create is so beautiful. Rao, I wish I could draw like that. Art must be your super power. When you have a pencil in your hand, you create magic on paper. I was curious and I should have asked your permission.”

Lena didn’t know what to say or do while her daughter rambled on and on to Madeline. It was something she definitely inherited from Kara. She wanted to hug both of them, sensing they were both uncomfortable in their own way, but she knew she had to stay out of it.

Madeline chewed her lip. “I’ll stay if you want me to,” she whispered to Noelle.

“Of course I want you to,” Noelle beamed. “You’re my Anna.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Livewire almost toppled over after her forth drink with just a drop of aldebaran rum.

“I feel, as a doctor and as your wife, I should have stopped you from having that forth glass,” Grace said, steadying Livewire in her arms.

“A bet’s a bet,” Livewire shrugged. “Told you I could break my record,” she grinned at Lucy.

“You’re insane,” Lucy replied, shaking her head. “Literally insane.”

“Yeah well, you owe me a beer.”

Psi stared at Livewire as Livewire staggered back to her seat. “How that alien alcohol hasn’t killed you yet is beyond me, there’s no way that’s healthy for your liver.”

“There’s a point where being a daredevil becomes just being reckless,” Maggie said.

Livewire waved off their concerns and slumped down on her seat. She pulled Grace onto her lap and smiled, kissing her neck, pushing her hair to the side. Their marriage was a recent development. Much to everyone’s surprise, Livewire was the one who had popped the question. Grace on the other hand, admitted she had wanted to marry Livewire for a couple of years, but that she was worried proposing would send Livewire running for the hills, because it meant serious commitment.

Kara smiled when she saw Imra smiling at things Psi whispered into her ear. She didn’t listen in to what it was, because she respected their privacy. About a year ago, Imra was crying at the DEO because Psi proposed to her and she couldn’t stop crying tears of joy. It was a beautiful white wedding and according to Maggie, it was hella gay.

“How are the little ones?” Astra asked.

“Our triplets aren’t really little ones anymore,” Alex answered, taking a swig from her beer. “They grew up so fast.”

“Angel’s hair is a lot shorter now,” Maggie said with a sigh. “It looks nice, but she’s been going through some changes. I swear she’s got Rey’s temper.”

“No such thing,” Reign grumbled.

Maggie grinned. “My point right here,” she said, pointing at Reign.

“All of the sudden, Angel wants a motorcycle,” Alex said. “She’s too young though.”

“I think she’s dating someone,” Maggie said, rapping her fingers onto the table. “She’s been blasting rock music, has been asking about going to concerts and she’s close with this kid – what’s her name again?”

Livewire snorted. “Being gay must run in the family,” she commented.

“Kryptonians aren’t gay,” Reign said. “We don’t label. When will humans learn we are not a piece of clothing?”

“Whoa, Rey, easy,” Maggie said, nudging Reign’s side. “I’m a polyamorous lesbian, proud to be one and I’m not a piece of clothing, am I?”

Reign crossed her arms. “I suppose I should have worded that better,” she admitted, grumbling.

“Angelika is close with Lilith,” Alex said, to which Maggie and Reign nodded. “She’s, well…”

“The Joker’s kid,” Maggie filled in. “Black hair, black clothes, black nails… I’m surprised Angel hasn’t dyed her hair black, I’ve sure caught her painting her nails black. Oh and catch this, Lilith is a meta-human. She had some sort of freakish accident that made her that way.”

“I’m not too concerned about Angel spending time with Lilith,” Reign said calmly.

“Lilith can summon demons,” Alex said, shivering. “There’s this darkness about her that I don’t like.”

“Angel’s got a dark side, too. So what?” Livewire commented with a shrug.

“The child did not ask for such powers,” Astra soberly pointed out, to which Livewire and Lucy hummed their agreement. “And the other little ones?” she inquired.

“Rose has been doing well,” Maggie answered. “Mira struggles sometimes. Not with her powers, but with the fact what happens when people know.”

“Poor Mira,” Alex sighed sadly. “She’s such a sweetheart. She adores hugs and she’s adorable, but as soon as people know about her powers, they look at her differently. People are terrified of what she can do, but she wouldn’t even hurt a fly, not willingly.”

“My niece deserves better,” Lena said, feeling bad for Mirabelle also. “She is misunderstood.”

“She is,” Reign agreed.

“How are Noelle, Ashlyn and Scarlett?” Lucy asked, smiling at Lena and Kara.

“They’re all great,” Kara answered, smiling as she thought about her sweet daughters. “Ashlyn and Scarlett are sneaky though, they always get their hands on things they shouldn’t. If it’s shiny, they want it.”

“Oh god, they’re a handful sometimes,” Lena said, laughing. “Just so you know, shopping with them is a total disaster. They always grab things they want to put in the cart and I know children tend to do that, but a week ago I went to the shop with them to pick up ingredients for pancakes. I was putting things in our cart when they came back carrying a toddler they found in the shop. The mother of said toddler was frantic and in the end she laughed about it, but Scarlett and Ashlyn were set on taking that toddler home.”

“And that, ladies,” Psi said, raising her beer, “is why I’m glad I don’t have kids.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara pressed a fluttering kiss to Lena’s cheek and one to her lips.

Lena cuddled closer, happy that she got to do this every night again and again. “Where have you been?” she asked, wrinkling her nose.

Kara chuckled and oh Rao, okay yes, she needed a shower. “Someone tried to drench me in gasoline, apparently it’s not obvious only you can make me burn,” she answered with a chuckle. “I’m not sure what else they threw at me.”

Lena didn’t like how her wife got attacked every once in a while. She knew people couldn’t easily harm Kara, but she worried nonetheless. “You stink.”

Kara sighed and got up. “I’ll go hop into the shower,” she said, undressing in front of Lena. “If only someone was in there with me to wash my back, you know, just to make sure I get soaped in properly to really get rid of the stench. We have such a big shower.”

Lena half-heartedly rolled her eyes. “Are you seriously trying to talk me into taking a shower with you?” she asked, and even though she already showered, it was a tempting thought, in particular now that Kara was naked, standing next to her in her full naked glory.

“I suppose if my speech isn’t convincing, I can always beg,” Kara replied, smiling when Lena’s heart sped up.

Lena licked her lips. “Try me,” she said coolly, although she already made up her mind she was definitely going to join her wife in the shower.

Kara knew Lena loved it when she begged, but there was something else she knew her wife loved. “You have five seconds to get up and I guarantee you water isn’t the only thing that will make you wet,” she said with a confident wink. “And while this isn’t begging, I can assure you I’ll be on my knees if you get in the shower with me. Your choice, Lena.”

Lena tried to get up so fast she wound up dragging the blanket along with her, but before she tripped and fell, Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her.

Kara chuckled. “Good choice,” she mused, lifting Lena up, blanket and all.

“I love you,” Lena whispered, smiling when Kara ducked her head to kiss her. “Mhmm, more,” she mumbled, drawing her arms around Kara’s neck.

Kara happily obliged, kissing Lena until she had to pull away to let Lena breathe. She set her down in the bathroom and kissed her again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena knew knocking was a thing and to be fair, she would have knocked, if the door was closed. But it wasn’t. Noelle’s door was open and she walked by, and then she walked in, with the intention of informing her oldest daughter and Madeline breakfast was ready. She had tried calling out from downstairs, but there hadn’t been any response.

She thought it was possible they were sleeping in a little, considering they were home late last night after they went ice skating. Noelle was told to be home around ten, but instead she came home with Madeline close to eleven. She wasn’t too happy about it and neither was Kara, though they didn’t make too big of a problem out of it.

If she thought they were still in bed, asleep, she was wrong. They weren’t in bed. Instead, they were standing near the window. Both Noelle and Madeline were dressed. They were hugging each other and so where their lips. God, she just walked in on her daughter kissing her best friend. Now that was a sight she didn’t expect seeing.

Her daughter didn’t come out of the closet yet, although that didn’t seem to be a thing Kryptonians did. It was possible it was always just there and that Noelle saw no need to say anything about it, not that she had to say something. She wanted to quietly tiptoe away to give them some privacy, but before she could, they spotted her and jumped apart.

“Mom!” Noelle said, gasping. “This is so embarrassing.”

Madeline looked at Noelle and then at the floor.

“Not because of you, Madi,” Noelle quickly said. “You’re perfect.”

Kara walked in as well. “What happened?” she asked, eyes flitting around to get a read on the situation.

“Mom walked in on my first kiss with Madi,” Noelle answered, sighing while Madeline just stood there, blushing.

First kiss, god, Lena was really winning at motherhood. She hoped that was the only first she would ever walk in on.

“Oh Rao,” Kara said. “That’s really great. Not the walking in part, but the you two… anyway, right, um, who wants breakfast?”

Noelle laced her fingers together with Madeline’s. “Madi and I are dating,” she announced with a bright smile.

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart,” Lena replied with a genuine smile. “I’m happy for both of you.”

“I’m happy for both of you, too,” Kara chimed in.

Noelle smiled impossibly brighter. “My Anna,” she said to Madeline, swinging their arms back and forth. “I’m definitely going to court you.”

Madeline’s eyes lit up. “You are?” she asked, looking at Noelle with bewilderment.

Lena and Kara choked on air. “You what?”

“I’m going to court Madi,” Noelle announced proudly. “Her eyes have put a spell on me. We’re going to court in a few years and then we’re going to have babies.”

Madeline smiled and hugged her arms around Noelle.

“Y’all owe me fifty bucks!” Angelika shouted from somewhere outside. “I told you Elle wants Madi’s babies. Cough it up, suckers.”

Noelle yanked her window open. “Eavesdropper!” she yelled at Angelika.

“I….,” Lena started, stopped. She was ready to be a mother when she had Noelle and ready to be a mother when she had Scarlett and Ashlyn, but god, she was so not ready to be a mother in law anytime soon and she was definitely nowhere near ready to be a grandmother.

“When you say a few years…,” Kara said to Noelle, fumbling with her glasses. “You mean at least ten, I hope,” she added with a nervous chuckle.

“I can marry Madi when we’re eighteen and that’s only three years away,” Noelle pointed out. She put her hand in the pocket of her jeans and fished out a bracelet. “Madeline Woods-Griffin, my Madi, my Anna, will you marry me?”

Madeline flung her arms around Noelle’s neck. “Yes,” she answered, pressing her lips firmly against Noelle’s before backing away with a blush on her cheeks.

Lena’s jaw dropped. There was no way Noelle was seriously considering marrying Madeline after their first kiss. “That’s not a valid proposal is it?” she quietly asked Kara.

“It’s a sacred Kryptonian tradition,” Kara answered, fidgeting with her glasses. “It’s real. They’re engaged.”

Lena forgot what breathing was. “Clarke and Lexa are going to kill us when they hear their fifteen year old just got engaged. I am so not phoning them this time,” she said, shaking her head wildly.

“No worries, mom, I’m already dialing,” Noelle announced cheerfully while her phone rung. “Hey, it’s me,” she said when Lexa’s voice came through the other end of the line. “I proposed to your daughter and she said yes.”

Madeline huddled closer. “What is my mom saying?”

“Um, nothing,” Noelle answered, frowning. “There was a thud and um, I think she- oh hey, Doctor Griffin,” she giggled into her phone. “I proposed to your daughter… Uhuh, she said yes. Yes, I’m in love with Madi, how did you- oh right, I proposed.”

Lena made her way to the stairs. “I need a drink,” she muttered. “A lot of drinks.”

“Welcome to our family, sweetie,” Kara said to Madeline, sweeping her into a hug. “Things get a little hectic sometimes, but I promise you it’s all worth it.”

Lena lingered at the stairs. Things did get hectic from time to time in their family, but it was indeed all worth it. Every tear, every pout, every smile, every laugh; every second spent with her family was worth it a thousand times over. She used to be so bitter and withdrawn when she was younger, but then she stumbled upon Kara and found something sweet.

The bittersweet spell which used to weigh her down was broken by the happiness she found within her family. As her smile stretched across her lips, all she could think was how she would do it all over again in a heartbeat, to relive each and every single one of those memories she cherished so much. It was worth it, her family was worth everything. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long journey and it's over now. While I'll miss how I shaped the characters and how I created new ones, this is it. There won't be a sequel because I don't really write those anymore, I don't have a story outlined for more and I don't have the time to write more. There also won't be a sequel for when I do have more time etc, because at some point I don't look back, once too much time has passed. (My definition of too much time is about two weeks). 
> 
> This all started with a one-shot, which eventually became so much more. I will miss it, but I'm also glad it's finally finished. Weeks went into writing this story. According to my word document, I wrote nearly 300 pages. So anyway, I just wanted to put it out here that this is the end and they're going to live happily ever after. At the moment, I have other ideas catching my attention, so this probably won't be the last fic you'll read from me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, they motivate me to keep writing. This originally started out as a one-shot. :)


End file.
